


Серое небо, черные крылья

by Kristabelle



Series: По эту сторону Завесы [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 89,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: Летать на пегасе — удовольствие не для каждого, но тот, кто попробовал однажды, заражается жаждой полёта на всю жизнь. Веками Небесный Дозор охраняет мир по эту сторону Завесы от встречи с тем, что притаилось с другой стороны - ведь каждое такое свидание может стать последним. Веками не иссякает поток уверенных, что с ними уж точно ничего не случится. А Завеса с каждым годом всё тоньше.
Series: По эту сторону Завесы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886404
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/4d3492f3-536c-4dd8-b769-b511fc6f3d99/de3dp03-d947ce9a-8252-4a8f-b498-9b39f57ab245.jpg/v1/fill/w_1280,h_788,q_75,strp/boreas_watchers_by_kakomicly_de3dp03-fullview.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD03ODgiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC80ZDM0OTJmMy01MzZjLTRkZDgtYjc2OS1iNTExZmM2ZjNkOTlcL2RlM2RwMDMtZDk0N2NlOWEtODI1Mi00YThmLWI0OTgtOWIzOWY1N2FiMjQ1LmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMjgwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.f4TawjqQ968tfgDoITmhNHZ2GXcdTyeX3_rKKnX6-ds)  
  
Портреты от [Morgul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul)

Пегасы рождаются не с тем цветом шерсти и оперения, с которым проведут всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Серые появляются на свет вороными, реже — гнедыми или рыжими, с маленькими уродливыми отростками на спине, покрытыми серым или коричневым пухом. К концу первой недели жизни уродливые отростки вытягиваются вдвое и покрываются трубками будущих перьев. В месяц они уже втрое больше, чем были при рождении, невнятный пух скрывается под кроющим оперением одной масти с детской шубкой. У рыжих оно рыжее, у вороных и гнедых — чёрное. Но махи ещё не раскрылись, они продолжают расти и в период с полутора до трёх месяцев освобождаются из чехлов. Серебристо-серые. Для пегасов, появившихся на свет рыжими, — розовато-серые.

Потом линять и светлеть начинает корпус. К двум годам он уже подходит под определение «серый в яблоках», но крылья линяют иначе. Кроющее оперение становится рябым. С махами сложнее. Они меняются по одному-два в течение года, если только пегас не сбросит их все разом — а случается это только в самых тяжёлых ситуациях и, как правило, заканчивается гибелью. Каждое новое перо чуть светлее предыдущих. Пятьдесят три оттенка серого.

На островах Внешнего Кольца, в северной части, где стального цвета океан встречается с небесами цвета тоски, серая масть — самая распространённая среди пегасов. Их плохо видно в небе над островами. Тех, кого было видно хорошо, перебили первыми.

Убить дикого пегаса в небе очень легко. Нужно лишь хорошее зрение, огромный станковый арбалет, пара рабов, чтобы его взвели, заговоренный болт и немного удачи. Стрелять лучше в пах, там больше шансов, что стрела порвёт крупный сосуд и жертва ослабеет и упадёт прежде, чем долетит до острова. Если вы слышите после выстрела пронзительный крик, от которого кровь стынет в жилах и лопаются сосуды в глазах, — поздравляю, вы попали. Пегас, считайте, мёртв.

У них невероятно высокое артериальное давление и почти в полтора раза больший объём крови, чем у земной лошади такого же размера. По суше раненый пегас будет удирать от вас на трёх ногах даже с такой кровопотерей, с какой лошадь бы уже давно упала. И, возможно, даже удерёт. Потом упадёт в каком-нибудь тихом месте и, возможно, наконец умрёт. Или нет. Пегасы могут лежать долго, дольше, чем лошади. Их лёгкие рассчитаны на бедную кислородом атмосферу и перепады давления, когда они поднимаются на большие высоты и камнем падают оттуда. Сердце больше лошадиного почти втрое. Когда истекающий кровью пегас ложится и расслабляется, огромное сердце замедляет ритм. Давление падает, рана закрывается и начинает затягиваться. Если в ране не осталось болта, через сутки пегас, возможно, встанет и уйдёт. И вскоре снова полетит.

Но далеко в море всё иначе. Если пегас упадёт в воду, можете рисовать себе звёздочку на борту, или что вы там рисуете. Они отлично плавают и могут преодолевать огромные расстояния по воде, помогая себе крыльями. Но раненого пегаса моментально разорвут на куски морские хищники, которые следуют за любым охотничьим судном в этих водах. Кровь в воде действует на них, словно креплёное вино на портовых пьяниц.

Так что убить пегаса легко. Убить его и поиметь с этого выгоду — вот что по-настоящему сложно. Но кого и когда это останавливало?

Поэтому охотники и высаживаются на острова вроде Плато Морганы, где людям, по-хорошему, делать нечего. Причаливают к негостеприимным скалам, рискуя после второго отлива обнаружить судно висящим между утёсами там, где при высокой воде была судоходная бухта. Карабкаются по камням, срываясь и падая, туда, где на высоте трёх-четырёх километров над уровнем моря начинаются плодородные почвы.

Там бы не было этих почв, если бы не пегасы. Никакие другие крупные копытные не могут жить на этих плато. Людям это тоже плохо даётся. Только крылатые табуны чувствуют себя прекрасно, перелетая с острова на остров, если пастбище становится бедным. Жеребёнок способен следовать за табуном, поддерживаемый воздушным потоком, вскоре после того, как раскроются маховые перья. Это означает, что табун может перелетать на другой остров раз в три-четыре месяца. Веками, возможно, тысячелетиями острова Внешнего Кольца были домом для пегасов.

А потом пришли люди.

Люди всегда хотели летать. Это странное желание, учитывая, что в большинстве своём они боятся высоты. Идея полёта не оставляла человека сотни лет.

Сначала люди одомашнили пегасов. Не тех, которые живут на Внешнем Кольце, — тогда ещё не было судов, которые доходили бы так далеко. Материковые сородичи островных пегасов похожи на них только тем, что у них есть крылья. Они не летают, вернее, не летают в полном смысле этого слова. Они неспособны парить. Слишком тяжёлый корпус, слишком маленькие крылья. И уж тем более они не могут долго нести всадника. Но первое время людям этого хватало.

Потом кому-то пришло в голову, что из перьев, сброшенных пегасом, можно собрать планер. Первые планеры делались из деревянного каркаса, парусины и маховых перьев, а поддерживались заговоренным ветром, вроде того, что надувает паруса кораблей в штиль. Но деревянный каркас был слишком хрупким, а стальной — слишком тяжёлым. И кому-то пришло в голову использовать кости.

Всё правильно. Если у тебя нет крыльев — отрежь их у ближнего своего.

Поголовье пегасов на материке сократилось, и сокращалось всё сильнее с ростом популярности планеров. Появились воздушные шары, дирижабли, но это было не то. А потом кто-то однажды дошёл по морю, преодолевая шторма, до самого Внешнего Кольца, последней земли, за которой истончается ткань реальности.

Здесь жили пегасы, никогда не видевшие материка. Парящие над водой, словно птицы. И абсолютно дикие. Дикие настолько, что они даже не боялись человека. Они вообще мало чего боялись в этом краю без естественных врагов, где численность табунов контролировалась только количеством корма и зимними штормами.

Кто-то попытался их приручить, скрещивая с материковыми и выводя новые породы, но большинству показалось выгоднее продавать их по частям. В виде больших связок перьев и длинных плечевых костей.

Чтобы дать примерное представление о том, сколько всё это стоит, достаточно знать, что нужно, чтобы снарядить экспедицию к Внешнему Кольцу. Вам понадобится не меньше двух, лучше от трёх до пяти, охотников. Десятка три рабов, чтобы заряжать оружие, разделывать туши и таскать добычу в трюмы. Фелука, а лучше две, или другое лёгкое судно с косыми парусами — чтобы лавировать между скалами, причаливая к острову во время второго отлива. Достаточно отчаянная или очень сильно погрязшая в долгах команда для этой фелуки. Арбалеты, чем крупнее, тем лучше, и болты в огромном количестве. Чистая парусина — чтобы заворачивать перья, без счёта верёвок и блоков — чтобы спускать добычу со скал плато. И несколько достаточно сильных талисманов, которые защитят вас и наиболее важных членов команды от воздействия того, что за Завесой, — как я уже говорила, ткань реальности здесь очень тонка. Никому не захочется вместо охоты блевать кровью до самого отбытия с острова.

Конечно, лучше всего взять с собой кого-нибудь чувствительного к силам по ту сторону. Хотя бы деревенского колдуна. Но мало кто из подобных умельцев согласится на это предприятие. Говорят, самые хилые бросаются за борт ещё при прохождении Пролива-Пасти, самого популярного выхода во внешние воды с северной стороны. Более живучие добираются до первых островов. Но чем ближе к границе, тем громче шепчут голоса из-за Завесы, тем прозрачнее кажется ткань вселенной и тем ближе человек к безумию. А уж таких, кто добрался до Плато Морганы и не выковырял себе глаза, можно по пальцам пересчитать.

В сущности, вам хватит одного пальца. Можете загнуть его прямо сейчас.

Потому что в день, когда всё началось, я лежала на ледяных камнях Плато Морганы и смотрела с обрыва на фелуку, надёжно укрывшуюся в устье единственной местной реки.

Мудрый ход. Сейчас, в начале осени, когда луны были видны даже днём, отливы на севере были особенно сильными. В устье же держался более-менее стабильный уровень воды.

С моря фелуку было бы не разглядеть, с суши для этого пришлось бы карабкаться по скалам, а вот сверху, покрутив немного подзорную трубу, я могла рассмотреть её в деталях. Без парусов судно казалось лысым. Вымпел слабо полоскался на ветру, демонстрируя непонятно кому принадлежность судна к Объединённому Торговому Флоту. Нос посудины украшала деревянная фигура женщины с лошадиной головой — Маринны, богини моря и ветра.

Значит, корабль, скорее всего, из северного или северно-западного сектора. Там церковь Единства не в почёте. Там корабли до сих пор украшают фигурами старых богов, веря, что они защищают в море лучше, чем непонятное бесформенное Единство.

Очередной порыв ледяного ветра всё-таки забрался под маскировочный плащ. Я поёжилась и медленно отползла от края туда, где ветру пришлось бы постараться, чтобы сбросить меня с утёса. И только тогда поднялась на ноги.

В нескольких шагах от меня пасся, лениво обгрызая с камней красноватый мох, белоснежный пегас. Издалека он казался диким, как и все обитатели острова. Вблизи впечатление портил ошейник, украшенный серебряным шитьём и бусинами из алого нефрита. Это рушило всю маскировку, но ошейник он не позволил мне снять ни под каким видом, и, потратив на уговоры почти час, я бросила эту затею.

Пегаса звали Тантал. Это был не мой пегас. Он принадлежал Рафаэль, принадлежал телом и душой, и готов был отбиваться копытами, крыльями и зубами от того, кто попытался бы снять ошейник, который она на нём застегнула.

Тантал был единственным серым пегасом в моём распоряжении, поэтому для полёта на Плато был выбран именно он. «Цветные» пегасы привлекли бы внимание охотников. Да, белые перья удобно красить в любой цвет, но почему-то оперение других мастей ценится на рынке больше.

Организовать полёт на Плато было непросто. Прежде всего потому, что я сама не могла ясно объяснить, что мне там понадобилось. Проверить целостность Завесы? Мы и так знаем, что она здесь очень тонка. Убедиться, что ничего не пролезло с той стороны в реальный мир? Если бы пролезло, мы бы уже знали, а если не знаем — значит, крылья и копыта пегасов справились с этим недоразумением без нашей помощи. Поубивать браконьеров?..

Это, конечно, был весомый довод, но никакие нормальные браконьеры не полезут на самый север в это время года. Лучше уж весной, когда табун связан новорождёнными жеребятами и не может улететь. Но сейчас?

Тем не менее фелука стояла в устье, а людей, которые на ней явились, мы с Танталом рассчитывали скоро найти. Сделать это было нетрудно, достаточно облететь Плато Морганы верхом.

Летать на пегасе — удовольствие не для каждого, а летать на пегасе родом с севера — и вовсе удел избранных. Лошадь неудобна посередине, а опасна по краям — пегас же опасен со всех сторон. Ударом крыла он легко сломает человеку шею. Падение же в полёте и подавно означает смерть.

Впрочем, с пегасов обычно либо не падают, либо падают на взлёте. Падают вместе с пегасами.

Рафаэль утверждает, что ей известны случаи, когда пегас, неспособный остановить падение, вместо передних ног вставлял, словно кошка, все четыре. Тогда он разбивался, но спасал всадника. Однако подавляющее большинство пегасов если падает, то падает штопором, и тогда шансов на спасение нет ни у кого.

Так происходит из-за сёдел. Типичное седло приковывает всадника к пегасу намертво. Быстро спрыгнуть с него, например, если падаешь в воду, невозможно. Так что либо ты летишь, либо ты труп.

За это я и не люблю сёдла.

Я свистнула, и Тантал, резко вскинув голову, в два темпа оказался подле меня.

— Пора поискать наших гостей, — сказала я ему, почёсывая белоснежную шею.

Мерин вздохнул и вежливо тронул губами моё плечо. Огромные крылья дрогнули и раскрылись до половины.

Я вскочила ему на спину и пропустила между пальцами прядь гривы. Тантал подобрался, как перед прыжком, сделал пару коротких темпов галопа и прыгнул в небо, на ходу раскрывая крылья до конца. С первым взмахом меня толкнуло вверх-вниз с силой, которая могла бы сбросить меня со спины пегаса.

Крылья мягко обняли воздушный поток. Перья загудели на ветру. Через мгновение все звуки потонули в бешеном рёве ветра — Тантал стремительно набирал высоту, с каждым взмахом поднимаясь на несколько метров. Я пригнулась и почти легла на его вытянутую шею, глядя вниз.

Удивительно, но людей пока не было видно.

— Ты видишь кого-нибудь? — спросила я Тантала, но тот, конечно, не ответил.

Только пегасы, такие же серые, как он, носились над морем, играя в восходящих воздушных потоках.

Я крепче ухватилась за гриву и закрыла глаза, позволяя сознанию на миг покинуть тело и осмотреть остров иным зрением, которому не мешают однообразные цвета или сложный рельеф. И почти сразу нашла небольшой отряд, двигавшийся вверх по течению реки, в устье которой осталась фелука.

Одиннадцать человек. Двое охотников, рабы и кто-то ещё.

Кто-то…

Я пригляделась внимательнее, рискуя забыться и рухнуть с летящего пегаса на оставшееся далеко внизу плато.

Высокий человек в тяжёлом плаще с низко надвинутым капюшоном шагал во главе отряда, и местность, где не было человеческих троп, ложилась ему под ноги, как широкая и ровная мостовая.

От человека пахло кровью.

Внезапно он остановился, так что следовавший за ним охотник едва не врезался ему в спину. Я поняла, что сейчас он посмотрит вверх.

И увидит меня.

И я увижу его лицо под капюшоном.

Я резко открыла глаза в собственном теле. Как раз вовремя, чтобы не свалиться кулём со спины пегаса, заходившего на новый круг над островом. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, по лицу катился ледяной пот, сразу испарявшийся на ветру.

— Не сюда, Тантал, — прошептала я, наклоном корпуса назад призывая пегаса набрать высоту. — Выше.

Ещё. И ещё выше.

Мы поднимались к облакам, туда, где разреженный воздух обжигал лёгкие и начинала кружиться голова.

Почему-то, ещё сама не зная, почему, я была уверена, что на такой высоте человек в капюшоне меня не увидит. Отчего-то мне было это важно.

Долго, должно быть, не менее часа Тантал кружил на большой высоте, намного выше остальных пегасов над островом, пока я приходила в себя и пыталась осознать увиденное.

Люди, чувствительные к силам с той стороны, не выживают на Плато. Я не считаюсь. Я едва ли могу называться человеком.

Тогда кто же был этот тип в капюшоне, которому почти удалось увидеть меня с земли? Почему от него пахло кровью, и почему я не могла допустить, чтобы он поднял голову?

Вопросов было явно больше, чем ответов.

А потом мы услышали пронзительный вопль, пробивший облака. Казалось, через уши он вонзается в мозг, а потом сразу в сердце, заставляя его пропустить удар.

В отличие от лошадей, пегасы кричат от боли. И, когда они кричат, их слышно очень далеко.

Не задумываясь, я подалась вперёд, нажимая рукой на холку. Но Тантал уже камнем летел вниз, сложив крылья и выставив передние ноги, одну чуть дальше. Передние копыта резали воздух, как клинок рапиры протыкает плоть. Ветер ревел в ушах, но я его не слышала. Тантал, думаю, тоже.

Мы слышали только пронзительный крик умирающего пегаса.

Лошади не кричат от боли, потому что крик привлекал бы хищников. Раненые, они умирают молча, а табун убегает и спасается.

У пегасов мало естественных врагов и практически нет таких, от которых они не могли бы скрыться, просто поднявшись в небо. Они защищают своих. Пронзительный вопль служит сигналом, что кому-то из табуна пришлось встретиться с опасностью, от которой нельзя улететь. И табун является защитить сородича.

Быть может, это эффективная тактика против того, что иногда приходит на острова Внешнего Кольца с той стороны, но против людей с арбалетами она бесполезна. Только создаёт дополнительные удобства для браконьеров. Подстрели одного пегаса, и вот у тебя уже целое небо прекрасных мишеней. Главное — успевай перезарядить и следи, чтобы тебя не убили.

Любимая тактика каждого пегаса — атаковать сверху, используя собственный вес и инерцию, чтобы сбить противника с ног. По силе удара это сопоставимо с упавшей на жертву кирпичной стеной, причём упавшей с высоты третьего этажа.

Тантал использовал именно этот стиль атаки, рухнув с неба. Он не коснулся земли. Крылья раскрылись и с силой ударили по воздуху, превращая падение в бреющий полёт. Двое рабов, оказавшихся у него на пути, пытались бежать в сторону, но размах крыльев был слишком велик. Людей сшибло на землю, и больше они не поднимались.

Мерин набрал высоту и заложил крутой вираж, выходя на позицию для следующего удара, — я видела это боковым зрением. Я спрыгнула в тот момент, когда крылья опустились в первый раз, и теперь уже бежала по неестественно зелёной для этого времени года траве Плато. Теперь Тантал был сам по себе.

Я не сомневалась, что он справится. Он знал, что делать.

Наши противники, как выяснилось, тоже. С удивительной быстротой оправившись от шока, они подняли арбалеты. В грудь Танталу выпустили два болта. Но красные нефриты на ошейнике вспыхнули, как раскалённые угли, и заговоренные болты улетели в небо, даже не поцарапав пегаса.

Мне стало немного понятнее, почему мерин отказался снимать ошейник. Я хмыкнула про себя. Болты для охоты обычно заговаривают на кровь — в пегасе её много, и он для такой стрелы будет лакомой целью. Но магия крови — родная стихия Рафаэль, и здесь с ней лучше не связываться.

Двое охотников не обратили особого внимания на серого пегаса, разделывавшегося с их рабами. Они были заняты куда более важным делом.

На земле перед ними, безуспешно пытаясь подняться, бился вороной пегас. Полураскрытое крыло бесполезно колотило по воздуху в такт судорожным рывкам передних ног. Пегас пытался выпрямить их, чтобы встать, но не мог — пута всех четырёх ног надёжно стягивали тонкие верёвки. Они уже прорезали кожу и вскоре должны были начать резать сухожилья. В ноздри мне ударила смесь запахов крови и пота. По шее и плечам пегаса текло мыло.

Один из охотников пытался подцепить шестом спутанные ноги, но сделать это было не так-то просто. Скорее всего, им повезло, и они успели связать оглушённого пегаса в момент удара о землю. Но теперь он очнулся и не планировал сдаваться.

Я невольно прониклась симпатией к бедняге. Некоторые сдаются.

— Эй!

Я остановилась в нескольких шагах от охотников, предупреждающе подняв руку. Охотники оглянулись.

— Отойдите от него, и я отпущу вас живыми!

Должно быть, угроза вышла не слишком убедительной. В серой форменной куртке и маскировочном плаще, заткнутом для удобства за пояс, да ещё и без оружия, я едва ли произвожу грандиозное впечатление. Агрессивно настроенный пегас за спиной выглядел бы куда внушительнее, но Тантал в тот момент как раз развлекался, летая наперегонки с болтами.

Зато вороной пегас на земле неожиданно прислушался. Он закричал. Не так, как в первый раз, когда я услышала его в небе. Это было похоже на приветствие старого знакомого.

Один из охотников повернулся ко мне, хватаясь за рукоять палаша, который висел у его бедра. Однако прежде, чем он успел до половины вытащить клинок из ножен, я опустила поднятую руку.

Верёвки лопнули с глухим треском, и пегас одним движением вскочил на ноги. Правое крыло, согнутое под неестественным углом, волочилось за ним по земле, однако он мог стоять. И прыгать. Раздув ноздри и плотно прижав уши к голове, он бросился на своего обидчика.

Тот выставил вперёд шест, словно копьё. Пегас, резко изменив траекторию, прянул в сторону. Не задумываясь, я послала в спину охотнику заряд кинетической энергии. Он рухнул ничком, как от удара.

И тут же, словно только этого и ждал, очутившийся рядом вороной пегас взвился на свечу. С высоты собственного роста он ударил копытами в голову лежащего человека. Я слышала глухой хруст расколовшегося черепа. Но не видела.

Меня атаковали палашом. Я закрылась ментальным щитом и отступила, двигаясь к обрыву, где внизу, под головокружительной высоты скалами, кипел серый океан. Я планировала отступать до тех пор, пока не представиться удобный случай отправить противника вниз, навстречу смерти.

Но вороной пегас рассудил иначе. Пока я занимала всё внимание охотника, он появился сбоку и сшиб человека на землю. Палаш бесполезно скользнул по чёрной шкуре, прочертив на плече кровавую полосу.

Ответный удар копыта пришёлся охотнику в лицо, смяв лицевой скелет и расколов нижнюю челюсть. Однако это его не убило. Пегас чувствовал, что человек ещё жив, слышал пульсацию крови в артериях, и это не давало ему успокоиться. Копыта ударили снова — в голову, в шею, потом в грудь, смяв рёбра с характерным треском ломающихся сухих веток. Только после этого, убедившись, что началась агония, пегас оставил измочаленное тело и посмотрел на меня.

А я смотрела на него, вернее, на неё. Это была кобыла. Вороная кобыла в царстве серых пегасов, высокая, с сухими ногами, изящной мордой и ушами, которые загибались наподобие маленьких рожек. Левое крыло было сложено у неё на спине, а правое, казавшееся неестественно длинным, безжизненно висело. Кобыла тяжело дышала боками, словно после долгой скачки. Что-то тёмное капало с перебитого крыла на траву.

По спине у меня пробежал холодок. Вот откуда доносился запах крови. Открытый перелом. Должно быть, кобыла неудачно приземлилась на это крыло при падении. С такого расстояния на сплошных чёрных перьях я не могла понять, что точно было сломано. Хорошо бы кисть, но нет, крыло повисло намного выше. Плечо? Предплечье?..

Я сделала шаг навстречу пегасу, протягивая руку. Кобыла потянулась ко мне в ответ. Бархатные губы коснулись моих пальцев. Тонкие ноздри снова раздулись, и ладонь обдало горячим дыханием. Кобыла негромко фыркнула.

У неё не было шансов выжить на плато со сломанным крылом. По правде говоря, у неё и в любом другом месте шансов было немного.

— Ты пойдёшь со мной? — спросила я.

Кобыла тяжело вздохнула и опустила изящную голову. Я провела пальцами по барашку на мокром от пота лбу.

Это было странное, очень странное чувство. Мы стояли посреди дикого Плато на самом краю обитаемого мира, где ткань Завесы настолько тонка, что местами рвётся от неосторожной мысли. Рядом остывали тела неудачливых охотников и их ещё более неудачливых рабов. В небе над головой кружил, играя, Тантал. Где-то под облаками за ним с почтительного расстояния следил небольшой табун диких пегасов. Но всё это ничего не значило.

Оседлать пегаса может каждый, у кого есть пара прямых рук и немного отчаянной храбрости, но не каждый может оседлать любого пегаса.

Я могу.

Они горды, порой капризны и слишком привязчивы к своему хозяину. Далеко не все они спокойно относятся к смене всадника каждый день, словно почтовые лошади. Некоторые не терпят никого, кроме своего хозяина.

И меня.

В этом одно из главных моих отличий от большинства людей. Я понимаю пегасов, а они понимают меня. Это не значит, что они подчиняются мне безоговорочно, — но, по крайней мере, я могу с ними договориться. С каждым, что в моём случае означает — с почти сотней пегасов Дозора. Быть может, поэтому у меня и нет своего.

Вернее, не было.

Тогда, на Плато Морганы, я поняла, что впервые за недолгие годы своей жизни нашла «своего» пегаса. Того, которого могла бы выездить под себя и только для себя. Агрессивного, смелого, сильного, пусть даже это вороная кобыла со сломанным крылом. Что поделать. Мы не выбираем тех, кого любим. Должно быть, другого я не заслужила.

Я провела рукой по взмыленной шее кобылы до плеча, там, где шерсть понемногу сменяется мелкими перьями. Нужно было осмотреть крыло, если она на него упала…

Мысль, резкая, как удар кинжала, заставила меня замереть на мгновение. Если она упала на крыло, то как её сбили?..

Я опустила руку и отступила на шаг. Чтобы болта не было видно со стороны, он должен попасть в пах, но тогда вокруг задних ног кобылы уже собралась бы хорошая лужа крови. Я присела на корточки в поисках проклятой стрелы, но нет. Болта не было. Кобылу сбили не стрелой.

Человек в капюшоне, вспомнила я. Тот, который не должен был меня увидеть. Где он?

Долго искать не пришлось. Высокая фигура в плаще быстро удалялась по тропе, ведущей вниз, к террасам, по которым можно было безопасно спуститься с плато. У него уже была хорошая фора — я потеряла слишком много времени, разглядывая кобылу.

Следовало поспешить. Пронзительный свист заставил Тантала оставить в покое рабов и камнем рухнуть вниз. У самой земли он с шумом забил крыльями по воздуху, замедляя падение, но от его приземления всё равно содрогнулась земля.

Я прыгнула на спину пегасу, и он галопом снялся с места, на ходу раскрывая крылья. Берег под копытами кончился, но Тантал продолжал двигаться вперёд. Крылья поймали восходящий воздушный поток. Пегас опустил одно крыло и полетел по широкой дуге вниз, закладывая вираж над морем с таким расчётом, чтобы оказаться перед человеком в капюшоне.

Земля содрогнулась снова. Как и небеса.

Я вцепилась в длинную гриву Тантала, стараясь удержать равновесие, когда он резко забил крыльями по воздуху, выравнивая полёт. Что-то ударило нас в бок, сбивая с курса. Как порыв штормового ветра, однако это был не ветер. Сам воздух сместился, воздушные потоки смешались и закрутились в безумном танце, заставляя пегаса прилагать усилия, чтобы просто удержать высоту.

Выругавшись сквозь зубы, я оглянулась назад, туда, откуда пришёлся толчок. Увиденное заставило меня выругаться снова, на этот раз в голос и куда длиннее.

В серых небесах алел разрыв, похожий на рваную рану. Из расползающейся трещины в ткани реальности вырывались сполохи рыжевато-красного пламени. Казалось, что саму вселенную ударили ножом и теперь она истекает временем, словно кровью.

Это был прорыв Завесы. Что-то разорвало тонкую ткань реальности и выпустило на Плато Морганы поток сырой энергии с той стороны. Что принесёт этот поток, можно было сейчас только гадать.

Где-то вдалеке раздался предупреждающий крик, который повторили сотни голосов. Я не видела, но знала, что по всему острову пегасы сейчас поднимаются в воздух, уносясь подальше от свежей раны в Завесе. И любому нормальному человеку стоило бы последовать их примеру, вот только, увы, мои цели были прямо противоположными.

Я бросила последний взгляд на человека в капюшоне, спускавшегося по террасам. Он даже не замедлил хода, когда земля забилась в конвульсиях под ногами. Он продолжал идти, не оглядываясь на разрыв в небе, кажется, даже не замечая его. Дав себе слово разобраться с этим когда-нибудь потом, я развернула Тантала.

Огромного пегаса швыряло, словно воробья, но белые крылья упрямо сражались с ветром и наконец победили. Посадка вышла жёсткой. Тантал по инерции пролетел галопом ещё несколько темпов, прежде чем смог остановиться. Он шумно дышал, раздувая ноздри, белая шея посерела от пота.

Завеса продолжала расползаться. Разрыв уже достиг земли, и там, где пламя не-реальности коснулось травы, зелёные стебли приобрели лиловый оттенок. Небо сквозь сполохи пламени казалось жёлтым. Цвета смещались, искажались и смешивались в безумном водовороте. Один из рабов, до которого не добрался Тантал, угодил под волну рыжеватого пламени. Плоть моментально вскипела, словно молоко в кастрюле, и, пузырясь, стекла на землю, оставляя голый скелет. Не самая страшная участь в сравнении с тем, что могло бы произойти.

Вороная кобыла не бежала от разрыва. Она стояла в пол-оборота к нему, подняв голову и повернув настороженные уши в сторону опасности. Но смотрела она на меня.

Я сильнее сжала коленями бока Тантала и подняла руки над головой. Серебристый купол слабо заискрился на ветру, отделяя меня и двух пегасов от пылающего разрыва в Завесе.

— Хочешь полетать в огне? — спросила я Тантала.

Тот дёрнул ухом и фыркнул, как бы говоря, где он видал такие перспективы. Но выбора у него не было: в моей голове уже созрел план, как обратить разворачивающуюся катастрофу нам на пользу.

Мне нужно было закрыть прорыв, а самые ровные швы получаются, когда шьёшь по изнанке.

— Вперёд! — велела я, и Тантал, сперва медленно, затем понемногу ускоряясь, направился к разрыву.

Вороная кобыла шла за нами, низко опустив голову. Сломанное крыло волочилось по земле, оставляя кровавый след. Вскоре она перешла на неровную рысь.

Тантал захрапел и прыгнул в разрыв, расправляя крылья, хотя в этом не было особой необходимости. За Завесой не было неба, чтобы лететь. По правде говоря, земли там тоже не было.

Это нелегко описать. Если вы когда-нибудь видели музыку, пробовали цвет или слышали вкус, вы меня поймёте.

Разрыв был позади и одновременно впереди, сверху и снизу, близко и бесконечно далеко. Здесь не существовало времени и пространства. Не было даже материи, только сырая энергия, в которой нет места человеческой плоти.

И тем не менее я была там, в серебристом пузыре, который окружал двух пегасов. Нематериальное пламя лизало щит. Мне казалось, что энергия течёт по моим сосудам вместе с кровью, а может, и вместо крови.

Когда Астория в сердцах называет меня тварью с той стороны Завесы, а случается это примерно дважды в день, она во многом права.

Я потянулась к окну в реальность, с силой сводя вместе рваные края. Есть много способов закрыть разрыв в Завесе. Дозору известны если не все, то почти все, хотя применяются лишь немногие. Вручную обычно закрывают крохотные трещины, а никак не дыры, в которые способен пролезть пегас. Пытаться залатать прорыв таких размеров вручную — безумие, особенно там, где ткань вселенной опасно тонка.

Вот только по другую сторону Завесы нет никакого «там». Есть только чистая энергия, которая за секунду сжигает человеческие тела, и я не хочу даже говорить, что она может сделать с душами. Пегасы — одни из немногих живых существ материального мира, которые способны выдержать её воздействие, хотя и для пегасов она представляет опасность. Однако они, по крайней мере, не горят.

Рафаэль считает, что из-за их происхождения. Возможно.

Разрыв начал смыкаться. Потом от края до края протянулись пылающие нити, всё прочнее соединяя их. Промежуток заполнялся материей, как рана заполняется рубцовой тканью. Наконец дыра в реальность закрылась, оставив вокруг нас лишь пылающее бесплотное ничто.

Оставалась сущая ерунда — выбраться отсюда обратно в реальный мир. Я огладила взмыленную шею Тантала.

— Мы скоро будем дома.

Он не ответил. Он смотрел себе под ноги, туда, где в нашем восприятии, привычном к небу и земле вокруг, должен был быть «низ».

Вороная кобыла лежала на дне пузыря, защищавшего нас от дикой энергии снаружи, и щит вокруг её крыльев из серебристого стал тёмно-красным.

* * * 

Мы падали, и падение длилось вечность.

Загорались и гасли звёзды, миры обращались в пыль, солнце погасло, обе луны скрылись за горизонтом, чтобы никогда не подняться снова, а мы всё падали в беззвёздную тьму.

Я резко открыла глаза и тут же сощурилась от яркого солнечного света. Небо было неестественно голубым. Разрыв в Завесе уже закрылся, но я ещё чувствовала его эхо и видела, как дрожит воздух в паре метров над землёй.

Я лежала на спине, глядя в небо, прямо посреди внутреннего двора Борея, головой к донжону — серой громаде, известной как Башня Тысячи Крыльев. Было это просто красивое название или в замке когда-то действительно предполагалось разместить пять сотен пегасов, я никогда не интересовалась.

На верхнем ярусе башни располагались четыре огромные двери в никуда, по одной на каждую сторону света. Они выходили на узкий, шириной в две ладони, каменный карниз. По правилам, установленным ещё до Реформации, Небесный Дозор обязан был принять в свои ряды каждого, кто постучит во все четыре двери. Нетрудно догадаться, что сделать это мог бы только абсолютно бесстрашный или попросту больной на голову всадник, которому совершенно нечего терять.

Местные легенды гласили, что, когда Итана явилась вербоваться в Дозор, она не просто постучала во все двери, а в сердцах вышибла одну из них ногой. Правда это или нет, но она, пожалуй, такое могла.

Земля возле моей головы задрожала от гулких шагов. Что-то большое и тяжёлое подошло вплотную и склонилось надо мной, наконец оказавшись в поле зрения. Что-то тёплое, с длинными вибриссами и жёлтым пушком на розовой верхней губе. Лицо обдало потоком горячего воздуха и мелких брызг, когда это что-то фыркнуло.

— Привет, Меценат, — сказала я.

Мерин с интересом коснулся губами моего лба, потом глаз и носа. Усы жутко щекотались, так что мне волей-неволей пришлось отползти в сторону и сесть.

Передо мной стояло невероятное существо, в реальность которого многие при первой встрече верят далеко не сразу. У лошадей эту масть называют изабелловой, у пегасов она встречается так редко, что обычно её не называют никак. Меценат был желтовато-розового цвета, с розовой кожей и бледно-голубыми глазами. Выпуклый профиль чуть наискось перечёркивала узкая проточина. Если намочить пегаса такой масти, то издалека он будет казаться лысым.

Астория никогда не распространялась о том, где ей удалось найти это диво с высокой оленьей шеей, тонкими ногами и удлинёнными крыльями. Да её, пожалуй, никто и не расспрашивал. Она не из тех, кому хочется задавать лишние вопросы.

А сейчас Астория сидела в седле Мецената, отстегнув привязные ремни, и буравила меня тем особым взглядом, от которого окружающим обычно хочется пасть на колени и немедленно каяться. Неважно в чём.

— Обязательно было делать это во внутреннем дворе? — поинтересовалась она.

Не люблю, когда меня сверлят взглядом. Я подняла голову и пристально уставилась на Асторию в ответ. Слабый ветер, всегда гуляющий в стенах Борея, норовил бросить распущенные чёрные волосы ей на лицо. Серые глаза казались миндалевидными из-за вытатуированных стрелок. На бледных щеках темнели полустёртые ритуальные знаки.

В прошлой жизни Астория была жрицей Матери Снов. Это наложило неизгладимый отпечаток на её внешность, характер и способы ведения переговоров. Особенно на последнее.

— Ну, извини. В другой раз сделаю это в твоей спальне.

Я поднялась на ноги и огляделась. Несмотря на возмущение Астории, внутренний двор не получил никаких повреждений. Арочные мосты, соединяющие донжон с боевым ходом и крытыми галереями на стенах, тоже были целы, не считая горбатого моста, ремонт которого шёл дольше, чем я себя помню. Справедливости ради надо сказать, что это не так уж много времени.

Тантала нигде не было видно, но я не сомневалась, что он успешно преодолел второй прорыв сквозь Завесу. А вот кобыла была рядом.

Она лежала в десятке шагов от меня, разметав крылья и вытянув тонкие ноги. Я быстрым шагом направилась к ней, демонстративно повернувшись к Астории спиной. Та, разумеется, не могла это игнорировать. Она двинула Мецената вперёд, и тот преодолел расстояние до кобылы одним широким прыжком, опередив меня на пару секунд.

Я опустилась на колени рядом с пегасом и погладила чёрную морду. Кобыла часто и тяжело дышала, тонкие ноздри ходили ходуном. Полуприкрытые веки чуть дрогнули, когда я оттянула нижнюю губу, чтобы взглянуть на слизистую.

Земля у меня под ногами была в крови.

Астория окинула раненого пегаса оценивающим взглядом и вынесла категоричный вердикт:

— Не выживет. Добивай.

Я поморщилась в ответ. В этом вся Астория. Покажите ей белое перо, и она назовёт его чёрным.

— Крыло сломано слишком высоко, — уточнила она, заметив, что приговор меня не тронул. — Даже если она выживет, то уже не взлетит.

— Ты говоришь ужасные вещи, — вздохнула я. — Как хорошо, что мне плевать.

— Она не взлетит, — повторила Астория с нажимом. — Никогда. Она бесполезна.

— Ты не могла бы мне помочь?

— Как именно?

— Заткнуться.

Астория оскорблённо замолчала, на время избавив меня от потока пессимистичных пророчеств. В то же время на землю упала огромная тень. Я подняла голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как рыжий пегас камнем падает на землю в нескольких шагах от нас. Только у самой земли он расправил крылья, несколькими мощными взмахами замедляя падение. Но удар всё равно был такой силы, словно рухнула скала. Если бы я стояла, то воздушным потоком от огромных крыльев меня сбило бы с ног.

Пегаса звали Цельс, и он был помесью. Это видно было по его странным, похожим на соколиные, крыльям, щучьей морде с выпуклыми глазами, укороченной пояснице и торчащему хвосту, который он имел привычку от избытка чувств закидывать на спину. Быть может, ему нелегко было парить над океаном, но не существовало пегаса, который угнался бы за ним в воздухе.

Итана спрыгнула с седла, одним движением отстегнув страховку. Она всегда пристёгивалась слабо, как будто ремни и карабины ей мешали. Я слегка поклонилась, встретившись с ней взглядом.

Она кивнула в ответ и опустилась на корточки рядом с раскрытым крылом кобылы, в любой момент готовая отпрыгнуть, если пегас дёрнется. Выбившаяся из хвоста прядь золотых волос упала ей на лицо. Длинные пальцы скользнули по окровавленным перьям.

— Лучевая и локтевая, — она говорила негромко, как всегда. Ей редко приходилось повышать голос, стоя на земле. — Пусть лучше Раф на это посмотрит.

— Не на что смотреть, — возразила Астория. Она не сходила с седла и смотрела на нас сверху вниз, скрестив руки на груди. — Для пегаса это в любом случае приговор. Тем более для дикого.

Итана на мгновение отвлеклась от кобылы и подняла взгляд на меня.

— Где ты нашла её, Ники?

— На Плато Морганы, — я покосилась на Асторию, чтобы не пропустить возмущения на её лице. — Долгая история, командир.

— Так ты для этого туда летала?

Я пожала плечами.

— Не уверена.

Итана погладила взмыленную шею пегаса. Время стало казаться мне густым и тягучим, минуты текли одна за другой, не принося ничего, кроме томительного ожидания.

Мы все слишком привыкли, что Рафаэль оказывается на месте любой трагедии первой, ведомая запахом крови. Но именно сегодня она осталась без пегаса, любезно одолжив Тантала для моей экспедиции на Плато. А Тантал улетел, едва очутившись по эту сторону реальности, и непонятно было, куда именно. Так что его всаднице пришлось добираться пешком по бесконечным лестницам, переходам и воздушным мостам Борея.

Когда Рафаэль всё же появилась, мне показалось, что прошла вечность. Она едва удостоила нас взглядом. Вечно растрёпанные короткие волосы цвета тёмной меди торчали во все стороны, несколько мокрых от пота прядей прилипли ко лбу. Рафаэль не задавала вопросов. Она коснулась сломанного крыла чуть выше раны. Кровотечение остановилось.

Она склонилась над крылом, пальцы зарылись в кроющее оперение.

— Лучевая и локтевая, — повторила она вердикт Итаны мгновение спустя. — Похоже на скрученный перелом, несколько осколков.

Я вздрогнула. Осколки были новостью, но зато сразу стало понятно, как сломалось крыло, и это заставило меня насторожиться снова. Кобыла не упала на крыло, когда её сбили, — скорее, её сдёрнули на землю в полёте, схватив за крыло. Сделать это с помощью рук или механизма, конечно, невозможно.

Астория бросила на меня короткий взгляд, в котором не было сочувствия.

— Ты можешь это починить? — негромко спросила Итана.

Рафаэль помедлила мгновение, прежде чем покачать головой.

— Слишком сложный перелом, — произнесла она как будто в трансе, глядя в одну точку. — И слишком большая потеря крови. Если бы только одна кость… Или хотя бы ниже запястья… Можно было бы попробовать. А сейчас нет. Она не выдержит.

— Или ты, — мрачно добавила Астория.

Я стиснула зубы. Нужно было принять решение, но это было нелегко. Итана поднялась на ноги и подошла ко мне. Я не нашла в себе сил повернуться и посмотреть ей в глаза, и тогда она взяла меня за плечо.

— Эта кобыла нужна тебе? — спросила она. И без того тихий голос теперь был еле слышен. — Это важно?

Я перевела дыхание. От моего ответа зависело слишком многое.

— Да, — произнесла я наконец.

Итана кивнула, словно другого она и не ждала.

— Раф, — позвала она, — ты ведь можешь провести ритуал Возрождения?

Повисла долгая пауза. Мы слышали только шумное дыхание лежащего на земле пегаса. Рафаэль медленно подняла голову. Неестественно яркие голубые глаза на бледном лице чуть светились нездешним светом.

— В принципе, — протянула она, — могу.

Астория фыркнула, будто речь шла о чём-то смешном.

— А его ещё проводят?

— Нет, — ровно отозвалась Рафаэль. — Он входит в список запрещённых Конклавом обрядов. Думаю, даже возглавляет этот список.

— Правда? Значит, он был действенным. Как жаль.

Рафаэль задумчиво взглянула на Итану, потом на меня, потом — на вороную кобылу, и слегка погладила чёрные перья.

— Я проводила его в последний раз лет десять назад, — призналась она. — Отклик был слабым, но он был. Думаю, смогу повторить.

— Даже и не думай! — отрезала Астория.

Я мысленно поаплодировала ей. Если до этой минуты у Рафаэль ещё оставались сомнения, то теперь их точно не было. Даже не надеясь на успех, она взялась бы за дело исключительно из чувства противоречия. В природе не существовало вопроса, по которому они с Асторией могли бы достичь единства мнений.

— Командир, — произнесла Рафаэль спокойным тоном, — мне понадобится несколько пегасов, подходящий фокус и твоё разрешение. Ну и острый нож, конечно.

— Бери всё, что нужно, — разрешила Итана.

— Вы спятили, все вы, — вынесла вердикт Астория. — И ты, Раф, в первую очередь.

Та слегка дёрнула плечом, не скрывая раздражения.

— О, это давно не новость.

— Я тебе запрещаю.

— Я приму это к сведению.

— Этот ритуал опасен.

— Вся магия крови опасна, — пожала плечами Рафаэль. — Её потому и запретили.

— Вы обе отправитесь на свидание с Матерью Снов!

— Отлично, у меня к ней давно назрела пара вопросов.

Астория задохнулась от возмущения, тем самым завершив перепалку. Раунд был ею проигран с разгромным счётом. А Рафаэль, не теряя времени даром, вытащила из-за пояса короткий кинжал.

— Всем разойтись, — велела она. — Мне понадобится свободное пространство.

— Ты собираешься сделать это прямо здесь? — уточнила Итана.

— А где ещё? Тут полно места, а тащить еле дышащего пегаса куда-то — гнилая затея. Так, Ник, помоги мне вправить крыло.

Кобыла взвизгнула и забилась, едва мы приподняли сломанное крыло, но, к счастью, ей не хватило сил подняться. Итана коленом придавила к земле её шею, пресекая всякие попытки встать. Дважды нас едва не сбило на землю, но в конце концов нам удалось вытянуть крыло и сопоставить обломки. Рана при этом снова начала кровоточить, однако Рафаэль сделала неуловимое движение, и струйка крови, стекавшая на землю, остановилась.

— Тори, слезай, — велела Итана, повернувшись к Астории. — Нам нужен Меценат.

— В Дозоре полно пегасов.

— А он ближе всех. Цельс тоже примет участие, — она оглянулась на Рафаэль, уже начавшую чертить кинжалом на траве ритуальные узоры. — Двух пегасов тебе хватит?

— Трёх, — поправила та. — Я свистну Тантала. В общем-то, должно хватить, чем больше — тем лучше. И ещё мне нужен фокус.

— Какой?

Рафаэль ответила не сразу — она стояла, согнувшись пополам, и вычерчивала на земле трилистник.

— Что угодно, что может пропускать через себя большое количество энергии, — сказала она наконец. — И при этом не разрушается хотя бы некоторое время. Салернских кристаллов ни у кого нет? Они бы подошли.

— Можно посмотреть в лаборатории… — протянула Итана.

Астория, спрыгнув за землю, вдруг указала пальцем на меня.

— Вот.

— Что? — переспросила командир.

— Вот он, подходящий фокус. Может без вреда для себя пропускать любое количество сырой энергии. Не горит. Даже не обугливается.

Итана покачала головой.

— Нет, так нельзя.

Я молча пожала плечами. Астория была абсолютно права.

— Почему нельзя? Нигде не сказано, что фокус обязательно должен быть неживым предметом, — возразила бывшая жрица. — Раф, я права?

— В принципе, да, — пробормотала та. — Только у неживых предметов не нужно спрашивать согласия.

— Я согласна, — быстро ответила я.

Итана посмотрела на меня с сомнением.

— Это не опасно? — уточнила она.

— Вся магия крови опасна, — повторила Рафаэль.

Да, добавила я про себя. Поэтому её и запретили.

— Я имею в виду, не опаснее всего остального?

На мгновение Рафаэль даже отвлеклась от своего черчения.

— Ну, нормальный человек, если пустить через него такой поток сырой энергии, сгорит за доли секунды. А ей, думаю, ничего не будет.

Я рассмеялась. Рассуждения Рафаэль всегда потрясающе безжалостны и так же потрясающе точны.

Итана всё ещё сомневалась, но я знала, что она согласится. Оригинальные салернские кристаллы слишком дороги и слишком редки, а современные реплики слишком легко перегорают. Бессмысленно городить огород, когда есть такая простая и дешёвая замена.

Рафаэль свистнула в небо, подзывая Тантала. Свист звучал на грани слышимости для человеческих ушей, и я едва различила его. Но слух пегасов устроен иначе. Несколькими минутами позже нас накрыла крылатая тень. Тантал спускался широкими кругами, не торопясь коснуться земли. Рафаэль тем временем дорисовывала последние руны вокруг своего гигантского трилистника.

Мы расставили пегасов по «листьям» импровизированного клевера, вычерченного кинжалом на дёрне. Вороная кобыла лежала на конце длинного «стебля», вытянув морду вдоль глубоко прорезанной линии. Её глаза были наполовину закрыты, тонкие чёрные ноздри трепетали при каждом вздохе.

Астория смерила получившуюся конструкцию неодобрительным взглядом.

— Это вообще будет работать? — уточнила она. — Фигура какая-то странная.

Рафаэль приподняла бровь, вложив в этот жест всё презрение, на которое была способна.

— Это тебе не деревенское колдовство, когда ты берёшь свечку на палец короче, чем надо, и хлоп — вместо духа покойной бабушки тебе является инкуб и любит до летального исхода, — произнесла она ледяным тоном. — Это наука. Всё посчитано.

— Ну конечно.

Рафаэль махнула рукой, как бы признавая, что собеседница безнадёжна.

— Ник, если ты ещё не передумала…

Я оглянулась на Итану. Та едва заметно кивнула.

— Не передумала.

— Становись на центральную линию. Впрочем, нет, лучше сядь. Тебе нужно касаться пегаса — и под «касаться» я имею в виду «крепко держать».

Я уселась на землю в основании «стебля» нарисованного трилистника и положила голову кобылы себе на колени. На мгновение она приоткрыла глаза и тихо фыркнула. Я погладила чёрный нос.

— Не рассчитывайте на сильный отклик, — напоследок предупредила Рафаэль всех нас. — Это Борей, в конце концов. Здесь действуют свои законы.

Затем она подошла к Танталу и взмахнула кинжалом. Белую шкуру прочертила красная полоса, и по ярёмному жёлобу на шее пегаса полилась тягучая тёмная кровь.

Как заворожённая, я следила за стекающей вниз густрой струёй. Вот кровавая полоса достигла плеча, вот стекла на грудь, вот первые капли упали на землю. Вот тёмный поток, не подчиняясь больше естественной силе тяжести, устремился к вычерченной на траве линии трилистника.

— Кровью её они рождены, — услышала я гулкий, словно доносящийся со дна глубокого колодца, голос Рафаэль.

Ещё один взмах кинжала — и длинный порез украсил изогнутую шею Цельса.

— Кровью её они связаны.

Третий взмах — и кровавая полоса вскрыла вену на оленьей шее Мецената.

— Кровью её они возродятся.

Тёмная кровь растекалась по линиям трилистника, подбираясь к стеблю. Мне щекотал ноздри её тяжёлый, сладковатый запах.

— Кровью её, да будет так.

При последних словах Рафаэль кровавые линии на траве вспыхнули бледно-алым светом.

Как только три светящихся кольца замкнулись, поток устремился вперёд по центральной линии, подбираясь ко мне. Я закрыла глаза, но всё равно видела приближающийся красный свет сквозь сомкнутые веки.

«Её» — это, конечно, кровью Горгоны, подумалось мне в последний миг. Общей праматери всех пегасов. По крайней мере, так гласит легенда.

Потом сияющий поток достиг меня, и в грудь ударил вихрь сырой энергии с той стороны Завесы. От неожиданности я распахнула глаза, но всё равно не видела ничего, кроме чёрного силуэта головы пегаса на своих коленях. Вокруг был только слепящий алый свет.

Затем пришла боль, и я закричала.

Согласно одной версии легенды, пегасы родились из крови убитой Горгоны, пролитой в море. По другой версии, Горгона, придя в реальный мир, родила первых пегасов от земного жеребца, что и дало им такой близкий к лошадиному облик. Как обстояли дела на самом деле, сказать сложно, но все легенды сходятся в одном: так или иначе, все пегасы восходят к одной общей матери, хтоническому чудовищу, известному под именем Горгона.

Рафаэль считает, что именно это позволяет им легче переносить близость той стороны. Возможно.

Легенды сходятся в том, что Горгона либо убита, либо покинула наш мир иным способом. В некоторых мифах говорится, что она вернётся или воскреснет в тот день, когда пегасов не останется. Когда умрёт последний из её детей, Горгона возродится — разумеется, чтобы погибнуть опять, своей смертью дав жизнь новым пегасам. И так до бесконечности.

Это, конечно, легенда. Не думаю, что браконьеры, добывающие кости и перья для планеров, преследуют такую цель.

Но вот то, что благодаря близкому родству среди пегасов возможен ритуал Возрождения, — объективная реальность.

Рафаэль объясняет этот феномен следующим образом: на регенерацию повреждённых тканей необходимо большое количество энергии. Организму неоткуда взять её, кроме собственных резервов, поэтому попытки исцеления тяжёлых ран обычно заканчиваются смертью пациента, а нередко и мага крови, который по глупости взялся за это предприятие. Но для пегасов всё иначе.

Ритуал Возрождения, опираясь на кровное родство всех детей Горгоны, позволяет вместе с кровью черпать энергию из тел здоровых пегасов, используя её для спасения раненого. Фокус, как собирающая линза, сводит воедино несколько потоков и направляет их к телу пациента. Вся загвоздка исключительно в том, чтобы удержать этот процесс под контролем. Сбитый с цели сфокусированный поток может легко порвать Завесу, выпустив в мир все прелести не-реальности. Несфокусированные потоки едва ли приятнее. Наконец, Возрождение просто грозит смертью всем участникам процесса, если провести его неправильно или не остановить вовремя.

Думаю, не нужно объяснять, почему во время Реформации, объявляя магию крови вне закона, Конклав начал именно с этого ритуала.

Рафаэль, впрочем, такие условности никогда не останавливали. Думаю, она не изменит своего мнения, даже если ей лично явится всё Единство и убедительно попросит больше так не делать.

Поток энергии, пройдя сквозь меня, словно через собирающую линзу, ударил в вороного пегаса, проносясь по телу, соединяя разорванные ткани и сращивая сломанные кости. Кобыла дёрнулась у меня в руках, но я продолжала крепко прижимать её голову к себе.

На миг в потоке красного света, слепившего глаза, мне почудилось что-то ещё. Как будто что-то огромное и тёмное шевельнулось впереди, повернув голову, оглянулось через плечо и посмотрело на меня, расправляя гигантское крыло. А потом исчезло.

Видение пропало, и свет померк. Солнечный день во внутреннем дворе Борея неожиданно показался мне серым и тусклым.

Я сидела на траве, прижимая к себе слегка упирающегося вороного пегаса.

Крови не было. Порезы на шеях меринов затянулись. На земле чернел выжженный трилистник. Рафаэль стояла передо мной, с интересом заглядывая мне в лицо. Мне показалось, что её глаза всё ещё тускло горят неестественным светом.

— Ну, — спросила она, — ты ещё с нами?

Я кивнула и отпустила морду кобылы.

Та одним движением вскочила на ноги и прыгнула с места вверх, расправляя огромные крылья. Ударивший сбоку воздушный поток заставил Рафаэль пошатнуться и опереться рукой о землю. Кобыла взмыла в небо. В несколько взмахов она поднялась на уровень стен Борея. Тёплое воздушное течение подхватило её и подняло ещё выше, снося к морю. До нас донёсся пронзительный торжествующий крик.

— Хороша, — произнесла Итана. Она смотрела в небо, прикрывая глаза ладонью, как козырьком от солнца.

Я перевела дыхание и только сейчас поняла, что сердце бешено колотится в груди, а по вискам течёт липкий пот.

— И как ты её ловить будешь? — скептически поинтересовалась Астория, тоже следившая за полётом.

Я пожала плечами. Все мышцы болели, словно я не сидела на земле, а бежала, причём несколько часов подряд.

— Никак не буду. Она скоро сама вернётся.

— Как её зовут, кстати? — спросила Рафаэль.

— Пока никак. Не успела придумать.

Рафаэль воззрилась на меня со справедливым возмущением.

— Что значит — никак? Придумай немедленно, я не могу поставить в своих записях вместо имени прочерк. Да и в списки Дозора её нужно как-то внести.

Я размышляла несколько секунд. Мысли ворочались медленно и лениво, словно пьяные мухи в сиропе, и понадобилось немало усилий, чтобы в голове родилось что-то, похожее на имя.

— Придумала, — сказала я наконец. — Запиши её как Селебрити.


	2. Chapter 2

Истина только в армаде небесных  
Армии сходят на сумрачный лес  
Тысяча крыльев шумит в небесах  
Предвосхищая начало конца

_«Падение Зефира», неизвестный автор_

Кабинет Итаны, как и все остальные комнаты, располагался на самом верху Башни Маяка, которая возвышалась над тем местом, где рукотворные стены Борея срастались со скалами, служившими ему фундаментом. Утёс, на котором её построили, слегка выдавался вперёд, нависая над морем наподобие огромного стенного светильника. Как следует из названия, некогда башня служила маяком, а её верхний ярус был гигантским фонарём этого маяка, где днём и ночью пылало негасимое пламя.

Некоторые говорят, что это самая древняя из башен, построенная намного раньше остальной части замка, именно в качестве маяка, когда здесь были одни только дикие скалы и безумные чайки. И уже после, быть может, спустя века, из маяка вырос Борей, а вовсе не наоборот.

Увы, после определённых событий маяк Борея погас навсегда, а новый, гораздо меньше и скромнее, построили потом в гавани. Башня же пустовала и приходила в упадок до тех пор, пока до фонаря не добралась Итана. По слухам, поскольку эти события происходили задолго до меня, она заявила, что всегда хотела комнату с видом на море, после чего перетащила свои немногочисленные пожитки из донжона в фонарь Маяка.

Лестницы древней башни отличались особенной крутизной, ступени были разной ширины, сколотые и вытертые от времени, и подниматься от подножия до кабинета в фонаре было настоящим испытанием. Для многих новобранцев Дозора оно становилось вступительным экзаменом — я не удивлюсь, если окажется, что Итана именно из этих соображений никогда не стремилась заняться ремонтом лестниц. Быть может, поэтому пользовались лестницей редко. Обычно в Маяк попадали, переходя по галереям на стенах прямо на средние уровни башни. Всадники Дозора предпочитали приземляться верхом на крышу башни и спускались в фонарь оттуда. Сама Итана чаще всего поступала именно так.

Но сейчас нам нужно было поговорить, а ничто иное на свете не даёт такого уединения, как узкая пыльная лестница с кривыми истёртыми ступенями, по которой вы поднимаетесь на бесконечную высоту, дыша в спину и слыша сердцебиение друг друга, которое словно эхом отдаётся от старинных стен.

Я начала свой рапорт, когда мы переступили пыльный порог башни, а закончила где-то на середине лестницы. Ещё целый пролёт Итана хранила молчание, обдумывая услышанное.

— Ты полагаешь, порвать Завесу мог этот человек в капюшоне? — наконец произнесла она.

Я не делала таких выводов, по крайней мере, вслух, но это напрашивалось.

— Вы слышали Рафаэль. Сам характер перелома намекает, что пегаса сбили при помощи магии — сдёрнули за крыло. Отдача при этом вполне могла прорвать тонкую Завесу.

Итана кивнула, хотя у меня перед глазами был только её затылок.

— Но ты этого не видела, — продолжала она.

— Нет. Я видела кобылу уже на земле.

Мы поднялись на одну из площадок с окошком-бойницей. В толще монументальной стены оно больше напоминало световой колодец. Итана остановилась у него и выглянула наружу, туда, где далеко внизу бились о скалы волны первого прилива.

— Какой маг выживет на Плато и сможет сохранить при этом рассудок, Ники?

Вопрос был во многом риторическим. Я пожала плечами.

— Я, например.

— Ты — особый случай.

— Да, помню. Я тварь из-за Завесы.

Итана повернулась ко мне и взяла за плечи.

— Кем бы тебя ни называла Астория, — произнесла она, глядя мне прямо в глаза, — ты в первую очередь мой друг. Помни ещё и об этом.

— Буду. У меня не так много воспоминаний, чтобы путаться в них.

Мы продолжили подъём. Ноги уже начали ныть от монотонных шагов по крутым ступеням.

— По-хорошему, стоит послать на Плато усиленную экспедицию, — продолжала Итана. — Хотя бы четыре-пять всадников. Фелука не сразу выйдет из устья, если поспешим, мы ещё сможем перехватить её у берега или вблизи острова. Сколько у тебя ушло на дорогу туда?

— Порядка четырёх часов, но нам повезло с ветром. И Тантал был один, — увы, отряд всегда летит со скоростью самого медленного пегаса в нём. — Обратно, конечно, было быстрее.

Итана покачала головой.

— Нет, таким способом добираться туда мы не будем.

— Почему? — удивилась я. — Я могу создать стабильную червоточину, зная расположение свежего разрыва. Аккуратно войдём, аккуратно выйдем. Купол нас защитит.

— След с той стороны… Он большой?

Я пожала плечами.

— Два пегаса пролезли.

— Но ведь не пять.

— Я могу провести их за два раза.

— Нет, не можешь, — она вздохнула. — Прости, Ники, ты туда не полетишь. Мы с тобой завтра отправляемся в Сангину.

От удивления я даже остановилась.

— Нас хочет видеть кардинал?

— Меня хочет видеть кардинал, — поправила Итана. — А ты меня сопровождаешь, потому что тебя он видеть не хочет. Но я, в свою очередь, не хочу видеть армию его рабов, однако увижу — так пусть в наших отношениях хоть что-то будет взаимно.

Я рассмеялась. За последние часы я успела полетать в эфирном пламени по ту сторону, затем меня использовали вместо салернского кристалла в запрещённом ритуале, а теперь ещё нужно встретиться с одним из наиболее высокопоставленных лиц церкви Единства. Обычный день в стенах Борея.

— То есть вы берёте меня, чтобы его позлить?

Итана оглянулась. Она улыбалась.

— Не могу отказать себе в удовольствии. А потом заглянем в Лётную Школу. Ректору тоже что-то от нас нужно.

— От вас, — поправила я.

— Нет, думаю, от нас.

Мы поднялись на уровень первой из трёх галерей, которые опоясывали Маяк толстыми кольцами, придавая ему сходство с игрушечной пирамидкой.

— Вы догадываетесь, что именно?

— Ну, рекрутов он обычно присылает с простым рекомендательным письмом, так что, видимо, хочет избавиться от пары пегасов.

Я не сдержала тяжёлого вздоха. Когда нужно перегнать в Борей с материка пару пегасов, отродясь не сталкивавшихся с северными ветрами, то можно даже не спрашивать, кому придётся это делать.

Лётная Школа в Сангине с давних пор считалась запасным вербовочным пунктом для Дозора, а с расформированием штаб-квартиры на материке фактически стала основным. Предполагается, что ректор направляет в Дозор потенциальных рекрутов, если они смогли сдать первичный экзамен — не знаю, что именно в него входит, но это явно проще, чем постучать во все двери донжона. Неизвестно, в какой момент кому-то из ректоров пришло в голову, что точно так же можно сплавлять в Дозор пегасов, которым не по силам оказались фигуры высшего пилотажа.

— А мы не можем отказаться от такого подарка?

— По закону можем, — отозвалась Итана, — но только при условии, что предложенный пегас не летает. Если он способен продержаться в воздухе полчаса — обязаны принять.

— Буду стоять с секундомером, — пообещала я. — Калеки, опустившиеся на землю через двадцать девять минут, останутся в Сангине. У нас и так почти сотня пегасов и вполовину меньше всадников, которые могут с ними справиться.

— И этого мало, — возразила Итана. — Нужно больше.

— Людей или пегасов?

— Пар.

Я замолкла на минуту, перебирая в уме варианты.

— Могу посадить Лексу на Аргентума. И Роджера — на Данталиона. Ещё могу отдать под всадника Муэтту, она готова, но вы знаете — она очень медленная.

— Ты ведь имеешь в виду Серебристую Чайку, да?

— Она Муэтта, — отрезала я. — Нужно сказать Рафаэль, чтобы переименовала её в списках Дозора. Я не могу подниматься на башню и орать в небо «Эй, Серебристая Чайка, лети сюда, пора работать!». Нужно ввести новое правило — тот, кто даёт пегасам идиотские имена, будет заезжать их сам.

— Подай Раф список переименований, — миролюбиво предложила Итана. — Она обязательно перепишет, как только найдёт время.

— Не думаю, что через триста лет эти изменения ещё будут важны.

Итана рассмеялась.

— Отнесись к ней с пониманием, — попросила она. — У Раф много дел, помимо ведения списков и вправления вывихов новобранцам. А у нас, как всегда, критическая нехватка врачей.

— Тогда почему она не возьмёт учеников?

Смех растаял, как последний снег под лучами апрельского солнца.

— Она брала, — тихо сказала Итана. — Никто не выжил.

Я промолчала.

— Магия крови диктует свои условия, — добавила она. — Одного желания здесь недостаточно. Слабый телом умрёт, слабый духом сорвётся и утратит человеческий облик. Раф говорит, что ты бы справилась, но ты не хочешь иметь с этим ничего общего.

Это была правда, так что я промолчала снова.

Мы поднялись в фонарь, туда, где Итана без лишних церемоний расположила свой кабинет, переосмыслив конструкцию древнего маяка. Гигантские окна в стрельчатых арках, на которых лежала крыша фонаря, давали здесь триста шестьдесят градусов обзора на замок, скалы и море. Алтарь, на котором когда-то пылало негасимое пламя, был сдвинут к востоку и превращён в огромный стол со столешницей из ветви мёртвого кедра. Итана шутила иногда, что мечтает о дне, когда на этом алтаре снова вспыхнет огонь и пожрёт все горы бумаг, которыми его вечно заваливают, но это была грустная шутка — всем известно, что гигантские кедры Озёрного Края не горят.

Здесь пахло смолой, чернильным порошком и растворителем для красок — запах последнего сочился из дальней части кабинета, где за ширмой прятались тяжёлый мольберт и ящик с красками. Живопись была давней страстью Итаны, неприличной для командира Дозора. Капитаны уравниваются в статусе с дворянством, интеллигенцией и правящими кастами, а живопись — удел ремесленников. Скрыв мольберт за ширмой, Итана как будто прятала его от посетителей кабинета, одновременно демонстрируя всему остальному миру. «Смотрите, — говорил этот жест, — я очень стесняюсь своих занятий. Или нет». Своеобразная издёвка в её духе.

— Держи, — обогнув стол, Итана подвинула ко мне стопку бумаги и чернильницу. — Пиши рапорт, на моё имя. Подробно опиши корабль, людей, все особые приметы, какие помнишь. Всё, что кажется важным и не важным. Технические подробности вашего спасения с Плато можешь опустить.

— Это для команды перехвата?

— В том числе. Им нужно знать, с чем предстоит иметь дело.

Я пожала плечами, подтащила к столу кованый табурет и принялась писать. Тяжёлое и жёсткое кроющее перо с крыла пегаса натирало пальцы, но других в кабинете не было — Итана не любит металлические перья. Ей приходится писать много, перья стираются и ломаются часто, а связка сброшенного оперения с пегаса в Борее всегда под рукой.

Пока я строчила рапорт, она прогуливалась вдоль окон, наблюдая, как пегасы над морем играют в восходящих воздушных потоках.

— На ком ты завтра полетишь в Сангину? — вдруг спросила она, обернувшись.

— Не знаю, — честно сказала я. — На ком-нибудь. Кто попадётся под руку. У Данталиона неплохие шансы угнаться за Цельсом.

— Он же никогда не видел городов.

— Ну, заодно и посмотрит.

Я дописала и бросила на бумагу горсть песка. Итана бесшумно очутилась за моим плечом, чтобы забрать страницу.

— Ты написала, что болты, выпущенные рабами в Тантала, прошли мимо, — заметила она, пробегая глазами текст. Лишь богам известно, как ей удаётся так бегло разбирать мой почерк. — Но ты говорила, что они попали и ошейник вспыхнул.

— Не хочу подставлять Рафаэль, если эта писанина уйдёт за стены Борея, — призналась я. — А она же уйдёт, верно?

— Уйдёт, с купюрами, — Итана в задумчивости присела на свободный от горы документов угол стола. — Но о себе ты тем не менее пишешь всё?

Я хмыкнула.

— Ни в одном известном мне государстве не запрещено входить в прорыв Завесы и возвращаться обратно.

— Ну почему же, — в голосе Итаны послышались весёлые нотки, — кое-где запрещено самоубийство.

— И чем карают нарушителя?

Она засмеялась.

— Смертной казнью.

— Суровый приговор, — заметила я, поднимаясь из-за стола.

Мне мучительно хотелось остаться, хотя бы ненадолго. Побыть ещё немного в этом мире красок, кованого металла, кедровых досок и окон в небеса. Но время вышло, формальности были соблюдены, и я не находила предлога, чтобы задержаться дольше необходимого. Меня ждала служба — Итану, впрочем, тоже.

Словно почувствовав моё настроение, она предложила:

— Сыграем в шахматы?

Но я только покачала головой. Это был слишком надуманный предлог. Кто станет браться за вырезанных из кости пегасов, когда в небе ждут настоящие?

— Мне нужно заняться кобылой… Селебрити, — уточнила я, пробуя, как звучит выбранное для нового пегаса имя. Звучало неплохо, по крайней мере, на мой взгляд. — Можно воспользоваться вашей крышей?

— Конечно, — щедро разрешила Итана. — Вот только…

Я задержалась, ожидая продолжения.

— Разумно ли это? — закончила она после выразительной паузы. — У тебя ведь нет седла.

— Так задумано. Она ведь ещё дикая, так что седло может её напугать.

Итана слегка нахмурилась, глядя куда-то мимо меня, в небо за окном.

— А если она напугается без седла? Ты можешь упасть.

— Значит, упаду.

Здесь нечего было возразить. Итана подошла ко мне и положила руку на плечо.

— Будь осторожна, — попросила она напоследок, без сомнения, прекрасно зная, что осторожность меня не спасёт.

Каждого, кто заезжает диких пегасов так, как это делаю я, следует предать смертной казни за неоднократное самоубийство.

— Буду, — пообещала я своему командиру, прежде чем подняться на открытую всем ветрам крышу Маяка.

* * *

Ветер с моря налетел внезапно, ударил в бок и умчался дальше — рвать флаги и крутить флюгеры Борея. Несколько пегасов, поймав воздушный поток, расправили крылья и унеслись вместе с ним. Мне показалось, что я различила чёрные крылья и серый корпус Данталиона, но это было неважно.

Кобыла опустилась на крышу Маяка в десятке шагов от меня. Она спустилась вертикально и сложила крылья, не сделав по инерции ни шагу после того, как копыта коснулись твёрдой поверхности. Я машинально отметила этот факт. Приземление в точку — сложный элемент лётной школы, и в Сангине тратят немало времени и сил, чтобы научить своих пегасов выполнять его идеально. Селебрити не нужно было учить.

Она ждала меня в небе, зная, что я поднимусь на крышу, — точно так же, как я знала, что она прилетит ко мне. Это было необъяснимое чувство сродни инстинкту, а я привыкла доверять инстинктам.

— Полетаем? — спросила я.

Кобыла подошла ко мне, опустила голову и шумно выдохнула, согревая горячим дыханием колени. Я почесала чёрную шею, покрытую заклейками от высохшего мыла.

— Нужно будет тебя помыть.

Она не возражала. Погладив шею, я поднялась выше, к холке и плечу, где шерсть смешивалась с мелкими перьями. Пальцы зарылись в пух под кроющим оперением на лопатке. Кобыла вздохнула снова и, выгнув шею, попыталась почесаться головой о мой локоть.

Моя рука скользнула вдоль спины пегаса под крыло и нажала на мышцу вблизи головки плеча. Уходя от давления, Селебрити наполовину расправила крылья. Иссиня-чёрное оперение блестело и переливалось на солнце. Я потянула на себя огромное крыло, расправляя его до конца, и машинально провела рукой вдоль нескольких растрепавшихся махов, поправляя бородки. Крыло было большим, хоть и не таким противоестественно длинным, как у Муэтты. Мне это понравилось. Слишком большие крылья лишают пегаса скорости и маневренности в воздухе.

Я взялась одной рукой за крыло и, держась другой за спутанную гриву, вскочила кобыле на спину.

Она выгнула шею и посмотрела на меня, словно недоумевая, как я там оказалась. Я погладила её снова. Это успокоило кобылу. Словно вспомнив что-то, она выпрямилась, вскинула голову и громко закричала в ясное небо. Налетевший ветер толкнул полураскрытые крылья, напружинив перья. Кобыла мотнула головой. Я кожей чувствовала навязчивый зуд, пробежавший по её телу от кончиков крыльев до копыт — вперёд! Вверх! Лететь, не останавливаясь, мчаться в небо, обнимая крыльями воздушный поток.

Я расслабила колени, которые инстинктивно сжимала, удерживая пегаса. Серебрити галопом сорвалась с места и спрыгнула с крыши Маяка.

Несколько секунд продолжалось свободное падение. Море стремительно неслось нам навстречу, далеко внизу пенящиеся волны беззвучно бились о скалы, служившие фундаментом древней башни. Я не слышала ни рокота, с которым набрасывается на скалы первый прилив, ни шелеста, с которым он откатывается обратно, — всё заглушал безумный свист ветра.

Чёрные крылья ударили по воздуху, замедляя падение. Следующий взмах поднял кобылу вверх на половину корпуса. Она продолжала подниматься, набирая скорость. Я сместила вес на бок, вынуждая кобылу заложить вираж и вернуться к оставшемуся далеко внизу Борею. Снова поймав ветер, она спланировала по широкой дуге к северным башням-близнецам и опять начала набирать высоту. Ещё один воздушный поток, образованный промежутком между башнями, ударил нам в лицо, но Селебрити легко пересекла его, повернув крыло боком, и, уйдя в сторону, продолжила подъём. Я невольно рассмеялась. Ветер, ледяной воздух и головокружительная высота опьяняли, заставляя забыть, что подо мной дикий пегас, впервые взявший на спину всадника.

Селебрити летела так, словно родилась в небе и с тех пор касалась земли лишь по несчастной случайности. Управлять ею было легко. Мне приходилось заезжать множество пегасов, но ни один из них ещё не откликался на команды с такой готовностью. Мне начало казаться, что она читает мои мысли.

Я наклонилась, обнимая чёрную шею, и направила кобылу вниз. Она ушла в крутое пике, настолько крутое, что, казалось, из него не удастся выйти без потерь. Солёный ветер трепал гриву пегаса и резал мне скулы тысячей невидимых лезвий, так что приходилось прятать лицо за шеей кобылы. Я подалась назад, и тут же чёрные крылья раскрылись, замедляя падение. Я почти слышала, как гудят от напряжения перья, на которые пришлась нагрузка, в разы превосходящая обычный вес пегаса. Но уже следующий взмах выровнял полёт. Серебрити пронеслась над волнами, касаясь пенящихся барашков кончиками копыт, и вновь набрала высоту с лёгкостью, на которую не был способен ни один из моих пегасов. Во всём Дозоре только Цельс, мелкий и маневренный, падал с неба и уносился ввысь одинаково легко.

Мы снова поднялись над морем и двинулись по широкой дуге, облетая остров. На верхних террасах, которые соединялись воздушными мостами с башнями Борея, паслись пегасы. Некоторые, завидев незнакомый силуэт, взвились в воздух, но быстро отстали. Ветер донёс отголоски их приветственных криков.

Селебрити не отвечала сородичам. Кажется, они её мало волновали.

Мы повернули к бухте и снизились, проносясь над лесом из мачт и реев с зарифленными парусами. В гавани, образованной с одной стороны скалами, а с другой — стеной морского форта, готовились к отплытию рыболовные суда. Самые мелкие, чья осадка позволяла преодолеть подводную преграду на входе в бухту, уже выходили в море. Крупный торговый корабль с двумя грот-мачтами печально стоял на рейде под защитой скал — в гавань он из-за своей осадки зайти не мог.

Когда-то глубокая бухта Борея принимала любое судно. Потом всё изменилось.

Заложив вираж над гаванью, я направила Селебрити к возвышающемуся на скалах маяку — жалкому подобию Башни. Он назывался Северная Звезда и указывал путь к бухте местным рыболовным судам и редким гостям с юга. Звезда была обычным маяком, мало отличающимся от костра на прибрежных скалах. Днём моряки видели солнечный свет, отражённый системой зеркал, яркими бликами мелькавший на горизонте. Ночью и в пасмурную погоду к зеркалам добавлялся огонь в фонаре.

По преданиям, когда в Борее ещё горел древний Маяк, негасимое белое пламя на его алтаре освещало весь сектор, а в ясные ночи его можно было разглядеть с высочайших горных вершин на материке. Это, конечно, сказки. Наверное.

Селебрити пронеслась над маяком, когда зеркала, следующие за солнцем, повернулись, и случайный блик на мгновение ослепил нас обеих.

Лошадь, которой в глаза попадает солнечный зайчик, шарахается в сторону. Пегас в полёте реагирует точно так же. Селебрити провалилась в воздушную яму, на мгновение утратив ориентацию в пространстве. Крылья беспорядочно забили по воздуху в поисках потерянной опоры. Она завалилась влево, закрутилась, утратив равновесие, и начала терять высоту. Чуть ниже восходящий воздушный поток над скалой подхватил её, давая опору крыльям и позволяя выровнять полёт.

Но для меня было уже поздно. Без седла, без карабинов и привязных ремней, способных удержать всадника на спине закрутившегося пегаса, я соскользнула вбок по гладкой шерсти. Руки машинально ухватились за шею кобылы, но я усилием воли заставила себя отпустить её и оттолкнуться как можно дальше от падающего пегаса, чтобы не попасть под удар крыла. Болтаясь на шее, я бы, скорее всего, не дала кобыле выровняться, и тогда нас обеих ждала бы незавидная участь при неконтролируемом падении с большой высоты прямо в море.

Теперь же Селебрити могла стабилизировать полёт и спастись. А я… Я слышала рёв ветра в ушах, чувствовала, как обжигает кожу солёный бриз, и видела стремительно приближающуюся упругую водную гладь. Уже можно было различить пенистые барашки на гребнях волн. Погода грозила ухудшиться в самое ближайшее время.

Пегас может спастись, падая в море, если правильно выставит передние ноги и разрежет поверхность воды, смягчая удар. Для человека такое падение означает смерть.

Несколько мгновений я летела вниз, наслаждаясь близостью смерти. Она казалась почти материальной. Миг, удар, всепоглощающая боль, тьма — и что дальше? Что будет, если я упаду?

Сердце бешено колотилось где-то в горле с силой и скоростью, должно быть, не меньшей, чем у летящего пегаса. Время замедлилось. Полёт затягивался. Мир стал тусклым, поделённым лишь на свет и тень, утратив краски, запахи и звуки. Было только свободное падение и медленно приближающаяся поверхность моря.

Потом я раскрыла собственные крылья, обнимая ими колючий ветер.

Людям не дано летать. Они оспаривают эту простую истину веками. Ничто так не манит, как запретный плод, и людей тянет в небо, словно магнитом. Пегасы и планеры — лишь вершина битвы за небо, которую ведёт человечество с незапамятных времён.

Мои крылья нематериальны. Сквозь них можно разглядеть солнце в ясный день, ночью их пронзает свет лун. Они состоят из сгустившейся тьмы, сплетённых между собой теней, образовавших чёрные перья. Однако они достаточно плотны, чтобы бороться с ветром или играть в тёплых воздушных потоках.

Вот почему я летаю на пегасах без седла. Вот почему я не боюсь падения.

Осознав, что всё это время задерживала дыхание, я перевела дух и стала подниматься вверх, ища взглядом чёрный силуэт Селебрити.

Я управляю крыльями не вполне осознанно. Они подчиняются не разуму, но инстинктам, безошибочно возникая в моменты, когда нужны, и исчезая, как только потребность в них отпадает. Я контролирую их не больше, чем собственное дыхание: мы можем дышать или не дышать какое-то время, но мы ведь не задумываемся при каждом вдохе. Когда они есть, я управляю ими, словно ещё одной парой рук, и это так же естественно, как будто они были всегда. Когда они исчезают, я не чувствую утраты. Я не знаю, откуда они взялись, — они существуют столько, сколько я помню себя. Но это всего четыре года.

Я искала Селебрити взглядом, но она нашла меня раньше. Я услышала пронзительный крик. Кобыла спускалась ко мне с огромной высоты, куда поднялась, должно быть, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее вокруг.

Мы поравнялись, и она замедлила полёт, подстраиваясь под мой ход. Мы заняли построение классического звена из двух всадников. Воздушный поток от её крыльев поддерживал меня точно так же, как мать поддерживает жеребёнка, недавно ставшего на крыло. Селебрити строго держала строй до тех пор, пока её копыта не коснулись крыши донжона.

* * *

Тьма, пришедшая с моря, накрыла Борей раньше заката. Когда горизонт заволокла чёрная стена надвигающегося шторма, на башнях и террасах закипела работа. Все свободные всадники поднялись в небо, загоняя домой возвращающихся с выпаса пегасов. Перед самой бурей, когда небо потемнело, а ожесточившийся ветер начал рвать сигнальные флаги со стен, вернулась Астория, ведя за собой пятерых двухлеток. Чтобы молодняк не притесняли взрослые пегасы, мы гоняли его пастись на мелкие острова к северо-востоку от Борея.

Астория рисковала не успеть вернуться до того, как замок накроет штормом, и остаться одна с шестью пегасами между шквальным ветром и беснующимся морем. Нельзя было предсказать, как поведут себя двухлетки и захотят ли они вообще подниматься в небо перед надвигающейся грозой. Но она успела, посадив последнего пегаса на стену как раз в тот момент, когда налетевший шквал принёс с собой первые капли дождя.

Молодой пегас дёрнулся, готовый взмыть в тёмное небо, крылья раскрылись наполовину. Роджер, выскочив на боевой ход стены, бросился к нему и успел схватить за гриву. Пегас шарахнулся в сторону, но успокоился и позволил увести себя под защиту надёжных стен башни.

Астория отстегнула ремни и спрыгнула с Мецената, повесив повод на локоть. Остальной молодняк уже уводили вслед за Роджером. Я задержалась на стене, дожидаясь, пока все лишние уши скроются в башне.

— Ты могла не успеть! — раздался со стороны воздушного моста яростный крик, без труда заглушивший шум ветра и шорох расходящегося дождя.

Астория пожала плечами и неторопливо двинулась к мосту, соединявшему стену с тёмной громадой донжона. Погода мало её беспокоила.

— Успела же.

Рафаэль стояла у входа на довольно узкий мост, расставив ноги на ширину плеч и уперев руки в бока. Она была на полголовы ниже Астории, но примерно той же ширины в плечах, и впечатление при желании могла произвести не менее внушительное.

— На острова перед надвигающимся штормом! — голос Рафаэль звенел от гнева. — Я не разрешала сегодня нагружать задействованных в ритуале пегасов!

— И не запрещала.

— Он не железный, в отличие от тебя!

— И не деревянный по пояс, — парировала Астория. — В отличие от…

— Слушай, ты, безмозглая корзина для подношений! — рявкнула Рафаэль. — Опарыш из церковного сортира! Кровяная колбаса с топором!

— Не останавливайся, — флегматично посоветовала Астория.

— Гнойный чирей на кардинальской заднице! Ворона с кладбищенской помойки! И эта женщина запрещает мне исполнять свой долг в крепости, мотивируя это тем, что я могу погибнуть! — Рафаэль нелегко было сбить с намеченного курса. — Переждали бы твои малолетки шторм на островах, ничего бы с ними не случилось, но нет!..

Астория безмятежно стояла под градом эпитетов, отчасти вполне заслуженных, но лишь отчасти. Обычный вечер в стенах, вернее, на стенах Борея.

Я вздохнула, радуясь, что боевой ход пуст и у этой душераздирающей сцены не будет иных свидетелей, кроме меня, неба и ветра.

— Когда закончите называть друг друга всеми словами, которые успели придумать, поднимайтесь в фонарь, — сказала я. — Итана просила передать вам обеим, что ждёт всех нас на ужин, чтобы обсудить сегодняшние события и составить план действий. И заодно обмыть крылья.

— Скажи, что мы будем, — бросила Астория через плечо.

— Скажу.

Я отвернулась и направилась ко входу в башню.

— У нас четыре отряда на боевом вылете! — неслось мне в спину. — Из шести одиночных патрулей вернулись только два! И тут ты, улетаешь за молодняком перед самым штормом, на ослабленном пегасе, кто ты после этого?!

— Бывшая жрица, предательница, отлучённая, клинок Матери Снов, — перечисляла в ответ Астория.

Я могла поставить хвост Селебрити на то, что в душе она откровенно забавляется. Если, разумеется, у неё вообще есть душа.

Маяк окружала грозовая тьма, но вблизи фонаря её рассеивал сочащийся из окон свет. В кабинете ярко горели несколько ламп. Небольшой стол, не кедровая доска на алтаре, а обычный обеденный стол, был накрыт у южной стены. Тристан, пожилой слуга Итаны, безмолвно снял с моих плеч мокрый плащ. Впрочем, он всё делал безмолвно, и причина становилась понятна без лишних вопросов при одном только взгляде на этого человека — шею старика наискось перечёркивал грубый, побелевший от времени рубец.

Я никогда не интересовалась, кто и зачем пытался перерезать ему горло и почему попытка провалилась, но за этим явно скрывалась грязная история. Тристан служил у Итаны как минимум столько, сколько она занимала пост командира Дозора, а, скорее всего, и дольше. Возможно, он прибыл в Борей вслед за нею. Я знала, что она платит ему какое-то жалование, хотя это было странно и бессмысленно — старику явно не на что было тратить деньги в Борее, а за его стены он не выбирался. Он бы прекрасно работал и так, но Итана, не переносившая рабства ни в каком виде, не могла бы этого допустить.

Она что-то писала, стоя склонившись над письменным столом. Придвинутая поближе лампа бросала рыжие блики на золотые волосы и тени — на лицо. Разошедшийся дождь хлестал по окнам, ветер выл, бессильно колотясь в древний фонарь, но здесь, внутри, было спокойно и тепло — насколько вообще может быть спокойно посреди штормового неба.

Сверкнула молния, и почти сразу прокатился близкий раскат грома. Жалобно звякнули хрустальные бокалы на накрытом столе.

Итана подняла на меня взгляд. В зелёных глазах отражались блики от лампы.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ещё секунда — и фонарь разлетится на осколки, — поделилась она. — Но эта башня переживала и худшие шторма.

Я кивнула. Она явно имела в виду не стихию.

Итана помолчала пару секунд и добавила:

— Мне не нравится эта гроза.

— Мы загнали под крышу всех пегасов, — поспешила я успокоить её. — Астория успела привести с островов молодняк.

— У нас ещё остались патрули и боевые вылеты, — напомнила Итана. — Из которых два должны были вернуться сегодня или завтра. А отряд Ванды и вовсе ещё вчера.

Я пожала плечами. Боевые вылеты на то и боевые, что нельзя точно предугадать, с чем ты столкнёшься и как надолго застрянешь, принимая меры и устраняя последствия. Отряды задерживаются, такова жизнь — это не страшно, гораздо хуже, когда кто-то из команды возвращается раньше за поддержкой. Вот это уже повод для беспокойства, потому как означает, что дело дрянь.

— Не станут же они ломиться через шторм, — заметила я. — Сядут где-нибудь по дороге и переждут. Ванда могла предугадать погоду и вообще не поднимать пегасов с континента.

— Могла, — согласилась Итана, но ясно было, что мои слова её не убедили.

Она вернула в чернильницу золотистое перо и выпрямилась, сдвигая на край стола бумаги. Тристан появился сбоку, едва попадая в поле моего зрения, и поставил перед нами поднос с двумя бокалами и графином красного вина. Он двигался незаметно и абсолютно бесшумно — так передвигаются хорошо вышколенные лакеи, а ещё воры и убийцы. У меня не было однозначного мнения насчёт того, к представителям какого рода занятий раньше принадлежал старик.

— За крылья, — сказала Итана, поднимая бокал. Тягучие капли вина стекали по хрустальным стенкам, оставляя за собой широкие полоски.

— За крылья, — согласилась я.

Традиция предполагала кропить вином первые махи нового пегаса, не важно, пойманного, купленного или доставшегося по наследству. В Дозоре справедливо полагали, что глупо обливать вином пегаса, если можно это вино выпить.

— Ты решила, на ком полетишь завтра? — спросила Итана, когда необходимые формальности были соблюдены.

— Если буря к тому времени уляжется?

Итана мягко улыбнулась.

— Не уходи от ответа.

Попытаться всё же стоило. Я слишком хорошо знала, какой будет реакция на мой ответ.

— Я полечу на Селебрити, — произнесла я твёрдо, глядя командиру в глаза. — Не отговаривайте меня. Я знаю, что есть тысяча причин не делать этого, но я хочу лететь на ней.

Итана задумчиво кивнула.

— А седло? — только и спросила она.

Я ожидала не такой реакции. По всем законам мироздания, она должна была меня отговаривать. Полёт до материка на диком пегасе, да ещё в один из крупнейших городов, где небо пестрит планерами, а улицы полны людей и лошадей, — безумие. Даже для меня.

— Седло как-нибудь наденем, — сказала я.

Итана покрутила бокал в пальцах, наблюдая, как плещется по стенкам вино.

— Тебе понравилось летать на ней? — уточнила она.

— Больше, чем на Данталионе.

— Хорошо.

Я посмотрела на неё в упор, не в силах избавиться от ощущения, что во всём этом есть какой-то подвох.

— И всё?

Итана странно улыбнулась.

— Я знала одну девочку, — туманно отозвалась она. — Которая очень любила свободу, потому что знала ей цену. У неё тоже была вороная кобыла, на которую она села однажды и с тех пор летала всегда, хотя могла оседлать любого пегаса. Кобылу звали Эскара.

Она посмотрела на меня, словно ожидая какой-то особой реакции. Я пожала плечами.

— И что с ней стало?

Итана вздохнула.

— Они погибли, вместе.

— Простите.

Она покачала головой и одним глотком допила оставшееся вино.

— Нет, ничего.

Фонарь озарила белая вспышка, древние стены вновь содрогнулись от грохота — молния ударила где-то совсем близко. Я оглянулась, пытаясь рассмотреть во тьме снаружи, куда пришёлся удар, но за стеной ливня ничего не было видно.

— Орлиная башня, — не глядя сообщила Итана. — Там в шпиле молниеотвод.

Она покосилась на часы на столе.

— Рафаэль и Астория обещали, что придут, — сказала я.

— А когда именно, они не уточняли?

Я развела руками.

— Они были заняты — выясняли отношения.

Итана усмехнулась. Ей были не хуже моего знакомы эти сцены.

— Тогда, думаю, мы успеем сыграть в шахматы.

Мы всё же не успели, хотя я умудрилась разменять двух стрелков и пегаса к тому времени, когда Астория с Рафаэль всё же поднялись в фонарь. При взгляде на них у Итаны дёрнулась бровь.

— Вы добирались вплавь? — не удержалась я от вопроса.

— Мы добирались по мостам, — мрачно отозвалась Астория, сбрасывая плащ и вслед за ним куртку, промокшую ничуть не меньше. — Амори вернулся из патруля, на Безупречной. Шторм застал их на полдороги.

Я поёжилась. Нет ничего хуже, чем когда ты оказываешься в одиночестве над океаном и штормовой котёл отрезает тебя от острова.

— Как они сели? — тихо спросила Итана.

Астория собрала волосы в горсть и отжала их над плащом.

— Чудом, — ответила за неё Рафаэль, которой нечего было выжимать. — Врезались в мост и рухнули на него, но хотя бы не мимо. Множество ссадин, синяки, разбитые запястья и перелом лодыжки. Сохнут сейчас у камина, оба.

— Надеюсь, это последний вернувшийся пегас, — добавила Астория. Она покончила с волосами и теперь выливала воду из сапог. — Ветер только усиливается, так что следующему всаднику понадобится уже не её помощь, — она кивнула на Рафаэль, — а моя.

Тристан принёс им обеим сухую одежду из числа безликих мундиров Дозора — тряпки цвета зимнего моря и небелёного льна. Астория стащила через голову мокрую шёлковую рубашку, открыв нашим взорам затейливый узор из ритуальных знаков и старых шрамов.

— Я думаю, — протянула Итана, — не может ли этот шторм быть ответной реакцией…

— На наш сегодняшний ритуал? — уточила Рафаэль. — Едва ли. Если бы мы получили откат, то сразу же, и, скорее всего, не смогли бы об этом рассказать. Здесь что-то иное.

Итана покачала головой.

— Не на наш ритуал. Ники, — обратилась она ко мне, — расскажи, что сегодня произошло на Плато.

Я рассказала.

К тому времени, когда я закончила, Астория уже успела переодеться и занять выжидательную позицию у графина с вином. Рафаэль сидела на одном из кованых стульев, подобрав под себя ноги, и, наклонившись вперёд, ловила каждое слово.

— Нужно было сразу же послать отряд на Плато, — высказалась она, когда я договорила. — А теперь мы отрезаны штормом. Фелука спокойно уйдёт с Внешнего Кольца, и мы никогда не узнаем, кто это устроил и что ему было нужно.

— Или узнаем, — мрачно предрекла Астория. — И нам это не понравится.

— Мне это уже не нравится, — отрезала Рафаэль. — Когда люди стреляют в пегасов, чтобы отрезать им крылья и сделать планер, это мерзко. Когда люди неведомым образом сдёргивают пегасов с неба и рвут Завесу — это опасно.

— А когда мы устраиваем запрещённые ритуалы прямо во внутреннем дворе с риском не просто порвать Завесу, а разнести весь Борей — это, разумеется, нормально, — заметила Астория.

Рафаэль вперила в неё гневный взгляд.

— Не сравнивай!

— Действительно, это несравнимо.

— Мы в любом случае пошлём туда отряд, как только восстановится лётная погода, — прервала Итана их перепалку.

— Отряд, который явится слишком поздно и ничего не найдёт, — скривилась Рафаэль.

— Что-нибудь да найдёт. Всё оставляет следы.

Астория подняла на нашего командира тяжёлый взгляд.

— Кого ты хочешь послать? — спросила она. — Это Плато Морганы, проклятый край мира. Любой, кто чувствителен к силам за Завесой, начинает сходить с ума ещё на подлёте. Ну, кроме тварей из Бездны.

Она выразительно покосилась на меня. Итана вздохнула.

— У нас есть нечувствительные всадники, — напомнила она. — Реми, например.

— Достаточно послать кого-то, кто связан со своим пегасом, — вклинилась Рафаэль. — Это вполне надёжная защита. По крайней мере, для рассудка. Феликс, Эмма, Те’Ами…

Я невольно передёрнула плечами. Связь с пегасом — не такое уж редкое явление в Дозоре, хотя многие небезосновательно считают её безумием. У каждого она своя: чья-то похожа на тонкую нить, другая — на цепь, третья — на переплетение древесных корней, но суть всегда одна: связавший себя с пегасом будет соединён с ним невидимой пуповиной, как мать с плодом. Это даёт известные преимущества, для нас весьма ценные, — например, защищает от сырой энергии из прорывов, а маги не стесняются использовать силы пегасов в своей работе. О недостатках можете догадаться сами.

— Те’Ами на вылете, вместе с Вандой, — напомнила Итана. — Нет, Раф, ты не поняла. Тори имеет в виду, что лететь должна она.

Астория приняла безразличный вид, но это едва ли могло кого-то обмануть. Я примерно понимала её резоны. Если ей удастся найти и догнать браконьерскую фелуку, то выжившие после общения со мной и Танталом участники экспедиции быстро отправятся в тёплые объятия Матери Снов. Вот только человек в капюшоне…

Итану, видимо, посетила та же мысль.

— Но этого не будет, — добавила она. — Мы выберем состав экспедиции, когда полёт станет реально возможен. А пока давайте поужинаем.

Мы так и сделали, разделив на четверых запечённую с яблоками пулярку.

Потом ещё раз выпили за крылья, на этот раз вчетвером. Рафаэль пообещала занести мою кобылу в списки Дозора сразу же, как только найдёт на это время, и заодно — поменять имена нескольким пегасам, которые этого заслуживали, но я не слишком ей поверила.

А снаружи бушевал шторм. Шквальный ветер срывал флаги со стен Борея, у скал, служивших фундаментом башни, ревело беснующееся море. Молнии продолжали бить в Орлиную башню, озаряя фонарь ослепительными белыми вспышками.

Тристан принёс пирог с абрикосами, украшенный сверху вылепленным из теста изображением звезды и крыльев — герба Борея и по совместительству устоявшейся эмблемы Дозора. Наверное, мы накинулись на этот пирог без должного почтения, но нас можно было понять — когда на боевом вылете неделями ешь смесь из яичного порошка с кошачьим молоком, это надоедает.

Очередная вспышка на мгновение ослепила нас, и одновременно с нею прогрохотал громовой раскат. Мы были в самом центре грозы.

— Не хотела бы я сейчас оказаться там, — пробормотала Рафаэль, глядя в кипящее небо за окнами фонаря.

Мы все надеялись, что всадники, возвращающиеся сейчас в Борей, успели сесть до начала бури. Я пожала плечами:

— Хорошо, что мы с Танталом выбрали иной путь.

Астория вдруг резко подняла взгляд от тарелки. Жёсткие серые глаза с вечными «стрелками» уставились прямо на меня с нехорошим прищуром.

— А ведь и правда, — заметила она, — если бы ты не была тварью с той стороны, и не нырнула в прорыв Завесы, сейчас тебя отрезало бы от острова штормом.

Я замерла, поражённая неожиданной мыслью. А ведь верно. С учётом ветра, возвращайся мы с Танталом в штатном режиме, я не успела бы попасть в замок до начала бури. Шторм отрезал бы меня от него, когда я ещё была над морем.

Я не смогла бы вернуться и рассказать, что видела.

— Вызов шторма — не самая сложная манипуляция с погодой… — протянула Итана, задумчиво покачивая в пальцах бокал вина. — Особенно на севере.

Невольно мне вновь вспомнился человек в капюшоне. Человек, который не должен был видеть меня.

— Это мог быть изящный способ устранить лишнего свидетеля, до которого не достанешь из арбалета, — заметила Рафаэль. — Мог быть, но, на мой взгляд, слишком глобальный подход — целый шторм ради одного всадника. Тем более, откуда бы злоумышленнику знать, куда этот всадник направится?

Астория фыркнула.

— Мундир Дозора, боевой пегас под седлом — и в самом деле, куда бы этому всаднику направиться?..

— Без седла, — уточнила я.

— Тем более. Едва ли на свете найдётся два безумца, летающих без седла. Не так ли, командир?

Итана не ответила. Она смотрела куда-то мимо нас, в бушующее небо за окнами, и вся её поза выдавала напряжение.

Я оглянулась.

Среди клубов тёмных туч мелькнуло что-то светлое, как крыло чайки. Вот только нельзя разглядеть чайку на таком расстоянии. И ни одна чайка не поднимется с воды в такую погоду.

— Во имя Великой Матери... — пробормотала Астория, и я поняла, что она тоже разглядела светлый блик среди туч.

— Это либо Радуга, либо Стрела, — услышала я звенящий от напряжения голос Рафаэль. — Тёмных мы бы не увидели.

Не сговариваясь, мы бросились из-за стола к прозрачной стене, пожирая взглядом светлый росчерк в небе. Пегаса швыряло и сносило, но он упорно держал курс к Борею, постепенно снижаясь. Что-то в его полёте было неправильно, и, приглядевшись, я поняла, что именно.

Пегас был неуправляем. Это нелегко объяснить, но нетрудно понять, постоянно видя своими глазами. Управляемый человеком пегас летит иначе. Этот же хаотично кружил над Бореем, борясь с ветром и понапрасну тратя драгоценные силы. Он пытался снизиться, терял высоту, приближаясь к стенам, и снова набирал, уходя от них.

Пегас пытался сесть во внутренний двор Борея, и это лучше хаотичного движения свидетельствовало, что всадник его не контролирует. В шторм спускаться во двор-колодец строго запрещено — слишком много мостов, слишком опасно. При сильном ветре пегасы могут садиться на стены, крыши башен и верхние мосты, а этот целился к подножию донжона. Впрочем, безуспешно.

— Это Радуга, — тихо сказала Итана.

Безобидные на первый взгляд слова прозвучали как приговор. Далёкая Радуга, одна из трёх молодых пегасов Озёрного Края, вместе с Муэттой и Волной, была пегасом Те’Ами. Связанная со своим всадником, она никогда не улетела бы одна. Если бы всадник был жив.

— Она не сядет, — предрекла Астория.

Никто не прокомментировал мрачное пророчество. Мы это и так знали. Бессильные наблюдатели, мы могли только молча смотреть, как пегас кружит над Бореем — до тех пор, пока не устанет настолько, чтобы предпринять отчаянную попытку сесть. И разобьётся. Если только до этого его не зацепит молния.

На свете нет ничего страшнее бессилия.

Я следила за светлым росчерком в небе ещё мгновение, прежде чем развернулась на каблуках.

— Я посажу её.

Кто-то схватил меня за плечо. Я сбросила руку, не оглядываясь.

— Ты погибнешь вместе с Радугой, — заявила Астория. — Притом бесполезно.

— Значит, погибну, — огрызнулась я. — Что передать Матери Снов при встрече?

Она не ответила, зато ответила Итана.

— Кого ты возьмёшь? — спросила она.

Я мысленно отметила тот факт, что она не попыталась меня отговорить. Должно быть, понимала, что не выйдет.

— Муэтту, — ответила я после секундного размышления. — Только её крылья годятся для такого ветра.

Мгновение Итана колебалась, словно раздумывая, не приказать ли мне остаться. Затем кивнула.

— Удачи, Ники.

Я оглянулась через плечо, ища взглядом упрямый светлый росчерк в небе. А затем побежала.

* * *

Пегасы могут летать в дождь. Вода скатывается с их оперения, не нарушая ровной поверхности прочно сцепленных между собой бородок. Шерсть, правда, намокает, но что такое вес мокрого хвоста для огромного пегаса, способного без труда нести в небе всадника?

Я промокла до нитки, пробегая по воздушному мосту, но мне было всё равно. Неблизкий путь по стенам и галереям занял у меня не больше десяти минут. Не оглядываясь и не давая объяснений, я пересекла огромный каминный зал, где грелись у синеватого огня всадники со своими пегасами, и бросилась наверх. Широкая винтовая лестница обнимала гигантскую трубу камина, по которой двигался вверх горячий воздух. На верхних ярусах было тепло, едва ли не теплее, чем у самого камина внизу, и я взмокла снова, на этот раз от пота, когда наконец добралась до Гнезда.

По сути своей Гнездо — всего лишь гигантское стойло, застеленное соломой, где обычно спят рождённые в неволе пегасы. Дикие, которых приручили уже оперёнными, предпочитают ночевать под открытым небом, свернувшись калачиком где-нибудь на крыше или террасе и прикрыв голову крылом. В Гнезде они только изредка прячутся от дождя или снега.

Стоило шагнуть через порог, как меня обступили со всех сторон. Переступали копыта, шуршала солома, шелестели перья, и ко мне тянулось сразу множество любопытных носов. Они горячо дышали в ладони, шарили по карманам, толкались и фыркали, оспаривая друг у друга право завладеть мною первыми. Ещё минута ушла на то, чтобы погладить эти носы и протолкаться через них, отделив одного пегаса от толпы.

Муэтта толкнула меня носом под руку. Она была чуть выше Мецената, с похожей высокой шеей, но более грубой лобастой головой. Серебристо-серая шерсть на ногах становилась чёрной, чёрными были грива, хвост, ремень на спине и перья на плечах. И, конечно, крылья.

Огромные, длинные и острые, куда длиннее, чем у Мецената, крылья придавали ей в полёте сходство то ли с чайкой, то ли с буревестником. Она умела подолгу парить над неспокойным морем, не уставала в долгих перелётах, но вот скорость… Скорость полёта определённо не была её коньком. Она напрямую зависела от скорости ветра. В штиль я с трудом поднимала упирающуюся кобылу в небо.

Теперь её час настал. Я взяла со стены первую попавшуюся уздечку с болтающимися на поводе «усами» мартингала — необходимая предосторожность, чтобы повод в полёте не перелетал через шею. Затем седло — одно из дежурных дозорных сёдел, лишённое опознавательных знаков и вообще всякой индивидуальности, кроме пары потёртостей на передней луке. Толстый войлок мягко обнял плечи и спину кобылы. Я привычно проверила карабины и ремни, застёгивая нагрудник и слегка затягивая три кожаные подпруги. Спинной ремень соединился с карабином на подхвостнике, «усы» мартингала — с кольцом на подперсье. На седле не было стремян, хотя на многих они бывают — невозможно нанести точный удар без надёжной опоры на стремя. Но мне это было не нужно.

Я сняла с передней луки обвязку и застегнула ремни на поясе и на бёдрах. Глухо звякнули карабины и пряжки.

Седло пегаса не похоже на сёдла земных лошадей — у большинства даже нет ленчика, он просто мешал бы свободному ходу крыльев. Седло — это ремни, карабины и снова ремни, и то небольшое сидение, на котором между двумя луками размещается всадник, нужно лишь для лучшего крепления этих ремней. Встречаются сёдла и без него.

Я взялась за гриву, чтобы запрыгнуть в седло, и тут произошло непредвиденное.

Муэтта, всегда первой рвавшаяся в полёт, как только начинало волноваться море, попятилась. Я машинально потянула её вперёд, но кобыла, сделав шаг, мотнула головой и попятилась снова.

«Я люблю ветер, — будто говорила она, — но я не самоубийца. Я не полечу прямо в грозу».

Я почесала серебристую шею.

— Давай, девочка. У тебя получится. Этот шторм как раз для твоих крыльев.

Она всхрапнула и осадила ещё на пару шагов. Это было немыслимо — Муэтта, которая не хочет летать. Но я её понимала. Это предприятие и в самом деле было чистой воды самоубийством.

Но Радуга была там, одна, потерянная в обезумевшем небе. После битвы с ветром, после долгого перелёта с материка — на сколько хватит её сил, прежде чем она ослабеет и сдастся, а потом разобьётся о мосты в отчаянной попытке сесть? Я обязана была дать ей шанс.

— Идём, — я потянула упирающуюся кобылу вперёд, чтобы подвести к проходу на карниз. Быть может, порывы ветра и запах шторма заставили бы её пересмотреть своё решение. — Ты нужна мне, именно сейчас. Никто не справится с этим ветром, кроме тебя.

Муэтта раздула ноздри и, прижав уши, попятилась. Она боялась, и это было мне внове. При всех её недостатках, Муэтту нельзя было назвать пугливой.

— Вперёд! — рявкнула я, тычком под крыло продвигая пегаса вперёд. Волей-неволей кобыле пришлось пройти несколько шагов. Я была в шаге от того, чтобы ударить её.

Что-то горячее ткнулось мне в плечо и шумно выдохнуло в шею. Я скосила глаза и увидела чёрный силуэт.

Рядом стояла Селебрити. Судя по мокрой гриве, она совсем недавно скрылась в Гнезде. Я машинально подняла руку, чтобы погладить чёрную морду. Кобыла гыкнула и толкнула меня под руку носом, а потом резко повернулась к выходу на карниз.

«Полетим?» — спрашивали меня её настороженные уши, поднятая голова и дрожащие в нетерпении крылья.

Вся поза пегаса выдавала готовность к прыжку. Наружу, под дождь, навстречу обезумевшей стихии. Селебрити скосила на меня один глаз и призывно гыкнула снова.

Мгновение я колебалась, а затем стащила с Муэтты уже готовое к полёту седло.

Мы летели сквозь шторм, и я не могу назвать этот полёт самым приятным в своей жизни.

Ветер сбивал кобылу с курса, дождь заливал глаза. За стеной дождя и в пелене низко опустившихся над Бореем туч невозможно было рассмотреть светлый росчерк крыльев в небе. Чтобы увидеть Радугу, мы должны были подняться выше — и Селебрити послушно поднималась, упрямо двигаясь наперекор стихии.

Молния ударила в Орлиную башню, ослепив нас. Меня на мгновение оглушило раскатом грома, но кобыла даже ухом не повела. У меня зародилось подозрение, что она наслаждается безумным полётом.

Она поднялась под облака и пошла на вираж вокруг донжона, несмотря на отчаянные попытки ветра снести нас к юго-западу. Я смотрела вниз, но по-прежнему не видела светлых крыльев Радуги. Думать о худшем не хотелось.

Оставался только один выход. Я закрыла глаза, на миг оставив своё тело на произвол судьбы, и огляделась вокруг иным зрением.

И здесь, в мире, не ограниченном восприятием органов чувств физической оболочки, Борей выглядел иначе.

Башни вытягивались ввысь и пронзали небеса. Они росли на скалах, крепко впиваясь корнями в кости острова, и срастались с ним, образуя единое целое. Внутренний двор темнел внизу чёрным провалом, в котором ярко светился контур выжженного трилистника — отпечаток сырой энергии с той стороны. На месте горбатого моста, ремонт которого так затянулся, чернел обугленный остов. По акведуку, подводящему в замок воду с гор, вместо привычного ручейка нёсся бурный поток.

Шторм вокруг нас трещал и ревел, тучи переливались всеми оттенками багрянца, как будто их подсветила энергия, прорвавшаяся с той стороны Завесы. Но это было невозможно. Потому что я видела Завесу над Бореем.

Тонкая и прозрачная, как вуаль, на Плато Морганы, плотная на большинстве островов и потоньше — на континенте, здесь, вблизи замка, она была невероятно толстой, непрозрачной и надёжной. Мне пришло в голову сравнение с куском кожи, натянутым на барабан, вот только эта кожа была жива, пронизана сетью капилляров и упруга. Любой прорыв в ней моментально затягивался, зарастая так быстро, что не оставалось даже шрама, сформированного рубцовой тканью. Там, где мы с двумя пегасами сегодня прорвались в материальный мир из не-реальности, не осталось даже царапины.

Я машинально отметила этот факт и тут же забыла о нём — потому что нашла наконец то, что искала.

Радуга ещё держалась в небе. Острые, как у Муэтты, но не такие гротескно огромные крылья ещё удерживали её в безумии шторма. В оперении зияли прорехи. Я насчитала по меньшей мере пять недостающих махов — неприятная потеря, вдвойне неприятная тем, что сломать маховое перо пегаса без острых инструментов или больших рычагов почти невозможно. Кобыла была ранена — на левой лопатке, на крупе и груди чернели раны, но дождь смыл кровь.

А ещё я поняла, что мы ошиблись, предположив, что Те’Ами погибла, если неуправляемый пегас вернулся в Борей один. Потому что кобыла оказалась не одна.

Всадница лежала у неё на шее, нарушая равновесие, что давало пегасу дополнительный крен влево. Сложно было судить, жива она или нет. Я решила исходить из того, что жива. Это усложняло задачу.

Я открыла глаза в своём теле, обнаружив, что за секунды, потраченные на разведку, Селебрити успело значительно снести в сторону. Вокруг по-прежнему была мокрая ледяная тьма, но это не имело значения. Теперь я знала, где Радуга, даже не видя её. Меня вело чувство направления, такое же, как у пегаса.

Я сжала колени и корпусом развернула кобылу на девяносто градусов. А потом направила вниз.

Мне нужно было дать Радуге увидеть сородича в небе, а для этого следовало подлететь очень близко, в идеале — пересечь её курс на опасном расстоянии, проще говоря, подрезать. При таком ветре это было рискованно, но у меня не оставалось выбора — вороного пегаса сложно разглядеть в штормовом небе.

Мы заняли позицию прямо над Радугой, так что я могла уже физическим зрением разглядеть прорехи в оперении. Однако кобыла внизу нас не видела. Нужно было спуститься ниже, но тогда уже мы рисковали потерять её из виду.

Я решила пересечь её курс под углом и направила Селебрити вниз. Мы пронеслись пред носом кобылы так близко, как это было возможно. Но тщетно.

Радуга нас не видела. Я обернулась в седле и засвистела, отчаянно пытаясь привлечь её внимание, но свист потонул в шуме ветра.

На помощь неожиданно пришла Селебрити. Она вытянула шею и закричала. Крик пегаса, пронзив облака, на мгновение оглушил меня. А едва снова обретя слух, я уловила ответный вопль.

Радуга услышала зовущего её сородича и наконец нашла нас в небе. Стадный инстинкт заставил её повернуть вслед за другим пегасом, даже незнакомым. Теперь оставалось лишь вести её в нужную сторону, что я и сделала, позволяя Селебрити набрать высоту.

Несколько раз Радуга оглядывалась и колебалась, разрываясь между необходимостью вернуться домой и инстинктом, предписывающим в бурю следовать за табуном. Но Селебрити звала её снова, и кобыла, пусть неохотно, направилась за нами.

Я уводила её прочь от Борея.

Нужно было выбрать безопасное место для посадки — подальше от скал и поближе к людям. Радуге, да и Те’Ами, если она всё же была жива, нужна была помощь. Я не могла посадить кобыл на диком склоне и ждать окончания шторма, а Радуга едва ли сумела бы вновь подняться небо. У меня не осталось права на ошибку.

Террасы для посадки не годились — слишком далеко и слишком сложно спуститься по земле. Не годились и поля на южных склонах, хотя там ветер был слабее. Машинально, повинуясь скорее инстинкту, чем доводам разума, я повернула Селебрити к порту.

Свет Северной Звезды едва пробивался через окружающий нас мрак. Бухта была усеяна огоньками кормовых фонарей на рыбацких судах, вернувшихся домой, спасаясь от непогоды. В гавани ветер слабел, хотя его всё же хватало, чтобы гнать внушительную волну, перехлёстывавшую через пирс.

Мы снизились, скользя над мачтами мелких судов. Как только ветер ослабел, кобылы явно почувствовали себя увереннее. Я судорожно оглядывалась в поисках места, куда можно было бы направить пегасов, чувствуя, что обессиленная Радуга вот-вот примет своё, едва ли удачное, решение, и тогда мне придётся её ловить.

Боковым зрением я заметила вспышку, но это была не молния. Из-за крыла, закрывавшего обзор, нельзя было рассмотреть, где она появилась. Пришлось заложить вираж, чтобы развернуть Селебрити, и тут же вторая вспышка, ярко-жёлтая, подсветила небо над скалами, быстро погаснув под дождём. Но я успела рассмотреть её. Сигнальная петарда!

Я направила кобылу к скалам, и Радуга неохотно, сильно отставая, последовала за ней.

Третья петарда вспыхнула, когда мы уже подлетали, осветив лишённые парусов реи огромного корабля. Прежде чем она погасла, я рассмотрела матросов, с муравьиной ловкостью карабкавшихся по грот-мачте. На двух мачтах уже недоставало части такелажа.

Селебрити пошла на вираж над судном, снижаясь, и провалилась в воздушную яму. В несколько взмахов она выправила полёт, но теперь я поняла, в чём дело и зачем с корабля запускали петарды.

Здесь, под защитой скал, где стало на якорь монструозное судно, почти не было ветра, а волна слабела. Должно быть, парусник затащили в эту мёртвую зону завозом. Риск зацепить такелаж всё ещё был, но размеры корабля позволяли пегасам, умеющим приземляться в точку, сесть на палубу перед первой грот-мачтой.

В подтверждение моей догадки на флагшток взвилось и заполоскалось на слабом ветерке жёлтое полотнище.

«Садитесь», — сигналили нам с корабля.

Лучшего варианта не предвиделось, и я подчинилась, направляя пегасов вниз. В крайнем случае, рассуждала я, если Селебрити испугается качающейся палубы или людей на борту, мы просто доберёмся до берега вплавь.

Однако она не испугалась. Чудом проскользнув между невидимыми в темноте канатами, Селебрити приземлилась на палубу, как и тогда, на башне, не сделав ни шагу после того, как копыта коснулись настила.

Радуга же сделала два шага. Её шатало. Нас понемногу окружала команда, но я, не обращая внимания на людей вокруг, расстегнула скользкие карабины на обвязке, спрыгнула со своей кобылы и бросилась к едва стоящей на ногах Радуге.

Та начала подозрительно подгибать ноги. Я пихнула её в плечо.

— Не вздумай здесь ложиться! — потребовала я, понимая, что если она ляжет, то обратно поднимется нескоро. — Дай хотя бы снять седло!

Но раньше седла нужно было снять всадницу. Я взгромоздила неестественно лёгкое тело девушки себе на плечо и принялась отстёгивать привязные ремни.

Те’Ами была жива. Я чувствовала слабое дыхание и слышала, как бьётся её сердце. Она оставалась без сознания, но это в создавшейся ситуации было, пожалуй, не так уж плохо — по ряду причин.

Я наконец справилась с ремнями и стащила её с седла, взвалив на плечи, как мешок с мукой. С копны длинных волос Те’Ами на палубу струйкой стекала вода. Я отступила на шаг от Радуги и огляделась.

Экипаж гостеприимного судна обступил нас широким полукругом, но продолжал разумно держаться подальше от пегасов. Только одна высокая фигура вышла вперёд и приблизилась ко мне вплотную. Её лицо скрывал капюшон плаща-дождевика. Я невольно попятилась — такие фасоны с некоторых пор резко перестали вызывать у меня доверие.

— Не узнаёшь? — произнёс вдруг знакомый голос, и загадочная фигура откинула капюшон.

И я узнала. Узнала светло-русую косу, серо-голубые, как льдинки, глаза, россыпь бледных северных веснушек на светлой коже и старый шрам на обветренной скуле.

— Шайне!

— Капитан Шайне, — поправила меня женщина. — Но для тебя можно просто Хельга.

— Роджер будет счастлив, — пробормотала я. — Извини, что не лезу с рукопожатиями: руки заняты.

— Вижу, — коротко ответила Хельга. — Куда тебя провести?

— Куда-нибудь, где суше, чем здесь. И пегасов тоже.

Едва ли такое место на корабле сложно было найти. По большому счёту, мокрее, чем на палубе, было теперь разве что за бортом.

— Мне нужно осмотреть двух раненых, и одна из них будет отмахиваться крыльями, — добавила я.

Хельга кивнула и, не тратя больше времени на разговоры, повела нас в направлении юта. Я свистнула, и кобылы, поначалу неуверенно переступая по деревянному настилу, двинулись следом за нами. Замыкала шествие возбуждённо перешёптывающаяся матросня.

Конюшня на борту была рассчитана на приземистых северных лошадок с мохнатыми ногами, а не на рослых пегасов.

— Стойла узковаты, — заметила Хельга. — Но, думаю, они поместятся. Вдоль.

Кобылы поместились, хотя законные жители конюшни, те самые лошадки в количестве двух голов, посмотрели на них без восторга. Пегасы земных собратьев и вовсе игнорировали. Радуга немедленно улеглась на охапку чистой соломы, предложенной в качестве корма, сунула морду под крыло и заснула. Селебрити, удивительно спокойная для дикого пегаса, впервые оказавшегося на судне, да ещё и в тесном, тёмном пространстве трюма, принялась грызть доски, из которых было сколочено стойло.

— Не грызи, — велела я. Кобыла посмотрела на меня, словно раздумывая, ей это было адресовано или нет, и снова укусила доску.

Пришлось ткнуть её пальцем под крыло. Она вздохнула, фыркнула, опустила голову и начала искать колоски в соломе под ногами.

— И часто она бывает на борту? — поинтересовалась Хельга, наблюдая за этим.

— Сегодня — впервые в жизни, — сообщила я.

— А.

Устроив пегасов и убедившись, что раны на шкуре Радуги не опасны, я смогла наконец заняться Те’Ами — по крайней мере, перенести её из рубки в каюту. Хельга предложила помочь или даже привлечь матросов, хотя весила Ами не больше барана, да и ростом его превосходила незначительно. Пришлось, закончив с перемещениями, обрисовать ей суть проблемы, пока благие намерения капитана не привели к тому, к чему приводят всегда.

— Правило первое: никто не должен к ней прикасаться, — объяснила я, устраивая Те’Ами на подвесной койке. — Правило второе: желающий сохранить рассудок в целости не должен к ней прикасаться в первую очередь. Правило третье: если уж прикосновений не избежать, не допускай контакта открытой кожи. Используй перчатки, длинные рукава, всё такое.

— Но ведь ты сейчас её касаешься, — резонно заметила Хельга, наблюдая, как я с трудом освобождаю непослушное тело от мокрой и пропитанной кровью одежды.

— Это пока она без сознания, — пояснила я. — И потом, кто-то ведь должен. Не делай, как я.

— Не буду, — заверила она. — И всё же, в чём дело?

Я наконец победила мокрые тряпки и поднесла поближе лампу, чтобы рассмотреть раны. На лопатке и на бедре они были чистыми, с едва заметной краснотой вокруг, и уже схватились аккуратными чёрными струпьями. Плечо выглядело хуже — глубокий, до кости, рваный разрез, оставленный прошедшим вскользь наконечником стрелы, ещё сочился сукровицей. Рука была горячей, и вокруг раны нарастал серьёзный отёк.

Этой раной я и занялась в первую очередь, жалея, что рядом нет Рафаэль. Та справилась бы за минуты, а я ковырялась, должно быть, четверть часа. Из-за отёка края раны не смыкались. Наконец я бросила это бесполезное занятие, наложила повязку и оставила как есть. Пусть потом Рафаэль сама разбирается.

Хельга тем временем изумлённо рассматривала рану на бедре Ами. Её можно было понять — выглядел порез крайне странно.

— Какое оружие могло оставить такой след? — спросила она меня. — Да ещё и не повредив одежды?

Я усмехнулась.

— Самое страшное оружие на свете, поверь.

Хельга посмотрела на меня с недоверием.

— Разум, — пояснила я.

— Чей?

— В данном случае — её собственный, — я вздохнула и накрыла Ами одеялом, пряча странные следы на её теле. — Помнишь три правила? Они не мной придуманы.

Я поставила лампу на место. По лицу Хельги видно было, что её разбирает любопытство, однако она не задавала вопросов — то ли в силу природной сдержанности, то ли ожидая, пока я сама всё выложу.

Кто-то в любом случае рассказал бы ей — не я, так Роджер. И, в конце концов, нам предстояло работать вместе. Этими нехитрыми аргументами я убедила себя, что Хельга имеет право знать.

— Это не раны, — сказала я в конце концов. — Кроме той, что на плече. Это стигматы.

Хельга уставилась на меня во все глаза.

— Что?

— Стигматы, — повторила я. — Они нанесены не оружием. Вернее, оружием, но не ей.

Капитан с минуту молча смотрела на меня, явно пытаясь осознать сказанное.

— Я запуталась, — призналась она.

— Видела рану на крупе Радуги? — спросила я. — Она примерно в проекции четырёхглавой мышцы, над коленом. У Ами на бедре стигмат от неё. Одна рана, разделённая на двоих. Так же как у Радуги на груди — след от этой, — я кивнула на перевязанное плечо.

— Что-то далековато, — с сомнением произнесла Хельга.

Я пожала плечами.

— Мы с пегасами немного анатомически различаемся. У них и лопатки по бокам туловища.

Хельга задумчиво потёрла шрам на скуле.

— Интересно, а если она ключицу сломает, что будет?

— Не советую проверять.

Она хмыкнула, поднялась с табурета, на котором сидела прежде, и принялась мерить каюту шагами от стены до стены. Много шагов ей не требовалось.

— Так происходит с каждым, кто связан с пегасом? — наконец спросила она.

— Нет. Только с ней, — я покосилась на Ами, но та пока что не пришла в себя. — Не будешь болтать, если я скажу?

Хельга усмехнулась.

— Я, вроде, не болтлива.

— Те’Ами — контактный телепат, — сообщила я. — Срабатывает при контакте кожи с кожей.

Хельга остановилась, посмотрела на меня, потом на Ами, потом снова на меня и витиевато выругалась. Ругалась она на северном диалекте, так что многие местные выражения остались мне непонятны.

— Ты могла сказать раньше! — заявила она.

Я пожала плечами.

— Я сразу предупредила, что не надо её касаться. Ты могла догадаться раньше.

Она покачала головой.

— Знаешь, я всё ещё живу одной ногой в нормальном мире, где на пегасах летают только над сушей, пространство и время не рвутся на куски от неосторожного движения, по лесам не бегают тронутые Бездной уроды, маги крови не ходят спокойно по улицам средь бела дня и жрецы не орут в небо, как гребли они всех своих богов.

— Мы занимаемся всей этой дрянью, чтобы тот нормальный мир для твоей ноги продолжал хоть где-то существовать, — напомнила я.

— Знаю, — вздохнула Хельга. — Но всё равно это зверски выбивает из колеи, честно говоря. Кстати, Роджер в замке?

Это было совершенно не кстати, но я не стала ей об этом сообщать.

— В замке. Как только уляжется буря, я полечу туда за Рафаэль. Могу взять запасного пегаса, и ты поднимешься вместе с нами.

— Ни за что! — открестилась Хельга. — Чтоб я ещё раз села на эту зверюгу? Спасибо, не надо. Видела лошадок в конюшне? Я сяду на одну из них, подожму ноги и поднимусь в замок сама. По земле.

— Это будет впятеро дольше, — заметила я. — Вшестеро, если дороги размыло, а их размыло.

— Ничего, я потерплю.

— И как ты доставишь лошадку до берега, если вы даже в бухту зайти не можете?

— Лебёдка и судно поменьше творят чудеса.

Я отвернулась, пряча ухмылку. Хельга — странный человек. Из неё получился бы прекрасный всадник, не будь она моряком до кончиков ногтей. У навигации и полёта много общего, только вот она так не считает.

* * *

Рассвет я встречала на баке. Шторм утих за пару часов до этого, и сквозь рваные тучи начало проглядывать светлеющее небо. Я лежала на влажном от недавнего ливня бушприте, почти горизонтально вынесенном над носом корабля, и смотрела в небеса. Внизу, и довольно далеко внизу, под высоким носом судна, шептало море, слегка раскачивая огромный корабль. Пахло солью, смолой и свежим бризом.

В таком положении меня и нашла Хельга. Она наклонилась вперёд, опираясь на фальшборт, и поинтересовалась:

— Тебе удобно?

Я развела руками, держась в выбранном положении только за счёт собственного веса. Мне нравилось ощущение жёсткого дерева между лопаток.

— Вполне.

Хельга покачала головой.

— Я думала, ты полетишь в замок сразу же, как только утихнет ветер.

— Он утих ещё ночью, — пояснила я.

— И?

Вместо ответа я показала рукой в небо. Хельга задрала голову.

Над судном, то уменьшая, то вновь расширяя круги, носились два пегаса: серый, с орлиными очертаниями крыльев, и вороной, чуть крупнее, с более острым крылом. Они играли, поднимаясь выше скал, укрывших корабль, туда, где их мог подхватить ветер.

— Ты привела Рафаэль, — Хельга слегка нахмурилась. — А мне почему не сказала?

Я пожала плечами.

— Твои ребята сообщили, что ты спишь. Не хотела будить.

Она посмотрела на меня в упор.

— А ты? Ты спишь вообще?

— Редко, — призналась я.

Пришлось покинуть уютное место на бушприте и, перебравшись через фальшборт, спрыгнуть на влажный деревянный настил. Хельга смерила меня оценивающим взглядом.

— Я всё ещё жду, что кто-нибудь из вас объяснит мне, что происходит на этом острове, — заявила она.

Я снова развела руками.

— Поверь, мы бы объяснили, будь это объяснимо. Пойдёшь со мной?

— Куда?

— К Те’Ами, конечно. Рафаэль должна была уже закончить.

Она и в самом деле закончила. Те’Ами сидела на койке, свесив ноги, и как раз пыталась разобрать спутавшиеся волосы редким гребнем. На плече у неё розовел свежий шрам. Заметив нас, она приветственно улыбнулась, но глаза остались холодными.

— Жить будет, — ответила Рафаэль на мой вопросительный взгляд. — Привет, Хельга. Познакомься с Те’Ами. Ами, это Хельга Шайне, капитан… — она вновь повернулась к нам: — Как называется твоё новое приобретение?

Хельга не без гордости произнесла название на северном диалекте.

— …капитан «Солнечной Тьмы», — закончила Рафаэль.

— «Затмение» же, — вздохнула Хельга. Должно быть, у неё не впервые возникали трудности с переводом.

— Так загадочнее звучит, — возразила Рафаэль. — Ладно, Ник, раз ты вернулась, то мы можем наконец начать. Верно?

Она бросила на Те’Ами выразительный взгляд. Та кивнула.

— Начать что? — насторожилась Хельга.

— Ами отказывается рассказать мне, что произошло на континенте, — пояснила Рафаэль, разводя руками. — Хотя это вроде бы важно и срочно. Утверждает, что скажет только ей.

Она показала на меня. Я едва удержалась, чтобы не сделать кислую мину. Как обычно.

— Это рутинная процедура, — пояснила я для Хельги. — Так бывает почти каждый раз.

— Мне выйти?

— Лучше сядь, — предложила Рафаэль. — Это ненадолго. Возможно, будет немного криков, стонов и крови из глаз, но мы затем и поручаем это приятное дело Ник, чтобы свести побочные эффекты к минимуму.

— Побочные эффекты чего?

— Увидишь.

Я подошла к койке и уселась на пол, протягивая Те’Ами руку. Та отложила в сторону гребень и сделала жест, выражающий извинение.

— Ладно, я уже привыкла.

Ами слегка покачала головой.

«Спасибо, что спасла нас», — показала она жестами, имея в виду себя и Радугу. Рафаэль явно выложила ей все подробности как на духу.

Потом она взяла меня за руку, и всё исчезло.

Меня больше не было. Была Те’Ами, дитя Озёрного Края, где небо лежит на вершинах кедров, благословлённая и проклятая. И была Далёкая Радуга, одна из трёх пегасов, отправленных отцами Озёрного Края в Дозор — в знак благодарности Итане и как жест доброй воли.

Мы были единым целым. Иначе и быть не могло.

Под крылом Радуги расстилались поля, на которых кипела работа. Потом их сменил густой лиственный лес. Здесь, на континенте, далеко от злого северного ветра, осень ещё не начиналась.

Радуга направилась вниз, спускаясь широкими кругами на поляну, где высились руины старого храма. За давностью лет по внешнему виду уже нельзя было понять, кому он был посвящён. Здесь давно не приносили даров. Но брошенные храмы и капища — те места, где ткань реальности пластична, и, если использовать их неправильно, она может стать хрупкой. Истончиться. Дать трещину.

И сейчас ступени храма лизало лиловое пламя. Я кожей чувствовала зудящий жар не-реальности.

Радуга мягко приземлилась у лесной стены, в сотне шагов от храма. Я отстегнула ремни и спрыгнула на землю.

— Привезла? — спросил Реми.

Я стащила с плеча сумку и бросила ему. Довольный, он извлёк оттуда мешочек морской соли — всё, что мне удалось достать на местном рынке. Но этого должно было хватить.

— Вот, другое дело! — обрадовался приятель. — Ванда!

— Вижу, — отозвалась та с другого края поляны. — Рассыпай, и я начну.

Она сидела, скрестив ноги, перед котелком, в котором уже были смешаны соль, пепел и другие нужные вещи. Соли было мало, а нам нужна была граница, чтобы удержать то, что полезет из храма — я была уверена, что полезет, и мои друзья тоже.

Одна из тварей, попавшаяся Реми, лежала тут же — искажённое нематериальным миром уродливое создание величиной с крупную собаку, с огромными круглыми глазами, шестью лапами и торчащими наружу гигантскими резцами. Из-за этих резцов поначалу даже разгорелся спор между Реми и Вандой на предмет того, чем была тварь, пока не угодила в пламя из-за Завесы и не кинулась на наших пегасов. Реми настаивал, что это была белка, Ванда — что бурундук, и они так и не сошлись во мнениях.

Я склонялась к версии, что это была полёвка, но не участвовала в споре.

Мы прочертили солью полукруглую границу у объятых пламенем ступеней и остановились в нескольких шагах от неё. Пегасы следовали за нами молчаливыми тенями. Радуга волновалась, беспокойно переступая передними ногами и прижимая уши в сторону храма. Я коснулась её шеи кончиками пальцев.

«Тихо».

Кобыле что-то не нравилось на поляне, но она ещё не решила, связано это с храмом, рождёнными в потустороннем пламени тварями или чем-то другим.

«Всё будет хорошо», — передала я.

Радуга в последний раз топнула ногой и расслабленно опустила голову. Она мне поверила.

Остальные пегасы вели себя спокойнее. Шира стояла за плечом Реми, с любопытством вытянув морду вперёд. Аякс тёмной громадой возвышался рядом с Вандой. Он был значительно крупнее Ширы и просто огромен рядом с Радугой — высокий и вдобавок непомерно длинный, словно в спину ему добавили пару лишних позвонков, с толстым гребнем на мощной шее. Над каштановым корпусом поднимались светло-рыжие крылья, светлыми были длинная грива, хвост и небольшие щётки на мощных ногах. При необходимости он мог закрыть от беснующегося пламени нас всех, просто расправив крылья.

— Готовы? — спросила Ванда. Мы синхронно кивнули. Реми уже поднял наизготовку натянутый лук, вторую стрелу он для удобства держал в зубах.

Я дотронулась до Радуги, чтобы видеть её глазами, что происходит по бокам и позади нас. Но всё было спокойно. Другой рукой я сняла с бедра кинжал.

Ванда бросила в пламя первую горсть смеси, и лиловые языки зашипели, словно угли, на которые попала вода. Какое-то нелепое создание выскочило из огня и бросилось к нам, но Реми пригвоздил его стрелой к траве. Другая тварь кинулась в мою сторону, сумев преодолеть ненадёжную границу, и погибла на острие кинжала с треугольным сечением — если можно считать убитым то, что было мертво раньше. Реми пристрелил ещё двух существ, направлявшихся к Ванде, и ещё одно, нашедшее брешь в черте из соли, исчезло под копытами Аякса.

Ещё с десяток тварей остались по ту сторону границы, не сумев переступить черту. Реми прикончил их, когда пламя с лестницы было почти сбито — похоже, ему стало интересно, пролезут ли они наружу.

— Соли мало, — прокомментировала всё это Ванда в конце.

— Сколько было! — фыркнул Реми. — Ну что, пожарная команда, кто полезет внутрь? Втроём там делать нечего. Предлагаю себя.

Ванда нахмурилась.

— Нет, — сказала она.

Кажется, Реми даже обиделся.

— Как это нет? К трещине всегда иду я. Я же не слышу голосов.

Это было справедливое замечание: нечувствительный к сокрытому за Завесой, Реми и в самом деле не слышал гул множества голосов, шепчущих с той стороны вблизи истончившейся ткани реальности. Он даже не представлял, что это такое.

— Там в любой момент может снова полыхнуть, — осадила его Ванда. — А бежать будет некуда. Ты не слышишь голосов, но в пламени сгоришь, как все, и хорошо, если в пепел. А если во что-то другое? Станешь даже не упырём, а глухим упырём.

Я не сдержала смешка. Реми бросил на меня обиженный взгляд.

— Туда нужно лезть с пегасом, — продолжала Ванда. — Радуга из всех — самая маленькая, так что, Ами…

Я кивнула. Это было естественно.

— Если что — кричи, — добавил Реми.

Ванда посмотрела на него так, что, если бы она умела сжигать взглядом, от бедняги уже осталась бы кучка золы. Я вздохнула. Меня давно уже не трогали такие шутки.

Поманив за собой Радугу, я вошла в храм. Кобыла преодолела лестницу одним прыжком и оказалась впереди меня. Используя её как щит, я прошла в святилище.

Изнутри заброшенный храм выжгло эфирное пламя. Каменные стены приобрели бледно-голубой оттенок, пробравшаяся внутрь через пролом в стене плеть дикого винограда отдавала лиловым. Сквозь дыры в кровле небо казалось желтовато-серым. Цвета, звуки, запахи и сама реальность здесь искажались и перемешивались. Алтарь мог быть в двух шагах от меня, а мог и в двадцати двух — этого больше нельзя было сказать наверняка.

Я надеялась, что изменения не затронули по крайней мере ещё одну величину — время. Искажение времени — самое неприятное, что может случиться в таком месте.

Трещина была за алтарём, на котором давно не приносили даров, — небольшая, длиной чуть больше моей руки. Это была трещина, а не прорыв, и она не расползалась, а тихо тлела, изредка вспыхивая рыжевато-алыми язычками пламени. Трудно было поверить, что эфирный огонь из неё исказил такое пространство.

Мы с Радугой стояли на выжженном полу без опаски. Всё вокруг уже прогорело, и нематериальному пламени из-за Завесы некуда было распространяться. Если только я не подойду слишком близко.

Я вытащила свой трёхгранный кинжал с украшенной обсидианом рукоятью и коснулась остриём запястья, чтобы выступила капля крови. Снаружи смутно донёсся какой-то шум, но он звучал в отдалении, словно от входа в храм нас отделяло несколько минут быстрым шагом. Не оглядываясь, я начала чертить в воздухе руны, которые ложились на трещину, словно повязка на старую рану.

Потом я услышала крик, пробравший до костей, до мороза по коже, до дрожи в кончиках пальцев. Это был голос Ширы, и кричала она от боли.

Радуга развернулась на задних ногах, расправляя крылья, но в храме некуда было лететь, а оставить меня одну в нём она не могла. А я не могла прервать ритуал теперь, когда трещина была наполовину закрыта.

— Назад! — донёсся до нас крик Ванды. — Назад, или я его отпускаю!

Трещина в пространстве и времени блекла и сглаживалась, выцветая, словно старый шрам. Но медленно, слишком медленно.

Снаружи что-то произошло. Снова раздался вопль, на этот раз человеческий, и своды святилища содрогнулись от боевого клича вырвавшегося на свободу Аякса — что бы там ни случилось, Ванда выполнила свою угрозу.

— Да чтоб вас! — услышала я голос Реми. Следом раздался стук копыт по камням.

Последняя руна легла на трещину, уже едва видимую невооружённым глазом, и та исчезла. Целостность Завесы была восстановлена, но…

Я наконец смогла оглянуться.

Ванда ввалилась в храм, таща за собой пегасов. Аякс едва протиснулся в узкий для него дверной проём. Шира сильно хромала, и я с ужасом увидела, что передние ноги и левое крыло у неё в крови. Реми втиснулся в помещение последним, держа наизготовку лук. Он ещё успел послать на прощание стрелу наружу и, судя по всему, в кого-то попал.

— Твари! — с чувством выдохнул он, прежде чем бросить лук на пол и кинуться к кобыле.

Та тяжело дышала. Я только теперь разглядела несколько глубоких ран, оставленных прошедшими вскользь наконечниками стрел. Но одна стрела всё же попала и теперь торчала в мышце у основания крыла — короткий и толстый арбалетный болт.

— Восьмизарядник, — тихо пояснила Ванда, опускаясь на пол у ног Аякса. — Стреляет слишком быстро… Уроды…

Её лицо на глазах приобретало пепельно-серый оттенок, губы отдавали в синеву. Я опустила взгляд и увидела, что она сжимает правой рукой левое предплечье, и между пальцами алой струёй течёт кровь. Аякс нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. Опасаясь, что Ванда окажется у него под копытами, я схватила её за плечи и оттащила к стене. Потом, плюнув на необходимые предосторожности, сорвала пояс и затянула жгут на раненой руке повыше локтя.

Ванда подняла на меня мутный взгляд и вдруг схватила за руку окровавленными пальцами. Я не успела даже вскрикнуть.

…Между деревьями, выбираясь из тени, появляются люди. Шира настороженно расправляет крылья…

…Болт, пущенный из тяжёлого восьмизарядного арбалета, попадает ей в крыло, следующий рвёт кожу на плече. Реми выхватывает лук, его лицо искажено от ярости…

…Аякс рвётся в драку, я едва успеваю перехватить повод, удерживая его, но рывок едва не вывихивает мне плечо.

— Вот они, братцы! По крыльям, по крыльям бей!

В онемевшую руку вонзается стрела, адресованная пегасу, и предплечье словно окатывает кипятком.

— Назад! — кричу я, перехватывая повод другой рукой. — Назад, или я его отпускаю!

Следующая стрела просвистывает сквозь оперение, и я разжимаю пальцы…

…Реми выпускает в нападавших одну стрелу за другой, но его трясёт от ярости, и в первый раз он промахивается. Вторая стрела направлена точнее и разрывает шею человеку с восьмизарядником…

…Аякс издаёт боевой клич и бросается на людей, как тёмная молния. Первый враг погибает под его копытами, второго он сбивает на землю крылом так, что я слышу хруст ломающихся шейных позвонков. Но из леса появляется подкрепление, а огромный пегас на земле — прекрасная мишень, и я кричу, чтобы он вернулся. И, к счастью, он возвращается. Я подхватываю болтающийся под ногами разорванный повод…

«Кто это? — спросила я, выныривая из лихорадочных мыслей Ванды. — Кто эти люди?»

— Идиоты… — прошептала она.

Левую руку саднило, кончики пальцев онемели. Я мельком подумала, что, возможно, всё же касалась Ванды слишком долго.

«Кто они?»

— Местные… — она говорила с явным трудом, но уже начинала понемногу приходить в себя. — Совсем свихнулись… Я слышала… Они нападают на пегасов, уверенные, что Завеса рвётся из-за них.

«Что?»

Ванда перевела дыхание и села прямее, прислонившись к стене. На посеревшем лице блестели бисеринки пота.

— Держи, — сказала она вместо ответа.

Я оглянулась — как раз вовремя, чтобы перехватить Аякса, явно собиравшегося высунуться из храма, а значит, угодить под обстрел. Мерин недовольно фыркнул, но подчинился. Я поспешно сунула повод Ванде.

— Им местная церковь вещает эту ерунду, — пробурчал Реми, возившийся с Широй. — Единство, чтоб его! Я тоже слышал. Какой-то повёрнутый священник начал, остальные подхватили. Якобы крылья пегасов рвут Завесу, поэтому на севере она такая тонкая. Чушь собачья, но люди верят. Сначала просто орали и бегали с вилами, а теперь вот, пожалуйста. Но каковы уроды! Мы для них стараемся, а они… Ох, великая мать!

Он наконец оглянулся и увидел Ванду, привалившуюся к стене.

— Всё нормально, — хмыкнула та.

«Нет», — показала я.

Тем же кинжалом, которым закрывала трещину, я распорола рукав и теперь видела жуткую рану в нижней трети предплечья. Болт пробил руку насквозь, пройдя между костей, а Ванда в запале ещё усугубила ситуацию, выдернув его.

— Нормально, — повторила она, садясь прямее. — Ты закончила с трещиной?

Я кивнула.

— Надо придумать, как будем прорываться, — продолжала Ванда. — Сколько у тебя стрел осталось?

Реми мрачно пошарил в колчане.

— Одиннадцать. Хватит на всех.

—Если у тебя будет возможность выстрелить, — уточнила Ванда. — А у них арбалеты. Сбежать бы…

Она с тоской посмотрела вверх, но дыры в крыше были безнадёжно малы для пегаса.

— Не сбежим, — глухо произнёс Реми, глядя в стену. — Шира не взлетит.

— Как и я, — усмехнулась Ванда. — Мы застряли на проклятом континенте. Но прорваться надо. Кто-то должен долететь домой и доложить.

Она выразительно посмотрела на меня. Я помотала головой.

— Извини, Ами, — вздохнула Ванда. — Я твой командир на этом вылете.

«Я вас не оставлю», — показала я жестами.

— А придётся, — повторила она. — Только ты можешь вернуться домой и рассказать… ну, показать, что случилось. Забудь про нас, подумай о других. Если эта ересь про то, что пегасы рвут Завесу, расползлась по континенту, любой отряд может быть в опасности.

Я замерла в нерешительности. На одной чаше весов был мой отряд, с которым я уже успела сродниться, на другой — весь Дозор. И не только Дозор — все пегасы, летающие над континентом, не важно, из Сангины они, из Озёрного Края или с севера. Итана должна была знать. Все должны были знать.

Я отступила на шаг и обняла Радугу, чувствуя, как по жилам разносится приятное тепло. Вместе мы были единым целым. Это успокаивало.

Ванда правильно поняла мой жест.

— Садись, — сказала она. — У тебя будет несколько секунд. Взлетай быстро. Мы выпустим Аякса. Они с Реми тебя ненадолго прикроют.

Я кивнула. Ванда устало прислонила голову к стене.

— Все пегасы, — напомнила она. — Забудь про нас, думай о них. Ты должна долететь до Борея во что бы то ни стало.

Я почесала Радугу у основания шеи и вскочила в седло, машинально пригибаясь, хотя мне едва ли грозило задеть головой потолок храма

Мы должны были долететь. Во что бы то ни стало.

Я открыла глаза в собственном теле. Те’Ами всё ещё сжимала мою руку, но поток чужих воспоминаний, затопивший моё сознание, иссяк. Голова болела так, словно меня огрели по затылку дубиной, а по верхней губе текло что-то горячее. Я смахнула это что-то языком и почувствовала привкус собственной крови.

Рафаэль взяла меня за плечо и бесцеремонно развернула к себе, сверля взглядом, от которого мог замёрзнуть спирт. Мне показалось, что глаза у неё снова едва заметно светятся голубым.

— Ну? — поинтересовалась она.

Те’Ами, виновато глядя в пол, отпустила мою руку. Я снова облизнула кровь с губ. Что произошло за те минуты, пока я тонула в чужой памяти?

— Говорить можешь? — уточнила свой вопрос Рафаэль. — Или пополнишь наше общество рыб?

Последнюю фразу она повторила на языке жестов, одной рукой. Так сложилось, что «рыба» и «молчание» в нём показываются одним знаком.

— Нужно немедленно отменить все вылеты в Тальбрэ, — наконец сформировались в моей голове единственно возможные выводы. — И вообще все вылеты на континент. И послать спасательную команду на юго-запад Атраксианских равнин, к брошенному храму Фульги.

— Мне одной кажется, что это взаимоисключающие понятия? — уточнила Хельга, которая стояла тут же, скрестив руки на груди. — Отменить вылеты на континент и немедленно лететь на континент…

— На них напали, — перебила я. — Фанатики от Единства, уверенные, что это пегасы рвут Завесу.

— Мне всегда казалось, что склеить всех богов в одно божество — паршивая идея, — пробормотала Рафаэль. — Сколько раненых?

— Шира, — я перевела дыхание. — И Ванда. Но, если они прорывались под градом стрел, ранены могут быть все. Если даже в Те’Ами попали…

Я покосилась на последнюю, но та лишь развела руками.

«Я этого не знаю, — показала она. — Прости. Мне жаль».

— Не глупи, вы по крайней мере живы, — отрезала я, стараясь не думать, а живы ли на самом деле остальные.

Но в голову упорно лезли дурные мысли. Восьмизарядный арбалет — слишком сложная в уходе и слишком дорогая штука для фанатичных крестьян, которые решили защитить свой дом. Крестьяне скорее прибежали бы с топорами и вилами. Нет, эти люди точно знали, что пегаса нужно бить с расстояния, большего, чем длина прыжка в сумме с размахом крыла.

И ещё упрямо всплывала мысль, что мне придётся писать второй рапорт за эти два дня.


	3. Chapter 3

По кровавому пути нам к спасенью не прийти.  
Горечь вечного проклятья топит в ярости сердца.  
И распахнутые крылья, как прощальное объятье,  
Провожают нас в последний бой до самого конца.

_«Война в Небесах»_

За узким подоконником и небольшим балкончиком для цветов, украшенным кованой решёткой, не было ничего. Только далеко внизу, под массивными опорами моста, несла свои шумные воды Гина. Точнее, западный проток Гины, один из них — если считать за основное русло самый широкий из рукавов, разделённый пополам длинным островом ровно посередине.

Здесь, на равнине, широкая и полноводная Гина, разбухнув от впадающих в неё мелких рек выше по течению, пускалась во все тяжкие и разливалась в то, что Рафаэль метко назвала как-то гигантской речной аневризмой. Река расслаивалась, словно корж, растекалась на рукава, чтобы ниже вновь собраться вместе и дисциплинированно мчаться дальше на юг. Именно здесь, на этой аневризме, поднялась во весь рост Сангина — с дворцами, храмами, парками, мостами, на которых расположились дорогие гостиницы, и балкончиками на их окнах.

Мне мучительно хотелось шагнуть через кованую решётку наружу, туда, где ветер нёс над крышами пернатые планеры, а внизу шумела река. Закрыть глаза, расправить бесплотные крылья и позволить ветру поднять себя над городом. Но…

— Неудачное время для самоубийства.

Я оглянулась. Итана стояла в дверях, улыбаясь, как умела улыбаться только она — одними глазами. Она была одета по моде сангинского дворянства — длинный зелёный редингот, бежевые бриджи, коричневые сапоги с чёрными отворотами и малахитовая брошь на шейном платке. И, конечно, кожаная обвязка. Без ремней с карабинами на поясе и на бёдрах уважающий себя всадник из дома не выйдет, даже если собирается идти пешком. Лётные очки с затемнёнными стёклами болтались у неё на шее, волосы были собраны в низкий хвост. А у бедра, небрежно сдвинутая назад, но всё же заметная, висела шпага — и вот она, в отличие от лёгких статусных зубочисток, которые здесь обычно носили, была боевой.

— А в Сангине за самоубийство полагается смертная казнь? — уточнила я, спрыгивая с подоконника.

Итана усмехнулась.

— Не выясняла, — призналась она. — Как-то до этого момента поводов не было. Ты готова?

Я вздохнула и поправила воротник куртки.

— Галстук наматывать обязательно? Вы знаете, я ничего не ношу на шее.

— Знаю, — согласилась Итана. — Не надевай, если не хочешь.

— Тогда готова. Мы пойдём пешком?

До кардинальского дворца было минут двадцать хорошим шагом от того моста, где мы обосновались, но Итана только покачала головой.

— Лететь в Сангину, чтобы ходить пешком? Ну, нет, я не затем вытерпела несколько лет в Лётной Школе, чтобы теперь топтать эти мостовые своими ногами. В худшем случае мы поедем верхом по земле, как на лошадях.

Мы успели спуститься из бельэтажа в холл гостиницы, которую приезжая знать исправно восхваляла за прекрасный вид из окон — вид и в самом деле впечатлял, но по совместительству это место оказалось лучшей кормовой базой для местных комаров, — и прошли к конюшням, где конюха уже приводили в порядок наших пегасов. И только тогда до меня дошёл весь смысл сказанного.

— Вы учились в Лётной Школе?

Итана погладила любопытную морду Цельса, который немедленно полез к ней в карман, и кивнула.

— Я же рассказывала… Ах, да. Тебе я не говорила, — она вздохнула. — Да, я училась здесь, в юности. Это было непросто.

Я почувствовала что-то вроде ревности от того, как прозвучало это «тебе».

— А кому вы рассказывали?

Итана махнула рукой, словно речь шла о ничего не значащей вещи, и, подвинув конюха, сама застегнула подпруги на седле Цельса.

— Той девочке, всаднице Эскары, — сказала она как бы между прочим, но у меня осталось явное ощущение, что за этими словами стоит нечто большее.

— Она была похожа на меня?

— Немного.

Цельс сам просунул нос в уздечку, так что оставалось только затянуть ремни, плотно облегавшие маленькую золотистую голову. На лбу и переносье поверх коричневой кожи с тёмным тиснением красовались малахитовые бусины, составляя комплект с брошью Итаны. Вероятно, тоже дань местной моде, как и два рыжих пера в волосах, которые я заметила, когда Итана отвернулась к пегасу.

Амуниция Селебрити была не в пример проще. Если начистоту, ею следовало гордиться уже постольку, поскольку она вообще была. Я подобрала наименее вытертое седло, подходящее для дальнего перелёта, из всех, которые у нас были, но длинные лопатки и высокая холка кобылы ограничили меня в выборе. Когда же седло нашлось, оказалось, что уздечка в тон к нему давно погибла в горниле вечной битвы пегасов Дозора со своим снаряжением. Оттенок оказался самым противным — светло-коричневым с тёмной строчкой, и к нему не нашлось не только похожей уздечки, но и подперсья, подхвостника, даже усов от мартингала. В конце концов мне пришлось собрать недостающее снаряжение из запасных частей, и теперь на чёрной шкуре были прекрасно видны все возможные оттенки цвета дублёной кожи.

Из-за этого Селебрити выглядела рядом с Цельсом как беспородная деревенская кляча на фоне атраксианского скакуна. Это немного раздражало, но я понимала, что всё равно не могу снять с неё ремни и ехать на голом пегасе по улицам Сангины. Уж лучше так.

Итана тоже обратила на это внимание. Отступив на шаг, она окинула пегасов оценивающим взглядом и поджала губы, раздумывая о чём-то.

— Как её звали? — спросила я. — Ту девочку.

Итана помедлила, прежде чем ответить.

— При вступлении в Дозор она взяла себе имя Каллисто.

Я кивнула в такт своим мыслям. В Дозоре многие меняют имена, по разным причинам — чтобы порвать с прошлым, чтобы затеряться в огромном мире, чтобы не светить слишком известной фамилией... Это не правило, но и не исключение.

Мы вывели пегасов на террасу без перил, нависавшую над массивной опорой моста. Внизу всё так же шумел проток Гины. У левого берега торговцы на лодках образовали небольшую плавучую ярмарку, зазывая прогуливающихся по набережной покупателей. Я вскочила в седло и пристегнула карабины. Техника безопасности предписывала садиться на пегаса в конюшне или хотя бы там, где он не сможет взмыть в небо в тот момент, когда ты только заносишь ногу для посадки. Но внутри огромным крыльям наших пегасов было слишком тесно.

— Вверх и на запад, — сказала Итана, прежде чем Цельс, расправляя крылья, спрыгнул с террасы.

Гуляющий над водой ветер вырвался из арки моста и подхватил нас, придавая начальную скорость и позволяя легко набрать высоту. Старый Город внизу стремительно удалялся, превращаясь в затейливое поле из печных труб и черепичных крыш. Итана повернула на запад, туда, где зеленело пятно парка вокруг кардинальского дворца. Я поставила Селебрити за ней, справа-сзади, на расстоянии полукорпуса от Цельса, приняв построение классического звена.

Однако сели мы не у парка, а через квартал от него, на узкой улице, пестрящей богатыми вывесками.

— Квартал ювелиров, — пояснила Итана, спешиваясь. — Захватим перед аудиенцией кое-что для Раф, пока я об этом помню.

Я усмехнулась. Перед нашим отлётом Рафаэль весьма бесцеремонно схватила командира за рукав и вручила исписанный мелким почерком лист бумаги.

— Это список того, что мне нужно в Сангине, — сообщила она. — Красными чернилами помечено то, что оплачено вперёд, за остальное придётся заплатить.

Итана присвистнула, разглядывая список. Для экономии места Рафаэль исписала лист с двух сторон, по два столбца на каждой.

— Нам придётся взять ещё одного пегаса под вьюки, — сказала она наконец. — Ты уверена, что тебе нужно всё из этого списка?

— Последний десяток пунктов можно опустить, если не успеете, — смилостивилась Рафаэль. — Остальное — да. Увы, я лечу в другую сторону, и сомневаюсь, что в лесу найдутся эти довольно редкие вещи. Так что вы уж там постарайтесь.

Итана тяжело вздохнула, но сложила список и сунула за пазуху. Я усилием воли удержалась от комментариев.

Рафаэль отправлялась на помощь к Ванде и Реми. Одна, что вначале встретило категорический протест Итаны, и ещё более категорический — Астории. Последняя требовала, чтобы ей разрешили лететь вместе с Рафаэль, но Итана стояла насмерть — кто-то из командования должен остаться в Борее, даже если все фанатики мира ополчатся на наши отряды на континенте. И Астория нехотя подчинилась. Раф улетела даже раньше нас, напоследок бегло осмотрев обоих пегасов и формально разрешив нам вылет.

Перед тем, как вскочить на Тантала и исчезнуть в небе, она жестом поманила меня в сторону.

— Ты знаешь, сколько лет твоей кобыле? — поинтересовалась она.

— Пять или шесть по оперению, — ответила я, не задумываясь. В зубы Селебрити я не лезла — а вот Рафаэль полезла, и немедленно огорошила меня выводом:

— Три, в лучшем случае, или меньше. Поменялись три зацепа и ещё один шатается, так что не пугайся, когда увидишь кровь во рту.

— Но она выглядит старше, — возразила я. — Оперение уже взрослое.

Рафаэль пожала плечами.

— Открой ей рот и убедись сама. Можешь зуб заодно вытащить, мне она не дала. Я не знаю, как понимать разницу между зубами и оперением, но круп у неё, если присмотреться, не до конца сформирован, так что я склонна верить зубам. Будь морально готова к тому, что она ещё подрастёт в холке на ладонь как минимум, и крылья тоже.

Потом она улетела, оставив нам на прощание список покупок и чувство глубокого недоумения. Я пошла и раздвинула губы Селебрити. Зубы действительно были молочные, и оставшийся зацеп действительно качался, но вытаскивать его я не стала. Вместо этого я расправила кобыле крыло и терпеливо перебрала махи — полный взрослый наряд.

— Будь ты серой, такой проблемы бы не возникло, — сказала я кобыле. Та в ответ только фыркнула и подставила внутреннюю сторону предплечья, чтобы перья перебрали ещё и там.

Мы привязали пегасов у ювелирной мастерской и скрылись внутри, где я осталась глазеть на витрины в лавке, пока Итана препиралась с хозяином. Одним глазом я отслеживала перемещения пегасов за окном, но Селебрити вела себя спокойно — ни жеребец рядом, ни люди вокруг, ни даже пролетевший слишком низко над крышами белый планер её не смущали. Если кто и беспокоился, то здоровенный детина-охранник у дверей, то и дело бросавший на меня косые взгляды.

Итана вдруг оглянулась и поманила меня рукой.

— Нужна твоя помощь, — сообщила она. — Видишь?

Я присвистнула. На лоскуте чёрного бархата лежал оправленный в серебро камень величиной с перепелиное яйцо. Полупрозрачный, гладко отшлифованный, он, казалось, был наполнен красно-жёлтым туманом.

— Салернский кристалл?

— И притом крупный, — Итана задумчиво кивнула. — В этом есть какая-то ирония, правда? Мы называем кристаллами аморфный кварц.

— Ну, не булыжниками же их называть, — хмыкнула я. — А он настоящий?

— Ты мне скажи.

— Вы мне не доверяете?! — возмутился ювелир, судя по тёмной коже и акценту — явный выходец с южных островов Внутреннего Кольца. Он приложил немало сил, споря с Итаной, смуглое лицо и круглая лысина в окружении седеющих кудрей блестели от пота.

— Нет, не доверяю, — последовал ответ. — А с чего мне доверять человеку, который дважды пытался обвесить меня при продаже серебра, и при этом второй раз — после того, как его поймали в первый?

— Не обманешь — не заработаешь на аренду в престижном квартале, — философски заметил ювелир. — Но кристалл настоящий.

— Это мы сейчас выясним.

Я взяла камень двумя пальцами и посмотрела на свет. Туман внутри едва заметно двигался и перетекал, образуя дымные завихрения. Говорят, что оригинальные салернские кристаллы делались из горного хрусталя, расплавленного жаром эфирного пламени. Поэтому они могли пропускать через себя огромные количества сырой энергии и не перегорали, только мутнели со временем.

Но контролируемый разрыв Завесы, который был источником этого пламени, в конце концов вышел из-под контроля и поглотил и ювелиров, и магов, и сам Салерно. Красочная, неоднократно воспетая во множестве поэм история гласит, что багровое зарево в небе видно было даже на Внешнем Кольце, когда взбесившееся пламя охватило весь остров. Салерно горел трое суток — по другим версиям, неделю или даже две. Море кипело у берегов, обезумевшие дельфины выбрасывались на сушу, а потом уплывали, жутко изменённые энергией не-реальности, и, говорят, их потомки где-то плавают по сей день. Ветер разносил над водой пепел сгоревших тел и душ, скалы трескались от жара и осыпались в океан. Высадиться или даже подойти близко было невозможно, а многие корабли беженцев с острова затянуло в прорыв.

Чтобы погасить пожар Салерно, шестьдесят семь — по другой версии семьдесят шесть, — всадников на пегасах образовали кольцо в небе над островом, удерживая разрушающуюся Завесу. Их усилиями разрыв удалось взять под контроль, но погасить его не удавалось. И тогда девять всадников спустились вниз, в самый центр разрыва материи, и прошли на другую сторону Завесы, чтобы восстановить её изнутри.

Все они погибли. По другой версии, погибли все, кроме одного пегаса, который смог подняться из затягивающегося разрыва, но белое оперение у него навсегда стало иссиня-чёрным. Нужно понимать, что щитов вроде купола, который возвожу я, в те времена ставить не умели, равно как не существовало тех, кто мог бы удержать такой купол достаточно долго. Девять всадников подписали себе смертный приговор, ныряя в пламя, но пегасы не горят в огне не-реальности, так что связь с ними позволила людям продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы успеть сделать своё дело. Фактически, их жертва спасла мир.

Их имена и клички пегасов выбиты первыми на колонне в Зале Памяти. Рафаэль утверждает, что не только в Борее — так же было и в остальных замках. С гибели Салерно началась эпоха расцвета Дозора, которая продолжалась до самого его падения.

Я бросила кристалл на пол и ударила по нему за мгновение до того, как он коснулся паркета. Яркая вспышка оставила тёмный след на потёртых досках, но камень был таким же прозрачным.

— Настоящий, — вынесла я вердикт. — Как минимум, качественная реплика.

Итана приподняла бровь.

— Или оригинал? — уточнила она.

— Или оригинал, но это мы под крышей проверить не сможем.

Итана обернулась к ювелиру, и в её взгляде не было ничего хорошего.

— Ничего не хотите мне рассказать? — полюбопытствовала она.

Тот развёл руками:

— Я думал, это подделка, честно! Просто кусок агата. Люди обычно не проверяют, да и кто сможет проверить?!

Итана опустила бровь и подняла вторую.

— Ты пытался продать его мне, — напомнила она. — Ты знал, что я проверю.

Я пожала плечами и подняла камень с пола, проверяя на свет. Кусок агата давно бы уже утратил форму. Нет, камень был, по меньшей мере, закалённым в магическом пламени кварцевым стеклом.

— Я надеялся, — отбивался ювелир. — Слушайте, тот, кто мне его продал, отдавал его за такие гроши, что это могла быть только подделка!

— Или он ворованный, — размеренно добавила Итана.

Ювелир фыркнул.

— За кого вы меня принимаете! Я честный коммерсант. Стал бы я торговать камнями с сомнительной историей?

— Конечно, стал бы, если бы за них платили деньги, — ответила Итана на риторический вопрос. — Твоя лавка — главный отстойник краденых драгоценностей в Сангине, не пытайся сделать вид, что не замечал этого раньше. Сколько за кристалл?

Шокированный резкой переменой темы, ювелир поколебался мгновение, стрельнул глазами по сторонам и назвал сумму.

— Сколько?! — возмутилась я. — Да за такие деньги я сама из пепла Салерно пару выкопаю!

— Вы же сами сказали — кристалл настоящий, — ухмыльнулся этот мерзавец. — Возможно, даже оригинал. Для оригинала это очень дёшево, они практически бесценны, верно? Я мог бы продать его королям, герцогам, маркграфам, навсегда оставить своё дело и перебраться в тихий домик у моря…

— Ну, что ж ты этого не сделаешь? — ядовито осведомилась я. — Кишка тонка?

— Мной движет исключительно благородство и великодушие, — заявил ювелир. — Дозорным этот камень нужнее — вы не бросите его в пыльную сокровищницу, а используете во спасение нашего мира…

— Как насчёт небольшой скидки на спасение мира? Процентов семьдесят, хотя нет, погоди, — я жестом заставила бронзовое пресс-папье, лежавшее на пухлой стопке бумаг в углу прилавка, зависнуть в воздухе. — Восемьдесят. Небольшая цена за нашу драгоценную реальность, которая рвётся, словно тюль.

— Это грабёж, — неуверенно пробормотал ювелир, нервно косясь на тяжёлую бронзовую вещицу.

Должно быть, ему тоже пришло в голову, что этой штукой очень удобно пробить кому-нибудь висок.

— Грабёж — твои цены, — пояснила я. — А это — торг.

— На каком рынке вы ему научились?

— На невольничьем рынке в Пьезо, — буркнула я.

Слова вывались сами собой, и я понятия не имела, почему назвала именно это место. Если оно чем-то и отличалось от множества других, то лишь градусом ненависти, которую вызывало у Итаны.

Но на ювелира это почему-то произвело куда большее впечатление, чем летающее пресс-папье. Напряжение сменилось откровенным страхом.

— Дункан! — закричал он, обращаясь к охраннику, безмолвной горой возвышавшемуся у дверей. — Куда ты смотришь, дурья твоя башка! Меня тут сейчас убьют!

— Вроде не трогают же, — прогудел охранник, не трогаясь с места.

— А это что, по-твоему? — поинтересовался ювелир, указывая на парящий в воздухе кусок бронзы.

— Ну, летает, — так же равнодушно отозвался Дункан. — А что?

Ювелир махнул рукой, как бы говоря, что парень безнадёжен.

— Уволю! — заявил он. — К праотцам, уволю!

— Так что там насчёт скидки? — напомнила я. — Эта штука — не единственное здесь, что может взлететь.

— Оставь его, — неожиданно послышался голос Итаны.

Я оглянулась. Оказалось, что, пока я торговалась, Итана, брезгливо держа металлическое перо, дописывала чек.

— Держи, — она подтолкнула бумагу ювелиру. — И давай всё остальное, только без фокусов, пожалуйста. А то я тоже вспомню, как ведётся торг в Пьезо.

Она протянула руку, взяла зависшее в воздухе пресс-папье и опустила его на место. Я вздохнула.

Всем остальным оказалась горсть бусин из полированного граната, серебряная застёжка для плаща, золотое кольцо без украшений и ещё несколько вещей, оставивших меня недоумевать, зачем Рафаэль всё это могло понадобиться. Под конец Итана потребовала серебряную цепочку, которую продела в ушко оправы кристалла и, нацепив себе на шею, спрятала камень под одеждой.

— Вроде бы всё, — заключила она, сверяясь со списком.

— Салернский кристалл там тоже был? — не удержалась я.

Вместо ответа она показала мне изрядно помятую бумагу. Я уставилась на список во все глаза: среди вычеркнутых пунктов там и в самом деле было выведено адским почерком Рафаэль: «Салернский к. — 1 шт.»

— Она не могла знать, на что мы здесь наткнёмся, — пробормотала я.

Итана улыбнулась.

— Это же Раф, — произнесла она так, словно это всё объясняло. — Ладно, пойдём отсюда.

— Уже уходите? — вклинился осмелевший и явно довольный ювелир. — Быть может, что-нибудь ещё? У меня есть чудесные аметистовые серьги, они так пойдут к вашим глазам!

Я медленно оглянулась. Должно быть, в моих глазах, к которым должны были пойти проклятые серьги с аметистами, отразилось что-то очень нехорошее, потому что ювелир резко замолчал.

— Хорошего дня! — пожелал он нам, кланяясь на прощание.

Я уже отвязывала Селебрити, когда Итана задумчиво произнесла, глядя на меня:

— Знаешь, а насчёт аметистов он в чём-то прав.

— Куда я их вставлю? — резонно поинтересовалась я.

Итана улыбнулась.

— Тоже верно.

Мы могли подняться в небо, но вместо этого поехали верхом на пегасах по мощёным брусчаткой улицам. Теперь стало особенно заметно, насколько Селебрити крупнее Цельса. На узкой улице она не смогла бы до конца расправить крылья, не посшибав с окон вывески и цветочные горшки.

— Ты помнишь рынок в Пьезо? — неожиданно спросила меня Итана.

Я пожала плечами.

— Такое забудешь. Хотя я почти не была в рядах, где продают живой товар.

— В самом деле?

— Угу. Рафаэль интересовалась в основном рядами, где продают уже, кхм, по частям, — я усмехнулась. — Не хочу искать двойное дно там, где его может не быть, но, думаю, она специально провела меня по лучшим местам этой ярмарки.

— Зачем?

Я вспомнила тёмные от натянутых тентов ряды, пропитанные сладковатым запахом несвежей крови и заветренного мяса, горы красного льда и почему-то мальчика, который вертел в пальцах какую-то требуху и ныл «ну пааап, ну это левая почка или правая?». Когда Рафаэль шла по этим рядам, толпа расступалась перед ней, а торговцы говорили очень тихо и кланялись очень низко.

— Чтобы показать, что бывает с магом крови, если он утрачивает контроль, — выразилась я как можно более расплывчато. — Тогда она ещё не утратила надежды заполучить меня к себе в ученики.

— Она и сейчас не утратила, — возразила Итана.

Мы выехали из старого квартала на широкий проспект и одновременно подняли пегасов в воздух. Ветер с реки толкнул Селебрити под правое крыло, когда она поднималась над черепичными крышами. Ярко сверкнул золотом и бронзой купол Церкви Обета. Итана не спешила садиться. Мы сделали круг над парком, облетели пруд, снизились, чтобы пегасы смогли коснуться ногами фонтанных струй, бьющих вверх на высоту второго этажа, и только после этого приземлились на широком балконе кардинальского дворца.

* * *

— Это приватный разговор, капитан.

Итана передёрнула плечами, словно сбрасывала с них расстёгнутый плащ.

— Ваше высокопреосвященство, даже если бы это была исповедь, Никта бы на ней присутствовала, — её голос просто сочился, нет, истекал вежливостью. Так вежливо разговаривают между собой секунданты, сговариваясь перед дуэлью на смерть. — Она — моя правая рука. Нельзя отнять правую руку у человека, не уличённого в воровстве.

Кардинал Эммануил покачал головой. Для себя я определила его возраст между «слегка за сорок» и «под пятьдесят», но за последние четыре года он практически не изменился. Те же седеющие каштановые волосы, которые никак не могли поседеть до конца, та же аккуратная бородка, тот же очень внимательный взгляд тёмных глаз. Кардинал бы высоким, наверное, в сравнении даже с Асторией, но слегка сутулился, что убавляло ему роста.

Человека, продержавшегося на его посту столько, сколько продержался он, да ещё в Сангине, нельзя было недооценивать. Итана не недооценивала, но за прошедшие годы у неё выработался какой-то свой способ общения с главой церкви Единства в этой части континента.

— Руки, капитан, — терпеливо пояснил кардинал, — не имеют ушей.

— Зато умеют говорить, — возразила Итана.

«Руки могут даже кричать», — повторила она на языке жестов. Я постаралась не рассмеяться.

Едва ли кардинала это убедило, но он был умным человеком и понимал, что Итана всё равно меня не отошлёт. Хотя я сама с куда большим удовольствием бы отправилась с пегасами летать над парком, но выбора у меня не было. У кардинала, кажется, тоже.

— Хорошо, — произнёс он наконец. — Идёмте.

Мы пересекли несколько залов, топча сапогами дорогие ковры. Здесь было много мрамора, южного чёрного дерева и бронзы. Люди, встречавшиеся нам на пути, кланялись кардиналу почти до пола. Мне хотелось думать, что это слуги, но Итана давно развеяла мои сомнения на этот счёт.

В кабинете, куда мы прошли, не было окон, кроме светового колодца в потолке. В центре комнаты, по обе стороны от пятна света, стояли два мягких кресла. Кардинал жестом пригласил Итану сесть напротив себя. Я проглотила рвавшееся с языка замечание насчёт дефицита мебели во дворце и уселась на подлокотник.

— Ваше высокопреосвященство, — начала Итана, — я должна просить у вас объяснения.

— Вот как?

— Несколько дней назад трое моих всадников были атакованы на юго-западе Атракса, когда мирно выполняли свой долг, работая с разрывом Завесы, — в тихом, обычно мягком голосе Итаны послышались стальные нотки. — Атаковавшие были подготовлены для боя с пегасами — у них были дорогие многозарядные арбалеты, и они били издалека, явно понимая, что к пегасу нельзя приближаться. Мы знаем, что в Тальбрэ некоторое время назад распространялись слухи, будто бы Завеса рвётся из-за присутствия пегасов, и знаем, что они распространялись в областях, подконтрольных церкви Единства, в том числе на Атраксианских равнинах.

— Однако, — она наклонилась вперёд, опираясь локтями на колени, и сцепила руки в замок, — нападавшие были явно слишком хорошо вооружены для фанатичных крестьян, которые наслушались проповедей недалёкого пастора. Мы имеем основания подозревать, что отряд как минимум возглавляли опытные браконьеры. Это непохоже на спонтанное нападение — эти люди знали, что Дозор явится к храму, и успели подготовиться. Я хочу получить объяснения.

Кардинал ответил не сразу. Некоторое время он смотрел то на Итану, то на меня, впрочем, последнее больше вскользь, чем напрямую. Мой вид и поза на подлокотнике явно слегка выбивали его из колеи.

— Вы считаете, что за этим стоит церковь? — спросил он наконец.

— Этот вывод напрашивается, — ровно отозвалась Итана.

Кардинал покачал головой.

— Вы опередили меня, — признался он. — Я вызвал вас, чтобы предупредить, но вижу, что опоздал.

Я наклонила голову к плечу. Это признание было нехарактерно для такого человека, как он. В позе и выражении лица кардинала что-то неуловимо изменилось, так что он разом стал выглядеть старше на десяток лет.

— В Тальбрэ сейчас происходят… некоторые изменения, — произнёс он, осторожно подбирая слова. — От имени церкви Единства, и как частное лицо, я рекомендую вам воздержаться от полётов внутри границ Тальбрэ.

Я почувствовала, как брови непроизвольно ползут вверх, куда-то к линии роста волос. Должно быть, Итана ощутила то же самое, но она лучше владела собой.

— Воздержаться? — уточнила она ровным голосом. — Я правильно понимаю, что церковь хочет запретить нам работать на территории Тальбрэ?

Кардинал снова покачал головой.

— Не церковь, — поправил он, — а Генеральные Штаты. И не запретить работать, а только запретить летать. Об этом будет объявлено только через пару недель, но у меня свои источники, поэтому я предупреждаю вас заранее: в Тальбрэ готовят закон о запрете пегасов на всей территории государства. Пересекающих границу верхом планируют отстреливать.

— Это бред, — ровно отозвалась Итана.

Я поискала слова, которые подходили бы к случаю, но не нашла. Мой словарь оказался до безобразия скуден в такой ситуации, и ничто из пришедшего на ум не годилось для употребления в обществе одного из глав церкви.

— Это фанатизм властей и большая человеческая ошибка, — вздохнул кардинал. — Но вы не можете бороться с целым государством. Если Тальбрэ ставит своей задачей уничтожить пегасов в своих границах, рано или поздно они этого добьются. И вы, и я, можем лишь по возможности уменьшить потери.

— Как кардинал Единства, вы можете выразить протест, — возразила Итана. — И вас послушают.

Кардинал Эммануил тяжело вздохнул.

— Я кардинал Сангины, — напомнил он. — У нас и так… напряжённые отношения. Я могу отвечать только за Сангину, и здесь, можете быть спокойны, пегасам ничего не грозит.

Я, не сдержавшись, фыркнула. Ну, конечно. Лётная Школа — визитная карточка Сангины, символ города и предмет безудержного поклонения местного дворянства, которое не мыслит выйти в свет без лётной обвязки. Если император или церковь попытаются лишить местную знать предмета её гордости, то им понадобится скорее новая церковь и новая державная семья, чем новое увлечение.

— И вы предлагаете нам встать в сторонке и молча смотреть, как эфирное пламя выжигает Тальбрэ, а потом и весь континент, если пожар вовремя не унять? — безмятежно осведомилась Итана.

Её голос звучал спокойно, почти расслабленно. Я знала эти мягкие интонации очень хорошо, и они не могли меня обмануть. Итана становилась тем спокойнее, чем сильнее её что-то злило. Теперь, судя по нежным ноткам в голосе, она была в бешенстве.

— Не я, — напомнил кардинал. — И нет, вам этого не предложат. Тальбрэ не запрещает деятельность Дозора на своей земле, это невозможно. Они запрещают только пегасов.

Я фыркнула снова.

— И как, по их мнению, дозорные должны попадать туда? — поинтересовалась Итана ещё безмятежнее. Это начинало пугать.

Кардинал пожал плечами.

— Планеры, видимо. Они приобретают невероятную популярность в Тальбрэ, особенно в столице. И особенно оперённые.

Последнее было обронено как бы между прочим, но у меня перед глазами встали во весь рост скалистые террасы Плато Морганы, браконьеры и вороная кобыла со сломанным крылом, бьющаяся на земле. И человек, тот человек в капюшоне…

Видение померкло так же быстро, как появилось, но странное ощущение, вызванное им, осталось.

— Планеры бесполезны, — ровно отозвалась Итана. — Мне неизвестны случаи, когда планер защищал бы своего пилота, или когда сам вынес бы его из опасного места. Конечно, оперённые планеры тоже не горят в эфирном огне не-реальности, но лишь потому что сделаны из перьев и кости пегасов. Которых убили ради этого.

Кардинал промолчал.

— Тальбрэ, как и церкви Единства, пора бы уже понять простую истину, — продолжала командир. — Пегасы для Дозора — не средство передвижения, а один из инструментов. Некоторые дозорные связывают себя со своим пегасом, отдавая свою душу и жизнь службе без остатка, без возможности повернуться и уйти, только для того, чтобы лучше и эффективнее бороться с прорывами в Завесе. Мы улетаем на другую сторону Завесы, где нет ничего от привычного вам материального мира, фактически добровольно бросаемся в Бездну, от которой Единство вроде бы охраняет человечество. Мы можем сделать это благодаря пегасам и только им — и вы предлагаете нам от всего этого отказаться?

— Не я, — напомнил кардинал, но было поздно.

Я мельком оглянулась. Глаза Итаны горели опасным огнём.

— Что мы будем делать без пегасов? — продолжала она. — Летать на планерах, ездить на лошадях, посыпать прорывы Завесы солью? Может быть, как на заре Небесного Дозора, заливать раны в ткани реальности кровью? Судя по архивам, это был весьма действенный способ, правда, говорят, магию крови тогда и стали запрещать — слишком много народу перерезали, но ведь в Тальбрэ достаточно рабов.

Кардинал вздохнул.

— Капитан, уверяю вас…

— Возможно, нам стоит провести демонстрацию для примера? — не унималась Итана. — У меня даже есть пара запрещённых томов и специалист, который, пусть без удовольствия, может провести ритуал. Быть может, это повлияет на мнение уважаемых мужей в Генеральных Штатах, особенно, если для большей эффективности использовать не рабов, а кого-нибудь из их семей? Кажется, в давние времена жертвы выбирались по жребию.

— Капитан, уверяю вас, никого не придётся резать, — сумел наконец Эммануил закончить фразу. — Это недоразумение, и церковь постарается разобраться с ним. У нас с вами общие цели, и мы одинаково не хотим, чтобы Тальбрэ превратилось во второй Салерно. Но пока — только пока, — воздержитесь от полётов, отзовите все отряды и патрули вблизи границ, не нарывайтесь на неприятности. Я дам вам знать, когда летать снова будет безопасно.

Итана покачала головой.

— Вы не понимаете, — констатировала она.

— Ну так объясните мне, — великодушно разрешил кардинал.

— Для начала, один из наших отрядов уже застрял в Атраксе. По меньшей мере один пегас не сможет взлететь, и один из всадников серьёзно ранен. Вы предлагаете мне их бросить на растерзание толпе?

Я с интересом отметила, что Итана не стала рассказывать про Рафаэль, вылетевшую на помощь Ванде и Реми. Кардинал вздохнул.

— Эвакуируйте их оттуда, — разрешил он. — Как можно скорее.

— Пешком?

— Как угодно.

Итана слегка толкнула меня локтем в бок. Я кивнула. Как угодно, значит, как угодно. Формальное согласие церкви было получено. Едва ли кардинал мог в полной мере осознать, на что он сейчас дал мне разрешение, и какими методами я могу воспользоваться для этой эвакуации. Да и Рафаэль тоже.

— А поголовье пегасов в Тальбрэ? — продолжала Итана. — Континентальные породы, помеси? Белые крылья с предгорий Аланка? Что будет с ними?

Кардинал вдохнул снова.

— Вы не можете спасти всех, — произнёс он. — К тому же…

Он не закончил, но несказанные слова висели в воздухе. Я почувствовала, как напряглась Итана рядом со мной.

— Что? — спросила она тихо.

— Кампания по искоренению пегасов началась не вчера, — проговорил кардинал с некоторым усилием. — Даже до Борея доносились отголоски, не так ли? Если сейчас вы, пренебрегая моими предупреждениями, полетите в предгорья… Быть может, вас и не собьют, — он бросил на меня выразительный взгляд. — Я знаю, как высоко умеют подниматься всадники Дозора. Но нет гарантий, что вы найдёте в предгорьях Аланка эти белые крылья.

Пальцы у меня сами собой сжались в кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони. Я молчала. Зато заговорила Итана.

— Лётная Школа десятилетиями, если не веками, закупала аланканских пегасов наравне с лиарцами, — произнесла она. — Мастерам нравились их высокие аллюры и компактные крылья, подходящие для фигур высшей школы. Я не верю, что Сангина допустила бы гибель всего поголовья.

Кардинал развёл руками.

— До меня дошли слухи о продаже нескольких табунов. Судьба остальных неизвестна.

Мы покидали кардинальский дворец с тяжёлыми мыслями и в полном молчании. Итана заговорила только на площади, когда пегасы коснулись копытами брусчатки и остановились, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Я отправляюсь к ректору Лётной Школы, — произнесла она. Меня беспокоило выражение мрачной решимости на её лице. — Полетишь со мной?

— Это обязательно? — уточнила я.

Мне за глаза хватило и кардинала.

Лицо Итаны слегка посветлело. Она даже улыбнулась.

— Нет. Если хочешь, можешь остаться в городе, встретимся вечером в гостинице.

Я кивнула, пользуясь этим разрешением.

— Тогда попутного ветра, командир.

— Здесь можно доехать по земле, — Итана усмехнулась. — Попутного ветра, Ники.

Мы расстались, разъехавшись в разные стороны.

— Хочешь полетать под облаками? — спросила я Селебрити.

Та фыркнула и нетерпеливо ударила копытом по брусчатке. Это было явное согласие, и я отпустила пегаса, позволяя ей расправить крылья и взмыть в небо. Высоко, выше, чем поднимаются планеры, выше, чем держались всадники над Сангиной, туда, где дыхание начинает перехватывать, грудь стискивает стальным обручем, а колючий воздух режет лицо тысячей ледяных кинжалов.

Я окончательно выпустила повод. Селебрити взмахнула крыльями, ловя новый воздушный поток, и понеслась вместе с ним, вытянувшись, как галопирующая на свободе лошадь. Она закричала, и крик, прорезав ветер, унёсся вместе с ним куда-то в звенящую ледяную даль. Я сделала глубокий вдох, так что холодный воздух начал резать горло, и рассмеялась.

Здесь, на высоте, наедине с ветром и свободно играющим с ним пегасом, было легче думать.

Я в деталях вспомнила все странные события последних дней, начиная с того момента, когда проснулась и поняла, что должна лететь на Плато Морганы. Браконьеров. Человека в капюшоне. Вороного пегаса, сдёрнутого за крыло с неба…

Я потрепала Селебрити по холодной от быстро испаряющегося пота шее и продолжила.

Потом был шторм. Возвращение Радуги с Те’Ами. Известия о нападении на отряд. Салернский кристалл в лавке…

Нет, поправила я себя. Нужно было восстановить хронологию событий. Если примерно посчитать время полёта Радуги, то сначала напали на отряд Ванды, и Те’Ами улетела из Атракса. Должно быть, её ранили в полёте, и она останавливалась, чтобы обработать раны, свои и Радуги, прежде чем продолжила путь. Пегас летел медленно и наверняка садился, чтобы отдохнуть, да и всадница была не в лучше форме, поэтому они вернулись позже, чем должен был вернуться отряд…

Потом я проснулась и решила лететь на Плато Морганы. Меня вело чувство, что я должна там быть, хотя и не могла понять, зачем. Быть может, мне что-то снилось, но я никогда не помню своих снов. Я полетела туда и нашла Селебрити. Мы вернулись, минуя небо, пробравшись по ту сторону Завесы.

И там, на Плато, был человек в капюшоне. Который не должен был меня видеть. Почему?

Я не могла найти ответа на этот вопрос.

Затем Рафаэль провела ритуал Возрождения, и вместо ожидаемого слабого отклика меня захлестнуло колоссальной силой, которая подняла умирающего пегаса, не оставив даже шрамов на чёрной шкуре.

Потом пришёл шторм, который должен был отрезать меня от Борея, но вместо этого отрезал Радугу. Ни один пегас не пролетел бы сквозь него, но чаячьи крылья пегасов Озёрного Края умеют бороться с ветром, и Радуга всё же каким-то чудом добралась до острова.

Что связывало все эти события? Были они совпадением или звеньями одной цепи? Человека в капюшоне не было среди напавших на отряд, да и быть не могло — он в это время на фелуке, должно быть, подходил к Плато Морганы.

Мог ли он стоять за истреблением пегасов в Тальбрэ? Это звучало абсурдно, пожалуй, я готова была подозревать любого, но всё же меня не оставляла мысль, что все события последних дней неуловимо связаны между собой.

Я снова потрепала Селебрити по шее. Должно было быть что-то ещё. Я что-то упускала. Что-то…

Мысль пришла внезапно, похожая на вспышку молнии в ночном небе. На мгновение она озарила всё вокруг, а потом вновь скрыла во мраке, но у меня уже появилось чувство направления. Я знала, где искать.

Наклонившись к шее, я подобрала повод и направила кобылу вниз, обратно в Сангину, на узкие улицы Старого города. Селебрити грациозно опустилась на землю у ювелирной лавки, где мы с Итаной побывали утром.

Ювелир вздрогнул, когда я ворвалась в лавку, едва не сбив с ног здоровенного охранника Дункана.

— Что? — обречённо выдохнул он. — Всё же подделка?..

— Откуда у тебя взялся этот кристалл? — поинтересовалась я, наваливаясь на прилавок. — Кто тебе его продал за гроши?

— У меня развитая сеть поставок, — туманно отозвался «честный коммерсант».

— Кто? — повторила я, жалея, что рядом уже нет бронзового пресс-папье, которое так хорошо висело в воздухе. Хозяин лавки явно учился на своих ошибках.

— Это был обычный перекупщик, уверяю вас, — замёл он хвостом. — Ничего интересного. Я даже не знаю его имени!

— Как он выглядел? — повторила я с нажимом.

Ювелир всплеснул руками.

— Откуда я знаю! Высокий, довольно худой…

— У тебя проблемы со зрением? — осведомилась я, чувствуя, как нарастает злость.

— У меня прекрасное зрение! — возмутился ювелир. — Но что от него толку? Я не умею видеть сквозь предметы. Кто его разберёт, как он там выглядит под своим капюшоном!

В гостиницу мы не вернулись. Я дождалась Итану на площади у ворот Лётной Школы, сидя на основании огромного постамента бронзовой статуи Анакси. Над моей головой на высоте в два человеческих роста возвышался, взвившись на дыбы и расправив крылья, огромный бронзовый пегас. Копытами он топтал каких-то тварей, порождённых воображением художника. Бронзовый хвост пегаса касался постамента, давая статуе дополнительную точку опоры. Всадница одной рукой тянула на себя повод, поднимая пегаса, а в другой сжимала маршальский жезл. Итана заметила как-то, что изначально, по замыслу скульптора, Анакси держала в руке саблю, но ту постоянно ломали, так что, в конце концов, принято было решение заменить её на символ военной власти покороче.

Селебрити несколько раз облетела вокруг статуи, прежде чем приземлиться на площади, и пару раз даже пыталась её окликнуть — она никогда раньше не видела застывших бронзовых пегасов, и ей потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что перед ней фальшивка.

Давно, ещё до падения Дозора, Анакси долгое время была одним из его командоров. Ещё она была одной из легендарных выпускниц Лётной Школы, героем пары войн и, видимо, выдающимся лидером, если ей поставили памятник на центральной площади Сангины. Так что маршальский жезл в её руке был более-менее оправдан, хотя она никогда не была маршалом.

Коринфи, её пегас, в бронзе превратился в жеребца, что его поза прямо демонстрировала всем зрителям. Сказывалась устоявшаяся сангинская традиция, но я точно помнила из хроник, что при жизни Коринфи была кобылой.

Я купила у торговца уличной едой гигантский початок кукурузы и сосредоточенно грызла её, изредка отковыривая немного янтарных зёрен для Селебрити. Попутно я пересказывала кобыле историю Дозора.

— Когда Дозор был официально признан большинством островов и государств, были заложены четыре основных базы. Борей на севере, Африк на юге, Зефир на западе и Эвр на востоке, — Селебрити повела ушами, подбирая губами кукурузу с моей ладони. — Четыре дозорные крепости управлялись четырьмя командорами, каждая патрулировала свой сектор, и всё было прекрасно. Пока они не передрались между собой.

Я посмотрела вверх, туда, где застыл бронзовый пегас.

— Дозор был военной структурой, и в один прекрасный день всадников востока призвали поддержать действующую армию. А они имели глупость согласиться. Остальным частям Дозора это совсем не понравилось. Некоторые расценили это как вызов. И вот уже Зефир, крупнейшее отделение Дозора из четырёх, нападает на Эвр, меньшую из дозорных крепостей, которую и крепостью назвать было сложно.

Селебрити толкнула носом мою ладонь. Я погладила чёрную морду и продолжала.

— Сопротивление было недолгим, силы оказались слишком неравны. Базу сравняли с землёй, меньшей части всадников удалось сбежать, но большая осталась там. Выжившие полетели на юг. С юга выпустили соколов, которые помчались на север. Африк и Борей объединились против Зефира, к ним присоединились выжившие всадники Эвра, и вся эта армада собралась в небе над Кальдорскими лесами.

Я сделала паузу, чтобы отщипнуть ещё кукурузы. Селебрити нетерпеливо ударила копытом по брусчатке. Конечно, она требовала ещё зёрен, а не продолжение рассказа. Хотя…

— По этому поводу написано много баллад, поэм, и вроде бы, даже роман есть. Художники этот сюжет тоже любят — почти тысяча пегасов в небе одновременно, можно нарисовать что угодно. В действительности там была жуткая свалка. Драка в небе даже двух всадников — гарантированная смерть как минимум для одного, но чаще для обоих. А тут их была почти тысяча. Зефир завалили трупами.

Кобыла смотрела на меня, чуть наклонив голову. Я повертела в руках почти обглоданный початок.

— После этого за дело взялись уже государства на континенте и некоторые острова, проявив трогательное для них единодушие. Дозор объявили мятежниками. В Африк и Борей были направлены карательные экспедиции, чтобы призвать разбушевавшихся всадников к порядку. После битвы в небесах уцелело не так много пегасов и ещё меньше всадников. Африк взяли голыми руками, сожгли и сравняли с песками в назидание потомкам. Говорят, именно тогда почти исчезли пегасы вроде Цельса.

— С Бореем было сложнее. Туда направили флот, но Борей в первую очередь — крепость под облаками, что ей сделают корабли? Было решено блокировать остров и держать в осаде до тех пор, пока дозорные не сдадутся. Несколько морских держав выделили для этого эскадры, которые шли на север, когда Ксана, последняя из командоров Дозора, решила, что ей больше нечего терять. И погасила Маяк.

Я почесала Селебрити за ухом.

— Маяк Борея древнее крепости, древнее даже первых камней в её основании. Негасимое пламя в фонаре освещало весь север. Ночью моряки видели зарево в небе, которое горело ярче звёзд. Когда Маяк погас, север погрузился во тьму. Люди паниковали, считая, что боги оставили их, корабли сбивались с курса, садились на мель, налетали на скалы. Эскадры, которые шли, чтобы блокировать остров, не добрались до него. Добрался только отправленный первым флот. Но корабли ведь не летают, они не могут влезть на утёсы. На острове только одно место безопасно для высадки — бухта. Тогда она была глубокой, туда могли заходить любые корабли…

Я вспомнила новую посудину Хельги. Да, если записи верны, то, пожалуй, и в самом деле любые.

— Флот Борея был невелик, его явно не хватило бы, чтобы обороняться. Его бы просто разметали в щепки, а потом взялись за рыбацкие суда, которые ни в чём не виноваты. Тогда Ксана, чтобы защитить бухту, велела затопить все капитальные корабли на входе в неё. И их затопили, все до единого. Все капитаны приняли её приказ, но не все согласились оставить свои суда. Вход в бухту оказался блокирован, и карательный флот так и остался в море. Говорят, души капитанов затопленных кораблей до сих пор охраняют вход в эту гавань, но это просто легенда. Ещё говорят, что Маринна приняла предложенную жертву и подняла шторм, разметавший карательный флот. Так или иначе, Борей отстояли, пусть и дорогой ценой.

— Формально блокада продолжалась до того дня, когда на юге Тальбрэ вспыхнул эфирным пламенем вовремя не закрытый прорыв. Местные жители выпустили голубей, но это были голуби из Африка — по прилёту они нашли лишь кровавые пески, некому было прийти на помощь. Когда всё же решено было направить призыв о помощи в Борей, по лесам уже шатались стада упырей и изменённых в пламени тварей. Ксана выставила свои условия: Дозор восстанавливают в правах, или пусть этот мир горит. Гореть никому не хотелось, и Дозор был восстановлен, но отныне он не имеет права вмешиваться в военные конфликты, и ни один из принявших присягу Дозора не может содействовать или противостоять ни одной армии в мире. Пегасов это тоже касается, слышишь?

Селебрити фыркнула, как бы подтверждая, что слышала и приняла к сведению. Я снова потрепала её между ушами, где затылочный ремень уздечки отделял гриву от чёлки.

— Но, конечно, ничто уже не могло восстановить судоходность в бухте Борея, — добавила я. — Как ничто не могло снова разжечь Маяк…

— Аквилон, — сказала Итана.

Мы с кобылой синхронно повернули головы в направлении, откуда прозвучал голос. Итана стояла в паре шагов от нас, держа повод Цельса на согнутом локте. В другой руке у неё был такой же, как у меня, початок кукурузы.

— Маяк назывался Аквилон, — пояснила она. — Когда строили нынешний, его хотели назвать так же, но в итоге остановились на Северной Звезде. Негасимое пламя невозможно разжечь снова.

Она отпустила пегаса и села рядом со мной на каменный выступ внизу постамента. Цельс немедленно зарылся носом в чёрное крыло Селебрити. Та прижала уши, но и только.

— Что вам сказал ректор? — спросила я.

Итана неопределённо повела плечом и вгрызлась в кукурузный початок. Пришлось подождать с минуту.

— Примерно тот же, что и кардинал, — ответила она наконец. — С некоторыми подробностями относительно судьбы белых крыльев Аланка. Известно о четырёх табунах, которые успели перегнать на безопасную территорию, и ещё о двух распроданных — частично в Сангину, частично на острова. Заводчики стараются сохранить костяк породы, но меньшим табунам, конечно, так не повезёт…

Итана вздохнула, задумчиво глядя куда-то в пространство перед собой.

— Силы неравны, так что нужно действовать на опережение, — добавила она после паузы. — Это наш единственный вариант.

— У вас уже есть план? — уточнила я.

Она покачала головой.

— Нет. Но мы с тобой придумаем его, — она снова укусила кукурузный початок и посмотрела на меня. — А что нашла ты?

Я вопросительно подняла бровь. Итана улыбнулась.

— Ты бы не стала дожидаться у ворот Лётной Школы, если бы тебе нечего было рассказать, — пояснила она.

Я рассказала. По мере повествования лицо Итаны приобретало всё более мрачное выражение. От улыбки ни осталось и следа.

— Это ведь не может быть тот же человек, что и на Плато, — заметила она. — Верно? Мало ли народу носит капюшоны. Никому не по силам преодолеть такое расстояние мгновенно…

Она замолчала, но непроизнесённые слова повисли в воздухе, сделавшись почти осязаемыми. Это было невыносимо.

— Мне по силам, — озвучила я наконец общую мысль.

Итана продолжала молчать.

— То, что удалось одному человеку, может повторить другой. Конечно, мы не знаем достоверно, человек ли я, но по поводу этого типа в капюшоне у нас сведений ещё меньше.

Итана задумчиво рассматривала полуобгрызенный кукурузный початок.

— Будем решать проблемы в порядке их поступления, — произнесла она наконец. — Какая проблема для нас сейчас первоочередная?

— Истребление пегасов в Тальбрэ? — предположила я. — Нападение на отряд Ванды? Человек в капюшоне?

Итана покачала головой.

— Обед, — сказала она. — Для нас и для пегасов. Не знаю, удалось ли тебе наесться кукурузой, но им её точно не хватит.

Мы вернулись в гостиницу, чтобы устроить пегасов в конюшне и организовать им обед из ячменя и дроблёной кукурузы. Селебрити брезгливо ковырялась в этой смеси, то и дело бросая на меня красноречивые взгляды. Осознав наконец, что ничего иного не предвидится, она печально вздохнула, опустила голову и принялась жевать сено. Я посмотрела на Цельса, уминавшего ячмень так, что за ушами трещало, потом на Итану.

— Она не знает, что это такое и как это есть, — напомнила я. — Мы же не кормим пегасов ячменем.

Итана кивнула и исчезла куда-то, вернувшись через пару минут с полными горстями овса. С овсом дело пошло лучше.

Мы поднялись в номер, где уже был накрыт стол к обеду и дожидалась своего часа бутылка местного вина. Я заметила, что Итана, садясь за стол, отстегнула шпагу, но повесила её не на стену, а на спинку своего стула.

— Мы ждём кого-то, командир?

Она неопределённо покачала головой, рассматривая на свет тёмно-розовое вино в бокале.

— Может быть.

— «Может быть, да» или «может быть, нет»?

На этот раз Итана взглянула на меня и рассмеялась.

— Я не знаю, Ники, правда. Предвидение не по моей части.

И, тем не менее, она ждала чего-то, нарочно сев так, чтобы видеть двери. Предвидение или расчёт, но оно оправдалось ближе к концу трапезы, когда в дверь и в самом деле постучали. Но это была всего лишь горничная, которая передала Итане конверт с гербовым оттиском на сургучной печати.

— Нас приглашают на Винную улицу, — заметила командир, прежде чем сломать печать.

— А что на Винной?

Итана хмыкнула и переломила сургуч с сухим хрустом.

— Посольство Тальбрэ.

Я присвистнула.

— Вы этого ждали, да?

— Не в столь формальном выражении, но да, — призналась она, пробегая взглядом немногословное письмо на гербовой бумаге. — Нам предлагают явиться самим днём, или после шести за нами придут.

— Придут в том смысле, в котором я это понимаю?

Итана усмехнулась.

— Думаю, именно в том. Впрочем, посмотрим. Надо же проверить наши догадки. Тем более, едва ли они ожидают нас здесь увидеть по прибытии.

— Вы полагаете?..

Она покачала головой, улыбаясь моей наивности.

— Ну конечно. Читай между строк, Ники — нам бросают вызов, но дают возможность сбежать.

Я поморщилась. Не люблю светские ритуалы.

— Вы уверены, что это вызов?

— Не буквально, разумеется, — уточнила Итана. — Но по сути, да. Примерно в таких выражениях обычно составляется картель.

И она задумчиво тронула закрытый эфес своей шпаги, висевшей на спинке стула.

— Будешь моим секундантом?

— Я плохо фехтую.

— А хорошо и не нужно, — весело пояснила Итана. В зелёных глазах снова вспыхнули нехорошие огоньки. — В принципе, на всю компанию обиженных и секундантов достаточно кого-то одного, кто умеет держать шпагу. Он быстро нанизывает своего противника, идёт к товарищу, они вдвоём приканчивают следующего, и остальные, видя такой численный перевес свободных шпаг, обычно сдаются или удирают.

— Что-то звучит не очень благородно.

Итана развела руками.

— Это убийство. В убийстве никогда нет благородства, только кровь и грязь.

— Вы дрались, когда жили в Сангине?

Она вздохнула.

— По своей инициативе — нет. Но секундантом меня звали постоянно. В Сангине самое сложное — это не выжить на дуэли, а удрать после, пока тебя не поймали, а у меня было превосходное алиби.

Я налила нам обеим ещё вина и облокотилась на стол, приготовившись слушать.

— Я подрабатывала учителем фехтования, когда прозябала в Лётной Школе, — пояснила Итана. — По закону, стража может арестовать дерущихся, только если поймает их с поличным — со шпагами в руках. Если моих дуэлянтов заставали, я просто говорила, что даю этим господам урок фехтования. Стража не имеет права сомневаться в словах дворянина, так как предполагается, что дворянин не может лгать. Если ты ставишь под сомнение его слова, ты наносишь ему оскорбление, со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Приходилось верить.

Я насторожилась. Итана никогда раньше не делилась подробностями своей жизни до вступления в Дозор. И тем более не говорила о своём происхождении, хотя, пожалуй, я могла бы догадаться, ещё когда речь зашла о Лётной Школе.

Заметив моё удивление, она усмехнулась.

— Происхождение — не то, чем стоит гордиться в Дозоре, Ники. Оно мешало мне всю жизнь. Я хотела стать художницей, а мой отец — чтобы я стала приличным человеком. Дело кончилось Лётной Школой. Это был ценный опыт, но сомнительное удовольствие.

Когда за нами пришли, мы ждали этого. Итана снова пристегнула шпагу. Я вложила стилет в ножны за голенищем сапога — у меня были сомнения, что нас пустят в посольство с оружием, но попробовать стоило. В противном же случае у меня было кое-что ещё — в небольшую сумку на поясе я сложила несколько наконечников для стрел.

Услышав ржание лошадей у порога, я выглянула в окно и присвистнула, насчитав шестерых кирасиров и ещё двух свободных лошадей, которых они держали в поводу.

— Командир, за нами тут прислали целую армию. Наверное, сняли всю охрану посольства.

— Оркестра нет? — уточнила Итана. — Без него ощущения не те.

— Я думаю, вы можете об этом спросить у тех двух господ, которые сейчас сюда ввалятся, — заметила я, прислушиваясь к шагам на лестнице. — А, ну вот и они.

В подтверждение моих слов дверь распахнулась, и два здоровенных гвардейца в кирасах и касках едва протиснулись в проём, чуть не сметя на пути испуганную горничную.

— Вы пойдёте с нами! — заявил один из них, тот, у которого на кирасе была медная кайма, смело глядя Итане в глаза.

Та смерила его безмятежным взглядом, скрестив руки на груди, и спросила:

— Вы так думаете?

Она стояла, скрестив на груди руки и расслабленно прислонившись бедром к краю стола, и если на свете существовала поза, которой можно выразить большее презрение, то мне о ней ничего не известно.

Командир гвардейцев заявил, что он в этом уверен. Это он, конечно, сделал зря. Итана покачала головой.

— Вы ошибаетесь, — сказала она и сделала один шаг, отстраняясь от стола. Ведущая нога ушла вперёд, разворачивая корпус боком к противнику, правая рука скользнула к бедру.

Я успела прочитать в глазах гвардейца всё. И то, как мало он был готов к тому, что в гостинице всё же найдётся, кого «проводить», и то, что Итана уже безнадёжно его опередила, очутившись на шаг впереди, и то, что сабля в сравнении с боевой шпагой слишком коротка, и то, что кираса, сковав движения, не спасёт от длинного тонкого клинка. На долю секунды его лицо стало красноречивее любых слов.

Потом Итана поправила шпагу, сдвигая портупею назад, и выпрямилась.

— Мы не пойдём, а поедем верхом, — закончила она, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом. — Так и быть, мы не станем взлетать, чтобы вам не пришлось глупо таращиться в небо. Идёмте, господа.

Гвардейцы невольно посторонились, когда она прошла вперёд, и потащились за нами следом. Раунд был ими проигран, даже не начавшись. Но это был только первый раунд.

На улицах в этот час было полно народу. Бронированная кавалькада и без того издавала ужасающий грохот, но Итана сделала всё, чтобы привлечь к процессии как можно больше внимания. Она останавливалась, сворачивала в узкие проулки, где колонна по два всадника в ряд не могла проехать, не перестроившись, делала вид, что пегас под ней пытается сорваться в небо. Прохожие провожали нас любопытными взглядами, что явно не нравилось кирасирам. Когда мы наконец добрались до ворот посольства, за нами уже увязалась небольшая толпа зевак.

Итана оглянулась через плечо на это сборище и подняла Цельса на дыбы, так, что тот для равновесия наполовину раскрыл крылья. Получилась неплохая пародия на злосчастную статую Анакси на площади. Я усмехнулась.

— Прекратите этот цирк! — прошипел командир кирасиров, когда тяжёлые ворота за нами наконец закрылись, надёжно пряча двор от любопытных взглядов снаружи.

Итана подняла бровь.

— Ну так подержите пегаса, чтобы я могла спешиться, — предложила она.

Сам командир отряда такой ошибки совершать не стал, но метнул быстрый взгляд на своего подчинённого. Затаив дыхание, я наблюдала, как бедняга хватает одной рукой повод, а другой, по восточному обычаю, придерживает стремя, стоя у плеча пегаса. В истории человечества случались и худшие тактические ошибки, но...

Цельс лениво расправил крыло, сшибая кирасира на землю. Броня загрохотала по камням, как пустая жестянка. Я постаралась не рассмеяться.

Итана забрала у меня Селебрити и сама привязала обоих пегасов к коновязи во дворе.

— Надеюсь, эта аудиенция не займёт много времени, — бросила она, поднимаясь на крыльцо.

Мы очутились в огромном холле, наполненном мрамором и бронзой в количестве, явно избыточном для хорошего вкуса. Потолок холла был пологим куполом с обрамлением из резного камня, напоминающего кружево. Гигантская лестница с мраморными перилами вела на второй этаж, где перила переходили в балюстраду, массивная бронзовая люстра спускалась с плафона и зависала где-то между этажами. Я поморщилась. Не люблю дворцы, напоминающие каменоломни.

— Я должен просить вас оставить оружие здесь, — заявил начальник охраны.

— Нет проблем, — не удержалась я. — Командир, я вас тут подожду.

Итана бросила на меня укоризненный взгляд.

— Ники, отдай этим господам кинжал.

Пожав плечами, я вручила кирасирам стилет, вынутый из-за голенища. Никто на него особенно и не рассчитывал.

Командир кирасиров всё ещё смотрел на шпагу, которую Итана и не думала отдавать.

— При всём уважении… — начал он.

— При всём уважении, шпага для дворянина — не оружие, а атрибут его статуса, — отрезала Итана. — Я имею право оставить её при себе.

— Но… — начал кирасир.

— Она имеет право, — устало произнёс другой голос. — Оставьте нас, господа.

Командир охраны отступил на шаг и отдал честь. Я оглянулась.

На лестнице стоял человек, одетый в сине-белый военный мундир Тальбрэ, но без погон.

— Оставьте нас, — повторил он, и кирасиры, гремя своими доспехами, удалились — кроме тех двоих, которые встали на караул у дверей. Я мысленно отметила эту деталь как препятствие на возможном пути к отступлению. Впрочем, были ещё окна.

— Командор… — произнёс человек, спускаясь к нам.

Итана покачала головой.

— Я капитан, — напомнила она.

— Пусть так. Меня зовут Алисандр Вего, и я…

— Генерал-майор Западной армии Тальбрэ, бывший командир Второго Атраксианского экспедиционного корпуса, — перечислила за него Итана. — Не могу сказать, что не ожидала вас здесь встретить, генерал. Мой скромный совет — носите редингот, если хотите сходить за гражданского.

Вего смерил её взглядом, куда более внимательным, чем до этого.

— Меня предупреждали, что с вами будет нелегко, — заметил он.

Итана пожала плечами.

— Как вы могли догадаться, меня тоже предупредили. Где посол?

Ни один мускул на лице генерала не дрогнул.

— Во дворце, на торжественном приёме в честь начала осени, — сообщил он. — Нам никто не помешает. Идёмте.

Мы поднялись по идиотской лестнице, на месте которой с успехом поместился бы небольшой дом. Я продолжала вертеть головой, изображая любопытство. Окна под куполом, в которые едва пробивались косые лучи закатного солнца, были слишком малы, чтобы оказаться полезными. Люстра свисала на двойной цепи, та, в свою очередь, крепилась по центру крестовины из железных балок, окрашенных в цвет плафона. Стены украшал всё тот же резной камень, который обрамлял края плафона. Каменные листья, цветы и звёзды вились по стенам, словно мёртвые лианы.

Наши шаги по наборному паркету гулко отдавались под сводами купола. Потом их поглотили мягкие ковры. Приёмная, где мы очутились, больше напоминала кабинет. Две стены занимали плотно заставленные книжные шкафы до самого потолка. Два арочных окна, за которыми догорал закат, были украшены тяжёлыми гардинами изнутри и ажурными решётками снаружи. Ну, конечно, безопасность превыше всего. Частая решётка не пропустит злоумышленника внутрь — и не выпустит наружу.

Четвёртую стену занимала карта. С первого взгляда она показалась мне фреской, но, приглядевшись, я поняла, что это огромный холст во всю стену. Карта захватывала почти все острова, кроме северных льдов и тех, что южнее Огненной Тропы, так что континент был точно по её центру. Границы Тальбрэ были ожидаемо обозначены золотой каймой — почти треть континента, включая половину плоскогорья на востоке, степь и Атраксианские равнины, рассечённые пополам руслом Торна, вплоть до самых Великих Озёр. Мой взгляд задержался на юго-западной части Атракса — где-то там, в лиственных лесах, сейчас должна была искать наш отряд Рафаэль…

— Это не слишком похоже на официальную встречу, — заметила Итана будничным тоном, но скрытая угроза, присутствие которой ощущалось в воздухе, от этих слов как будто стала материальной.

— Это не официальная встреча, — подтвердил генерал, подходя к одному из массивных кресел в центре комнаты. — Садитесь.

Мы подчинились, но я заметила, что Итана ненавязчиво положила шпагу себе на колени.

— Позвольте мне угадать, — произнесла она прежде, чем Вего успел продолжить. — Дозору закрыт путь в Тальбрэ?

— Ни в коем случае, — ответил тот. Слишком поспешно, чтобы это выглядело искренне. — Дозор, как и прежде, может перемещаться свободно, не считаясь с государственными границами. Небеса по-прежнему принадлежат вам. Единственное ограничение — пегасы не должны пересекать границу.

Он сделал жест, показывая на карту за своей спиной. Итана покачала головой.

— Это всё равно что разрешить явиться на бал, оставив дома ноги. Вы прекрасно понимаете, что Дозор не сможет исполнять свой долг без пегасов. Не нужно делать вид, что это не так.

— Это не моё решение, а распоряжение, изданное Генеральными Штатами, — возразил Вего. — Вы по-прежнему можете использовать другие лётные средства. Планеры, например.

— Явиться на бал, оставив дома ноги, но захватив костыли, — уточнила Итана. — Почему пегасы?

Генерал вздохнул. Повисла небольшая пауза.

— Наши учёные располагают неопровержимыми доказательствами, что пегасы напрямую связаны с истончением и разрывами Завесы, — произнёс он наконец. — Мы дорожим целостностью пространства и времени на своей земле и не можем позволить себе так рисковать. Пегасы в Тальбрэ будут уничтожены, новых появляться не должно.

Я, не сдержавшись, рассмеялась. Итана бросила на меня укоризненный взгляд.

— Это не смешно, — заявил генерал.

— Доказательства неопровержимые, потому что нельзя опровергнуть то, чего нет? — уточнила я, сдерживая новый приступ смеха.

— Завеса истончается там, где появляются крылатые табуны, — мрачно произнёс Вего. У меня закрались неприятные подозрения, что он в самом деле верит в то, что говорит. — Сколько прорывов было в Сангине?

— Шестнадцать за всю историю наблюдений, пять после падения Дозора, два за последние сто лет, — немедленно ответила Итана. — Это меньше, чем государственных переворотов в Тальбрэ.

— Вы видели, что творится на севере? — продолжал Вего, проигнорировав шпильку насчёт переворотов. — Завеса так тонка, что рвётся от неосторожной мысли, выпуская в наш мир все ужасы Бездны. Ни заговоры, ни молитвы не спасают от шёпота мёртвых с изнанки бытия. Если бы вы были там, вы бы…

— Я только что оттуда, — перебила я.

Генерал посмотрел на меня так, словно я только что прикурила от эфирного пламени.

— С севера? — уточнил он.

— И оттуда, и с, как вы выразились, изнанки бытия. Да, Завеса тонка, да, голоса слышны. С непривычки это может шокировать, но, ручаюсь, северные острова не полыхают открытым пламенем. Уж точно не сильнее, чем брошенные храмы в вашем Атраксе, где ваши же фанатики напали на отряд Дозора — не хотите, кстати, это объяснить, раз уж мы на территории Тальбрэ?

— Ники… — укоризненно проговорила Итана.

— Церковь Единства распространяет на территории Тальбрэ информацию об опасности пегасов, — заявил генерал. — Вполне естественно, что местные крестьяне решили защитить свой дом, прогнав их…

— Крестьяне, вооружённые многозарядным арбалетами, которые стоят как хорошая лошадь? — ядовито поинтересовалась я. — Которые стреляли не только в пегасов, но и в дозорных? И кричали «бей по крыльям!», чтобы не прогнать пегасов, а оставить на земле, где их можно поймать и прикончить?

Вего заметно побледнел.

— Какой источник сообщил вам подобное? — пробормотал он.

— Свидетель и непосредственный участник, — спокойно произнесла Итана. Она казалась островком покоя в нашем вербальном поединке, но я хорошо знала, что скрывается за этим спокойствием.

— Он мог лгать, ставя себе целью очернить Тальбрэ.

— Он не мог лгать, — отрезала я. — Я видела происходящее его глазами, в меня вонзались болты, на моих руках была кровь моих друзей. Или вы полагаете, что я лгу?

Судя по взгляду генерала, он уже сомневался не только в правдивости моих показаний, но и в адекватности вообще.

— В отряде был контактный телепат, — пояснила Итана. — Если вы желаете довести дело до суда, он может предоставить доказательства. В том числе и лично вам. Но предупреждаю, вам не понравится. Телепатия вмешивается в работу мозга — ощущение такое, словно голову пропускают через ножи для рубки мяса. Это очень болезненно и при некоторых заболеваниях — смертельно.

Вего перевёл дух.

— Вы же понимаете, — начал он, — что телепаты в Тальбрэ…

Итана подняла бровь.

— Уничтожаются?

— …Изолируются, — закончил он, но в словах Итаны явно было больше правды.

— Можно провести дознание на нейтральной территории.

Генерал покачал головой.

— Поймите наконец! Мы не можем отвечать за действия каких-то фанатиков на границе…

— Не можете отвечать за действия своих граждан, я не ослышалась? — безмятежно уточнила Итана. — В самом деле? Кто тогда может?

Вего устало махнул рукой.

— Довольно! Вы соглашаетесь не предпринимать полётов в границах Тальбрэ и не пересекать границу на пегасах по земле?

Стало тихо. Слышно было, как тикают небольшие часы в углу. Итана чуть склонила голову к плечу, внимательно разглядывая генерала.

— А иначе что? — спросила она.

— Смерть, — отрезал тот. — Разумеется, выстрел будет произведён по пегасу. Но вы знаете — когда в пегаса попадает болт, всадник падает вместе с ним.

— Я знаю, — кивнула Итана. — Я имею в виду, что, если я не соглашусь?

Вего молчал. Мы тоже молчали, но слово, которое никто не произнёс, звенело в сгустившемся воздухе.

«Смерть».

Генерал набрал воздуха в грудь и начал:

— Вы же понимаете, что командование Дозора можно сменить в любой момент…

— Понимаю прекрасно, — кивнула Итана. — Как и командование армии, например, или посла, или советника по делам безопасности. С той только разницей, что командир Дозора служит не за жалование, а по присяге, которую принёс. Поэтому он не цепляется, как вы, за тёплое место, где вкусно кормят и хорошо платят. Он служит, потому что в этом его долг, и оставит пост без колебаний, потому что таков его долг. Но смею напомнить, что, когда меня просили занять этот пост, очереди желающих на него не стояло.

— Обстоятельства могут измениться, — тихо сказал Вего.

— Могут, но почему-то до сих пор этого не сделали. За последние полвека Дозором уже командовали военный, священник и даже интендант, которые не были дозорными. Это едва не привело к его краху. После финального случая, когда четыре отряда оказались отрезаны эфирным пламенем из-за бездарного планирования операции, я осталась единственным выжившим офицером Дозора. И меня попросили — не приказали, не назначили, а попросили, очень вежливо, — возглавить Дозор. А кого попросите вы?

— А кто возглавит Дозор, если вы вдруг героически погибнете, капитан? — спросил Вего.

Я уже набрала воздуха, чтобы заявить, что это, вероятно, будет Рафаэль или Астория, что ему не понравится ещё больше, но меня опередили.

— Вот она, — спокойно отозвалась Итана, указывая на меня. — И, поверьте, такое командование вам понравится ещё меньше.

От неожиданности я чуть не подавилась своим заявлением.

— А если и она погибнет?

Я фыркнула. Видимо, это была довольно неожиданная реакция на столь явную угрозу, потому что в глазах генерала вновь мелькнуло явное сомнение в моём здравом рассудке.

— Это будет сложно сделать, — заметила Итана. — Кого вы так боитесь, генерал?

— Прошу прощения?

— Кого вы боитесь? — повторила она. — Боитесь настолько, что готовы убить командира Небесного Дозора, лишь бы пегасы не расправили крылья над вашей землёй? Что вы прячете от нас?

— Вы пытаетесь оскорбить меня, называя трусом? — поинтересовался генерал.

Итана покачала головой.

— Вы знаете, что нет. Боятся все. Страх не есть трусость, трусость — это неумение побороть свой страх. Точно так же, как храбрость — не отсутствие страха, а способность преодолевать его. Мы с вами оба были на войне и знаем, что это такое. Так чего вы боитесь?

— А вы, капитан?

Итана слегка улыбнулась, поглаживая эфес шпаги.

— Умереть, не исполнив свой долг, — сказала она.

Вего вздохнул и как-то сразу стал казаться ещё более уставшим, чем прежде.

— Вы отвергаете предложенное соглашение? — спросил он. Я поняла, что это последний вопрос.

Итана пожала плечами.

— Было очевидно, что я никогда не соглашусь.

— Да. Меня предупреждали, — признал генерал. — Но я должен был попробовать, и не жалею о попытке. Я кое-что слышал о вас. Вы из благородного сословия, что более не имеет значения в Тальбрэ, и вы человек чести, что важно по-прежнему и, надеюсь, будет важно всегда. Я искренне сожалею о том, что последует за нашим разговором.

Он вздохнул снова. Повисло молчание, которое Итана не торопилась прерывать.

— Вы ещё можете передумать, — добавил Вего.

Итана покачала головой.

— Моё решение окончательно. Отдавайте приказ.

Генерал поднялся с кресла и неторопливо подошёл к одной из бесконечных книжных полок. Мы не двигались с места. Окно было забрано решёткой, дверь наверняка под охраной, а укрытий, кроме кресел, в комнате не было. Бежать и прятаться было одинаково бесполезно.

— Простите, — сказал Вего и дёрнул витой шнур звонка.

Он всё ещё стоял, печально склонив голову, когда два фальшивых шкафа на двух стенах повернулись, и не менее дюжины болтов устремилось на нас из темноты.

Болты ударились о невидимую преграду и попадали на ковёр. Я вскочила на ноги и послала заряд кинетической энергии вперёд себя, сметя фарфоровую вазу с изящного столика у стены. Судя по звукам, кому-то внутри потайного хода всё же прилетело, но я не питала иллюзий относительно того, что это надолго их задержит.

Мы ожидали второй волны болтов после первой, но её не последовало — очевидно, никто не думал, что от первой будет так мало толку, и не захватил арбалетов с быстрым взводом. Вместо этого наши убийцы полезли в рукопашную, что было их ошибкой. В случае с Итаной ошибка стала роковой очень быстро — первого противника она проткнула сразу же. Второй получил удар головой в лицо, остального я не видела — время, выигранное кинетическим ударом, закончилось, и на моём фланге наметилось оживление.

Я прыгнула за кресло, которое приняло удар короткой сабли на подлокотник. В следующее мгновение я опрокинула его на первого нападавшего и увернулась от второго, который заходил слева. Дюжина болтов означала примерно дюжину арбалетов, но в комнате было явно меньше народу — значит, подкрепление ожидало в потайных ходах, чтобы, в зависимости от ситуации, поддержать своих или добить нас. И наверняка взвести арбалеты. В небольшом пространстве комнаты они бы просто мешали своим товарищам размахнуться. Что ж, недурно.

У нас был выбор — пытаться бежать из комнаты сразу или методично убивать, пока счёт не станет в нашу пользу. В то время как я размышляла, какой путь к бегству выгоднее, когда на окне решётка, под дверью охрана, а в потайных ходах засада, Итана выбрала второй вариант. Ещё один нападавший упал, когда шпага вонзилась ему в горло. Мне стало немного стыдно, и я, отпрыгнув подальше, вытряхнула несколько наконечников от стрел на ладонь.

Пущенные вперёд с силой, не уступающей мощности большого лука, они произвели замечательное действие. Одному из моих противников наконечники вонзились в глаз и в щёку, другому острый край вспорол шею, разорвав сонную артерию. По крайней мере, фонтан крови свидетельствовал об этом. Суммарно у меня получилось сразу двое.

Третий смог увернуться, но замешкался, не понимая, откуда взялась новая угроза. Я воспользовалась выигранным временем, чтобы отбежать назад и подхватить с пола саблю одного из поверженных Итаной бедняг.

Я дурно фехтую, но сильно бью, поэтому из меня бы получился паршивый дуэлянт, но неплохой убийца. Итана всегда ставила мне на вид, что я открываюсь, замахиваясь для удара слишком широко — быть может, во мне просто пропал хороший мечник. Или косарь. Как бы то ни было, жестокий удар сабли обрубил запястье моему следующему противнику, скользнув по костям с омерзительным хрустом разрубаемых суставов. Трое.

Я отшвырнула его в сторону и двинулась дальше, пользуясь щитом вроде того, которым отбила болты, чтобы закрываться от ударов. Ещё одна короткая стычка, и сабля, в удар которой была вложена вся моя злость, снесла чью-то коротко остриженную голову. Но голова не покатилась по полу, как я ожидала — вместо этого она упала на плечо, удержавшись на каком-то недорезанном лоскуте мышц и кожи. Алые капли забрызгали мне лицо, когда не до конца обезглавленное тело упало на колени, заливая своей кровью всё вокруг. Затем оно медленно завалилось на бок. Четверо.

Следующий противник поколебался, явно подумывая, что обещанная награда слишком мала для такого риска, и его сложно было винить. Мне это было на руку. Я заблокировала несмелый удар сабли, отбив его своим импровизированным щитом далеко в сторону, и, снова открывшись, что было уже совершенно не важно, нанесла широкий косой удар сверху вниз, призванный распополамить тело от плеча до бедра. Но то ли мне не хватило замаха, то ли короткая сабля была слишком лёгкой, то ли дело просто в нехватке практики — клинок разрубил ключицу и застрял в рёбрах.

Я рванула саблю на себя, теряя драгоценное время. Когда я разворачивалась, чтобы парировать следующий удар, было уже поздно. Клинок уже нёсся к моей шее, и я не успела бы ни поднять руку, ни увернуться, ни выставить щит — мне неизбежно перерезали бы горло.

Но раздался напряжённый звон столкнувшегося металла, и удар не достиг своей цели.

Я завершила разворот и только теперь увидела Итану, которая отбила направленную в меня саблю сильной частью клинка у самого эфеса. Что-то в её позе было карикатурно неправильно, но я не успела разобрать, в чём дело. Нужно было драться, что мы и сделали, реализовав типичный сценарий дуэли, который Итана описала мне за обедом — добили вдвоём одного противника, потом второго. Итого я насчитала со своей стороны пять.

— Шесть, — сказала Итана. Я бросила быстрый взгляд на трупы и раненых, которых она оставила за спиной.

Где-то был ещё минимум один, и у него были арбалеты. А в потайных ходах могли ждать своего часа другие подкрепления.

Я окинула комнату быстрым взглядом. Генерал Вего испарился, и среди лежавших на полу его не было. Но проверять, куда ведут ходы, всё ещё не возникало ни малейшего желания.

— Дверь, — произнесла я, отбрасывая саблю.

Итана согласно кивнула и стала за моей спиной, прикрывая отступление. Краем глаза я заметила, какую она приняла стойку, и только тут до меня дошло, что было не так.

Она держала шпагу в левой руке, неподвижно опустив правую. Рукав редингота на правом плече у неё был разорван, зелёная ткань почернела от крови.

Я стиснула зубы. Пульс гулко стучал в висках. Уже не злость, а самая настоящая ярость поднималась изнутри тёмной волной и стискивала грудь, не давая сделать глубокий вдох.

— Вы ранены, командир?

— Да, — последовал ответ. — Открывай дверь.

Но я уже всё поняла без лишних слов. Итана видела, что происходило у меня за спиной, но не успела бы на помощь, связанная боем. Она пошла на гамбит — сама подставилась под чужой клинок, чтобы выиграть инициативу. И успела защитить меня, хоть и ценой собственной крови.

Дверь рухнула под моим натиском, и двое кирасиров, стоявшие у неё, развернулись, чтобы атаковать. Я облизнула губы, чувствуя сладковатый привкус чужой крови. Итана очутилась рядом, по-прежнему держа шпагу в левой руке. Я посмотрела на неё.

Дыхание перехватило, и ярость, рвавшаяся наружу, захлестнула меня с головой.

Смятые, словно фольга, кирасы гвардейцев всё ещё немного дымились, когда Итана подтолкнула меня эфесом в плечо, призывая двигаться дальше. Мы переступили через обезображенные трупы и быстро зашагали вниз по лестнице. Я оглянулась на Итану. Правый рукав её редингота пропитался кровью, кровь запятнала белую манжету рубашки и медленно капала на волнистый от времени мрамор ступеней.

— Командир, — позвала я.

Она покачала головой.

— Позже. Сначала выберемся отсюда.

Но мы не успели выбраться. Мы спустились только до середины лестницы, когда у её подножия появился человек в капюшоне.

Я резко остановилась. Итана остановилась тоже. С минуту, должно быть, мы смотрели на него, прежде чем Итана тихо осведомилась:

— Это он?

Я кивнула. Человек в капюшоне кивнул тоже.

— Это я, — подтвердил он.

От него пахло кровью. От нас всех сейчас пахло кровью, но в сравнении с этим запахом все прочие отходили на второй план.

Итана резко выдохнула за моим плечом. Я с беспокойством оглянулась на неё.

— Я помню этот голос… — тихо произнесла она.

— Взаимно, — подтвердил человек в капюшоне. — Я тоже помню твой, хотя не слышал его очень давно. Он всё ещё прекрасен.

Я покосилась на Итану. Она была бледнее проклятых мраморных перил, и нельзя было понять, от потери крови или от чего-то иного.

— Командир?

Она молчала.

— Я не знаю, кто ты, маленькая тварь, — произнёс человек в капюшоне, обращаясь ко мне. — Уродец ты из этого мира или порождение той стороны? Не важно, — он повернулся к Итане, — но вот тебя, Лаура, я никогда не забуду.

— Если ты причинишь ей вред, ты покойник, — мрачно предупредила я.

Человек в капюшоне рассмеялся там, под капюшоном, резким лающим смехом.

— Ты немного опоздала, — заметил он сквозь смех.

— Это правда, — неожиданно подтвердила Итана. — Во всех отношениях. Он уже причинил мне вред. И он уже покойник.

Продолжая смеяться, человек в капюшоне откинул капюшон, и я увидела его лицо. И, следовало признать, Итана была абсолютно права.

Под капюшоном было лицо мертвеца.

В отличие от многих людей, я не боюсь покойников, кладбищ и других атрибутов смерти. Всю свою недолгую сознательную жизнь я полагала, что мертвецы в большинстве своём безвредны, а в меньшинстве — неопасны, и бояться следует живых. Этот день основательно поколебал мою наивную уверенность.

Есть определённые признаки, по которым намётанный глаз легко отличит лицо живого от покойника, даже если этот покойник в силу каких-то причин ходит и разговаривает. И это не только «кошачий глаз» и трупные пятна, порой их может вообще не быть. Взгляд стекленеет, утрачивает выражение, глаза кажутся пустыми. Бескровная кожа выглядит серой, без свойственных живому лицу красок, черты заостряются.

Однако, и я не могла этого не признать, человек в капюшоне при жизни, должно быть, был красив. Отчасти следы этой красоты сохранились и теперь — в том, что касалось правильных черт лица, «лиарского», как говорят в Сангине, профиля с горбинкой и вьющихся чёрных волос, свободно спадавших на плечи. А вот голубые глаза, не яркие, как у Рафаэль, а неестественно светлые, словно выцветшие, утратив живой блеск, выглядели жутко. Они сверлили нас пустым, леденящим душу взглядом мертвеца.

Вот только бродящие по лесам упыри, поднятые из мёртвых под влиянием энергии из прорывов Завесы, обычно молчат, реже издают какие-то звуки. А этот человек разговаривал вполне внятно, двигался плавно, как кошка, кажется, даже дышал — то есть, выглядел во всех отношениях живым. Только явная печать смерти на его лице свидетельствовала об обратном.

Я поняла, почему он скрывал лицо под капюшоном, и не была в восторге от открывшегося зрелища. Но вот почему там, на Плато Морганы, я не могла допустить, чтобы он меня увидел — это всё ещё оставалось загадкой.

Я готова была поклясться, что никогда не встречала его раньше. Но…

— Вы знаете его? — спросила я Итану. Это был риторический вопрос. Разумеется, она знала.

— Лучше, чем хотелось бы, — последовал ответ. — И я была уверена, что наше знакомство завершено навсегда.

Человек в капюшоне перестал смеяться.

— Ты приложила к этому немало усилий, — согласился он.

— Очевидно, недостаточно, — Итана перевела дыхание. — Значит, всё это — твоих рук дело?

Человек в капюшоне покачал головой.

— Я пытался убедить генерала и господина посла, что с вами не удастся справиться такими дешёвыми и привычными для них методами, — поведал он едва ли не с сожалением. — Увы, они меня не послушали.

— И теперь ты явился закончить начатое?

Он развёл руками.

— Как гласит поговорка, каждый сам себе лучший слуга. И потом, разве тебе не хочется умереть от моей руки?

— Если начистоту, мне вообще не хочется умирать.

— Мне тоже не хотелось.

Я покосилась на Итану. Кровь с рукава вроде бы капала медленнее — это внушало надежду, но, если она решит драться, рана моментально откроется снова. А в том, что она решит, сомневаться не приходилось. В тихом, обычно вкрадчивом голосе звенела сталь.

— Твои поступки свидетельствовали об обратном, — каждое слово звучало как удар бича. — И теперь не лучше. Ты работаешь на Тальбрэ?

— У нас общие интересы, — туманно отозвался человек в капюшоне. — Некоторые из них.

— Например, истребление пегасов?

Он поморщился. На неживом лице такая мимическая ужимка смотрелась неестественно и жутко.

— Мне нет дела до твоих табунов, если ты об этом. Это не цель и даже не средство, скорее, приятное дополнение. Если дело выгорит, конечно. На реализацию планов уйдет не год и даже не десять, но, в конечном итоге, оно того стоит.

Итана мрачно усмехнулась.

— Не поделишься планами?

— Зачем? Ты явно не собираешься меня поддержать, и она тоже, — он смерил меня холодным взглядом с головы до ног. — Кстати, кто она тебе? Дочь? По возрасту подходит, летает не хуже тебя, но глазами, видимо, пошла в отца…

Я демонстративно повернулась к Итане.

— Командир, напомните, почему мы не можем убить этого говорящего упыря прямо сейчас?

— Думаю, по той же причине, по которой ты не могла бы сделать это на Плато, — вздохнула та. — То, что мертво, умереть не может.

— Он выглядит отвратительно живым, так что предлагаю попытаться. Вдруг получится?

Человек в капюшоне рассмеялся снова.

— Значит, не дочь, — констатировал он. — Кто тогда, любовница? Ручная зверушка? Ты её на рынке купила?..

В глазах Итаны вспыхнули опасные огоньки.

— Ники, твоё предложение принято, — произнесла она пугающе спокойным тоном. — Я попробую.

Она подняла шпагу, которая до этого касалась ступеней, и приняла боевую стойку — с опущенной правой рукой. Я стиснула зубы. Человек в капюшоне растянул губы в широкой улыбке, такой же отвратительно неестественной, как и все прочие гримасы на его лице.

— Прямо как в старые добрые времена, золото моё? — произнёс он насмешливым тоном. И всё же что-то сквозило за этой насмешкой — страх? Опасения? Что там вообще может чувствовать нетипично проворный упырь?

— Меня зовут Итана, — последовал ответ. — Потрудись запомнить это. Передать по буквам?

— Я знаю эти буквы, — отозвался мертвец. — «Падение Зефира».

Итана усмехнулась, и в этой усмешке было очень мало веселья.

— Умничка, Отто. А теперь будь так любезен, умри до конца.

Но прежде чем она успела перевести обмен любезностями в реальную стычку, я спрыгнула на несколько ступенек вниз, на ходу вытряхивая оставшиеся наконечники для стрел. Когда я очутилась между Итаной и человеком в капюшоне, оружие последней надежды уже было готово. Куски остро заточенного металла, словно настоящие стрелы, пущенные с невидимой тетивы, устремились к шее, лицу, груди и паху мертвеца. У меня не было уверенности в том, что говорящие упыри истекают кровью, но проверить стоило. Я метила в сердце, глаз и крупные артерии.

Ни один наконечник не достиг цели. Как и болты, пущенные по нам в комнате наверху, они ударились о невидимую преграду. А потом просто осыпались прахом на вытертый мрамор лестницы. Человек в капюшоне покачал головой.

— Слишком примитивно. Я думал, ты можешь больше.

Я скрипнула зубами, чувствуя, как вновь разгорается утихший было гнев. И наглядно продемонстрировала «больше».

Мраморные перила оплавились от выброса энергии, камень на полу пошёл трещинами, жалобно зазвенели окна под куполом и загудела крестовина, с которой свисала люстра. Но человек в капюшоне продолжал стоять под этим шквалом, как волнорез посреди бушующего шторма. Только кончики смоляных кудрей опалило добела.

Потом он сделал короткое, почти неуловимое движение — и неведомая сила отбросила меня назад, швырнув на мраморные ступени. Из груди вышибло весь воздух, и от боли я не могла вдохнуть снова. В глазах потемнело. Я не видела, но почувствовала, как следующий рывок вновь поднял меня вверх и бросил в другую сторону, к дверям, у которых уже не было караульных.

Затем была боль, тьма и гулкая пустота, из глубины которой смутно донёсся далёкий голос:

— Я не принадлежу к этому миру, и твои силы не действуют на меня.

Голос стих, тьма сделалась глубже, плотнее и осязаемее. Что-то огромное шевельнулось в этой тьме, изогнув шею, чтобы посмотреть на меня из-под гигантского крыла…

Вернулся свет, но он был красным.

Я попыталась пошевелиться — это удалось, а значит, у меня всё ещё было тело. Это было больно, а значит, тело было живым. Я сильнее стиснула зубы, чтобы не застонать, и оттолкнулась от пола, на котором лежала, приподнимаясь на локтях.

Локти болели, но сгибались и разгибались. Что-то густое и горячее текло по лицу, капая с носа. Я смахнула одну из таких капель языком и пришла к выводу, что это моя кровь. Опираясь на одну руку, я другой провела по рассечённому лбу, размазывая кровь по лицу. Рана была неглубокой.

Затем вернулись последние воспоминания, предшествовавшие провалу. Злость, которая пришла с ними, придала мне сил. Я собрала непослушное тело в кучу и огляделась.

Итана дралась с человеком в капюшоне, который по такому случаю отбросил свою хламиду с капюшоном. Она спрыгнула с лестницы и теснила противника к дверям. Тот держал оружие в правой руке, она — в левой, и это его, похоже, дезориентировало. Однако он вполне успешно отмахивался. И, приглядевшись, я увидела, чем именно.

Это был тёмно-красный клинок, шире традиционной шпаги, но слишком тонкий для палаша, по длине близкий скорее к церемониальной «зубочистке», чем к боевому оружию. На закрытой чашке эфеса блестели чёрные камни. Большего рассмотреть было нельзя из-за скорости боя, но я и так поняла, что это за оружие.

Багровая сталь Салерно. Там делали не только красивые камни. Легенды гласят, что красные клинки, выкованные в эфирном пламени, рассекали пространство и время так же легко, как горячий нож режет масло. Их создавали как инструмент работы с Завесой, но вышло иначе. Поэтому после краха Салерно все известные клинки из багровой стали были уничтожены, по крайней мере, так принято считать.

Если сказки насчёт пространства и времени были хоть отчасти правдой, то ясно было, как этому говорящему упырю удавалось мгновенно очутиться на разных концах света.

Медленно, очень медленно до меня начинало доходить осознание, какого же опасного врага мы себе нажили.

Положение становилось безвыходным. Я чувствовала, как прибывают силы, но это тоже происходило медленно. Слишком медленно, чтобы я успела помочь Итане, да и чем? Я была безоружна. Всё, что я могла — бессильно наблюдать за боем, зная, что раненая Итана не сможет продержаться долго. Её ресурс был не безграничен. Чувство собственной бесполезности приводило меня в отчаяние.

Впрочем, я всё ещё могла броситься на красный клинок…

Это был неплохой вариант. Его стоило обдумать.

— Ты всё ещё умеешь фехтовать, Лаура, — произнёс человек в капюшоне, в последний момент уходя от удара, который должен был пронзить его насквозь.

— «Падение Зефира», — бросила Итана.

Она атаковала снова, он парировал сильной частью клинка, далеко отбив шпагу. Рипост, контррипост, и вновь ему пришлось отступить на шаг. Будь дело на фехтовальной дорожке, Итана бы уже выиграла, вот только это был не тренировочный бой.

— Мне так больше нравится. Я уже и забыл, как это бывает — когда только ты, и я, и…

Оружие вновь зазвенело от сильного удара.

— Тальбрэ, — выдохнула Итана. — Что там? Что вы прячете?

— Я не выдаю государственных тайн, пока работаю на это государство, — усмехнулся человек в капюшоне. — Даже тебе. Может быть, позже… Ах, да, ты ведь не доживёшь.

— Дело в пегасах?

— Отчасти, но они лишь побочный продукт грядущих изменений. Хотя на рынке планеров наверняка будет весело. Сначала цены рухнут, когда перья будут стоить дешевле улыбки, потом взлетят до небес, когда пегасов не останется…

Итана замешкалась на мгновение, едва не пропустив укол, направленный в бедро.

— Не останется? Почему?

Человек в капюшоне усмехнулся.

— Я помогаю Тальбрэ с их маленьким делом, а они помогут мне с моим, когда получат свой куш. Честная сделка.

— Чем тебе не угодили…

— Пегасы? Ничего личного, просто хочу себе одного.

Я всё ещё пыталась осознать сказанное, но Итана, похоже, лучше понимала, в чём дело. До меня донёсся её возмущённый возглас.

— Это безумие!

— Ну, а я безумец. Но ради этого стоит рискнуть. Оглянись вокруг, как мы живём? Луки, шпаги, арбалеты, в самом деле? Наши предки за такое отреклись бы от нас. Маяк погас, и мы не можем разжечь его снова; великие крепости ветшают, а у нас нет даже чертежей. Посмотри на них, Лаура. Эти бастионы строили не для обороны от катапульт и арбалетов. В серебряный век Салерно древние машины ещё поднимались в небо, а стальные корабли стреляли огнём. В золотой век, когда на небе была одна луна, корабли летали на неё! А теперь?

Он выдал эту тираду на одном дыхании — я следила и считала вдохи, всё ещё не решив, дышит этот говорящий упырь по привычке или действительно нуждается в воздухе. Если так, то можно было бы попытаться его задушить.

— Но луны уже две, — парировала Итана. — Салерно пал. Второго Завеса не выдержит.

— И не нужно.

Маньяк, поняла я. Полный и окончательный, такое лечится только ампутацией головы. Конечно, ему не страшно было разрушение Завесы — он-то не горел в пламени с той стороны. И что ему дела до всего остального мира, если время и пространство начнут плавиться и скукоживаться, словно бумага в камине?

И вот тогда, на долю секунды, я поймала взгляд Итаны. В этом взгляде было всё, что она хотела бы, но не могла сейчас сказать. Через долю секунды она сосредоточилась на ведении боя снова, но теперь она уже отступала, проигрывая шаг за шагом, всё дальше к лестнице. У меня оставалось не больше минуты, чтобы найти выход из положения — или признать, что нам обеим придётся погибнуть.

Я не боюсь смерти, но сама мысль, что я не смогу защитить Итану, была отвратительна.

Воздух вокруг сгустился, как засахарившийся мёд. Звуки тонули в нём и угасали, не достигая моего слуха. Запахи наоборот сделались ярче, острее, расцветая новыми красками. От Итаны пахло свежей кровью, потом, лавандой, кожаной сбруей и осенней листвой. От человека в капюшоне воняло застарелой кровью.

Я никогда раньше, до встречи на Плато, не знала его, не видела в этой жизни, но я знала этот запах. Чувствовала его однажды — именно этот, непохожий на все прочие.

«Твои силы не действуют на меня».

Я сжала пальцы в кулак, точно так же, как мысленно собирала свою волю. Прикусила разбитые при падении костяшки.

А какие силы тогда действуют?..

Ну, пришёл ответ из глубины сознания, на полу же он как-то стоит.

Я усмехнулась и посмотрела на Итану. Та перехватила мой взгляд и, видимо, за долю секунды прочитала в нём всё, что я думаю и что собираюсь сделать. И бросилась на пол, при падении перекатываясь через раненое плечо, чтобы очутиться под лестницей.

Её противник, поражённый такой резкой сменой тактики, смог сделать только шаг в сторону. Кинуться в погоню он не успел. Через мгновение великолепный купол вместе со всем резным каменным кружевом, стальной крестовиной и огромной бронзовой люстрой в центре рухнул ему на голову.

Гравитации плевать на могущество смертных.

Мир потонул в пыли и грохоте, но тогда же, возводя над собой невидимый щит, я вспомнила, где уже чувствовала этот запах. Именно такая затхлая вонь старой крови на жаре, под жужжание полчищ мясных мух, стояла на невольничьем рынке в Пьезо.

Как только пыль вокруг немного осела, я скинула с себя защитный купол и бросилась под лестницу. Это было не так просто — холл обратился в руины, заваленные обломками камня и кирпича, кусками штукатурки и погнутого металла. Посреди этого кошмара гордо возвышалась погнутая и переломанная, но всё ещё величественная бронзовая люстра.

Следовало добить врага, не оставлять его за спиной, но откапывать его из-под всего этого великолепия не было никакого желания. И, откровенно говоря, я не питала иллюзий насчёт того, что объятия с люстрой его прикончили. Тут явно нужно было что-то посерьёзнее. Но…

Я почувствовала слабый отголосок присутствия чего-то нездешнего под завалом — как слабое эхо в огромно гроте или как огонёк свечи в далёком окне тёмной ночью. И, остановившись, потянулась к этому отголоску, схватила и вытащила из-под битого кирпича.

Тёмно-красная сталь, покрытая серой пылью, больше не блестела. Я усмехнулась, сжала неудобную рукоять и направилась к Итане. Можно оставить живого врага за спиной, можно обратить в руины посольство Тальбрэ в Сангине, но оставить багровый клинок в руках не того человека — это выше моих сил.

— Вас не задело? — спросила я, помогая Итане выбраться из-под лестницы.

Невероятно, но она всё ещё как-то держалась на ногах, хотя редингот был в крови, а мокрые от пота пряди прилипли к посеревшему лицу. Она не бросила шпагу, обнимая меня за плечи здоровой рукой.

— Ерунда, — прошептала она мне на ухо.

От горячего дыхания рядом и ставшего вдруг очень ярким запаха крови у меня самой на мгновение закружилась голова.

Пробраться к дверям нечего было и думать, так что мы двинулись вверх по лестнице. Итана наваливалась на меня всё сильнее с каждым шагом.

— Нужно перевязать вашу рану, — сказала я уже на середине лестницы.

— Позже, — последовал ответ.

— Куда уж позже? Вы так истечёте кровью.

— Не сразу.

Я хотела возразить, но мои слова потонули в крике пегаса.

Закат уже догорел, так что мы не увидели, как в образовавшейся на месте купола дыре появилась тень. Но мгновением позже тень обрела форму, цвет и вес — особенно вес, от которого содрогнулось всё здание, когда Цельс камнем рухнул в пролом, сложив крылья.

Он приземлился на ступеньки, раскрошив мягкий камень своими копытами, но лестница устояла. Я быстро посмотрела вверх — там, на фоне тёмно-синего бархата осеннего неба, мелькнула ещё одна тень. Снова раздался крик — более высокий и пронзительный, — которому тут же ответил Цельс. Селебрити интересовалась, как там внизу её сородич.

Итана отпустила моё плечо и, сделав пару шагов, обняла шею пегаса. Я забрала у неё окровавленную шпагу и вложила в ножны без уверенности, что смогу потом достать. Повод болтался у Цельса под ногами, не доставая до пола, вместе с усами мартингала, в которые был продет. Он не был оборван.

— Хорошо же вы их привязали! — не удержалась я.

— Обратный узел, — пояснила Итана неожиданно окрепшим голосом. — Поможешь мне?

Я подсадила её в седло и застегнула привязные ремни на обвязке. Потом перекинула обратно через шею пегаса повод. Селебрити нетерпеливо кружила в небе над куполом. Догадавшись, что она хочет сделать, я потянула Цельса вверх по лестнице.

Кобыла моментально сменила траекторию, обнаружив, что посадочная площадка освободилась. Лестница была единственным местом, куда можно было безопасно сесть в этой мешанине обломков и кусков гнутого металла. От удара, куда более сильного, чем приземление Цельса, нижние ступеньки раскололись. Но Селебрити устояла, широко расставив ноги. Она вопросительно гыкнула, глядя прямо на меня.

Мне не нужно было предлагать дважды. Я перекинула повод и вскочила в седло. Кобыла снялась вверх с места, как стояла, и устремилась в небо. Она зацепила края пролома кончиками махов, когда взлетала, но, кажется, даже не заметила этого. Ещё мгновение — и мы вырвались на свободу, в объятия прохладного воздуха и упругого ветра, где не было крови и пыли.

Цельс поднялся следом. Кобыла подо мной закричала, призывая его следовать за нами — он отозвался спокойно и естественно, хотя он был гораздо старше, не говоря уже о том, что был жеребцом. Это он должен был вести молодую кобылу, но выходило наоборот.

Мы набирали высоту, поднимаясь выше обычных для Сангины уровней полёта пегасов и планеров. Город внизу сиял и переливался тысячами разноцветных огней. Ярко горели фонари на площади Восстания, сиял подсвеченный ночью посадочный плац Лётной Школы, заливалась светом Дворцовая площадь, мерцали огоньки кормовых фонарей на основном русле Гины и протоках. Наконец я выровняла полёт, опасаясь, что на слишком большой высоте Итана потеряет сознание.

Багровый клинок всё ещё был у меня в руке. Я продела один из привязных ремней, которыми не воспользовалась, в дужку эфеса и подвесила его впереди седла. С этим можно было разобраться позже.

Итана вдруг подобрала поводья и направила Цельса вперёд кобылы, нарушая построение звена. Заложив вираж, пегас повернул на юго-восток. Я пустила Селебрити следом, сделав дугу побольше, чтобы оказаться позади ведущего.

Мы сели неподалёку от Сангины посреди убранного поля. На пригорке впереди уютно светились окна небольшой деревни. Над аккуратными двухэтажными домами поднимался шпиль церкви Единства, но, заходя на посадку, я заметила неподалёку от деревни круг дубов на холме, к которому вела не заросшая тропа.

Здесь было тихо, темно и спокойно. Улицы не освещались фонарям, по ним не бродила стража, и никто ещё не знал о катастрофе в посольстве. А вот Сангина сейчас будет гудеть, как улей, в который ткнули палкой — грохот падения купола слышали, должно быть, на другом конце города.

— Думаете, стоит являться сюда в таком виде? — спросила я Итану.

Мы были по уши в крови и пыли, в порванной одежде, и я даже не рисковала предположить, как и чем от нас теперь пахло.

— Лучше сюда, чем в гостиницу, — твёрдо ответила она. Я заметила, что она держится в седле прямо, не наклоняясь и не заваливаясь на сторону. — Здесь не может быть больше комаров, чем на мосту.

Несмотря на всю серьёзность положения, я рассмеялась.

Парой часов позже, потратив на организацию ночлега немало сил и почти все запасы наличных денег, мы заперлись в единственной отдельной комнате деревенской гостиницы. Освобождённые от сёдел пегасы паслись прямо под окном, на небольшой лужайке, где хозяйка разрешила их оставить, когда я обронила, что Селебрити не любит спать под крышей. Итана сидела на кровати, скрестив босые ноги, и смотрела на пегасов через узкое окно. Мертвенная бледность ушла с её лица, уступив место лихорадочному румянцу. Она казалась спокойной, даже безмятежной, но я видела, что костяшки пальцев, сжимавших кружку с глинтвейном, побелели.

Сабельный клинок рассёк ей руку от головки плеча почти до локтя, достав до кости и соскользнув с неё. Итана приняла удар на внешнюю поверхность плеча, где нет крупных артерий, но вполне достаточно мелких. При малейшем движении рана снова начинала кровоточить, а мне позарез нужно было сухое операционное поле, чтобы найти рассечённые мышцы и нервы и хоть что-то сделать с ними. На полу скопился целый ворох окровавленного тряпья.

— Где Рафаэль, когда она так нужна?

— В Атраксе, — отозвалась Итана. Она продолжала смотреть в другую сторону, на пегасов под окном. — Ты справишься, Ники. Я тебе верю.

— Я ничего не вижу в ране, — призналась я. — Не уверена, что смогу… Вы можете поднять руку?

Итана покачала головой.

— Ни поднять, ни согнуть.

Это было неудивительно, учитывая, что руку ей чуть не отрубили. Непонятно было, как она вообще до сих пор не просто была в сознании, но умудрялась ходить и разговаривать. Я сказала ей об этом.

— Человеческое тело крепче, чем порой кажется, — объяснила она этот феномен.

Я не была уверена, что дело только в этом.

— Прижмите артерию, я попробую сплавить сосуды.

Итана кивнула и, оставив кружку с недопитым глинтвейном, левой рукой стиснула правое плечо, прижимая подключичную артерию.

— Только постарайся быстро, — попросила она. — Голова кружится.

Я честно старалась. Две тонкие артериальные ветви соединились легко.

— Можете отпускать.

Итана разжала пальцы, и кровь снова начала просачиваться в рану. Я выругалась. Она зажала артерию снова.

— Я всё равно не понимаю, как вам до сих пор удаётся не вырубиться от потери крови. Хлещет как из прорванной плотины.

— Да… — медленно протянула Итана. — Плотины…

Я с беспокойством заглянула ей в лицо, опасаясь, что вот сейчас запас прочности и закончится. Однако Итана не собиралась терять сознание. Вместо этого её лицо стало задумчивым, как у поэта, наконец ухватившего за хвост удирающую музу.

— Командир, вы в порядке?

Она наконец повернулась ко мне. На бледных губах играла улыбка.

— Буду, как только ты закончишь.

— Нет, не будете, — возразила я. — Вы потеряли много крови, рана слишком велика, и, к тому же, я не Рафаэль. Как максимум, могу соединить в паре мест разрубленные мышцы. И нервы, если найду.

— Но кожу стянуть ты можешь?

Я кивнула.

— Могу, но лучше это зашить. Шёлк у меня есть, иглы здесь, думаю, найдутся. Так будет надёжнее. Я постараюсь, чтобы было не больно.

— Хорошо.

Для человека, которому только что пообещали зашить его практически на живую, Итана реагировала неестественно спокойно. Я вздохнула.

— Вы подставились, чтобы защитить меня, верно?

— Да, — не стала запираться Итана.

— Зачем? Лучше бы ранили меня, это не так опасно и вообще быстро проходит.

Я покосилась на свои руки — содранные при падении костяшки пальцев уже зажили. От пореза на лбу к утру должен был остаться только небольшой шрам.

— Ненавижу, когда тебе причиняют боль, — тихо сказала Итана.

Я выразительно подняла брови. Она усмехнулась.

— И мой счёт к Отто только что пополнился ещё парой пунктов. Хотя доселе я полагала, что хуже уже не станет.

— Вы не сказали, кто этот человек.

Итана отпустила руку, но кровь больше не сочилась. Кровотечение из мелких сосудов и вен я остановила раньше. Чтобы найти перерубленные нервы, я закрыла глаза и взглянула на рану иным зрением.

— Я расскажу, обещаю, — донесся как сквозь вату голос Итаны. — Но позже. Мне… нужно время. Прости, Ники.

— Я понимаю. Но скажите хотя бы, вы поняли, чего он хочет? Потому что я лично нет.

В ином свете другого зрения перерубленные нервы казались мёртвенно-серыми холодными ветвями среди влажно пульсирующей живым алым светом плоти. Точечные импульсы энергии, остро пахнущей железом, сплавляли их друг с другом, возвращая ровный белый свет. Тонкая работа, монотонная, но увлекательная.

— Он хочет, — донеслось до меня, — вернуть Горгону.

Я открыла глаза и посмотрела на Итану так, словно видела её впервые. Она подняла бровь.

— Он всегда был… амбициозен. Я имею в виду, при жизни.

Я покачала головой.

— Звучит как бред безумца.

Итана вздохнула.

— На самом деле не так уж бредово, — призналась она. — Конечно, большинство полагает, что Горгона — всего лишь миф, но когда-то её почитали наравне с привычными нам богами. Хотя она, скорее, хтоническое чудовище, чем божество, но почему бы нет? Во многих мифах есть доля истины. И мы знаем, что Возрождение, основанное на родстве всех пегасов с Горгоной, работает — а значит, она не такой уж вымысел, как принято полагать.

— Магия крови… — начала я.

Итана жестом остановила меня.

— Чтобы магия крови действовала, нужна в первую очередь кровь, верно? Если ритуалы, основывающиеся на крови Горгоны, действенны, значит, эта кровь существует. А где есть кровь, там, вероятно, есть или была и сама Горгона, общий предок наших пегасов.

— Даже если так — она ведь умерла, чтобы дать им жизнь. И не вернётся, пока не…

Пока не умрут все пегасы, хотела сказать я, но осеклась. Я вдруг поняла, что означали намёки человека в капюшоне на долгосрочные планы, для претворения которых в жизнь нужно время.

— Верно, — подтвердила Итана мои мысли. — Пока не умрут все пегасы. Тогда Горгона вернётся, чтобы дать жизнь новым.

— Ну, нашему знакомому понадобится неоправданно много времени, чтобы их вырезать.

— А он и не торопится. Впрочем, есть пророчество… — она поморщилась от боли, когда я снова взялась за рану. — Пророчество о возвращении, сделанное ещё в те времена, когда на севере Горгоне поклонялись, как божеству.

— М-м?

— «Кровь последней из дочерей Горгоны растопит чёрный лёд на забытом алтаре», — процитировала Итана. — «И тогда Горгона вернётся в мир».

— То есть, нужно убить не всех пегасов, а всех кобыл?

— Может быть… — протянула Итана. — Или здесь есть что-то ещё. В любом случае, процесс рискует затянуться. Поэтому меня больше беспокоит другое.

Повисло молчание. Я продолжала возиться с перерубленными мышцами. Странно, но иным зрением я не видела особых признаков истощения, которые обычно заметны при таких ранениях. Быть может, если бы я плюнула на всё и попробовала просто заставить рану затянуться, это бы даже получилось…

Я прогнала эту мысль. Риск был слишком велик. Может быть, с кем-то другим я бы и попыталась, но не с Итаной.

— Что они прячут от нас в Тальбрэ? — произнесла та, задумчиво глядя в пустоту. — И почему он говорил о серебряном веке Салерно? И клинок, а до него кристалл… Вот это стоит выяснить, но сначала мы должны обезопасить пегасов. Они не будут ждать, пока мы во всём разберёмся.

— У вас есть план? — уточнила я.

Итана медленно кивнула.

— У меня есть план, вернее, родился только что, когда ты вспомнила о плотине. Поэтому утром мы улетаем отсюда, пока за нами не пришёл кто-нибудь ещё. Ты ведь забрала багровый клинок?

— Разумеется.

— Значит, Отто понадобится время, чтобы найти нас, даже если он быстро откопается, — удовлетворённо заключила Итана. — А тогда мы будем уже далеко.

— Я могу узнать, куда мы полетим?

Она улыбнулась снова. В глубине глаз вновь вспыхнули такие знакомые огоньки.

— В Озёрный Край. Сделаем первый ход оттуда, выиграем немного времени, а потом разберёмся со всем остальным.


	4. Chapter 4

Словно в объятиях страшного сна  
Средь бела дня опускается тьма.  
Солнечный отблеск на крышах погас -  
В небо поднялся последний пегас.

_ «Падение Зефира», неизвестный автор _

К северу от Золотого моря небо лежит на вершинах кедров.

Или вершины кедров упираются в небеса. Я слышала разные варианты. В устье Торна, где великая река, преодолев горы, превращается в каскад проточных озёр, скалистые берега крошат корни первых кедров. Дальше, к югу, на берегах и островах Великих Озёр, деревья становятся выше. Там, где скалистые стены кажутся слишком ровными, чтобы их могла создать такие природа, поднимает гигантские стены гигантских кедров. Они огромны, огромнее, чем человек может себе представить, огромны настолько, что из одного дерева можно вырезать целый дом.

Так говорят. В основном говорят те, кто никогда не видел Озёрного Края, и, соответственно, не мог оценить размеры кедров. На самом деле это даже не кедры, вернее, кедры они примерно в той же степени, в которой пегасы - лошади. И размером отличаются примерно как тот же пегас от козлёнка.

У этих гигантов есть имена. Каждое дерево-патриарх - живое проявление божественной воли для народа Озёрного Края, который не поклоняется ни Единству, ни другим богам, только духу леса, части которого обитает в каждом гигантском кедре. К духу своего дерева человек обращается каждое утро, просыпаясь на его ветвях и касаясь твёрдой, словно камень, коры. Улетая из дома, жители Озёрного Края берут с собой чешуйку с шишки родного кедра, кажется, у Те'Ами где-то припана пара, хотя она не особо тоскует даже по своему дереву.

Здесь рожаются на ветвях кедра высоко над землёй, проводят там жизнь и умирать тоже предпочитают там же, в святилище у ствола. За жизнь весь уроженец Озёрного Края может вообще ни разу не ступить на землю. Впрочем, большинство же спускается, хотя бы для рыбной ловли на островах и вблизи торнского каскада. На тех же островах, по слухам, растёт брусника размером с кулак, но этого я, в отличие от рыбы, не видела.

Зато сушёной, вяленой и копчёной рыбы сейчас было в избытке. Последняя одуряюще пахла на весь настил, на котором мы сидели, а, может быть, и на всё дерево. К запаху рыбы примешивался стойкий аромат смолы, который здесь пахнет вообще всё, мокрой древесины и грозовой свежести.

\- Просто удивительно, как тебе не отрубили руку, - бормотал старый Те'Вери, омывая плечо Итаны горячим отваром, терпко пахнущим хвоей.

Старик был жрецом, Говорящим-с-Кедром, целителем, главой своего дома, хранителем родового дерева и ещё дедом Те'Ами. Что-то из этого, а, может быть, всё вместе давало ему беспрецедентное право отчитывать Итану, словно нашкодившую девчонку. Та не возражала и даже героически терпела на себе применение прогрессивных техник карательной народной медицины. Впрочем, что-то мне подсказывало, что природа её терпения - сугубо дипломатическая.

Пока я принюхивалась к коптильне и давилась слюной, Итана успела вкратце пересказать старику ту часть нашей увлекательной истории, которая казалась нападением на отряд Ванды, истребления пегасов и внешней политики. Особый упор она, разумеется, сделала на героизм Те'Ами, прорвавшуюся сквозь оцепление, чтобы сообщить нам о случившемся. И почему-то ещё на мой, когда я сначала посадила Радугу, добровольно отдалась в объятия контактного телепата. 

С точки зрения моей точки зрения, в этом не было никакого героизма, а только суровая бытовая необходимость. Весь Дозор давно привык, что честь взять за руку Те'Ами по умолчанию принадлежит мне, поскольку меня это влечёт меньше всего последствий. Однако Те'Вери то и дело косился на меня со смесью восхищения и ужаса. Почти так же он смотрел на Селебрити, которая лежала тут же на настиле, чинно подобрав себе ноги и сложив на спине блестящие чёрные крылья.

Когда он спросил, откуда эта кобыла, Итана туманно ответила «с севера». Я подозревала, что старика не удовлетворил такой ответ.

\- Мы хотим отомстить за Те'Ами, - рассказывала Итана, пока жрец обильно смазывал рану резко пахнущей смолой. - И хотя бы выиграть время для табунов, которые сейчас уводят из Тальбрэ. И для этого мне нужно поговорить с советом старейшин.

Некоторое время старик молчал, перебинтовывая её плечо. Я уселась на круп Селебрити и прислушивалась к размеренному шуму кедровой хвои на ветру. Ветер запах снова донёс головокружительный копчёной рыбы. Нужно было спуститься на уровень ниже, найти проклятую коптильню и вцепиться, наконец, зубами в горячую рыбину, но мне было слишком интересно, чего хочет добиться Итана.

\- Мы не вмешиваемся в дела больших государств, - потенциально Те'Вери, закончив с перевязкой.

Итана осторожно потрогала плотную ткань, намертво приклеившуюся к коже.

\- Вам и не нужно вмешиваться, - возразила она. - Я попрошу совет старейшин сделать только одну вещь. На моей памяти такое уже делали однажды, а ты наверняка помнишь и другие разы. Большего не понадобится.

Старик молчал.

\- Ради белых крыльев Аланка, - напомнила Итана. - Ради ваших пегасов, которые попадут под удар, как только кончатся пегасы в Тальбрэ. Ради Те'Ами, наконец.

\- Она храбрая девочка, - тихо вызвать жрец, растирая остатки смолы между узлами пальцами. - Проклятая, но храбрая.

\- Разве она для того прорвалась сквозь град, чтобы теперь ее дед побоялся шевельнуть пальцем во спасение всего, что ей дорого?

Те'Вери покачал головой. Пряди серебристо-белые волосы, выбившиеся из длинной косы, упали на его морщинистое лицо.

\- Я ничего не боюсь. Мы вообще мало чего боимся. Но то, о чём ты просишь… Поможет ли это?

\- Я гарантирую, что поможет.

Итана поднялась на ноги и посмотрела на жреца сверху вниз.

\- Пожалуйста, Старший. Прошу тебя. Приведи меня в круг старейшин, и, обещаю, я смогу их убедить.

\- Посторонним дерева людям ступать на ветви священного… - пробормотал старик. - Ладно, - добавил он уже громче. - Я поручусь за тебя.

Итана посмотрела на меня.

\- А за Никту ты поручишься?

Те'Вери обратился беззубым ртом.

\- Только людям, - повторил он. - Звери, птицы и духи вольны летать, где им вздумается.

Я предупреждающе подняла руку.

\- Старший, я поняла твои туманные намёки. Я не буду сходить с кобылы, так что на священные ветви не наступлю. Ну, а если понадобится, постелю платочек.

Жрец рассмеялся. Я расценила это как одобрение.

Кедры связывала сеть канатных дорог, хотя «дорогами» их по большей части можно было назвать лишь с большой натяжкой. Где-то это были верёвочные мосты с деревянным настилом, где-то просто пара канатов, по одному из которых можно пройти, держась за второй, где-то «дорога» ограничивалась верёвкой, на которой предлагалось перемахнуть с дерева на дерево. Увлекательный беличий забег через половину путем занял бы весь день, и мне сложно было представить Те'Вери перелета с кедра на кедр, держась за верёвку.

Мы отправились верхом. Жрец свистнул своего пегаса - буланую кобылу по кличке Звезда, у которой на лбу не было даже завитка, не говоря уже о звёздах, что вызвало у меня законное недоумение.

\- Погасшая Звезда, - пояснила Итана, увидев мою физиономию.

Ну, конечно. Я и забыла, что назвать пегаса именем короче двух слов в Озёрном Крае - преступление. Муэтта могла кое-что об этом рассказать.

В центре кедрового массива двадцать громадных деревьев росли кругом, в середине которого возвышалось одно. Оно не было выше остальных, скорее, даже ниже - но зато шире раза в два. Древние ветви огромной кроны расходились от ствола на такую ширину, что издалека дерево казалось шарообразным.

Это был Гиперион, Второй Сын Солнца - священное дерево и первый храм духа леса. Когда я однажды спросила Итану, она молча показала на первую луну, намекая, что я могла бы и сама догадаться.

Мы сели на верхний настил из твёрдых, как камень, досок, от времени утративших свой рябой рисунок. Мёртвая древесина. Кедры Озёрного Края не рубят, это физически невозможно - попробуй срубить эту гору с шишками. Но, если кедр умирает, древесина становится чуть мягче, и его мёртвый ствол необходимо распилить, чтобы частица духа леса могла освободиться. Это тяжёлая работа, но необходимая - гигантские стволы не падают сами, а, если падают, то не гниют. Тем более, древесины кедров стоит баснословно дорого, и мне всегда было любопытно, как Итане удалось заполучить свою столешницу.

Пытавшиеся свиньи кедры, у кора помягче. Я не слишком верю в духа леса, но, по слухам, разорвало на очень мелкие куски.

Перед нами расстилалась целая площадь, на дальнем конце которой, у серой стены гигантского ствола, возвышалось святилище. Те'Вери сделал Итане знак спешиться. Сам он отпустил кобылу, и та взвилась в небо, спрыгнув с края настила, который здесь ничем не огораживали. Цельс, отпущенный следом, улетать не стал. Вместо этого он пристроился рядом с Селебрити и проскользнул вслед за ней в святилище, куда я проехала, пригнувшись.

Святилище оказалось всего лишь прихожей настоящего храма и для подношений. Впереди, там, где в церкви Единства располагался бы алтарь, чернел провал, похожий на трещину в скале. Сходство со скалами усиливала серая кора вокруг. Те'Вери поцеловал её, прежде чем шагнуть внутрь.

Я смотрела на эту пещеру посреди дерева, куда, пожалуй, пролезли бы мы с Селебрити, и чувствовала себя белкой. А кем ещё можно чувствовать себя на пороге гигантского дупла? Дятел?

Те'Вери вернулся через несколько минут.

\- Вы можете войти, - он заяв. - Все четверо.

Итана поцеловала кору при входе в дупло. Я ограничилась тем, что легла на шею Селебрити. Кобыла, поколебавшись, шумно выдохнула и шагнула в темноту.

Старейшин было всего шестеро. Семеро, считая Те'Вери. Они сидели полукругом на полу, покрытом мелкой пылью, в которой тонули копыта наших пегасов. Итана поклонилась.

\- Дух леса сказал, что ты придёшь, - заявлен один из старейшин, высокий худой старик с бородой, заплетённой в две жидкие косы. - И приведёшь с собой трёх крылатых.

\- У нас два пегаса, Старший, - поправила Итана.

\- Дух леса не ошибается, - возразил старейшина. - Он велит выслушать тебя. Говори.

Я отметила про себя, что нас тут, вероятно, ждали. Скорее всего, с того момента, когда патруль над озёрами заметил в чужих пегасовах и проводил нас к кедру Те'Вери. Естественно, старейшинам немедленно доложили о нашем появлении - мы пару часов проторчали на дереве, пересказывая свои приключения и обмазываясь смолой. У старейшин было время, чтобы подготовиться и изобразить всеведение, хотя, конечно, странно, что они промахнулись с помощью пегасов.

Итана в очередной раз начала пересказывать наш путь. Со скуки я рассматривала старейшин в дупле-пещере. Трое женщин и четверо мужчин, таких древних, что Те'Вери на их фоне казался молодящимся щёголем. Я вспомнила, что старейшиной, вроде бы, можно стать только по достижению девяноста лет. Быть может, Те'Вери был не дедом Те'Ами, а прадедом - в Озёрном Крае это не поймёшь. Они ведь не говорят «дед» или «бабка», только «отец отца» или «мать матери». Комбинации «отец отца» я не встречала.

Мне подумалось, что люди с кедрами прекрасно живут в симбиозе, как птицы или насекомые с деревьями поменьше. Они ухаживают за своим деревом, очищают от старых хвои и сухих ветвей, уничтожают паразитов. Сажают новые кедры, наконец, потому что орехи из шишек слишком огромны, чтобы их переносить на новое место птицы или белки. Прекрасное состояние. Будет очень обидно, если Тальбрэ, Капит или ещё какая-нибудь держава с островными колониями попытается колонизировать Великие Озёра. Разве что дух леса опять покажет себя с лучшей стороны, как с теми браконьерами.

-… Поэтому я прошу вас о признании, - вклинился в мои мысли голос Итаны. - Двадцать лет назад в верховьях Торна месяц шли дожди. Река вышла из берегов, угрожая смести новые поселения. Я знаю, что тогда из Торнхольда в Озёрный Край послали гонцов, и вы остановили наводнение, открыв шлюзы в озёрах каскада.

Старейшины молчали, сверля Итану выцветшими от времени глазами.

\- Я прошу сделать это снова, - продолжала она после паузы. - Я знаю, что торнский каскад - не что, как сеть искусственных озёр, образованных древними плотинами, построенными, когда Сын Солнца был ещё саженцем. Шлюзы работают и сейчас, и ритуалы, управляющие ими, сохранились. Поэтому ради всех пегасов, которые сейчас в опасности, ради Те'Ами, ради нашего мира, я прошу вас - сбросьте воду.

\- Как это поможет? - спросила женщина, увешанная бусами из кости так, что её было видно под ними.

Итана замерла на мгновение, а потом прошлась туда-сюда перед полукругом старейшин. Звук шагов заглушила мягкая пыль.

\- Торн - великая река, но у нее сложное русло, - проговорила она, шагая взад-вперёд. - Пороги, отмели, перекаты, опасные стремнины. Каскад оз в устье поддерживает стабильный уровень воды в низовьях, через реку судоходной почти на всём протяжении. Именно там по широкому, спокойному Торну поднимаются на северные огромные баржи, нагруженные зерном с атраксианских полей. Этим зерном будет кормиться весь север Тальбрэ до весны. Оно стоит дёшево, потому что его много, а затраты на перевозку невелики - баржи буксируются легко, река спокойная. Но у них большая осадка.

Я ухмыльнулась, начиная понимать всё коварство этого плана. Итана била без жалости. Но и генерал Вего нас что-то не особенно жалел.

\- Сбросьте воду, и Торн обмелеет, - продолжала Итана. - Широкое русло распадётся на рукава, покажутся отмели, забурлят пороги. Баржи, которые на три четверти корпуса сидят в воде, не подняться по нему. Север останется без зерна, цены на хлеб взлетят до небес, люди начнут выходить на улицы, недовольные нынешней властью. Они уже знают, что власть можно сменить в любой момент, и положение будет шатким. Генеральные беспорядки и закупки хлеба за границей. Им ещё долго будет не до отстрела пегасов. И народу тоже - кому есть дело до целостности Завесы, когда хлеб дорожает день ото дня?

Итана остановилась и погладила морду Цельса.

\- А на юге? - спросил Те'Вери. - Зерно останется там.

\- И подешевеет, - ровно пояснила Итана. - Это, на самом деле, даже страшнее, чем если бы оно дорожало. Фермеры будут продавать урожай за бесценок, ведь его не сбыть на север, как прежде. У них не будет денег, чтобы рабочие платить - и на полях останутся только рабы. А те, у кого деньги есть, скупят или наймут всех доступных лошадей, благо их много - и двинутся на север по дорогам, раз баржи больше не ходят. Взлетят цены на лошадей, начнётся падёж на дорогах под обозами, цены взлетят ещё больше… А на ком, скажите мне, будут ездить, когда станет не хватать лошадей?

Итана развела руками и показала на Цельса и Селебрити, которая задумчиво ковыряла копытом пыль под ногами.

\- Таким образом мы выиграем от пары месяцев до года, - продолжала она. - В худшем случае у нас будет время до зимних дождей, которые поднимут уровень воды, в лучшем случае - до следующего урожая. Этого должно хватить.

Она посмотрела на старейшин, а те смотрели на нее в ответ. Пауза затягивалась.

\- Сбросьте воду, - повторила Итана. - Сейчас, когда урожай везут на север, это наш шанс.

Старейшины молчали ещё долго. Я задумалась, утратили они дар речи от возмущения или просто пытались осознать глобальность замысла.

\- Дух леса говорит, что ты права, - изрёк наконец тот самый древний старик с двумя косами в бороде.

\- Течение принесёт в сети много рыбы, - поддержала его одна из женщин. - Это будет хороший год.

\- Если хотите продать её подальше, я напишу представителям одного торгового дома, - немедленно предложила Итана. - Он, правда, северный, но у них есть корабли на юге.

\- Дух леса велит послушаться. Мы сделаем, как ты просишь, - торжественно вызов Те'Вери. - Мы сбросим столько воды, что в Торне покажется дно.

* * *

С приходом тёплых осенних сумерек на деревьях загорелись первые огни. По мере того, как небо в прорехах кроны темнело, огней делалось всё больше. Вскоре кедры светились так ярко, что звёзд на тёмно-синем бархате небес стало почти не видно. Потом из-за горизонта медленно выползла видимая до половины первая луна.

\- Тебя точно не разорвёт? - уточнила Итана, с улыбкой зажигая вторую свечу в стеклянном стакане.

Такие фонари здесь расставляли повсюду - кедры не боятся огня. На настиле, выше которого была вершина дерева, понемногу собирались обитатели дома Те'Вери, которые небыли заняты работой на других деревьях. Они благодарили духа леса за прошедший день.

Я принимала активное участие в благодарности, пожирая копчёную рыбину. В ней не было костей, только хрящи и мягкое, жирное, одуряюще пахнущее дымом мясо.

\- Всё нормально, - пробормотала я, проглотив очередной кусок.

\- Но это уже третья.

\- Я долго терпела.

Итана рассмеялась и поставила очередной фонарик из красного стекла рядом со мной.

Мы сидели на краю настила, свесив ноги в бездну между ветвями. Земля была где-то внизу, невидимая за хвойной кроной. Наверху, над макушками кедров, носились наши пегасы вместе с острокрылыми озёрными сородичами. Ясно, как бы они не подрались с кем-нибудь, но Итана резонно заметила, что небо большое - разлетятся.

Ветер стих с закатом и пока не вернулся. Пламя свечей в фонарях было высоким и ровным. Где-то позади нас звучала тихая музыка: кто-то играл на октаре, местной вариации гитары с восемью струнами.

Девочка лет семи, такая же русоволосая, как Те'Ами, подошла ко мне и остановилась чуть поодаль, не рискуя сделать последний шаг. Я перестала обгладывать рыбьи хрящи и посмотрела на нее вопросительно.

\- Ты - Никта? - спросила меня девочка, набравшись наконец храбрости открыть рот.

Я кивнула одновременно вытирая жир с губ тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Это правда, что ты говорила с Те'Ами?

Я перехватила выразительный взгляд Итаны и вздохнула. Новость быстро облетела кедр.

\- Да, говорила, - призналась я. - Ты - её сестра?

\- Да. Те'Рио, - подтвердила девочка. - Меня так зовут. А ты… Ты покажешь мне?

Пришлось покачать головой.

\- Я не телепат, как Те'Ами. Могу только словами рассказать. Или жестами.

С минуту девочка изучала меня восхищённым взглядом.

\- Тебе было страшно? - спросила она.

\- Нет, хотя в первый раз было больно. Потом я привыкла.

Те'Рио помялась ещё немного, переступая с ноги на ногу. Потом подошла ко мне и протянула чешуйку кедра, держа её за шнурок. Я подставила ладонь, и чешуйка легла на нее. Девочка быстро отдёрнула руку - как бы я ни заверяла, что не телепат, касаться меня она явно не рисковала.

\- Это с шишки Реи, - пояснила она. - Нашего дерева. Это тебе.

Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как поблагодарить и накинуть шнурок на шею.

\- Ты теперь тоже моя сестра, - пояснила Те'Рио, чем смущённо улыбнуться на прощание и убежать.

Я повернулась к Итане. Та с трудом сдерживала смех.

\- Это что, так передаётся?

\- Понятия не имею, - призналась та. - Вижу такое первый раз.

\- И кедры что, двудомные?

\- Вроде бы нет, шишка мужская. Видимо, их различают по какому-то другому признаку, - Итана развела руками. Я обратила внимание, что она уже не впервые за день повторяет этот жест.

\- Командир, как ваше плечо?

Итана задумчиво потрогала правую руку, где под тонким рукавом скрывалась приклеенная повязка.

\- До следующей драки явно заживёт.

\- Несмотря на смолу?

Она вздохнула.

\- Зато теперь можно помыться без лишней акробатики. Эту смолу разве что вместе с кожей отдерёшь.

\- Мы полетим для этого на озёра?

Итана задумчиво кивнула.

\- Завтра утром, я думаю. Затем посмотрим, как откроются шлюзы - всегда мечтала взглянуть, - и двинемся на северо-запад. Нужно понять, что прячет от нас Тальбрэ…

Тут к нам подошли мужчины дома и пригласили присоединиться, наконец, к остальному собранию. Дети и младшие члены семьи танцевали, образовав хоровод вокруг ствола. Мне не удалось отвертеться от танцев, показав недоеденную рыбину - на меня посмотрели с пониманием, а Итана уже не подходила по возрасту. Ей передали октару, с которой она уселась на низкую скамью, неловко обняв инструмент раненой рукой.

\- И как вы собираетесь на ней играть? - уточнила я, глядя, как она пытается устроить локоть на изогнутом корпусе.

\- Как-нибудь, - последовал ответ. - Невежливо отказываться от такого предложения, Ники.

Она тронула струны, и неожиданно громкая музыка рванулась в небеса, заглушая топот хоровода. Я закрыла глаза. Постепенно все прочие звуки стихли, танец на время. Ветра по-прежнему не было. Музыка окутала кедр от вершины до, наверное, вцепившихся в скалы корней.

\- Она хорошо играет, - сказал мне стоявший рядом старик, с едва ли младше Те'Вери. - И у нее хороший голос. Жаль, что она больше не поёт. Это было красиво.

«Твой голос всё ещё прекрасен», - прозвучали у меня в голове слова человека в капюшоне.

Итана так и не рассказала, кто он.

Я вытерла жирные после копчёной рыбины пальцы и приблизилась к Итане, тронув за здоровое плечо.

\- Командир, а вы споёте?

Она подняла на меня пронзительный взгляд. Я ожидала отказа, может быть, подробного объяснения, почему нет, но вместо этого она просто ответила:

\- Да.

Я растерялась. 

\- В самом деле?

Итана кивнула и опустила взгляд на струны.

\- Белые пегасы рождаются вороными, - произнесла она негромко, но слышал, кажется, весь настил. - Реже - гнедыми или рыжими. Первые махи разворачиваются из чехлов серебристо-серыми. Я хочу, чтобы мы все вспомнили, зачем мы делаем то, что делаем.

Она села прямо, расправляя плечи. Длинные пальцы коснулись струн. Зазвучала мелодия, которую я слышала много раз, но никогда не думала, что на нее есть ещё и слова.

Расправлены над миром серебряные крылья,

И снова, как и прежде, назад на много дней,

Мы поднимаем в небо, пока о нас забыли,

Мы поднимаем в небо серебряных коней.

Итана пела о серых пегасах Эвра, которые первыми лишились своей базы. Те из них, у кого были всадники, почти все погибли при защите крепости, а выжившие - при атаке на Зефир. Но некоторые выжили, и уцелевшие дозорные из Африки с помощью их собрали разлетевшийся молодняк на востоке. Его перегнали в Борей, единственную оставшуюся крепость, куда стекались все выжившие в предыдущие битвах. Тогда кто-то ещё надеялся, что Дозор удастся восстановить прежний статусе. Направленный к Борею флот и решение Ксаны погасить маяк поставили крест на этой возможности.

\- Я верю, друзья, это время придёт, - звучит голос Итаны. - Когда станут битвы лишь сумрачным сном; и серых пегасов последний полёт окончится в доме родном…

Это время не настало. Пегасы побелели, но так и не вернулись в Эвр. Никто не вернулся.

Теперь песня обрела новое звучание. Серыми пегасами, лившимися дома, с тем же успехом могли быть белые крылья с предгорий Аланка.

У Итаны в самом деле был прекрасный голос.

Песню подхватили, переложили и унесли на другие деревья в тот же вечер. Я не сомневалась, что она ещё долго будет звучать в разных вариациях на кедрах Озёрного Края - сюда нечасто заносят новую музыку.

Много позже, когда мы, уже оставив гостеприимным хозяевам октару, сидели на краю настила, откуда-то снизу ещё доносилось на разные голоса:

Под лунами и солнцем, внизу, под облаками,

И наверху, над ними, мы мчимся в небеса.

Под нашими копытами рассыпались песками

Безмолвные пустыни, бескрайние леса.

\- Вы же не поёте, - не удержалась я, доливая Итане ещё вина.

Мы добыли целый мех с красным кальдорским вином. Оно было довольно противным, но ничего лучшего здесь всё равно не водилось.

\- А я и не пою, - поморщилась она, растирая плечо. - Это случайно вышло.

Не выдержав, я протянула руку и коснулась её раны, блокируя на время повреждённый нерв. Итана расслабленно выдохнула.

\- Спасибо, Ники.

\- У вас есть соображения насчёт того, что от нас так тщательно прячут в Тальбрэ, верно?

Она вздохнула, покачивая в руке глиняный стакан.

\- Есть. И очень нехорошие.

\- Достаточно нехорошие, чтобы устроить хлебный кризис, осушая реку?

\- Достаточно нехорошие, чтобы вообще обратить эту реку вспять, если бы только это помогло, - уточнила Итана. - Вот только не поможет.

\- И это? ..

Она неловко вытащила из-под одежды салернский кристалл на цепочке.

\- Мы установили, что он настоящий, верно?

\- Или очень хорошая подделка, - поправила я. - Но, скорее всего, подлинный. Кроме кристаллов Салерно, созданных в пламени из контролируемого прорыва, ничто больше таких нагрузок не выдерживает. А после багрового клинка я тем более уверена, что он настоящий. Кажется, наш знакомый упырь всерьёз занимается археологией.

Итана покачала головой.

\- Вот клинок меня и смущает. Их было тринадцать, этих клинков. Пять потеряно при гибели Салерно, восемь уничтожено, причём уничтожение каждого опис. Лишних быть не может.

\- Значит, какой-то из пяти не был на Салерно, когда он сгорел, - возразила я.

\- Здесь есть проблема, - Итана пригубила вино, поморщилась и опрокинула стакан залпом. - Речь идёт о тринадцати клинках, но ты знаешь, что это были за клинки?

Я пожала плечами.

\- А это важно? Пусть и багровая, но это сталь. Она перековывается во что угодно.

\- Двенадцать кинжалов и бастард, - тихо произнесла Итана. - Бастард уничтожен. Ни из одного кинжала, ни даже очень длинного, не вытянуть такое подобие шпаги.

\- А из двух?

\- На этот клинок ушло бы не меньше трёх. Слишком много случайно уцелевших клинков, всплывших через века, чтобы можно было списать это на простую находку.

Я молчала, понимая, куда она клонит.

\- Я бы поверила в один чудом уцелевший кинжал, - продолжала Итана. - Но не в три, да ещё так бездарно перекованных.

\- Иными словами, вы хотите сказать, что это новодел?

Она кивнула.

\- Как и кристалл.

\- Но… - начала я и осеклась.

Всё, что я могла узнать о кристалле - его прочность. Созданный на Салерно, камень близка к прочности кристаллов. Так было всегда. Полный цикл формирования салернского кристалла без главного компонента - контролируемого разрыва Завесы в качестве горна. Но ...

\- Вы подозреваете, что в Тальбрэ могли открыть брешь в Завесе, как на Салерно?

Итана пожала плечами.

\- Это самое логичное объяснение среди невероятных.

\- Но соглашение о безопасности? Ни одно государство, город или колония не может экспериментировать с Завесой под страхом открытого военного конфликта. Это запрещено.

Итана улыбнулась, но в её улыбке было мало веселья.

\- Потому что они и прячут свой прорыв от Дозора, верно? Наши одиночные патрули могут засекать прорехи в Завесе на большом расстоянии. Контролируемый прорыв - всё ещё прорыв. Логично запретить Дозору летать близи него, чтобы мы ничего не заметили.

\- А остальные пегасы в чём провинились?

\- Отто может убедить Генеральные Штаты, что пегасы могут чувствовать близость прорыва и поднять тревогу, на которую обратит внимание Дозор, - предположила Итана. - Его ведь нужно, чтобы пегасов истребляли - в одиночку с таким предприятием не справиться. Люди доверчивы, они поверят в любую чушь, если ее городит кто-то авторитетный - например, представитель церкви, а церковь Единства в Тальбрэ подчиняется Генеральным Штатам. Убеди людей, что пегасы - такие же монстры с той стороны, как те, от которых защищают боги, и они буду убивать пегасов и всадников.

\- Вы думаете, этот человек мог создать контролируемый прорыв? - недоверчиво уточнила я.

Итана вздохнула.

\- Он мог. Создать или взять под контроль уже существующий, но он явно мог это сделать. Особенно теперь, когда он, в общем-то, мёртв.

Она опрокинула ещё стакан вина. Лежащий рядом мех быстро скукоживался.

\- Отчего он умер?

Итана помедлила, взвешивая в руке стакан.

\- Асфиксия, - сказала она наконец.

Я подняла бровь.

\- Его удавили?

\- Повесили, - уточнила Итана.

\- Кто?

\- Я.

Молчание, повисшее между нами, стало почти осязаемым. Только где-то внизу ещё звучала разлетевшаяся по деревьям песня:

Вскипают океаны, пути не видят птицы,

Внизу эфирным пламенем пылают острова.

И повернувшись к небу, мы, не скрывая лица,

Кричим навстречу ветру прощальные слова…

\- Позволь, я расскажу тебе сказку, - тихо произнесла Итана.

Я забрала у нее стакан и наполнила его вином до самых краёв.

\- Я слушаю, командир.

\- Жила-была девочка, - начала она. - Она родилась в богатой и знатной семье. У нее было три старших брата и отец. Отец хорошим был человеком, но гордым и непреклонным, когда речь шла о его решениях. Девочка хотела стать художницей, а отец хотел, чтобы она стала приличным человеком. Её звали Лаура.

Я замерла, вся превратившись в слух.

\- По традиции, старший ребёнок в семье наследовал земли и титул, - продолжала Итана. - Второй сын становился военным, третий мог выбрать карьеру учёного или жреца. Отец чтил традиции и воспитывал детей соответственно. Но младший сын умер, и Лаура оказалась третьей.

\- Когда отец узнал, что дочь занимается стыдным для дворянина ремеслом, он велел ей выбросить краски и сжечь холсты. Но он был мудрым человеком, и, видя ее тягу к искусству, позволил ей поступить в университет и учиться музыке - писать музыку дворянину разрешается. А пока Лаура была ещё слишком молода для университета, она брала уроки у известного профессора искусства. Отправляясь на урок, она вместо квартиры профессора ехала в мастерскую, занималась живописью, и все были счастливы. Но случилось восстание на востоке, и второй сын, адъютант генерала, погиб вместе со своим командиром.

\- Для отца это был тяжёлый удар. Он любил второго сына даже сильнее, чем своего первенца. Теперь все его надежды обратились на Лауру. Университет был забыт. Она получила великолепный мундир, прекрасное оружие, лучшую лошадь, какую можно было достать в разгар кампании, и вместе со своим лакеем была послана в армию. Условием, что она будет только красоваться в тылу, на почтительном расстоянии от боя, рядом с такими же красивыми мундирах.

Итана восхнулась и пригубила вино.

\- По пути к линии фронта Лаура продала мундир и коня, а шпагу и рекомендательные письма отца оставила лакею. На вырученные деньги она купила одежду типичного мещанина, остригла волосы и добыла на границе гнедого пегаса. И прибыла в армию, как тот и хотел отец - но не как дочь дворянина, посланная в адъютанты, как мальчишка-доброволец со пегасом. Её назначили связным на передовую. Самая неблагодарная и опасная работа - летать туда-сюда, прикааязы войскам и ответы командирам. Она была счастлива. По прибытию на фронт она взяла себе псевдоним…

Итана оглянулась в поисках того, на чём можно было писать, и наконец начертила пальцем на влажном от выпавшей росы настиле:

Истина

Только в

Армада

Небеса

\- «Падение Зефира», - пробормотала я.

Она кивнула.

— Начало первой строфы второй песни. Спустя год, когда отец написал командованию с целью выяснить, как там показывает себя в тылу его дочь, он совершенно не оценил этого каламбура. Лауре пришлось раскрыть своё инкогнито, но о службе подальше от боёв речи, конечно, уже не шло. Она осталась в армии — до тех пор, пока не умер от лихорадки её старший брат.

— Отец решил, что его преследует злой рок. Сам он к тому времени был уже не молод. Лауре пришлось покинуть действующую армию, уехать в Сангину и поступить там в Летную Школу — престижное место, где должны воспитывать настоящих дворян. Хорошо, что отец не знал, с какой регулярностью дерутся на дуэлях студенты Лётной Школы — он бы сошёл с ума, осознав опасность, которой подверг единственную дочь.

— Навыки, полученные в армии, позволяли Лауре не скучать среди напыщенных детей дворян и разбогатевшего простонародья. Днём она спала на занятиях, вечером подрабатывала, давая уроки фехтования, а ночью рисовала, покупая холсты и краски на деньги, вырученные с этих уроков. Там, в Сангине, она познакомилась с Отто.

— Она была молода, наивна и богата, он — молод, красив и амбициозен. Они бились спиной к спине на узкой улице, увёртываясь от летящих из окон цветочных горшков. Она влюбилась, он — достоверно изобразил, что влюбился. Они вернулись из Сангины обручёнными — выпускница Лётной Школы и молодой учёный, талантливый маг и алхимик. Отец сильно сдал после смерти старшего сына. Зная непокорную натуру дочери, он подозревал, что, настояв на политическом браке, рискует остаться вообще без внуков. А, может быть, сыграло свою роль обаяние Отто. Отец Лауры благословил их брак и умер вскоре после совершения обряда. Она осталась единственной прямой наследницей земель, титула и всего состояния. Вино ещё не кончилось?

Я показала мех. Итана одобрительно кивнула. С минуту, наверное, она молчала, глядя в пустоту.

— Лаура была счастлива в то время. Впервые она могла заниматься тем, чем хотела, не скрываясь ни от кого. Отто не мешал ей в этом, а она, свою очередь, не спрашивала, какие опыты он ставит и какими магическими практиками занимается. А стоило бы. Шло время. Лаура узнала, что беременна.

Я прикусила губу. К такому повороту меня не готовили.

— Она была несказанно рада. Отто радовался не меньше. Она и помыслить тогда не могла, почему. Она не знала, что человек, которого она любила, заключил соглашение с силами, о которых не следует говорить, лучше даже не задумываться. И уже пообещал им своего первенца.

— И через три месяца после рождения он сдержал своё слово. И отдал этим силам своего ребёнка. Её ребёнка.

Я молчала. Что можно сказать на такое? Итана мрачно усмехнулась и заговорила снова:

\- Это высокая плата, невероятно высокая, и то, что он получил взамен, наверняка было грандиозно. Но Лаура в тот момент не интересовалась выгодой сделки. А стоило бы. Но она была ослеплена - горем, яростью, болью от предательства человека, которого любила и который, как она думала, любил её. Одним ударом он отнял у нее всё, что имело значение в жизни - сына, которого она обожала, мужа, который казался ей идеалом. Ничего не осталось, только ярость и боль.

\- Не могу её винить, - тихо сказала я.

Итана покачала головой.

\- Если бы она хоть на миг остановилась и задумалась, за что расплатился её муж, может, она бы действовала умнее. И теперь у нас было бы меньше проблем. Но её вели не умозаключения, а инстинкты. Она повесила человека, который её предал, у вершины самого высокого дерева во всём графстве.

Итана забрала у меня мех с вином, из которого мы пили всю дорогу, и, вынув пробку, подняла его над головой. Когда она его опустила, изумрудные глаза нездорово блестели, но голос звучит так же спокойно.

\- Не повторяй её ошибок, Ники. Убивая врага, убедись, что его голова отделена от тела, сердце пробито насквозь, и весь труп сожжён в золу. Кроме черепа, череп можно оставить.

\- Повесить, отрубить голову, четвертовать в небе и замуровать потом заживо, - кивнула я. - Поняла вас. При следующей встрече с нашим упырём в капюшоне так и сделаю.

Итана покачала головой снова.

\- Едва ли это поможет. Теперь мы его так просто не убьём. Здесь нужны другие средства.

Она посмотрела на свои руки. Пальцы слегка дрожали.

\- Астория? - предложила я. - Она - бывшая жрица Матери Снов, а та, вроде не любит бродячих мертвецов.

Итана вздохнула.

\- Что ты знаешь о некромантии, Ники?

Я пожала плечами.

\- Ходячие трупы, раскопанные могилы, оживление мёртвых, умерщвление живых. Это запрещено, так что всем хочется. Культ Матери Снов, вроде бы, на них охотится.

\- Клинки Великой Матери, - поправила Итана. - У культа три ветви - рождение, и возмездие. Последнее ещё называют правосудием. Они - палачи, убивающие по приказу храма.

Я никогда раньше не задумывалась о разделении труда в храме Снов, и теперь меня впервые посетила разумная мысль, что Астория в прошлой жизни явно не родовспоможением занималась.

\- У них, скорее всего, найдутся средства воздействия на существа вроде Отто, - продолжала Итана. - Но есть загвоздка.

\- В чём?

— Он вернулся из-за грани, оттуда, откуда нет пути назад, — медленно проговорила она. — Это нельзя сделать без посторонней помощи. Каким бы путём это не произошло, но ему явно помогает нечто, достаточно могущественное, чтобы скрыть его от взора Матери Снов.

— Жаль, мы не знаем, кому он… — я запнулась. Всего моего природного цинизма не хватило, чтобы произнести это вслух при Итане. — Кому он принёс жертву тогда.

— Да, это упущение.

Я внимательно посмотрела на своего командира. Итана была пьяна, насколько только может быть пьян человек, возместивший потерянную кровь залитым в себя вином. Но выглядела она, пожалуй, трезвее многих, не бравших в рот ни капли. Опьянение выдавал только влажный блеск в глазах и то, как спокойно она говорила мне о том, что никогда не рассказала бы в иных обстоятельствах.

— Хорошо бы это узнать, — пробормотала она. — Это и то, как он тогда освободился…

— А он точно мёртв? — всё же уточнила я. — Если вы его повесили так же, как привязали в посольстве пегасов…

Итана посмотрела на меня и вдруг рассмеялась. Звучало это жутковато.

— Нет, Ники, — проговорила она, отсмеявшись. — Нельзя стать полноправным некромантом, не побывав на той стороне. Я хорошо его повесила.

Ночь давно уже вступила в свои права, когда мы, наконец, устроились в хижине у ствола на верхнем ярусе. Те’Рио, смущённо улыбаясь, показала нам два гамака, которые местным жителям заменяли кровати, и убежала, на прощание украдкой коснувшись моей руки.

— По-моему, ты завербовала нового дозорного, — пошутила Итана, забираясь в гамак.

Несмотря на явную утрату координации, справлялась она с этим очень ловко. У меня ушло куда больше времени, чтобы разобраться, с какой стороны лезть в похожий на кокон тканевый мешок.

— Ей же лет семь.

— Восемь.

— Без разницы. Она забудет обо мне сто раз, пока достигнет возраста вербовки.

Итана покачала головой.

— Едва ли. У маленьких девочек хорошая память.

Я провалялась в гамаке ещё с полчаса, дожидаясь, пока все заснут. Как только дыхание всех обитателей хижины выровнялось, я тихо выскользнула из гамака. Итана спала как убитая и даже не вздрогнула, когда я осторожно поправила ей одеяло — ночью на такой высоте всегда прохладно. Не удержавшись, я украдкой коснулась пряди золотых волос, упавшей ей на лицо, и только после этого наконец выбралась наружу.

Звёзд в небе не было видно из-за густой кроны кедров. Цельс дремал на жёстком настиле, свернувшись клубком, так что морда лежала на ногах, частично прикрытая крылом. Я погладила согнутую золотистую шею. Жеребец фыркнул во сне, но, как и его хозяйка, не проснулся и даже не стал открывать глаза.

Я прошла дальше, в темноту, которую больше не разгоняли разноцветные фонари. У края настила тьма была особенно густой, непроницаемой для пробивавшегося сверху света лун. Я протянула руку. Тьма сделала шаг вперёд и шумно выдохнула мне в ладонь.

— Ложись спать, — сказала я.

Селебрити мотнула головой и прошла дальше. Её копыта ступали по доскам из мёртвой древесины почти беззвучно.

Она выбрала место в тени, куда не падал лунный свет, и улеглась там, вопросительно глядя на меня. Я опустилась рядом и облокотилась на крыло кобылы, зарывшись рукой в чёрные перья.

Я сплю редко, точнее, почти никогда. Порой мне снятся сны, но наутро я их не помню — они словно проходят мимо сознания, не задерживаясь в нём. В этот раз всё было иначе.

Мне снилось падение. Я падала с огромной высоты, зная, что лететь осталось пару секунд, что ещё мгновение — и всё кончится навсегда, но полёт всё не кончался. Падение длилось и длилось, секунды растягивались в минуты, минуты превращались в часы. Я поняла, что буду падать всю оставшуюся жизнь, но так никогда и не достигну земли. И страх, сопровождавший падение, превратился в отчаяние.

Потом что-то огромное шевельнулось впереди, расправляя чёрное крыло. Маховые перья на нём были похожи на павлиний хвост, где каждое перо заканчивается синим «глазом». Вот только это были не цветные бородки. Множество самых настоящих глаз на кончиках перьев уставилось на меня, тупо выкатив белки, не скрытые веками. По бокам хлестнул длинный гибкий хвост. С громоподобным стуком переступили копыта. Нечто большое, что невозможно воспринять целиком, являлось по частям, которые не складывались в единую картину.

«Лети, — сказало мне что-то впереди. — Расправляй крылья и лети».

Я раскрыла свои крылья, и тут же мощный воздушный поток ударил снизу, обращая моё падение вспять.

Я открыла глаза.

Рафаэль сидела передо мной на сером камне, согнув одну ногу и обняв руками колено. Она смотрела на меня в упор, а облака над её головой неслись по синему небу, словно вспугнутые зайцы.

— Ты вообще спишь когда-нибудь? — возмущённо поинтересовалась она.

— Редко.

— А похоже, что никогда, — Рафаэль поморщилась и оглянулась, глядя на что-то у себя за спиной, чего я не могла видеть. — Чем вы там занимаетесь?

— Ну, мы нашли человека в капюшоне, купили тебе салернский кристалл, спёрли багровый клинок и разгромили посольство Тальбрэ в Сангине, — перечислила я. — А у тебя какие новости?

С минуту, хотя во сне нет времени, Рафаэль разглядывала меня, будто видела впервые.

— Мне нужен проход в Борей, — сказала она наконец. — Как можно скорее.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала дырку в Завесе, и через ту сторону провела тебя в Борей? — уточнила я.

Она нетерпеливо мотнула головой.

\- Нет! Мне нужна стабильная червоточина. Хотя бы на несколько секунд, чтобы провести двух пегасов под всадниками.

\- Ты нашла отряд, и он не взлетит, - поняла я.

Рафаэль кивнула.

\- Я нашла отряд, он не взлетит, и мы сидим в осаде, окопавшись в храме Фульги. Так что постарайтесь найти нас поскорее.

Я помедлила.

\- Забыла сказать. Тальбрэ запрещает Дозору летать верхом в своих границах.

\- Я в курсе.

\- Мы думаем, они что-то прячут. И, скорее всего…

Рафаэль снова оглянулась через плечо.

\- Нет времени, - бросила она. - Поднимитесь выше облаков, если нет другого выхода. Закрой пегасов щитами и лети сквозь стрел град, если понадобится. Вы нужны мне как можно скорее.

Я открыла глаза, проснувшись на этот раз окончательно. В прорехах кроны наверху виднелось посветлевшее небо, но среди ветвей кедра всё ещё было темно. Селебрити дремала, вытянув шею и положив голову на доски настила. Я сунула палец ей под крыло и пощекотала мелкие шелковистые пёрышки, смешивающиеся с шерстью. Она дёрнула ухом в мою сторону, но не проснулась.

\- А потом кто-то будет спрашивать меня, почему я не сплю.

На этот раз кобыла приоткрыла глаза и подняла голову, чтобы наградить меня вопросительным взглядом.

\- Поднимайся, - сказала я ей. - Нужно лететь спасать наш отряд.

При слове «лететь», которое поймали изогнутые уши, Селебрити проснулась в мгновение ока. Я поднялась на ноги. Кобыла тоже вскочила, отряхнулась, как мокрая лошадь, и расправила, потягиваясь, поочерёдно оба крыла. Потом нетерпеливо толкнула меня носом.

\- Погоди, - ответила я. - Сначала разбудим Итану.

Вылететь сразу же, как требовала Рафаэль, у нас всё равно не вышло. Хотя Итану мне удалось разбудить без проблем, вместе с нею проснулась и добрая половина клана Те'Вери. Нас вознамерились проводить как положено. Тут же выложено, что «как положено» включает в себя завтрак - тут я ничего не могла возразить, - ритуальное прощание с деревом, что тоже не заняло много времени, и обязательное вручение путникам даров, которые пригодятся им в дальнем полёте.

Я пыталась отвертеться, напоминая, что нас просили вылететь срочно, а Рафаэль не из тех, кто легко поддаётся панике. Итана выразительным взглядом охладила мой пыл и тихо велела заткнуться и терпеть. Она тоже явно беспокоилась, но старалась не подать виду. Мы прожевали лепёшки, сдобренные кедровым маслом, не чувствуя вкуса, и набили полные сёдельные сумки копчёной рыбы, не ощутив её запаха.

Под конец прощания старый Те’Вери вынес из святилища у ствола большой свёрток парусины и преподнёс мне, сказав только:

— Это должно принадлежать вам.

Я развернула грубую просмолённую ткань, и челюсть у меня поехала куда-то в сторону. У меня в руках, замотанный в парусину, лежал комплект снаряжения на пегаса. Чёрная кожа была отполирована до блеска, расшита серебром и украшена аметистами. Я одной рукой быстро перебрала свёрнутые в кольцо ремни. Здесь было всё, от уздечки с двумя ремнями, охватывающими морду над храпом, до седла без сиденья, состоящего только из ремней и прошитой кожи. На нём не было стремян или сидения, только привязные ремни, так что оно легло бы на любого пегаса, независимо от ширины спины и длины лопаток. Посеребрённые пряжки позволяли подогнать подперсье и подхвостник по размеру.

Я оглянулась на Итану.

— Командир, мы не можем это принять.

Та покачала головой.

— Придётся, Ники. Сделай над собой усилие.

— Но это же…

— Это не тебе, — тихо сказала Итана. — Это ей.

Она взглядом показала на Селебрити, которая нетерпеливо ковыряла копытом настил чуть в отдалении.

Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как поблагодарить Те’Вери и пересобрать пегаса, на ходу подгоняя снаряжение по размеру. Пегасы Озёрного Края мельче и легче других пород, хотя всё же крупнее Цельса. Рослая Селебрити на их фоне казалась настоящим монстром, но я держала в памяти слова Рафаэль, что она, скорее всего, ещё подрастёт.

Чёрные ремни скрылись в чёрной шерсти и перьях. Остались только серебряные орнаменты шитья и фиолетовые камни на уздечке и подперсье. Я потрогала фиолетовую звезду на серебряной цепочке, вшитой в налобник.

— Это ритуальное снаряжение Звёздного Ветра, — пояснила мне Итана, помогая пристегнуть набитые сумки к кольцам на спинных ремнях. — Жеребца, от которого ведут род все пегасы Озёрного Края.

Я с сомнением посмотрела на кожаные ремни у себя в руках.

\- В смысле, он на нём летал?

\- Не совсем, вернее, никогда. Оно ритуальное, - Итана рассмеялась, глядя на моё изумлённое лицо. - Звёздный Ветер жил много веков назад. Он что-то вроде предка-покровителя для местных пегасов. Так что на каждом дереве для него есть ритуальный комплект амуниции, на случай, если он вдруг переродится и нужно будет чем-то его обвесить.

\- Серьёзно?

\- Серьёзнее некуда, - заверила она меня. - Ну а Те'Вери имеет некоторые основания, что Селебрити - это возродившийся в новом теле Звёздный Ветер. Кстати, про него сказано, что он вернётся «на севере», но не уточняется, как далеко должен быть этот север.

Я вздохнула.

\- Но она же кобыла.

Итана пожала плечами.

\- А какая разница? Нигде не сказано, что Звёздный Ветер должен возродиться обязательно жеребцом. Это уже не то пятая, не то шестая его инкарнация. Отнесись к этому с пониманием.

Я честно постаралась, но чувство глубокого недоумения сопровождало меня всю дорогу, пока мы прощались с гостеприимными хозяевами и покидали Озёрный Край.

Итана взяла курс на атраксианские равнины не сразу. Сначала мы поднимались на север над Великими Озёрами, затем набрав высоту - над руслом Торна. Наконец восходящие потоки воздуха вблизи гор подняли пегасов на огромную высоту, где земные ориентиры смазывались и теряли свое значение. Остались только небо, ветер, солнце и невидимые в это время суток луны. И чувство направления - тот компас в голове у каждого пегаса, который позволяет им легко ориентироваться в небе при любой облачности и в любое время дня.

Мы не стесняемся пользоваться этой способностью. Всех пегасов Дозора рано или поздно обучают команде «покажи север». По команде пегас должен выйти носом к северу, а хвостом к югу независимо от того, стоит он в деннике или парит в небе. Итана взяла прямой курс к храму Фульги именно так - зная координаты конечной точки и зная, где мы находимся, она просто велела Цельсу показать север. После этого ей оставалось повернуть его под нужным углом относительно стрелки воображаемого компаса. Мы понеслись высоко над облаками, нагло игнорируя требования Тальбрэ не летать в их границах.

За время полёта у меня сложилось ясное понимание, что я должна сделать. Это ещё не было планом, время планирования придёт позже, но я уже чётко видела перед собой цель и знала, что добьюсь её. Как - было уже не важно. Это похоже на сложную посадку под ветром, когда главное - видеть точку приземления, и тело само приведёт к ней пегаса.

Я решила, что убью человека в капюшоне, на сей раз окончательно. За Итану, за Селебрити, за каждого пегаса, так или иначе пострадавшего от его амбициозных планов. Неважно, жив он или мёртв - если, я выпорю его имя с канвы мироздания.

* * *

\- Это не храм из воспоминаний Те'Ами.

Это было первое, что я сказала, затащив пегасов внутрь по крутому пандусу, сложенному из вытертого от времени белого камня. Пара арбалетных болтов ударилась в ментальный щит за моей спиной, но скорее для проформы - пробить его у стрелков не было ни единого шанса, а подойти ближе им не давал здоровый инстинкт самосохранения. Цельс успел ещё оглянуться и выразительно окрыситься в их сторону, прежде чем Итана затолкала его внутрь.

Храм был не тот, потому что тот храм мы пролетели - иным зрением я видела внизу аккуратный шрам, закрывший трещину в Завесе. Те'Ами работала аккуратно. Если повезёт, через некоторое время ткань мироздания к этому месту окрепнет и закроет получившийся шов, вернув себе былую целостность.

Но там, где напали на отряд, была, скорее, небольшая часовня. Храм, который мы ввалились теперь, оказался больше раза в три. По бокам высокого крыльца тянулись пандусы.

\- Эти храмы здесь понатыканы в роще, - отозвалась Рафаэль, каждой у нас пегасов. - Была тут незадолго до Реформации манера ставить их на месте старых алтарей в кругу деревьев. Дуб - священное дерево Фульги.

Я не удержалась от смешка.

\- Ну, она богиня грома, а не мудрость.

\- Определённо, - согласилась Рафаэль. - Где Тантал?

\- Носится, - ответила за меня Итана.

Тантал, которого Рафаэль выпустил, чтобы встретить нас и провести к храму, затерянному в глубине дубовой рощи, остался снаружи. Болты не могли попасть в него благодаря ошейнику, и мерин этим откровенно наслаждался. Кажется, он успел застояться в храме.

\- Как вы сюда добрались? - спросила Итана, оглядываясь.

\- Короткими перебежками, - фыркнула Рафаэль. - Осмотритесь, тут довольно занятно.

Следовало признать, она была права. Хотя храм был брошен поколения назад, дары и украшения - введены или заграблены, фрески на стенах сохранились. Уцелел каменный алтарь, корыта и ясли для лошадей, стойки для сёдел. Кажется, даже громоотвод в шпиле, проведённый через крышу к жертвеннику, на котором должен был вспыхнуть от удара молнии священный огонь.

Теперь, впервые за долгие годы, в поилках была вода, а на площадке вокруг алтаря, посыпанной белым песком, остались отпечатки копыт. Только не лошадей, а пегасов.

Реми помахал нам рукой. Он сидел на краю корыта с водой и перебирал арбалетные болты, оттирая их крови и откладывая те, ещё можно было использовать, в сторону. У его ног лежали два пустых восьмизарядника с Длинными плечами. На одном не хватало тетивы.

\- Здравья желаю, капитан, - голос Реми звучал притворно весело, но в глазах плескалась бесконечная усталость. - Извините, у нас тут немного не прибрано.

Он показал на арбалеты у своих ног. Итана выразительно подняла бровь.

\- Трофеи?

Реми пожал плечами.

\- Не оставлять же их врагу. Но в их магазинах нормальные болты не лезут. Я пробовал укоротить, толку мало.

\- Нас тут пару раз пытались взять идею штурмом, но потом произвести эту идею, - подала голос Ванда.

Она сидела, прислонившись к стене, и выглядела чуть лучше, чем в воспоминаниях Ами, но только чуть. В руках у нее был третий арбалет, блочный, и тоже явно трофейный. Наш отряд не терял времени даром, ожидая, покаится помощь.

\- Теперь ждут, пока у нас кончится вода, и мы поневоле вылезем во двор к колодцу, - добавил Реми. - С нашим расходом это не займёт много времени.

Он показал подбородком на пегасов в дальней части храма. Шира дремала стоя, опустив голову и подогнув одну заднюю ногу. Аякс развалился всей своей огромной тушей на песке, окружавшем жертвенник, разметав крылья. Они застилали половину помещения пернатым ковром. Светлые перья были в пятнах запекшейся крови. Пегас не подавал признаков жизни, только по слабому колебанию боковых сторон можно было заметить, что он ещё дышит.

\- Он выживет? - тихо спросила Итана.

\- Если мы не облажаемся здесь, то да, - отозвалась Рафаэль. - Хотя поднять его будет той ещё гарантии. Тяжёлых ран и переломов нет, но наконечник болта порвал лучевую артерию на крыле. Так что лежать он будет ещё долго.

\- Он прикрывал взлёт Те'Ами, - пояснила Ванда. - Мы тогда вырваться. Второй раз так не получится.

Мне было, что возразить на это. Если выпустить одной волной Цельса, Тантала и Селебрити…

\- Я тут запустила пару солнечных копий, - ухмыльнулась Рафаэль. - Жаль, на них уходит много сил, но это было красиво.

Итана поморщилась. Я её понимала. Нежным эвфемизмом «солнечное копьё» называют одну из самых неприятных боевых техник магии крови, когда маг заставляет кровь оппонента вскипеть прямо в сосудистом русле.

\- Так вокруг храма из-за этого воняет горелым мясом?

Рафаэль фыркнула.

\- Нет, по ряду других причин. Из-за этого обычно пахнет кровяной колбасой. Свежей такой.

\- Молчи, - попросил Реми. - Я сейчас бесславно скончаюсь, захлебнувшись слюной.

\- У нас есть копчёная рыба, - напомнила я. - И вода, но мало. И ещё орехи.

Реми поднял на меня взгляд, в котором была вся скорбь угнетаемых племён.

\- И ты говоришь об этом только сейчас?

Я пожала плечами.

\- Ты не спрашивал.

\- Сначала едим, потом решаем, как будем прорываться, потом уходим отсюда, - скомандовала Итана. - Ники, доставай рыбу и прочие сувениры. Реми, сколько воды у вас осталось?

Тот показал на корыто.

\- То, что в поилках, и всё. Не мы здесь основные её программы.

Я посмотрела на лежащего, разметав крылья, Аякса. Можно было догадаться.

Раэль внимательно следила за тем, как я отстёгиваю сёдельные сумки от ремней, опутавших чёрную шкуру Селебрити.

\- Аметисты? - спросила она наконец.

\- Предупреждаю, ещё одна шутка про камни под цвет глаз - и я за себя не отвечаю.

Она пожала плечами.

\- И в мыслях не было. Аметист - камень воздуха. Считается, что помогает он сохранить рассудок на краю мира, там, где истончается ткань реальности.

\- Считается?

— Ну, этим поверьям недостаёт экспериментальной базы, — Рафаэль ухмыльнулась. — Возможно, никто из экспериментаторов не выжил, чтобы поведать миру результаты своего удачного опыта.

Селебрити повернулась к ней и толкнула носом под руку. Она развела руками.

— Ничего нет. Только погладить могу.

Кобыла вполне удовлетворилась и этим. Я смотрела на них с тенью ревности. Селебрити проявляла возмутительно мало внимания по отношению к большинству посторонних, но Рафаэль была исключением.

Мы устроились на песке у алтаря, разложив на самом алтаре фляги с вином и копчёную рыбу. Ванда уселась на круп Аякса, чего последний, кажется, даже не заметил.

— А теперь рассказывайте, что вы нашли, — потребовала Рафаэль, пристально глядя на нашего командира.

Итана прищурилась:

— Рапорт?..

— Оцените моё милосердие: я ведь не заставляю его писать в двух экземплярах.

— Прежде всего, — сказала Итана, — вот.

Она стащила с шеи цепочку, на которой покачивался салернский кристалл.

— Одобряю, — кивнула Рафаэль. — А где остальной золотой запас?

— Сначала выслушай про этот, — посоветовала я. — Потому что это, с огромной долей вероятности, новодел…

Вкратце, опуская красочные подробности, мы рассказали почти всё. Вернее, всё, что стоило знать Ванде и Реми. Об истреблении пегасов, о внешней политике Тальбрэ, о существовании контролируемого прорыва и о том, какую роль играл в этом человек в капюшоне — но не о том, что связывало его с Итаной. Быть может, поэтому Рафаэль всё время буравила нас подозрительным взглядом.

— Так геноцид не делается, — сказала она наконец.

Итана подняла бровь.

— Поясни, — попросила она.

Рафаэль щёлкнула пальцами.

— Истребление пегасов. Их слишком много и они слишком подвижны. Даже если всё человечество хором ополчится на них в один момент, всех в любом случае не убить — останутся дикари на островах Внешнего Кольца, где нормальным людям даже находиться больно. Так можно истребить лошадей, кошек, собак, даже крыс, но ты не перебьёшь силой оружия пегасов, которые просто взлетают и уносятся за горизонт. На планерах их не догонишь, на других пегасах тоже сомнительно. В основном потому, что тот, кто летает на пегасе, в его родичей стрелять не станет.

— Ну и отлично, — вклинился Реми. — Значит, план этого помешанного господина обречён на провал.

Рафаэль покачала головой.

— Едва ли он такой идиот, что верит, будто пегасов можно уничтожить, просто стреляя в них. Я бы точно не поверила.

Итана бросила на неё внимательный взгляд.

— А как бы ты поступила? — спросила она.

Рафаэль поморщилась.

\- Безопасное для людей, зараженных пегасов, безопасное для людей. Везде, от континента до островов на краю мира. А потом, когда выжили бы только переболевшие, добивала оставшихся.

Мы уставились на нее с ужасом. Она пожала плечами.

\- Вы спросили, я ответила.

\- Белые крылья Аланка, - тихо сказала Итана. - Нужно организовать карантин там, куда их перегоняли.

\- Если ещё не поздно, - мрачно добавила я.

Словно в напоминание о белых крыльях, в храм ввалился Тантал. Он выглядел довольным, хотя и слегка взмыленным. Арбалетных болтов из него не торчало.

\- Однажды ему попадётся незаговоренная стрела, - мрачно предрекла Итана.

Рафаэль собралась.

\- Никто не бьёт по пегасам простыми стрелами, - заметила она. - Это бесполезно. И ...

\- Смотрите, - сказала вдруг Ванда.

Мы все уставились сперва на нее, а затем - туда, куда она показывала. У входа в храм, рядом с тем местом, где стоял Тантал, воздух странно дрожал, напоминая рябь над костром. Вот только никакого костра там не было.

Я закрыла глаза и взглянула на мир иным зрением. В потускневших, серых стенах безжизненного храма, который утратил смысл своего существования, ярким росчерком светилась трещина в мироздания. Крохотная, меньше ладони, и мы бы не заметили её, не встань пегас под правильным углом. 

Ничего удивительного. Здесь, в роще, Завеса сделалась хрупкой, хотя и не такая тонкой, как на краю мира вроде Плато Морганы. И всё же она истончилась и треснула, как пересохшие губы трескаются на морозе. Такие трещины порой закрываются сами. А порой - расползаются вширь, увеличиваются, и однажды, когда рана в Завесе расходится в сторону, в мир выплёскивается поток не-реальности, заставляя материю вспыхнуть эфирным пламенем, расплавляя её, искажая и превращая в нечто чужеродное.

Не открывая глаз, я сделала пару шагов вперёд и протянула руку. Пальцы скользнули сквозь ткань привычного нам материального мира вглубь, внутрь открывшейся трещины. Ногти словно обожгло ледяным пламенем. Я облизнула ставшие вдруг солёными губами.

Двумя руками, осторожно, соединяя края очень тонкого теста, я сомкнула расползающуюся Завесу. Края трещины слиплись друг с другом, схватились невидимыми нитями и сошлись, чтобы больше не расходиться. Свечение погасло. Перед моим взором, не тем, для которого нужны глаза, осталась лишь тускло-серая стена.

\- Просто и эффективно, - прокомментировал позади голос Реми. - Даже не задумалась. Я бы вот поостерёгся туда руки совать.

Я открыла глаза и оглянулась. Мне запоздало пришло в голову, что Реми и Ванда могли посчитать, будто я рисуюсь, соединяя разрыв голыми руками.

\- Надеюсь, Завеса здесь идёт трещинами не потому, что мы оскверняем храм, раскладывая харчи на алтаре, - вздохнула Ванда. - Ещё и пегасов притащили.

Рафаэль фыркнула.

\- Вот так и начинают верить, что крылья рвут Завесу, - заметила она.

\- Я не про это. Первая трещина здесь тоже была в храме Фульги, - Ванда задумчиво посмотрела на алтарь. - Может это быть связано с тем, что её забыли и ушли молиться другим богам?

\- Завеса часто рвётся вблизи культовых мест, - напомнила Итана. - В них она всегда тоньше, это естественный процесс. И место не обязательно должно быть оставлено. На заре моей карьеры так выгорел целый храмовый комплекс Единства на Фиделисе. А там были толпы паломников. Не все успели сбежать.

Я поморщилась. У Итаны есть удивительная способность облекать страшные и омерзительные вещи в очень мягкие слова. В настоящее время в брошенном храме не было посторонних. «Не успели сбежать» здесь означало, скорее, «мы долго прорубались сквозь то, во что они превратились».

\- Это когда тогдашний капитан половину Дозора положил? - насторожился Реми.

\- Четыре отряда, - подтвердила Итана. - Включая свой. Нас осталось три человека и пять пегасов против восьми полыхающих зданий. Помощи ждать было неоткуда, сбить пламя - нечем, а из-за него мы даже не могли приблизиться к прорыву. Который всё расширялся. Дело явно шло к тому, что Фиделис вскоре станет вторым Салерно.

\- И что вы сделали? - наивно спросила Ванда.

Рафаэль собралась. Она-то знала, что. Итана пожала плечами.

\- Ну, я спросила епископа, что он выбирает - спасение острова или спасение мира. Он выбрал мир, и я поступила… Нехорошо. Но других вариантов не было.

\- Нехорошо? - переспросил Реми.

Итана вздохнула.

\- Я рассекла Завесу в другом месте и пустила встречный огонь. Эфирное пламя схлестнулось друг с другом, встретило на пути выжженную землю и погасло. Два встречных прорыва в Завесе целый сколлапсировали, и кусок реальности между ними схлопнулся, как проколотый мяч. Когда осела, оказалось, что за пределами аномалии прошло два дня. Теперь там огромный рубец в пространстве и времени, два храма исчезли вовсе, от одного осталось две с половиной стены. Его даже восстанавливать не стали, так и стоит как пример божественного чуда и наказания смертным за грехи. Паломников стало только больше. Куски разбитых витражей некоторое время продавали как фальшивые салернские кристаллы, но потом эта лавочка всё же прогорела.

\- А вас попросили стать командиром Дозора, - добавила я.

Итана кивнула.

\- А меня вежливо попросили занять место покойного командира, потому что больше было некому, - подтвердила она. - Наверное, опасались, если просто приказать, то я сколлапсирую им ещё что-нибудь.

Все рассмеялись. Рафаэль обошла алтарь, чтобы проверить Аякса.

\- Интересно, - произнесла Ванда, задумчиво глядя туда, где ещё недавно была трещина, - если здесь снова начнут принести жертвы, это истончит Завесу или укрепит её?

\- Проведи опыт, - посоветовал Реми. - Только жертву выбирай не сильно крупную, вдруг и правда Завеса порвётся. Интересно, те ребята снаружи не сгодятся?

\- Не сгодятся, - разочаровала его Итана. - Фульга, в отличие от Матери Снов, человеческие жертвы не приемлет.

\- Жаль, - вздохнул Реми. - А что она берёт?

— Ну, подумай, — предложила из-за алтаря Рафаэль. — Она — богиня, которая мчится по небу на стальном коне, высекая молнии ударами топора. Её священное животное — лошадь, а дерево — дуб. Какие жертвы могли приносить такому божеству?

— Жёлуди? — предположил Реми.

Мы засмеялись. Рафаэль махнула рукой, как бы признавая, что он безнадёжен.

— Конскую упряжь! Лучше дорогую, конечно, но, думаю, любая сойдёт. Сними с Ширы всё и клади на алтарь.

— Почему я? — возмутился Реми. — И почему с Ширы?

— Она точно не полетит, — пояснила Рафаэль. — И инициатива наказуема.

— Это была идея Ванды, — пробурчал Реми.

— Ей с простреленной рукой не слишком удобно будет расстёгивать ремни, — вступилась я. — Давай, помогу.

— А это ничего, что Шира, вообще-то, не лошадь, а пегас?

Я оглянулась на Рафаэль, которая сидела на корточках перед крылом Аякса.

— Слушайте, этот культ постепенно забывают уже больше столетия, — фыркнула она. — Храмы пришли в упадок, жертвы не приносят, рощи гибнут. Я бы на месте Фульги не стала придираться к таким мелочам. Она не в том положении, чтобы перебирать харчами.

Мы с Реми переглянулись и дружно признали этот аргумент убедительным.

Итана освободила алтарь и смахнула с него вековую пыль. Ванда разровняла взбитый копытами песок вокруг. Разоблачённая Шира вместе с остальными пегасами с интересом наблюдала за тем, как мы, чувствуя себя довольно глупо, раскладываем на алтаре кожаные ремни. Рафаэль выдернула у каждого пегаса из гривы по небольшой пряди, связала их и положила получившийся разноцветный шиньон под выход молниеотвода над жертвенником. Затем пальцем начертила на песке шесть охранных рун.

— На случай, если что-то пойдёт не так, — пояснила она в ответ на мой изумлённый взгляд. — Ну, Ник, твой ход.

— Почему это мой?

Рафаэль пожала плечами.

— А чей ещё? Ванда ранена, Итана тоже — они жертвоприношением заниматься не могут, Реми нечувствителен, я — маг крови, и тоже не гожусь. Остаёшься ты.

Я вздохнула. Следовало ожидать чего-то подобного. Итана коснулась моего плеча и ободряюще улыбнулась.

— Давай, Ники. Ты умеешь это лучше всех нас.

— Если бы, — пробормотала я.

Но слова командира, несмотря ни на что, внушили мне уверенность. Я медленно сжала и разжала кулаки, чтобы протянуть время. Успеть увидеть, вдохнуть, почувствовать опустошённый храм, лишённый самой своей сути, утративший смысл существования. Вместо пляски языков пламени и блеска молний наполненный теперь только пылью и пустотой. В наступившей тишине мне показалось громким собственное сердцебиение. Даже дыхание пегасов, стук переступающих копыт, шорох перьев — всё померкло, утонуло в серой пустоте.

Я сделала шаг вперёд и преклонила колено перед алтарём. Ноги увязли в холодном песке.

— Прости нас, — сказала я.

Где-то в небе, бесконечно далеко отсюда, прогремел первый раскат грома. Я закрыла глаза, но всё равно чётко выдела перед собой потускневший алтарь из серого камня.

— Прости, что мы вторглись в твой храм, прости, что привели за собой погоню с арбалетами. Прости, что нам пришлось пролить кровь там, где место пламени. Прости, что не проявили уважения. Прости нас и прими наш скромный дар в благодарность за твоё гостеприимство.

Сверкнула молния.

Прямо над нами прогремел гром.

С неба, затянутого тёмно-синими тучами, хлынул стеной ливень.

От удара молнии в громоотвод проскочила искра, запалившая конский волос. Пламя охватило весь алтарь, рванулось ввысь и загудело, освещая серые стены всеми оттенками жёлтого, рыжего и красного.

Женщина на огромном коне, закованном в броню цвета зимнего моря, оглянулась и встретилась со мной взглядом. Ветер трепал её длинные, золотисто-рыжие волосы, золотые глаза смотрели на меня, не мигая. В руке она сжимала топор с длинным, как у боевой секиры, древком, по лезвию с треском проскакивали и исчезали голубовато-белые молнии. Конь тоже повернул голову, уставившись на меня выпуклыми зелёными линзами. На нём не было уздечки, только седло, с обвязкой, как у пегаса. У него не было крыльев, но он скакал по облакам, топча их заключёнными в броню копытами.

Капли дождя грохотали по крыше, на алтаре полыхало пламя, штормовой ветер рвал листву со священных дубов.

Женщина на стальном коне смотрела мне в глаза.

Я была в храме, преклонив колено перед алтарём, и одновременно снаружи, где бушевала вдруг налетевшая буря, и нигде, перед лицом всадницы с золотыми глазами.

Я находилась везде сразу, и одновременно меня не существовало.

Ветер взвыл и ударил сбоку, сбивая с ног человека с арбалетом, тщетно пытавшегося укрыться под кронами деревьев.

Молния ударила в громоотвод снова.

Тёмные крылья развернулись за моей спиной, инстинктивно ловя ветер.

«Чего ты хочешь?» — спросил меня рёв бури снаружи, гул пламени на алтаре и голос женщины с золотыми глазами, который не был голосом.

— Прости нас, — сказала я.

Женщина кивнула, развернула коня и продолжила свой путь. Стальные копыта ударили по облакам. Ветер стих. Ливень превратился в слабый дождь, который вскоре сошёл на нет.

Я открыла глаза.

Язычки пламени плясали на алтаре, постепенно угасая. Сбруя пегаса, сделанная из кожи и металла, обратилась в пепел. Но главным было отнюдь не это.

Рафаэль стояла на коленях у алтаря, касаясь одной рукой его, а другой — Аякса, лежащего на песке. Я не видела, но чувствовала поток сырой энергии, текущий сквозь её тело. В отличие от меня, принимавшей удар на грудь, как крепостные ворота встречают таран, Рафаэль действовала тоньше и сложнее. Она осторожно пропускала поток сквозь себя, по венам, артериям и нервам, и отдавала пегасу, не оставляя излишков и не расходуя собственные силы. Каким-то образом ей удалось поймать момент, когда молния Фульги коснулась алтаря, и теперь она этим пользовалась.

— Вот так, значит, — не удержалась я. — Ты маг крови, и для ритуала не годишься.

Рафаэль пожала плечами, ни на секунду не прерывая своего занятия.

— Стоило попробовать. Был шанс, что получится. Хотя я тебе скажу, тащить силы из божества, даже слабого и забытого — удовольствие ниже среднего.

Итана откашлялась. Ванда вежливо отвернулась и посмотрела в другую сторону. Сложно было её винить — всё же дело было в её пегасе, и она тут была лицом заинтересованным. Реми переводил взгляд с меня на Рафаэль, на Итану, а потом обратно.

— Во имя Великой Матери, что здесь происходит? — вопросил он наконец.

Я посмотрела на Итану. Та вздохнула.

— Напоминание о том, почему магия крови запрещена, — туманно отозвалась она.

— Ну, спасибо, командир, — фыркнул Реми. — Исчерпывающий ответ. Мне сразу всё понятно стало.

Итана вздохнула ещё раз.

— Реми, маги крови способны забирать, грубо говоря, энергию, составляющую жизненные силы любого живого существа. Ты ведь об этом знаешь?

\- Я предполагал, что это немного иначе происходит, - хмыкнул тот. - Зубами в шею или ножом по горлу. А у богов нет крови.

\- Ты просто плохо искал, - донеслось из-за алтаря.

Реми скрестил руки на груди.

\- И как она тащит силы из существа, у которого даже материального представления нет, не то что крови? - поинтересовался он.

\- Импровизирую, - мрачно отозвалась Рафаэль.

Я покосилась на нее. Судя по тому, как посерело её лицо, импровизация ей не нравилась.

\- Ты будешь так сидеть, пока тебя наизнанку не вывернет? - уточнила я.

Она обратилась и мотнула головой.

\- Поток слабый. Может, ещё что-нибудь на алтаре сожжём?

\- На Шире и так одна уздечка осталась, без повода! - возмутился Реми.

В этот момент Аякс дёрнул ногой, просыпаясь. Через мгновение подёргивания превратились в сонный галоп. Раненое крыло, вздрогнуло и ударило по воздуху, а затем сложилось. Рафаэль в последний момент успела шарахнуться в сторону и перекатиться по песку, уходя от удара.

Тантал возмущённо вскрикнул и рванулся вперёд, видя, что на хозяйку вероломно напали. Селебрити по инерции сделала пару шагов за ним, оглянулась на меня и остановилась.

Ванда бросилась к поднимающемуся пегасу и силой похлопала его по шее, не то успокаивая, не то приводя в чувство. Рафаэль, целая и невредимая, поднырнула под вторым крыло и оказалась на безопасном расстоянии.

Аякс окинул нас всех диким взглядом и издал приветственный вопль. Остальные пегасы тут же откликнулись, и от их криков в замкнутом пространстве у меня немедленно заложило уши.

\- Думаю, мы можем выбирать! - прокричала Ванда, держась за уши, как только акустический кошмар немного утих.

\- Погоди, - обратилась Итана. - Нужно ведь ещё проверить, стала ли Завеса прочнее или тоньше, разве нет?

Я обратилась.

\- Вот на срезе и посмотрим. Разрешите использовать багровый клинок, командир?

\- Попробуй, но будь осторожна.

\- Знаю, - я понимающе кивнула. - Если промахнусь, чинить буду сама.

\- Вот именно, - подтвердила Итана. Но она улыбалась.

Я сняла с седла поделку из багровой стали, и, сделав глубокий вдох, одним рассекла ткань реальности взмахом клинка.


	5. Chapter 5

Над обрывом чёрной бездны не найти пути иного,  
Окровавленные крылья не поднимут нас двоих.  
Боль, отчаянье и вера отковали душу снова,  
Только нет ей больше места среди мёртвых и живых.

_«Война в Небесах»_

Мы падали, и падение длилось вечность.

Перед нами проносились звёзды, у которых не было названия, и луны, сияющие в чужих небесах. Солнце погасло и вспыхнуло снова, ярче, чем тысячи других солнц. Ткань реальности рвалась и разрасталась, как побеги пшеницы под весенним дождём.

Я открыла глаза там, где не на что смотреть, потому что «чего-то» не существует. Как и самого понятия существенности. Как и бытия.

Тонкая серебристая граница отделяла хрупкий пузырь реальности от пылающего небытия. Нить упорядоченной энергии в царстве хаоса, сшившая два разреза в ткани вселенной, создавая подобие рукава.

Я не могла продержать червоточину долго, но по ту сторону нет времени. Происходящее длилось вечность, и одновременно меньше мгновения. Напряжение разрывало моё тело на куски, но при этом его не существовало.

Потом кто-то окликнул меня. Окликнул там, где нет воздуха, чтобы произнести слово и чтобы его услышать.

Я оглянулась — не физически, потому что это было невозможно. Но моя воля обратилась на что-то иное, кроме удержания червоточины, и от этого груз, приходившийся на неё, возрос в разы.

— Я тебя недооценил, — сказал человек в капюшоне, откидывая капюшон.

Его не было здесь — если уж на то пошло, то и никакого «здесь» тоже не было. И всё же я слышала его, видела, могла протянуть руку и почувствовать — эхо, отголосок бытия в небытии.

Я видела свет за его спиной, словно он стоял у окна, а вокруг подкрадывалась тьма, в которой шевелились не оформившиеся тени. Пока что не оформившиеся. Мёртвые глаза смотрели на меня, хотя не могли видеть.

— Рада видеть, что ты откопался, — ответила я, не произнося слов, которые всё равно нельзя было услышать. — Теперь не придётся доставать тебя из руин, чтобы расчленить на куски помельче.

Он не обратил внимания на эту угрозу.

— Я недооценил тебя, — повторил он. — Но всё ещё можно исправить. Ты можешь быть мне полезна.

— В деле расцепления твоей никчёмной души с мёртвым телом — несомненно.

Мертвец рассмеялся хриплым лающим смехом.

— Я, по-видимому, должен принести извинения, — заметил он, отсмеявшись. — Я был несправедлив. Мне следовало отнестись к тебе иначе.

— Ты в самом деле думаешь, что можно наворотить что угодно, потом сказать «ой, я искренне сожалею» — и всё будет в порядке? — заинтересовалась я. — Понимаю, почему Итана тебя прикончила.

Он поморщился, кривя мёртвое лицо в неестественной гримасе.

— Ты не знаешь подоплёки произошедшего.

— Я знаю вполне достаточно, чтобы не одобрить её решения. Тебя следовало не повесить, а расчленить, сжечь и развеять прах по ветру.

— Это было бы недостаточно мучительно, — он усмехнулся. — Взгляни на меня. Я — прекрасная иллюстрация того, что Лаура делает теми, кого любит.

Я фыркнула — насколько это возможно было сделать.

— А ты сам, конечно, к этому никаких усилий не приложил? Может, это она тебе на ночь читала неправильные книжки?

— Не будь её, — отозвался он, — того, что ты видишь, никогда бы не случилось.

— Ясное дело. У тебя способность брать на себя ответственность за собственные косяки, похоже, отрицательная. Даже сдохнуть нормально не смог.

Он покачал головой.

— Я понимаю тебя. Когда-то я был таким же — молодым, наивным и влюблённым, — он усмехнулся. — Хоть и не таким молодым, как ты сейчас. Эта женщина казалась мне идеалом. Но в душе она хладнокровное и жестокое существо.

— И ещё какое, — подтвердила я. — Ты себе даже не представляешь. Но ручаюсь, на моём фоне она просто невинная маргаритка. Когда я до тебя доберусь, покажу разницу.

— Тебе известно, кто был её отец? — спросил человек в капюшоне. — Куда делись её братья?

— Ты на них женился, что ли?

— Кто был её отец? — повторил он. — Почему она осталась одна, последней наследницей всего состояния? Что за проклятие уничтожило трёх старших братьев, но оставило в живых девушку?

— Не иначе как они были такими же сообразительными, как ты.

— Она не безгрешна, — поведал он мне как великое откровение. — Она может казаться невинной, но это не так.

— Да ну ладно, а я-то и не догадывалась.

Человек в капюшоне вперил в меня пронзительный взгляд мёртвых глаз.

— Она лгала тебе, — произнёс он. — И лжёт прямо сейчас.

— Все лгут, — отозвалась я.

Удерживать червоточину становилось тяжелее. Я понимала, что разрываюсь между странной беседой на границе сознания и растянувшимся на века мгновением перехода от одной прорехи в Завесе к другой. Но прекратить происходящее не могла.

— Ты помнишь, откуда ты? — спросил человек в капюшоне. — Что было с тобой прежде?

— Нет.

Ответ вырвался сам собой, прежде чем я успела задуматься.

— С чего начинаются твои воспоминания?

— Я пробираюсь через мангровые заросли, — и снова я отвечала, не задумываясь, не желая этого и одновременно чувствуя, что должна сказать. — Руки скользят по корням. Я иду по колено в солёной воде, затем по пояс. Заросли кончаются, я выхожу на белый песчаный пляж. Там разбит лагерь, пегасы спят у костра. Раздаётся сигнал тревоги…

…Все вскакивают, люди, пегасы, здоровые и раненые. Рафаэль с удивительным проворством вскидывает лук, хотя на пляже темно, источник света у неё за спиной, и ей придётся стрелять за звук. Астория поднимает топор, Меценат за её плечом храпит и роет копытом белый песок. Итана делает шаг вперёд, убирает шпагу и произносит какое-то слово, которого я не могу разобрать. Астория пытается удержать её за плечо, но она с лёгкостью вырывается из стальной хватки и быстрым шагом направляется ко мне…

— Что она сказала? — спросил человек в капюшоне.

— Я не помню.

— Что было до мангров?

— Я не помню.

— Вспомни.

Я попыталась вспомнить, дотягиваясь до тех уголков сознания, которые обычно спят, ненужные в повседневной жизни. Вспомнить всё, по крупице выковыривая воспоминания на свет.

— Кровь…

Мёртвый человек вскинул брови.

— Кровь. Тьма. Чёрные перья на чёрном камне.

— Что было до этого?

Я подняла голову — бессмысленный жест там, где жесты вообще не имеют смысла.

— Ничего.

— Ты так уверена в этом?

— Да. До этого меня не было.

Человек в капюшоне покачал головой.

— Ты ошибаешься.

— С чего ты взял?

— Я навёл справки. Я знаю, кто ты.

Против воли я подалась вперёд, теряя концентрацию на поддержании коридора.

— Да ладно. Этого даже я не знаю.

— Пожалуй, — согласился он. — Но я знаю, кем ты была прежде. То, о чём лжёт тебе Лаура.

«Её зовут Итана», — хотела поправить я, но не смогла.

К чему бы ни стремился человек в капюшоне, одного он достиг: у меня зародились сомнения.

— Так скажи, если знаешь, — предложила я. — Кто я? Кем я была раньше?

Мертвец усмехнулся.

— Пойдём со мной, — предложил он. — Мы с тобой оба не принадлежим к этому миру. Ты можешь быть мне полезна. Твои силы иного рода, чем я предполагал — это интересно, и это можно использовать. Ты не умеешь с ними обращаться как следует, но я могу тебя научить.

— Спасибо, мне это уже предлагали.

— Они предлагали, а я сделаю, — он не заметил сарказма или сделал вид, что не заметил. — Вместе мы можем добиться большего. Ты получишь силу, власть, знания.

— Путём ковыряния дырок в реальности и ковки стали в эфирном пламени? — я фыркнула. — Не интересует. У нас с тобой маловато общих интересов.

— Ты сможешь узнать, чем являешься, — добавил он.

Я поняла, что колеблюсь. Возможно, он был прав. Возможно, с помощью сил, которым он вверил себя, я и в самом деле могла бы узнать…

— Нет, — сказала я твёрдо. — Это я выясню и без твоей помощи.

Он скорчил печальную гримасу на своём неестественном лице.

— И тогда Лаура сделает с тобой то же, что раньше сделала со мной.

— Она могла сделать это уже сотни раз, начиная с того момента, как я вышла на пляж безоружная, не зная, кто я и где нахожусь. Астория предложила убить меня сразу. Она могла просто согласиться.

— Нет, не могла. Она жестока, но не расточительна. Лаура из тех, кто трепетно относится к своему имуществу, — человек в капюшоне покачал головой. — Разве ты не замечала? Скажи, тот её раб, со шрамом на горле, он ещё жив?

Я почувствовала дурноту — то ли от отвращения к этому существу, то ли потому что силы, уходившие на удержание червоточины и этого контакта, были уже на исходе.

— Он не раб.

— Это она тебе сказала?

— Он не раб, — повторила я. — Она ему платит. И на нём нет ошейника. Итана ненавидит рабство.

— Таким, как она, не нужен ошейник, чтобы удержать в покорности своё имущество, — мертвец покачал головой. — На тебе ведь ошейника тоже нет, а смотри, ты и сейчас тявкаешь, защищая свою хозяйку.

Дурнота, подступавшая к горлу, стала до отвращения материальной в этом лишённом самого понятия о материи пространстве.

— Заткни пасть.

Он сокрушённо развёл руками.

— Видишь? Как я и говорил. До отвращения предана без всяких ошейников. Ты будешь обожать её, даже если она начнёт втаптывать тебя в грязь. Я говорю тебе, что ты живёшь среди лжи, но ты и мысли не допускаешь, что твоя любимая хозяйка может лгать. Как думаешь, там, в посольстве, почему она так взвилась, когда я упомянул рынок?

Я вздрогнула. В самом деле, Итана решила драться в тот момент, когда он сказал, что она, быть может, меня купила…

Это было бредом, абсурдом, лежало за пределами всякой вероятности — но почему же я сомневалась?

— Скажи мне! — потребовала я, борясь с тошнотой. — Кто я? Кем я была?

— Ты пойдёшь со мной?

Это было легко. Я не колебалась ни секунды.

— Разумеется.

И он рассказал.

Кусочки паззла сложились вместе, собравшись в целостную картину, которую я предпочла бы никогда не видеть.

— Спасибо, — выдохнула я.

Он протянул руку, приглашая меня сделать шаг навстречу — прорвать ткань вселенной там, где он находился по ту сторону Завесы. Моя рука всё ещё сжимала багровый клинок. Нужно было сделать всего один взмах…

Я повернулась схлопнула коридор между двумя прорывами в реальность, удерживаемый серебристым сиянием щита. Держать его всё равно больше не было сил. Ткань вселенной срослась под моей рукой, отрезая проход к храму Фульги.

— И прощай, — добавила я, ныряя во второй прорыв за мгновение до того, как прочная и сильная ткань Завесы в этом месте зарастила повреждение.

Реальность встретила меня солёными камнями и холодным ветром. От невыносимо громкого шума прибоя и яркого запаха очутившихся на камнях водорослей закружилась голова. Багровый клинок выскользнул из ослабших пальцев. Я рухнула на камни, не понимая, где верх, а где низ. В мутно-сером небе носились и орали чайки.

Чьи-то руки, горячие, сильные, невероятно живые после пульсирующего вокруг небытия, подняли моё тело с камней. Меня окутали запахи лаванды, копчёной рыбы, кедрового масла и выделанной кожи.

— Слава богине, Ники, — прошептала Итана, прижимая меня к себе, как ребёнка. — Слава богине, ты жива. Ты так долго не возвращалась… Теперь всё хорошо, — она поцеловала меня в лоб. — Мы дома. Всё будет в порядке…

Я оттолкнула её от себя и, пошатываясь, поднялась на ноги. Перед глазами всё плыло. Я видела Рафаэль, Ванду, Реми и других дозорных вместе с пегасами, стоявших в стороне. Ревел прибой, волны кидались на каменный берег. Итана смотрела на меня с изумлением.

— Ники?

— Не прикасайтесь ко мне, — предупредила я, выставляя вперёд безоружную руку в защитном жесте.

Итана замерла. Потом отступила на два шага, создавая дистанцию между нами — как пегас, которому указали в табуне, что следует соблюдать личное пространство. Цельс подошёл к ней сзади и тронул за плечо. Она не шелохнулась.

— Ники, что случилось?

Я поискала глазами Селебрити. Кобыла стояла в отдалении, настороженно принюхиваясь.

— Вы лгали мне, — сказала я. — Я верила вам, а вы всё это время мне лгали.

Итана смотрела мне в глаза. В её взгляде не было ни страха, ни злобы.

— Объясни, — попросила она.

— Вы знаете, кто я, — проговорила я тихо. — Вернее, кем я была. Вы всё время это знали.

— Не совсем так, — возразила она спокойно. — Всё несколько сложнее.

Но меня было уже не остановить.

— Каллисто, — произнесла я. — Девочка, всадница Эскары, которая с ней разбилась. Она ведь не умерла, верно? Погиб только пегас. Вы солгали мне, солгали остальному Дозору, представили меня как чудесную находку — и никто не задал вопросов. Правду знали только вы, Рафаэль и Астория, или вы сказали кому-то ещё? Эфирное пламя изменило внешность, обесцветило волосы, глаза выгорели до лилового — и, глядя на потустороннюю тварь, которую вы притащили в Борей, никто бы не подумал на Каллисто, верно?

Итана покачала головой.

— Ники, всё не так просто…

— Слишком просто, — пошептала я. — Слишком просто, чтобы я догадалась. Никто не узнал в твари из Бездны девочку, которую вы купили на невольничьем рынке в Пьезо.

Итана вздрогнула.

— Ты помнишь это? — спросила она.

— Я ничего не помню, — отрезала я. — Но мне рассказали. Мне следовало догадаться самой. Вороная кобыла, верно? Девочка, которая могла оседлать любого пегаса? С которой вы говорили о Лётной Школе, а потом забыли, что сказали это не мне, вернее, не теперешней мне?

— Ники…

— Вот, зачем Рафаэль таскала меня в Пьезо, — продолжала я. В сознании вспыхивало озарение за озарением. — Ей хотелось проверить, вспомню я рынок или нет. Вот, почему вы взвились, когда услышали про покупку. Ведь всё так и было, верно? Вы купили меня на рынке, как новую игрушку!

— Нет, — твёрдо сказала Итана.

Я замолчала, переводя дух. Она воспользовалась паузой, чтобы продолжить.

— Я никогда не покупала тебя, и уж тем более не покупала как игрушку. Каллисто умерла. Ты не была ею, а она не стала тобой.

— Но вы купили её, — прошептала я. — На рынке. Вы не выносите работорговли, но сделали это. Вы запрещаете держать рабов в крепости, но сами используете раба!

— Всё не так просто, — повторила Итана.

Она сделала шаг мне навстречу и протянула руку.

— Пойдём. Я могу рассказать тебе, как всё было на самом деле.

— Как я могу вам верить?

Она пожала плечами.

— А как ты веришь тому, кто рассказал тебе обо всём этом?

— С трудом, — призналась я. — Но это стыкуется с фактами. Вы уже лгали мне. Как я могу быть уверена, что вы не солжёте снова?

Итана покачала головой. Она держалась спокойно, невероятно спокойно для человека, которого только что обвинили во всём, в чём её обвиняла я. Только левая рука крепко стиснула эфес шпаги.

— Я не лгала тебе, — возразила она. — Но это теперь не имеет значения. Я расскажу тебе всё, как видела это своими глазами, так, как у меня не будет возможности солгать.

Я замерла, осознав, что она собирается сделать.

Итана обернулась к Рафаэль.

— Раф, — произнесла она спокойно, — мне понадобится, чтобы ты подстраховала нас в будущем предприятии. И ещё мне нужна будет Те’Ами.

* * *

— Кто-нибудь из вас уже проходил через это? — строго спросила Рафаэль, переводя взгляд с Итаны на меня и обратно.

Я помотала головой. На мой взгляд, наш предшествующий опыт не имел особого значения. Те’Ами беспомощно посмотрела на меня и, как обычно, жестами, выразила крайнюю степень сожаления о том, что вскоре случится.

— Я проходила, — безмятежно сообщила Итана. Она сидела, откинувшись на высокую спинку кресла, и расслабленно следила за действиями Рафаэль. — Не самое приятное, что мне довелось испытать в жизни, но и не самое страшное.

Рафаэль подняла бровь.

— А могу я узнать, что было самое страшное? Исключительно в целях адекватной оценки рисков.

— Адекватной оценки неадекватных рисков, — добавила Астория. Она стояла тут же, скрестив руки на груди, и вся её поза выражала глубокое неодобрение. — Если мне позволено будет высказать своё мнение, это бессмысленная затея. Вы напрасно подвергаете опасности всех участников этого предприятия.

— В тот самый момент, когда ты нам нужна как никогда, — добавила Рафаэль, обращаясь к Итане. — И ты, Ник, — она повернулась ко мне. — И Ами, и, в общем-то, все члены Дозора. Но вы двое — нужнее прочих. Неужели нельзя решить вопрос иначе?

— Расскажи словами, как это произошло, — вторила ей Астория. Удивительно было видеть трогательное единодушие этих двух абсолютно полярных личностей, ни в чём не способных прийти к соглашению. — Мы выступим как свидетели и подтвердим, что сказанное — правда.

Итана покачала головой.

— Ники имеет право не верить вам, — сказала она. — Как и мне.

— Мы можем использовать присягу, — предложила Астория. — Ручаюсь, она будет очень надёжной.

— Или клятву на крови, — ровно добавила Рафаэль. — Ручаюсь, она будет надёжнее.

Астория посмотрела на неё с плохо скрываемым возмущением. Рафаэль приподняла другую бровь. Течение событий понемногу начало возвращаться к своему привычному руслу.

— Вас там не было, — просто возразила Итана. — Вы присутствовали не всегда и не везде, так что не можете свидетельствовать. Идея скрыть от Никты предшествующие события была моей и только моей, следовательно, я несу за неё полную ответственность.

— Достаточно полную, чтобы вынести себе мозги? — уточнила Рафаэль.

Я отстранённо поймала себя на мысли, что мне до отвращения всё равно, что станет теперь с Итаной. Боль от осознания, что я всю жизнь верила человеку, который беззастенчиво мне лгал, была ещё слишком сильна. Мне хотелось бы отомстить, ударить в ответ, но я не могла придумать ничего, что стало бы достойным ответом. В груди поселилась странная ледяная пустота. Как будто меня в один миг лишили чего-то очень важного, что составляло смысл жизни, но не сказали, чего именно.

— Достаточно полную, чтобы принять все меры для исправления этой ошибки, — твёрдо сказала Итана. — Ами, пожалуйста, дай знать, когда будешь готова.

«Я готова», — показала та, бросая на меня нерешительный взгляд.

— Со мной всё будет в порядке, — постаралась я её успокоить.

— Не могу этого гарантировать, — холодно отозвалась Рафаэль. — Как и тебе, командир. Вы обе не в лучше форме, чтобы ставить такие опыты.

— Я не буду повторять насчёт неадекватного риска, — мрачно добавила Астория, — но, исключительно из практических соображений — где лежит печать Дозора на случай, если передачу власти придётся организовывать в обычном для нас порядке?

Итана усмехнулась.

— В шкатулке с перламутровой крышкой, правый край стола, возле пресс-папье, — сообщила она спокойно. — Я её далеко не убираю. Моё завещание на второй полке с холстами, за натюрмортом с яблоками. Пегас принадлежит Дозору. Остальное моё имущество, не оговоренное в завещании, можете разделить, как вам понравится, только не деритесь.

— У меня завещания нет, как и имущества, — отозвалась я, обращаясь ко всем, кроме Итаны.

— Чудненько, — произнесла Рафаэль, разминая пальцы, словно собиралась сесть за клавесин. — В таком случае, займёмся же делом.

Те’Ами опустилась на колени между нами. Я видела, как побледнели её скулы, как сжались в нитку от напряжения губы.

— Думаю, можно начинать, — проговорила Итана. — Ники?

— Начинайте, — отозвалась я.

Те’Ами, глубоко вдохнув, взяла за руки нас обеих. Мгновение я смотрела на неё, не понимая, что происходит, и почему я ничего не чувствую. Затем комната поплыла в сторону, и всё исчезло.

Я шла по мостовой из серого булыжника, слишком тщательно вымытой, чтобы считаться грязной, и слишком замаранной, чтобы сделаться чистой на самом деле. Левой рукой я придерживала эфес шпаги, так, чтобы та лежала в портупее почти горизонтально, правой прижимала к груди огромный букет белых лилий. Сладковатый запах цветов не мог заглушить вонь застарелой крови, гнили и разложения, но, по крайней мере, мог сделать его терпимым. Если без букета рынок вонял падалью, то теперь он пах падалью посреди клумбы.

Ворон, низко пролетевший у меня над головой, издал глухое кваканье. Здесь на них не обращали внимания. Я не повернула головы.

— Девочки с Балтоса! Мальчики с Кальпиди! — протяжно выкрикивал паренёк лет пятнадцати, размахивая руками — на всяком рынке продавец старается погромче рекламировать свой товар, не важно, что этот товар собой представляет. — Миледи, желаете девочку? Мальчика?

Я сделала глубокий вдох, зарывшись лицом в лилии.

— Мальчика. Ты подойдёшь.

Паренёк скрылся быстрее, чем я успела рассмеяться и сказать, что шучу. Мне не было его жаль.

Я с деланным безразличием оглядывалась по сторонам, повсюду встречая влажный блеск в глазах продавцов. Скованные люди сидели, но чаще стояли, вытянув руки по швам, у многих глаза были пусты, как у лошади, спящей стоя — я узнала действие популярного на рынке наркотика. Детей было мало, преобладали женщины и мужчины средних лет — молодёжь продавали в другом ряду. Там многие рабы предлагали себя сами, громко расхваливая свои достоинства. Женщины, прикрытые лишь тонкой прозрачной тканью, полулежали на столах, демонстрируя потенциальным покупателям свои прелести, мужчины поигрывали мускулами, один даже играл на скрипке. Там не было цепей и кандалов, только ошейники, и то не на всех — у кого-то на шее была просто легко снимаемая тонкая цепь.

Этот ряд, если можно так выразиться, был скучным. Здесь не продавали примечательного по меркам Пьезо товара. Он напоминал блошиный рынок — многие рабы выглядели так, что продавцу стоило бы самому доплатить покупателям, лишь бы те их забрали. Но делать этого никто не собирался.

Я понимала, что многие из этих людей вскоре умрут, а ещё больше будут куплены по дешёвке и умрут тоже. Мне следовало думать не об этом, а только о цели своего визита. Какой бы она ни была омерзительной — во всех отношениях.

Ребёнком, гуляя с воспитателем по центру Сангины, я часто проходила мимо девушки на углу Мельничной улицы. Девушка держала в руках корзинку с котятами и раздавала пушистые комки за небольшую плату. Я никогда не видела, чтобы в Сангине был большой спрос на котят, но каждую неделю у девочки был новый выводок, и я ни разу не видела в нём котят старше двух месяцев. Многие дети, проходя мимо, плакали и упрашивали родителей или гувернёров взять для них живую игрушку. Я гордилась тем, что никогда этого не делала, хотя мне тоже очень хотелось котёнка.

Если я могла сдержать себя тогда, то смогу и сейчас. В конце концов, меня окружали не котята.

«Найди кого-нибудь, кого стоит пустить на это дело, — напутствовала меня Рафаэль. — Поверь, меня тоже не радует смерть людей, которые мне лично ничего плохого не сделали, даже если их не назовёшь невинными. Так что найди что-нибудь как можно более отвратительное. Беглого каторжника с парой грабежей за плечами, убийцу, разбойника, что-нибудь из ассортимента последних рядов рынка. Они обычно скованы надёжнее, чем цепями, но для нас это не принципиально».

«Точно не хочешь заняться этим сама? — уточнила я, внимательно глядя на неё. Рафаэль было известно моё отношение к рабству как никому другому. — Ты знаешь, рынок выводит меня из равновесия».

«Я готовлю комнаты, ты — угощение, — фыркнула она. Потом развела руками. — Прости, командир, я физически не успею сделать всё здесь, а потом ещё прошвырнуться на рынок за мясом. Схвачу там кого-нибудь, кто попадётся первым, ты будешь расстраиваться. Лучше выбери сама, чтобы не было потом проблем».

Она ушла, подкидывая на ладони кусочек мела, а я отправилась выбирать, прижимая к груди огромный букет.

Беглого каторжника, убийцу, грабителя… Рафаэль хорошо знала последние ряды рынка.

Здесь продавали неликвидный товар — тех, кого почти не было шансов продать или не по карману было выставлять в более дорогих рядах, куда покупатели добираются раньше. Слабых детей. Увечных взрослых. Строптивых стариков. Некрасивых и бесплодных женщин. И, конечно, преступников, чей приговор включал возможность продажи в рабство.

Есть не так много преступлений, за которые можно сделать свободного человека рабом. И, как правило, их нужно совершить не единожды. Рабство считается участью хуже смерти, и многие острова и государства запрещают продавать своих преступников на своей территории. Тогда их привозят в Пьезо.

Разумеется, никто не продаёт беглых каторжников и галерных гребцов как работников по дому или на производстве. Но их покупают. Покупают для совсем иных целей, как я сейчас.

Меня передёрнуло от отвращения — к запаху рынка, к людям, здесь собравшимся или собранным, и к самой себе.

Я была здесь, была одной из них. Я должна была играть по их правилам.

Несколько крупных мужчин сидели на земле, скованные по рукам и ногами. К стальным ошейникам на их шеях тянулись толстые цепи, прикованные к столбам, похожим на коновязи.

— Сколько? — спросила я у надсмотрщика, зорко следившего за рабами.

Он махнул хозяину. Тот обернулся ко мне, оглядел с головы до ног, и, похоже, остался доволен увиденным, поскольку расплылся в улыбке:

— Миледи, эти отбросы недостойны вашего высочайшего внимания. Позвольте, я покажу вам по-настоящему хороший товар.

— Ты будешь мне показывать то, что я скажу, — мне не хотелось вступать в долгие дискуссии. — Кто они, за что были проданы и какую цену ты за них хочешь. Я слушаю.

— Мятежники с Софара, — торговец вздохнул. — Это колония Тальбрэ на юге Внутреннего Круга. Бунт, попытка убийства законного представителя интересов колонии, вице-консула Тальбрэ на острове. Их взяли с оружием в руках, — он помедлил и добавил: — Для охраны не подойдут. Хотя мы можем провести для вас ритуал связывания...

Я устало вздохнула. Запах лилий показался вдруг ещё более душным, чем прежде.

— Я сама проведу Связывание для кого угодно, — торговец слегка вздрогнул. — Мне нужен один человек. Убийца, рецидивист, насильник, что-нибудь максимально непригодное ни для чего, кроме использования в качестве ресурса.

Торговец понимающе кивнул. Он не стал спрашивать ресурса для чего. Здесь такие вещи понимали без слов.

— Пройдёмте сюда, миледи. Вот здесь, пожалуйста, самые отборные ублюдки во всём Пьезо! Лучше нигде не найдёте.

Я оценила каламбур и последовала за ним под навес. По знаку торговца надсмотрщик ударил палкой в погнутый бронзовый гонг.

— Поднимайтесь, сукины дети! Подъём! Стройся!

Рабы вяло зашевелились. В следующий раз палка ударила уже не по гонгу, а по спине одного из самых неповоротливых. Он вскрикнул и поспешно вскочил на ноги. Палка не останавливалась, пока все рабы не оказались стоящими на ногах, держа руки по швам. Впрочем, швов на их одежде не было. Мужчины и женщины были замотаны в набедренные повязки. На худых телах многих виднелись кровоподтёки.

Я отвлечённо подумала с каким-то чуждым, не свойственным мне цинизмом, хватит ли Рафаэль крови из таких истощённых тел. Хорошо, что она не планировала жертвоприношения — тогда эти люди бы не сгодились. Жертва должна быть здорова, или как минимум цела.

Надсмотрщик по очереди заставлял скованных людей делать шаг вперёд, а торговец называл их имена, возраст и прегрешения. Адриан, тридцать два года, четыре убийства и разбой. Камилла, сорок лет, запрещённые ритуальные практики, жертвоприношения детей, убийства. Кендр, двадцать лет или около, поджог, ограбление, приговорён к двум годам на галере, сбежал с галеры, снова ограбление. Петер…

Я переводила взгляд с одного лица на другое, размышляя, кого выбрать. В глазах большинства рабов была злоба, ещё двое смотрели безучастно, явно под действием наркотиков, один проявил показное равнодушие. Наконец весь товар был представлен мне. Торговец посмотрел вопросительно.

— А меня ты себе оставишь, по всей видимости? — раздался сбоку хриплый, но явно женский голос. — Ребята, засранец Кевви ко мне привязался, видали?

Надсмотрщик замахнулся палкой, но торговец неожиданно остановил его.

— Как я мог забыть, — он широко улыбнулся, глядя на меня. — Миледи, позвольте показать вам…

Надсмотрщик вытащил из-за ящика девушку, если не девочку, с виду не старше четырнадцати лет. Давно не мытые и не расчёсанные чёрные волосы сально блестели. Чтобы они не свалялись, девушка заплела их в две толстые косы, доходившие ей до талии. Она также была обнажена, но синяков на ней было значительно больше, чем на других. Правое бедро перечёркивала глубокая рана, явно нанесённая прошедшей вскользь палкой. Однако на повреждённую ногу девушка встала так же уверенно, как на здоровую, ничем не выдав боли.

Цепи, не скреплённые с цепью остальных рабов, приковывали её к чугунному кольцу в камне.

— Мэлис, — произнёс торговец. — Шестнадцать лет.

Он провёл пальцем по впалой щеке девочки. Клацнули зубы, и торговец в последний момент успел отдёрнуть руку — иначе пальца он мог недосчитаться.

— Втяни щупальца, — посоветовала девочка. — Все.

В этих словах прозвучало нечто большее, чем рекомендация не распускать руки. Меня передёрнуло.

— Что она совершила?

Торговец открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Мэлис опередила его.

— Вам всё перечислить, или только избранное? — поинтересовалась она. — Сжать зубы в разговоре с драконом вот этого хмыря — достаточное преступление?

Надсмотрщик занёс палку для удара.

— Стоять! — рявкнула я, как на пегаса, собирающегося пройтись с незастёгнутым седлом. Он замер.

— Так что она совершила? — повторила я, хмурясь.

— Побег, — с явным удовольствием начал торговец, — от нового хозяина после продажи, угон пегаса, кража, кража со взломом, снова побег после перепродажи, снова угон, кража, разбой…

Я подняла бровь.

— Разбой?

— Я сшибла пегасом какого-то жирного ублюдка на дороге, заставила отдать мне деньги, раздеться и проваливать с глаз долой, — отозвалась Мэлис. — Потянет на разбой?

— Ты была вооружена?

— У меня был пегас.

Я до боли сжала в ладони эфес шпаги.

— Ты умеешь летать на пегасах? Каких?

Она подняла на меня взгляд ярко-синих, как сапфиры на просвет, глаз. В них не было страха. Только мрачная решимость бороться до конца — а конец, похоже, был уже близок.

— На любых, — произнесла она спокойно. — Дайте мне пегаса, и я на нём полечу.

Я стиснула зубы, стараясь ничем больше не выдать своего волнения.

— Не давайте, — предупредил торговец. — В прошлые разы так и было, когда её продавали — дорого продавали! — конюхом для пегасов. Она улетит и не вернётся.

— Разумеется, не вернусь, — фыркнула Мэлис. — Кто бы вернулся?

— Но все прошлые разы тебя поймали?

— Только потому что я это позволила, — она мрачно усмехнулась. — Неудобно летать в ошейнике.

Я посмотрела на торговца.

— Почему её не сковали, как всегда делают в таких случаях?

Мэлис расхохоталась хриплым, и истерическими нотками, смехом.

— Кто сказал?

— Её сковали, — мрачно подтвердил торговец. — Она сбежала всё равно.

Мэлис дёрнула цепи в стороны — она развела бы руками, если бы могла.

— Оказывается, Связывание действует не на всех, кто бы мог подумать. Сюрприз!

— Но она всё равно скована, — протянула я. До меня постепенно начал доходить смысл плана Мэлис, столь же отчаянного, сколь и безумного. — И если она сбежит снова…

— Это моя последняя попытка, — подтвердила девушка. — Если я сбегу ещё раз, меня не станут перепродавать. Просто казнят.

Её глаза сияли яростным, безумным блеском.

— И чего ты добьёшься этим? — спросила я, заранее боясь услышать ответ. — Ты ведь будешь мертва.

Она мотнула головой. Звякнула цепь, тянувшаяся от ошейника.

— Нет. Я буду свободна.

Свободна.

Я смотрела на исхудавшую девушку, почти девочку, перед собой, а та улыбалась безумной улыбкой человека, который точно знает, что худшее уже позади — потому что впереди только смерть.

— Сколько? — спросила я торговца.

Мэлис широко распахнула невозможные глаза.

— Серьёзно?

Торговец назвал цену. Девушка распахнула глаза ещё шире и вдруг фыркнула:

— Нет, в самом деле? Кевви, тебя поколотят, помяни моё слово. За такие цены в этом ряду бьют по тому месту, которое у тебя осталось только благодаря моей оплошности. Ты и в самом деле ко мне привязался, похотливая свинья?

Надсмотрщик переводил взгляд с торговца на меня и обратно, не зная, как ему поступить. Палка в его руке дрожала.

— Подходит, — спокойно ответила я, и он отступил на шаг назад, убирая палку.

Хорошие продавцы не портят свой товар сверх необходимого.

Я вытащила кошелёк — в Пьезо принимали только наличный расчёт. Мэлис следила за мной со смесью любопытства и недоумения.

— Паршивая покупка, миледи, — заявила она. — Тем более за такие деньги. На них можно купить десяток девчонок и ни в чём себе не отказывать.

Я бросила на неё внимательный взгляд.

— Ты ценишь себя ниже?

— Я не ценю себя никак, поскольку не имею цены, — она фыркнула. — Я всё равно сбегу от вас. Убьёте вы меня после этого или нет, вы выбросили деньги на ветер.

Я покачала головой.

— Нет. Ты никогда от меня не сбежишь.

В синих глазах на долю секунды мелькнул страх. Боялась она меня — или того, что не сможет обрести свободу в смерти? Но страх исчез так же быстро, как и появился.

— Я так не думаю, — произнесла Мэлис, кривя губы.

— Ты не сможешь от меня сбежать, — повторила я.

— Почему?

— Узнаешь.

Надсмотрщик отсоединил цепи от кольца. Затем, повинуясь моим распоряжениям, снял их. Тяжёлый металлический ошейник сменили на лёгкий кожаный.

— Нежнейшая кожа, миледи, — заверил меня торговец. — Подбита войлоком. Не натрёт даже чистокровному атраксианскому скакуну!

Я поморщилась и велела дать девушке одежду. Та натянула серую робу, в которой ходят грузчики на овощных рынках, и растёрла запястья — уже в третий раз с тех пор, как сняли кандалы. Я заметила у неё на руках тёмные синяки.

Прошло не меньше получаса, прежде чем мы покинули последние ряды рынка и скрылись в тёмном переулке, подальше от любопытных прохожих.

— Спасибо, — произнесла Мэлис, глядя мне в глаза. — Вы зря это сделали, но всё равно спасибо. Этот похотливый мудак уже начал порядочно утомлять. Теперь я смогу сбежать от вас.

Я покачала головой.

— Нет, не сможешь.

— Вы это уже говорили, — девушка поморщилась. — Да, я вижу, что вы не очень-то похожи на этих скотов с рынка, но в последних рядах публика вообще другая. Цветы, кстати, красивые. Так что, хотите рассказать сказку о том, как мне у вас будет хорошо, что я не захочу бежать?

— Нет, не хочу.

— Я допускаю, что вы лучше других, — сказала Мэлис спокойно. — Мои прежние хозяева тоже были не сказать, чтобы плохими. Но это всё не для меня. Я не умею жить рабом. Будете разубеждать?

— Нет, не буду.

В её глазах мелькнул неподдельный интерес.

— Тогда почему вы сказали, что я не смогу сбежать?

— Вот поэтому.

Я протянула руку. Мэлис инстинктивно отшатнулась, но я успела схватить ошейник и, прошептав пару слов, рывком сорвать его с шеи девушки.

Звякнул сломавшийся замок. Ещё громче зазвенели, разбившись, невидимые оковы. Я отшвырнула ошейник в сторону и полюбовалась на результат своего труда.

Мэлис схватилась за шею и с изумлением уставилась на меня. Она, несомненно, чувствовала, что ошейник — лишь внешнее проявление. Цепи, которыми её сковали, чтобы подавить волю, но которые не сработали как должно, разбились вместе с замком на нём.

— Вы… — прошептала она. — Вы…

Я кивнула.

— Ты не можешь сбежать от хозяина, если будешь свободна. Мэлис, если таково твоё имя, я возвращаю тебе его, а также твою свободу, твою волю и твою суть. Ты можешь идти, куда пожелаешь, делать, что пожелаешь, и не принадлежишь отныне никому, кроме самой себя.

Она стояла посреди переулка, держась за шею, и дышала рывками, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Казалось, призрак ошейника стиснул ей горло и пытается задушить.

Я бросила лилии в грязь, переступила через них и обняла девушку за плечи. Она не плакала — на лице не было ни слезинки, но её ещё несколько минут трясло от сухих рыданий.

— Оно не моё, — прошептала она, успокоившись.

— Извини?

— Имя, — Мэлис, если только её так звали, отстранилась от меня. — Оно не моё, я просто взяла его и воспользовалась.

— А какое твоё?

Она посмотрела на меня с сомнением, явно колеблясь, стоит ли мне это говорить.

— Оставь в тайне, если хочешь, — предложила я. — Ты свободна, и можешь это сделать. Как и всё, что пожелаешь.

С минуту она смотрела на свои руки, покрытые синяками и потёртостями от кандалов. Затем покачала головой.

— Я одна, в стране, которой не знаю, без денег, без дома, без работы. Едва ли я многое успею сделать. Но спасибо, что освободили.

Она удивительно быстро успокаивалась, возвращаясь к прежней манере держать себя — циничной, нагловатой и отстранённой. Я не могла сказать с уверенностью, хорошо это или плохо.

— Я могу дать тебе немного денег и совет насчёт того, куда можно пойти, — предложила я. — Если ты действительно умеешь обращаться с пегасами, ты не пропадёшь.

— Умею, — девушка слегка дёрнула плечом. — Лучше, чем многие, кого я знала.

— Что с ними случилось?

— Их убили, — она посмотрела на меня как-то странно. — И, думаю, сожгли, хотя это не важно. Если это место, куда я могу пойти, не слишком далеко, можете не давать денег. Я справлюсь.

— Есть ещё один вариант, — сказала я тихо.

У меня не было уверенности, что я имею право говорить это сейчас. Однако Мэлис, вернее, не Мэлис, но это не имело значения, уже смотрела на меня с интересом.

— Какой?

— Ты можешь пойти со мной.

— Чтобы служить вам, только без ошейника? — уточнила она. — Так себе идея. Слуга из меня паршивый.

— Служить, — подтвердила я, — но не мне.

— Кому тогда?

— Всем, — я обвела рукой тёмный переулок, куда солнце не стремилось заглянуть даже в самый жаркий полдень. — Миру, людям, богам, вселенной.

— Как-то многовато, — с сомнением протянула девушка. — Платят хорошо?

— Работа в основном за еду.

— Отпуск дают?

— В основном по тяжёлой болезни или при серьёзных ранениях.

— Работа тяжёлая?

— Да, — я усмехнулась. — И временами смертельно опасная.

Мэлис смотрела на меня, тщетно ища признаки того, что я шучу. Но я не шутила.

— И вы предлагаете мне пойти туда, потому что?.. — протянула она.

— Там есть пегасы, — я подумала о Цельсе, оставшемся в гостинице, и не сдержала улыбки. — Много пегасов, и все разные. У некоторых крылья так велики, что они парят над водой, как буревестники, редко спускаясь на землю. Другие разгоняются, как преследующий добычу сокол.

Она слушала меня, как заворожённая, пока я рассказывала о пегасах севера.

— Что это за место? — спросила она наконец.

— Небесный Дозор.

Мэлис кивнула, взгляд сделался задумчивым.

— Я слышала о нём.

— Мало кто не слышал.

— Положим, я слышала чуть больше и чуть чаще, чем большинство, — она решительно мотнула головой, как пегас, отгоняющий муху. — Хорошо. Я иду с вами. Хотя сомневаюсь, что командир Дозора меня примет.

— Я… — начала я и запнулась. — Думаю, мы сможем его убедить.

Мэлис задумчиво кивнула.

— Тебе понадобится имя, — сказала я. — Не обязательно твоё, ты можешь выбрать любое. Но мне же нужно к тебе как-то обращаться.

— Каллисто, — произнесла она, глядя в пустоту. Потом оглянулась на меня. — Подойдёт?

— Хороший выбор, — одобрила я.

Она кивнула и сосредоточенно прикусила губу, думая о чём-то своём.

— Так звали… А, впрочем, не важно, — она махнула рукой. — Просто так меня теперь и называйте.

— Хорошо, — кивнула я. — Ты готова? Идти предстоит довольно далеко. И в конце меня некоторое время будут отчитывать — по-дружески, но с очень большой долей сарказма.

Каллисто посмотрела на меня чуть искоса.

— В чём же вы провинились? Тоже сбежали от кого-то?

— Хуже, — призналась я. — Я не купила того, за чем, вернее, за кем меня послали. Это очень огорчит одну мою хорошую знакомую.

— Вместо этого вы купили меня, — Каллисто усмехнулась. — А деньги ещё остались?

— Наличных почти нет, но можно обналичить чеки здесь неподалёку.

Она кивнула своим мыслям.

— Ладно, услуга за услугу. Говорите, кто вам нужен, и я покажу, где найти дешевле и лучше. Я тут уже неплохо ориентируюсь.

К месту встречи мы подошли втроём, хотя третий участник шествия не особенно интересовался дорогой. По-моему, он не интересовался вообще ничем, пребывая во власти грёз, вызванных наркотиками. Меня это вполне устраивало. Что бы ни сделал в прошлом этот человек — а продавец подробно перечислил, что, — он всё равно не заслуживал такой судьбы. Никто этого не заслуживал — ни стоять голым, в цепях, на рынке, ни того, что должно было вскоре произойти.

Этот район Пьезо не слишком отличался от других рабочих районов, разве что был чуть потише и почище. Снятая Рафаэль лачуга выглядела ровно так же, как все остальные, и я бы не узнала её, если б не белоснежный пегас, привязанный у дверей.

Тантал встретил нас возмущённым криком — он не любил, когда его привязывали.

— Вау, — прошептала Каллисто.

Она замерла, разглядывая пегаса, но не решаясь подойти ближе. Потом оглянулась на меня. Кажется, если до этого у неё и были сомнения в моих словах насчёт Дозора, то сейчас они развеялись.

— Это ваш? — спросила она. Синие глаза сверкнули, как сапфиры.

Я покачала головой.

— Моей знакомой. Мой остался в конюшне.

Она снова перевела взгляд на недовольного Тантала, переминавшегося с ноги на ногу.

— Аланканец? Или лиарец?.. Слишком ровный профиль для лиарца, — она чуть наклонила голову. — А у «белых крыльев» короче махи и круп должен быть массивнее.

Она оглянулась на меня снова.

— Откуда он?

Я развела руками, в одной из которых была зажата противно звякающая цепь. Цепь тянулась к ошейнику на шее нашего приобретения, вызывая тошнотворные ассоциации с быками и собаками.

— Спроси об этом его хозяйку.

Каллисто помедлила мгновение и решительно двинулась вперёд. Я не успела её остановить. В два прыжка оказавшись перед пегасом, она протянула руку.

— Привет, парень. Дружить будем?

Тантал, без восторга относящийся к посторонним, предупреждающе прижал уши. Боевое прошлое в нём до сих пор иногда проглядывало.

— Осторожно! — крикнула я за мгновение до того, как клацнули зубы.

Каллисто рассмеялась, когда челюсти пегаса сомкнулись на том месте, где ещё секунду назад были её пальцы.

— Всё в порядке, — отозвалась она. — Ладно тебе, расслабься. Я тебя не обижу.

Ничуть не смущаясь, она снова протянула руку. И Тантал, на чьём счету, как я помнила, было немало жертв, некоторые из которых были случайными, спокойно опустил голову, позволяя погладить себя по носу.

— Я же сказала, — усмехнулась Каллисто. — Всё в порядке.

Она подошла вплотную и почесала Тантала у плеча, где шерсть смешивалась с мелкими перьями. Пегас расслабленно вздохнул. Уши он больше не прижимал.

Скрипнула дверь, и голос Рафаэль из недр лачуги торжественно провозгласил:

— Безумству храбрых — костёр со скидкой.

— Спасибо, — ничуть не смущаясь, отозвалась Каллисто. — Мне не привыкать.

— Где тебе удалость откопать столь юное и столь мало дорожащее своей жизнью создание? — поинтересовалась Рафаэль у меня, выходя на улицу.

Я постаралась сдержать смех.

— Поверь, в сравнении с тем, что было недавно — это она ещё очень дорожит своей жизнью.

Цепкий взгляд Рафаэль, которым она окинула Каллисто, явно не оставил ей никаких сомнений насчёт того, где я могла найти девочку. Синяки, ссадины и следы крови на руках и шее она ни с чем бы не спутала. Так что вопрос был сугубо риторический. Я посмотрела на неё вопросительно. Взгляд, который она мне вернула, был красноречивее любых слов.

— Так и знала, что нельзя отправлять тебя за покупками, — вздохнула она.

— Я предупреждала.

— Да, помню.

— Каллисто, — позвала я девушку. — Познакомься с Рафаэль. А пегаса, которого ты так храбро гладишь, зовут Тантал.

Она обернулась.

— Какой он породы?

— Никакой, — ровно отозвалась Рафаэль. — Просто серый пегас. Он мерин, так что ему это неважно.

Каллисто выглядела удивлённой, но Рафаэль уже переключила своё внимание на нашу покупку.

— Хорош, — заключила она, осматривая раба со всех сторон. — Тебе его точно не будет жаль?

Я заверила, что не будет. Она задумчиво кивнула.

— Ладно, тогда прошу всех внутрь. Надеюсь, ни у кого нет предрассудков относительно настенной росписи.

Предупреждение было не лишним. Стоило нам перешагнуть порог, как «роспись» обступила нас со всех сторон. Рафаэль не пожалела мела, чертя на стенах руны и контуры. Потолок тоже не остался без её внимания. Я заметила, что все силовые линии, прочерченные в единственной комнате лачуги, ведут к стоящему в центре стулу.

Стул Рафаэль на всякий случай привинтила к полу.

— Сажай, — велела она, с явным удовольствием наблюдая, как вытягивается моё лицо. — По этому художеству можно ходить. Я же хожу.

— Это не показатель, — возразила я.

Она вздохнула, забрала у меня цепь и потянула раба за собой. Тот послушно поковылял следом, тупо глядя перед собой. Он был выше Рафаэль на две головы и шире в плечах вдвое, но у меня осталось ощущение, что, даже не будь разум бедняги затуманен наркотиками, он шёл бы за ней точно так же — послушно и обречённо.

— Что вы здесь призывать собрались? — выдохнула наконец Каллисто. Первые несколько минут она просто смотрела в потолок, приоткрыв рот.

Рафаэль оглянулась через плечо.

— Ничего, — сообщила она так, словно речь шла о погоде. — Всё, что нам нужно, придёт само. А это просто страховка на случай, если оно будет плохо себя вести.

— Ты умеешь читать контуры? — спросила я Каллисто.

Та мотнула головой.

— Не особо. Но вот этот я узнаю, — она ткнула пальцем в звёздчатый многоугольник, занимающий добрую половину потолка. — «Кольцо Тройного Огня». Но оно построено в обратную сторону.

— Потому что оно должно не защищать круг, а не выпускать из круга, разумеется, — отозвалась Рафаэль. — Смышлёная девочка. Дорого за неё отдала?

— Раф, — сказала я укоризненно.

— На сдачу дали вот к этому, — огрызнулась Каллисто, показывая на раба, которого Рафаэль приматывала цепью к стулу. Потом она повернулась ко мне: — Здесь куча всего, но эти контуры — просто линии. У них нет источника, чтобы они заработали.

Рафаэль фыркнула.

— А чем, по-твоему, я тут сейчас занимаюсь?

Каллисто посмотрела на неё широко распахнутыми глазами. Кажется, она начинала понимать.

— У нас осталось не так много времени до заката, — продолжала Рафаэль. — Если уж на то пошло, оно измеряется в минутах. Так что будьте любезны, побулькайте там между собой, пока я не закончу.

— Давай отойдём, — предложила я Каллисто. — Это не займёт много времени.

Мы отошли к стене, где не было меловых линий, но девушка продолжала неотрывно следить за манипуляциями Рафаэль.

— Кто она? — спросила она меня шёпотом.

— Если я скажу, ты не поверишь, — так же тихо ответила я. — Так что просто смотри.

— Зачем привязывать раба? Он ведь скован, — Каллисто машинально потёрла шею. — Он не дёрнется даже под топором, если вы ему прикажете.

Я вздохнула.

— Тебе ли не знать, что Связывание не всегда действует правильно?

— Если Связывают с ошибками, — донёсся голос Рафаэль как будто издалека.

— Не ты ли просила тебе не мешать?

Вопрос остался без ответа.

— Нормальный человек, сковывая раба, отбирает у него имя, свободу, волю и суть, — продолжала Рафаэль. — Выкини из этого одну деталь, и работать будет неправильно. Например, если нет имени.

— Раф, мне пришлось освободить больше сотни рабов, — напомнила я. — Из них больше половины были так или иначе скованы. И у большинства были сохранены имена, но всё работало.

Каллисто с изумлением посмотрела на меня.

— Вы что, возглавляли какую-то кампанию за отмену рабства?

Я поморщилась, прогоняя непрошеные воспоминания.

— Нет, получила наследство.

— Над твоим наследством поработал профессионал, — отозвалась Рафаэль. — А в Пьезо преобладают зарвавшиеся любители. Это же рынок, здесь продавцы экономят на всех этапах. Качественный товар продают иначе.

Я сделала глубокий вдох.

— Мы можем сейчас это не обсуждать?

— Не знаю. Попробуйте, — судя по голосу, Рафаэль усмехалась. — Кинь мне рюмку, будь добра. Сумка в углу.

Внимательно глядя под ноги и избегая наступать на линии — даже пустые, контуры не вызывали у меня доверия, — я подошла к неприметному холщовому мешку у дальней стены и вытащила на свет то, что Рафаэль пренебрежительно называла «рюмкой». В действительности это была чаша — большая, так что можно было держать только двумя руками, чаша из позолоченной латуни и, как я приучила себя называть этот материал, кости. Тёмные гранатовые «слёзы» на стенках чаши в полумраке напоминали настоящие капли крови.

Бережно держа эту красоту в руках, я передала её Рафаэль. Каллисто присвистнула, увидев чашу.

— Чей это череп? — поинтересовалась она, ничуть не смущённая открывшимся зрелищем.

— Мой, разумеется, — фыркнула Рафаэль. — Видишь здесь кого-то ещё, кому может принадлежать эта штука?

— Я имею в виду, чьим он был до того, как его отделили от остального скелета и ободрали, — уточнила девушка.

— Его носил в качестве головы один любитель задавать слишком много вопросов.

— А, — Каллисто усмехнулась. — Вроде меня?

— Нет, тот человек задавал вопросы с глазу на глаз, в запертой комнате, расположившись так, чтобы источник света был у него за спиной, — Рафаэль с преувеличенной нежностью погладила чашу. — Если ответы ему не нравились, он звал специалистов, чтобы те убедили собеседника дать другие. А если нравились, то провожал гостя очень тепло — под мерный треск поленьев, гул пламени и аплодисменты восхищённой публики.

Она подняла чашу на уровень своего лица и заглянула в пустые глазницы, под которыми темнели гранатовые капли кровавых слёз.

— И что случилось с его черепом? — бесстрашно уточнила Каллисто.

Если, отметила я про себя, она так спокойно расспрашивает человека с оправленным в латунь черепом в руках, то научить её направлять пегаса к столпу эфирного пламени будет сущей ерундой. Похоже, инстинкта самосохранения у неё после всего пережитого просто не было.

Или, подумалось мне тут же, она просто видела вещи похуже.

Рафаэль слегка улыбнулась.

— Однажды этот любопытный господин задал не те вопросы не тому человеку, — сообщила она. — И от этого слегка потерял голову… Между тем, солнце почти село.

Она подошла к прикованному рабу, держа тяжёлую чашу одной рукой. В другой свернул её любимый ритуальный нож — узкий клинок не длиннее ладони, острый, как скальпель. Кровь из рассечённого предплечья потекла в чашу.

Рафаэль наполнила череп не меньше чем на треть, прежде чем остановила кровотечение.

— Ну, стол накрыт, — заявила она, демонстративно вытирая нож носовым платком с вензелем, который не мог ей принадлежать. — Можем принимать гостей.

Гость, которого мы ждали, отойдя за пределы защитных контуров на полу, появился вскоре после заката. Крадущейся, немного неровной походкой он проскользнул в тенях узкого переулка. Дверь не скрипнула, поддаваясь нажатию его руки.

— Заходи, — гостеприимно пригласила Рафаэль, и гость переступил порог. Высокая, но сгорбленная фигура казалась неестественно худой для человека такого роста, как будто высохшей.

Он шагнул внутрь и остановился, глядя на защитные контуры и явно сомневаясь, куда здесь лучше поставить ногу. Затем он бросил быстрый взгляд на привязанного к стулу раба и снова склонил голову, пряча лицо в тени низко надвинутого капюшона.

— Зачем всё это? — поинтересовался он низким, охрипшим голосом с шипящими нотками.

— Просто мера предосторожности, — буднично отозвалась Рафаэль. — Добро пожаловать в наш гостеприимный хлев.

Она протянула гостю свою чашу. Несмотря на прошедшее время, кровь в черепе не свёртывалась — она даже не образовала сгустков. Гость взял чашу обеими руками и движением головы отбросил на плечи капюшон.

Когда-то его лицо наверняка было человеческим, быть может, даже не так давно. Но путь, на который ступил этот человек, изменил его навсегда. Бледно-жёлтые глаза тускло светились в полумраке, зрачки в них вытянулись, как у кошки. Мертвенно-серая кожа, давно не видевшая солнечного света, отдавала в синеву. Скулы заострились, как у покойника, но лицо при этом осталось живым, подвижным, по-моему, даже слишком. Ушные раковины вытянулись к затылку, приобретя заострённую форму. Длинные клыки, которые не могли больше скрыться за тонкой линией губ, выступали наружу. Они плотно смыкались, попадая в просветы между зубами на нижней челюсти, где клыки были короче — прекрасный инструмент хищника, созданный, чтобы кусать и рвать плоть. На правой щеке краснели три свежих шрама, как от удара когтистой лапы.

— Ты пал ниже, чем я предполагала, — с плохо скрываемой брезгливостью констатировала Рафаэль.

Гость ничего не ответил. Он поднял чашу и жадно припал к ней, как моряк, переживший штиль, припадает к ручью на долгожданной земле. Череп опустел очень быстро. Думаю, будь это возможно, наш гость облизал бы его изнутри.

Наконец он отнял чашу от губ и посмотрел на Рафаэль. Затем — на прикованного человека за её спиной.

— Слишком мало, — произнёс он глухо.

— Это аванс, — ровно отозвалась Рафаэль. — Оплату получишь по факту. Если меня устроит твоя работа.

Он поморщился, кривя тонкие губы.

— Ты не изменилась.

— Не могу сказать того же о тебе.

Гость слегка прищурил кошачьи глаза.

— Ладно. Что я должен сделать?

— Для начала — перестань вызывать у меня отвращение, — посоветовала Рафаэль.

Это прозвучало как её дежурная шутка, но собеседник неожиданно кивнул, соглашаясь с этим требованием.

В следующее мгновение его лицо начало меняться. Глаза потемнели и из жёлтых сделались карими, утратив неестественный свет. Зрачки раскрылись до нормальной человеческой формы. Шрамы на щеке побелели, сгладились и наконец исчезли. Ушные раковины словно втянулись в череп, скругляясь на концах. Клыки уменьшились и перестали торчать наружу, хотя едва ли пропали полностью.

Перед нами стоял человек, без волос, с челюстями странной формы — не красавец, но, по крайней мере, он действительно походил на человека.

— Так лучше, — констатировала Рафаэль. — Друзья, позвольте представить вам Эрика Маршо — вернее, то, что от него осталось.

Гость усмехнулся, показывая, что клыки уменьшились всё же не так сильно, как того явно хотела Рафаэль.

— Эта женщина невыносима, не правда ли?

— Как ты справедливо заметил, — отозвалась я, — она не меняется.

Он рассмеялся.

— Да, пожалуй. А теперь говорите, что вам от меня нужно. Должно быть, что-то важное, если вы нагородили такой огород.

Он окинул помещение выразительным взглядом.

— Я слишком хорошо помню, что ты можешь устроить, — спокойно пояснила Рафаэль. — Именно поэтому оплата — по факту. Теперь я хочу знать…

Она прошлась взад-вперёд по комнате, скрестив руки на груди.

— Фалесский разлом, — произнесла она нараспев. — Как далеко он продолжается?

— Почему ты считаешь, что я могу об этом знать?

Рафаэль остановилась, глядя на своего собеседника в упор. Её глаза, как это обычно бывало, начали чуть заметно светиться.

— Потому что ты был на Фалесе, и я об этом знаю, — она бросила на меня быстрый взгляд, предупреждая, что лучше пока молчать. — Ты, вернее, вы изучали разлом — слабое место в Завесе, которое перечёркивает карту, как шрам. И ты мне скажешь, как далеко он протянулся.

Эрик усмехнулся, вновь показывая клыки.

— Что ты знаешь о разломе?

— Что мы знаем, — не выдержала я. — Шрам на ткани вселенной, келоидный рубец на Завесе, оставшийся, возможно, с тех пор, когда она едва не была разорвала в клочья пожаром Салерно.

Он покачал головой.

— Нет. Разлом существует намного дольше, чем пепелище Салерно. Тут, скорее, наоборот — не шрам остался от пожара, а сам контролируемый прорыв возник на разломе… Карта у вас есть?

Я вытащила тубус из той же сумки, в которой Рафаэль принесла сюда чашу, и хотела подойти ближе, чтобы передать карту Эрику. Однако взгляд светящихся голубых глаз буквально приковал меня к месту. Я вздохнула и перебросила тубус Рафаэль, не сходя с безопасного места.

— И грифель, — добавил наш гость, разворачивая карту, отпечатанную на дешёвой бумаге. — Пожалуйста.

Он покосился на раба, привязанного к стулу, и быстро облизнул тонкие губы.

— Не уверен, что вам всем будет видно, — добавил он, глядя на нас с Каллисто. — Может, всё же подойдёте ближе?..

— У них хорошее зрение, — холодно отозвалась Рафаэль. — Продолжай.

— Верхняя замеченная нами точка, где разлом пересекает сушу — на условном северо-востоке, — он отметил грифелем точку где-то на Ледяной Тропе. — Севернее определить края разлома уже невозможно — Завеса истончается настолько, что уже нельзя понять, где кончается ткань реальности и начинается какая-то мешанина.

— Как ты оттуда вернулся? — поинтересовалась я. — Чувствительные к той стороне не выживают так далеко на севере.

Он бросил на меня высокомерный взгляд.

— Ты знаешь, кто я. У нас есть свои способы. И всё же, признаю, мы были там недолго. И нам это не понравилось.

Он прочертил грифелем тонкую линию к юго-западу.

— Затем разлом пересекает собственно Фалес, — грифель остановился на острове и оставил там жирную точку. — Здесь мы за него и взялись. Хорошее место — мало заселённое, тихое, после второго прилива можно зайти в бухту на западной оконечности острова и заниматься там чем угодно. Нас никто не беспокоил.

— Пока вы не взялись за местное население? — мрачно уточнила Рафаэль.

Эрик поморщился, как от зубной боли.

— Это была досадная случайность. Мы не за этим туда пришли.

— Конечно.

— Случайность, — повторил он. — Ты не поймёшь. Ты никогда не испытывала ничего подобного.

Рафаэль бросила на меня быстрый взгляд.

— Ладно, это не важно, — бросила она. — Что дальше?

— Разлом проходит через континент, — Эрик продолжил грифельную линию. — Предположительно, вот так, но я не могу сказать точно, какой ширины он здесь достигает. Это могут быть сотни километров, а могут быть десятки. Он достигает Золотого моря, проходит его…

— Фиделис, — вспомнила я. — Он попадает на линию разлома?

— Скорее всего, да. Но не могу сказать точно. Разлом пересекает южную оконечность континента и выходит к Внутреннему Кольцу уже с другой стороны, — наш гость усмехнулся, показывая клыки. — Ну, кто угадает следующую точку соприкосновения с сушей?

— Салерно,— сказала я, не глядя на карту.

— Это было слишком просто, но да, Салерно. Вернее, место, где он располагался. Кто-нибудь был там?

Я подняла руку. На лице Эрика мелькнуло нечто, похожее на уважение.

— Моя очередь спрашивать, как тебе удалось выжить.

— Не скажу.

— Не больно-то и хотелось, — хмыкнул мой собеседник. — В любом случае, после Салерно крупные острова не попадают на линию разлома до самого Внешнего Кольца. Единственное, что он задевает — архипелаг Десять Колец, маленькие острова вокруг Инферно. Дальше на юг мы продвинуться не успели, но, думаю, разлом на Десяти Кольцах не заканчивается…

Он замолчал и посмотрел на меня.

— Ты думаешь, что он вообще нигде не заканчивается, — спокойно перевела я. — И охватывает огромным кольцом весь мир. Так?

Эрик пожал плечами.

— Этому нет доказательств, но это возможно. К слову, многие не верят в существование разлома. Предыдущее командование Дозора, например, не верило.

— А нынешнее? — спросила вдруг Каллисто.

Наш гость рассмеялся.

— Не похоже, чтобы оно сомневалось, да? Иначе меня спрашивали бы, существует ли разлом, а не что я о нём знаю.

— Мы догадывались о существовании разлома довольно давно, — призналась я. — После пожара на Фиделисе мы в первый раз подняли архивные карты и наложили их друг на друга, ища, где чаще всего случаются крупные прорывы Завесы. Кроме некоторых исключений, большинство точек оказывалось на косой линии с северо-востока на юго-запад.

— Гениально, — скривился наш гость. — Даже представить не могу, какая причина мешала вам сделать это раньше.

Я пожала плечами.

— Не было доступа к архивам.

— И что же произошло, нашли ключ от подвала?

— Командование сменилось, — ответила за меня Рафаэль. — Итак, точных границ разлома ты не знаешь, только напрасно портишь нам кровь.

— Я не говорил, что знаю точные границы, — оскалился её собеседник. — Я сказал, что знаю, где он проходит. И я был на Фалесе.

— Да, вы неплохо там погуляли.

В выражении лица Эрика вновь проступило что-то хищное, чуждое неизменённой человеческой природе.

— Ты видела, на что похожи там люди? Фалес не просто так закрыт для посещения.

— Тем не менее, тебе удалось пролезть туда с целой экспедицией, — Рафаэль усмехнулась. — Что ж, спасибо за вклад в наши труды.

Эрик бросил на меня неприятный взгляд.

— Зачем вам это? — поинтересовался он. — Даже зная точные границы разлома, вы ничего не сможете изменить. Он слишком велик.

Я развела руками.

— Мы можем нарисовать его на карте. Мы ведь дозорные, картография — наша страсть. Зная границы разлома, мы можем планировать маршруты патрулей так, чтобы они охватывали самые опасные зоны. Кроме того, Борей расположен не слишком удачно — он лежит в стороне, слишком далеко к западу. Мы могли бы расположить несколько форпостов непосредственно в границах разлома, чтобы они реагировали на прорывы Завесы быстрее.

— Вам этого не позволят. Повторения битвы за Зефир церковь не допустит.

Я слегка улыбнулась.

— С церковью мы как-нибудь сами разберёмся. От лица всего Дозора, я благодарю тебя за помощь. Раф, думаю, ты можешь отдать нашему гостю то, за чем он пришёл.

— Погоди! — Эрик шагнул вперёд, глядя на что-то позади меня. — Эта девочка… Кто она?

Я невольно сделала движение, закрывая Каллисто от его взгляда.

— А вот это уже не имеет к нашей встрече никакого отношения.

Он шумно потянул носом воздух, как принюхивающийся пегас.

— Нет, не думаю. Можешь думать обо мне что хочешь, но я разбираюсь в людях.

— Да, Рафаэль мне жаловалась.

Эрик усмехнулся и шагнул ещё ближе, судорожно облизывая губы.

— Как тебя зовут, малышка?

— Следи за языком, — посоветовала я. — Если он тебе дорог.

Каллисто плавным движением выбралась из-за моей спины и посмотрела на нашего гостя в упор.

— Моё имя тебе ничего не скажет, — спокойно сообщила она. — Как уже не сказало многим до тебя.

Эрик вновь принюхался и усмехнулся.

— На тебе кровь, — произнёс он. — Много крови. Ты убила того, кого любишь? Кого?

— Не твоё дело, — отозвалась Каллисто.

— Кого? — повторил он.

— Всех.

Я посмотрела на неё. На лице девушки застыло выражение мрачной решимости. Я поняла, что ещё мгновение — и она бросится вперёд, чтобы нанести нашему гостю удар, вероятно, в какое-то уязвимое место. Возможно, в горло, но, с учётом разницы в росте, скорее всего, в пах. И это будет последним, что она сделает, потому что силы слишком неравны.

Я схватила Каллисто за плечи и удержала в момент рывка. Она забилась у меня в руках, пытаясь вырваться, и ей это почти удалось. Непонятно было, откуда берутся силы в худом, ещё почти детском теле. И, тем не менее, пытаясь вырваться, она не ударила меня и не вцепилась зубами, хотя могла это сделать.

— Так, достаточно, — произнёс где-то сбоку властный голос Рафаэль. — Забирай свою награду и проваливай. Здесь будешь, или тебе с собой завернуть?

Наш гость вздрогнул, словно очнувшись ото сна, и медленно обернулся.

— Здесь, — выдохнул он и, забыв о Каллисто, плавно двинулся к привязанному рабу.

— Можете выйти, — обратилась ко мне Рафаэль, убедившись, что гость пересёк последний контур. — Зрелище будет так себе.

Каллисто вдруг перестала вырываться и расслабилась в моих руках.

— Я хочу посмотреть, — сообщила она совершенно спокойно, только сбитое дыхание выдавало недавнее напряжение.

— Смотри, — разрешила Рафаэль. — Если хочешь служить в Дозоре, тебе стоит выработать в себе спокойное отношение к вещам, от которых нормального человека стошнит.

Девушка подняла на меня вопросительный взгляд. Я пожала плечами.

— Как я уже сказала, работа тяжёлая и обычно за еду.

Она кивнула.

— Мне подойдёт.

Наш гость склонился над рабом и бросил последний взгляд на Рафаэль, демонстративно повернувшуюся к нему спиной. В его лице вновь проступили звериные черты, глаза сверкнули жёлтым.

Я порадовалась, что рассудок человека, которого мы отдали в обмен на сведения о разломе, был всё ещё затуманен наркотиками. Тот, кажется, даже не понял, что случилось, когда острые клыки вцепились в его шею, разрывая артерию. Брызнула кровь, пятная лицо и одежду нашего гостя, который этого даже не заметил. Он припал губами к ране. Со стороны могло показаться, что он целует свою жертву.

— Судя по выражению твоего лица, это выглядит омерзительно, — констатировала Рафаэль, которая так и не обернулась.

Я видела гораздо худшие вещи, Рафаэль их тоже видела. И даже делала. И всегда при этом её лицо оставалось спокойным — хирург не может быть брезглив. Теперь же она выглядела как человек, наступивший белым сапогом в сточную канаву.

— Вроде бы ничего особенного, — задумчиво протянула Каллисто. Она явно ожидала чего-то более впечатляющего.

— У меня вызывает отвращение не то, что он делает, — пояснила Рафаэль. — А мотивы, которые вынуждают его это делать. Это как наркотик — есть разница между смертельно больным, который жуёт зёрна игни, чтобы избавиться от боли, и здоровым ублюдком, который делает то же самое, чтобы посмотреть цветные сны. Когда человек, которого ты знаешь как умного и образованного, превращается в опустившегося наркомана, который клянчит милостыню, чтобы наскрести на очередную дозу — на это невозможно смотреть спокойно.

Каллисто смотрела на происходящее как человек, которого только что осенило гениальное решение, и он не может понять, как не додумался до него раньше.

— Магия крови… — пробормотала она. — Я должна была догадаться. Сразу, как только увидела, что у контуров нет источника…

— Молодец, — похвалила её Рафаэль. — Можешь взять с полки пряник. Потом, когда поблизости будут полки и пряники.

Девушка с явным трудом оторвала взгляд от сгорбленной фигуры над телом раба и посмотрела на нас.

— Для чего он это делает? — поинтересовалась она у Рафаэль.

Та пожала плечами.

— Для того же, для чего опустившийся наркоман жуёт зёрна — просто не может без этого жить.

— Но ведь ты можешь.

— Кровь — это жизнь, — размыто пояснила Рафаэль. — А жизнь — неисчерпаемый источник силы. Магия крови — это власть, ограниченная только ценой, которую ты готова заплатить. Поначалу кажется, что цена не так уж высока, но чем дальше, тем сильнее жажда, тем больше её власть над тобой. И в конце не останется ничего, только иссушающая жажда, безумие и полная утрата разума. Мы все там будем так или иначе, вопрос лишь в том, как скоро это произойдёт.

Я посмотрела на Эрика, который разделывался с рабом. Он оторвался от обескровленного тела и выпрямился, но лишь затем, чтобы нанести удар длинным кинжалом вроде того, который носила с собой Рафаэль. Клинок рассёк грудь и живот человека так легко, словно вошёл в тёплое масло, прочертив кровавую линию от ямки между ключицами до лобка. Облизнув кинжал, наш гость взялся за края раны, с хрустом отламывая рёбра от грудины.

— Теперь сердце, — прокомментировала не видевшая этого Рафаэль. — Потом печень и селезёнка. А потом он обнаружит присутствие поблизости ещё трёх источников тёплой крови, которые не худо бы пустить в дело, раз уж первый закончился…

Эрик медленно обернулся к нам, усиленно работая челюстями: сердце — довольно жёсткий орган. Его глаза светились жёлтым, вытянувшиеся зрачки расширились, как у кошки, готовой к прыжку. Он сделал плавный шаг в нашу сторону.

— Кажется, ты ошиблась насчёт печени, — констатировала я. — Свежая кровь привлекла его раньше.

Рафаэль поморщилась.

— Я была о нём лучшего мнения. Снова.

Существо внутри контура оскалило окровавленную пасть, показывая хищные зубы, и рванулось вперёд с явным намерением вцепиться Рафаэль в спину. Но не успело.

Все контуры, которые только что были всего лишь начерченными мелом линиями на полу и потолке, вдруг вспыхнули ровным красным светом. Вспышка отбросила существо назад, так что оно ударилось о привинченный к полу стул. Звёздчатый многоугольник на потолке, «Кольцо Тройного Огня», заиграл пляшущими язычками пламени.

— Кровь пролита, и да будет так, — прокомментировала это Рафаэль, удовлетворённо наблюдая, как вытянулись наши лица.

— И надолго его это задержит? — уточнила я.

— Не навсегда, но уйти мы успеем, — она задумчиво потёрла переносицу. — Надеюсь, разум к нему вернётся прежде, чем кто-нибудь сюда зайдёт. Ведь, как справедливо заметила Каллисто, контуры инвертированы — выйти из них нельзя, но войти можно.

Тварь, уже ничем не напоминавшая человека, всё ещё бессильно кидалась на пылающие охранные контуры, когда мы покидали дом. Вслед нам раздался полный ярости вопль хищника, упустившего свою добычу.

— Не говори Астории, — попросила меня Рафаэль, возясь с замком.

Я пообещала ей, что не скажу. Каллисто в стороне от нас чесала под крылом Тантала, который довольно щурился, развесив уши. Потом она оглянулась на меня. В сапфировых глазах отразился свет первой взошедшей луны.

Мне пришло в голову, что этот день, несмотря ни на что, был не так уж и плох.

Безоблачное небо Борея было обманчиво. В любом другом месте неестественная голубизна над головой означала бы штиль, но только не здесь. Ветер не стих — он затаился, прячась за башнями замка, таясь за скалами и неожиданно вырываясь из-под воздушных мостов, чтобы подкараулить расслабившихся всадников.

Каллисто стояла на крыше донжона, держа пегаса в поводу. Она обрезала волосы так, что те не доходили до плеч, и теперь даже слабый ветерок мог растрепать их, как ему вздумается. Крупная вороная кобыла у неё в руках смотрела на меня без восторга. Это было естественно. Я не помнила, чтобы в последние годы она хоть на кого-то смотрела одобрительно.

— Вижу, вы нашли общий язык?

Девушка кивнула и погладила кобылу по носу. Та не прижала уши — неслыханное для неё дружелюбие.

— Признайтесь, вы ждали, что она меня сожрёт? — усмехнулась Каллисто, наблюдая за моей реакцией. — А сейчас вы думаете, что это странный выбор.

— Не буду отрицать, — призналась я. — Выбор и правда странный. Ты могла взять практически любого пегаса.

Каллисто пожала плечами. Она знала, что могла. Это было понятно каждому, кто хоть раз видел её в небе — казалось, она родилась в седле. Но почему-то из всех пегасов Дозора она выбрала Эскару — пятнадцатилетнюю кобылу, два года назад потерявшую своего всадника.

У всех пегасов, однажды вернувшихся домой без седока, неоднозначная репутация. Они не умеют говорить и не расскажут, как это случилось. Эскара вернулась с пустым седлом, на котором остались застёгнуты оборванные ремни. Мы так и не узнали, что произошло.

Разумеется, Каллисто об этом знала. Но это никак не повлияло на её выбор.

— Но я хочу летать на ней, — пояснила она совершено спокойно. — Вы мне запретите?

Я покачала головой.

— Я обещала отдать тебе любого свободного пегаса, и у меня нет привычки брать свои слова обратно.

Она кивнула, мгновенно став серьёзной.

— Роксана завтра отправляется на юг. Мне нужно разлетать кобылу, а с ведущим это сделать проще, чем в одиночку. Я могу полететь с ней?

— Если она не против.

— Не против.

Я посмотрела на Эскару, покорно стоявшую рядом с новой всадницей. Мне не хотелось это признавать, но все мы успели поставить на кобыле крест. Пегасу с таким характером нелегко найти всадника, а с таким пятном на репутации — просто невозможно.

— Ты уверена, что она выдержит?

Каллисто серьёзно кивнула.

— Я смотрела карты. Южнее Штормхолла мы отклоняемся к западу от курса и встаём в тёплое воздушное течение. А обратно уж как-нибудь дотянем. К дому лететь всегда легче.

Я вздохнула.

— Лети. Но, если утонете в океане — домой не возвращайтесь.

Каллисто рассмеялась.

— Есть, командир!

Она закинула повод на шею кобыле и прыгнула в седло. Глухо щёлкнули карабины на ремнях. Эскара подобралась, присев на задние ноги, как лиарец, и прыгнула в небо, расправляя крылья. Каллисто помахала мне рукой, заводя кобылу на вираж вокруг башни. Таившийся ветер вырвался из-за зубца и подхватил их, унося в небо.

— Неплохо летает, верно?

Я оглянулась. Рафаэль поднялась на крышу, щурясь от яркого света.

— Ты о ком из них?

— О всаднице, хотя радует, что и кобыла не разучилась махать крыльями, — Раф смотрела не на меня, а на удаляющуюся чёрную точку в небе. — Я навела для тебя кое-какие справки. Рассказывать, или сохраним элемент таинственности?

— Скажи, — попросила я.

Чёрная точка в небе всё ещё была видна — Каллисто пустила кобылу вокруг Борея, пользуясь мощным воздушным потоком, огибающим остров. Мне показалось, что она специально держится в пределах видимости с донжона. Не было никакого регламента, предписывающего разминать пегасов вблизи замка — она могла лететь куда угодно.

— Источник с континента напел мне одну сказку, — протянула Рафаэль. — Вроде бы не имеющую к нам никакого отношения, но это на первый взгляд. В ходе революции в Тальбрэ агрессивная общественность разграбила государственный архив, включая Тайную Палату. И в разведку просочились сведения, что в одной из островных колоний Тальбрэ таилась до недавнего времени монастырская община численностью в полторы сотни сестёр. Только вот молились они Великому Единству богов очень своеобразно, почитая совершенно особенную его форму.

— У формы были крылья? — предположила я.

— А также четыре ноги и хвост. Довольно неканоничный образ, надо сказать. В общем, община занималась тем, чем не может заниматься Дозор — готовила боевое подразделение верхом на помесных пегасах. Разумеется, только девочек — община же сестринская. И, как можно догадаться, они их не затем учили летать, чтобы подарить нам на какой-нибудь юбилей.

Я кивнула, отвечая одновременно её словам и своим мыслям.

— Слётанное отделение — хорошая поддержка с воздуха. Мне приходилось служить с боевым пегасом на передовой.

— Но ведь в разведке.

Невольно мне вспомнилось яркое солнце, поднимающееся над туманом, шорох серых перьев и пронзительный крик пегаса, вырвавшегося из облачной пелены. Я улыбнулась своим воспоминаниям.

— В разведке и связи. У нас не было слётанного звена. В разное время разные армии пытались использовать пегасов, но оказалось, что такие отделения невыгодны: дорого обходятся, сложны в координации, а если решат дезертировать — их никогда не поймаешь. Последнее большое сражение с участием пегасов — мясорубка в небе над Зефиром. С тех пор повторить успех Анакси, создавшей боевые отделения Дозора, никому так и не удалось.

Рафаэль покачала головой

— А вот здесь ты ошибаешься, командир. Судя по разведданным, тому, кто создал боевой орден на островах, это если не удалось окончательно, то неплохо давалось поначалу. Они использовали опыт Лётной Школы и дневники Анакси, и хорошо продвинулись. Когда об ордене стало известно, у них было не менее тридцати слётанных всадников, точнее, всадниц.

— Неплохо.

— Плохо, — вздохнула Рафаэль. — Потому что рассекреченная община не пришла в восторг от нового правительства. А правительство не пришло в восторг, обнаружив у себя в тылу боевое отделение, способное в считанные часы оказаться над шпилем дворца и высказать свой громкий протест против смены режима. Сестёр поспешно обвинили в ереси, местное отделение церкви устроило небольшой очистительный поход на остров и приговорило весь орден к покаянию за поклонение Единству в неподобающем образе. А всех боевых пегасов — к уничтожению, как живые символы еретического поклонения.

— Какой бред, — вырвалось у меня.

Рафаэль развела руками.

— Вот и сёстры так сказали. Вместо того чтобы смириться и каяться, они выпустили пегасов. К сожалению, те не пожелали улетать и попытались защитить своих всадниц, так что их перестреляли. А потом принялись за сестёр. Те ясно показали, что они всё-таки боевой орден, и знатно проредили атакующих. Почти все в результате погибли, но шестнадцать раненых девочек-послушниц и старшую сестру-инструктора всё же удалось взять живыми и перевезти на континент для суда. Суд, как обычно бывает в таких ситуациях, не затянулся, и всех приговорили к искуплению через мученическую смерть. И на следующем же рассвете, быстро, пока храм Матери Снов не заявил свой протест, сожгли преступниц на шестнадцати кострах.

Я внимательно посмотрела на Рафаэль.

— Шестнадцать послушниц с сестрой-инструктором — это семнадцать костров. Кого жгли вдвоём?

Она широко улыбнулась.

— Никого. Так и знала, что тебе понравится. И вот ещё любопытная деталь — приговорённые были, по свидетельству очевидца, привязаны к столбам в коленопреклонённых позах, и на протяжении всей казни проявили удивительную стойкость убеждений. Они не только не раскаялись, чтобы их мучения прекратили раньше — они вообще не издали ни звука.

Я подняла голову, ища взглядом тёмную точку в небе.

— А имён девочек не сохранилось?

Рафаэль покачала головой.

— Этого моему источнику выяснить не удалось. Но в любом случае, в розыск никто не объявлен. Официально все сестры и послушницы еретического ордена мертвы — новая власть не может позволить себе такое пятно на репутации, как сбежавшая преступница.

Она помедлила, прежде чем добавить:

— Если хочешь, я могу узнать её настоящее имя. Есть способы.

Настал мой черёд качать головой.

— Нет, не нужно. Она сама скажет, если захочет.

— Это если захочет, — усмехнулась Раф.

Я посмотрела на неё очень внимательно, но она не отвела глаз.

— Ты ведь не для меня собирала эти сведения, правда?

Рафаэль вздохнула.

— Плохого ты обо мне мнения, командир.

— Это не упрёк, но я давно тебя знаю. Ты бы не пошла к «источнику на континенте», не будь у тебя своего интереса.

Она задумчиво прошлась взад-вперёд, словно колеблясь, стоит ли рассказывать мне всё. Наконец, приняв какое-то решение, она остановилась.

— Каллисто спрашивала, беру ли я учеников.

— Точнее, возьмёшь ли её?

— Это подразумевалось. Пришлось поднять связи на континенте, чтобы принять решение.

Я почувствовала холодок внутри. Рафаэль не брала учеников уже очень давно.

— И что ты ей сказала?

Она поморщилась.

— Что у меня плохая статистика выживаемости среди учеников.

— Это не ответ.

— А я ещё и не ответила, — Рафаэль пожала плечами. — И доклад разведки мне не помог принять решение. С одной стороны, у неё стальная воля, так что она, возможно, справится. С другой — то, куда эта воля направлена.

— Она уже была готова умереть, — сказала я тихо.

— С тех пор обстоятельства изменились, — усмехнулась Раф. — Но здесь мне важнее не то, насколько готова она, а готова ли ты её потерять.

Я посмотрела на неё с изумлением.

— Я?

— Не говори, что не привязалась к ней.

Сказать было нечего.

— Как бы то ни было, я не стану запрещать ей делать то, что она считает правильным. И тем более не в моей власти запретить тебе её учить, если ты считаешь, что она справится.

Рафаэль снова принялась мерить шагами крышу.

— Не то, чтобы я так не считала, — заявила она. — Но её способности мне не кажутся достаточными.

Я усмехнулась.

— Не ты ли говорила, что магия — это как игра на гитаре, научить теребить струны можно любого?

— Скорее как живопись, — Рафаэль бросила на меня выразительный взгляд. — Научить водить кистью по холсту можно кого угодно, но великими художниками становятся единицы. Можно набить руку и рисовать, даже не имея особых способностей, вопрос только в усердии. А можно от природы обладать талантом и создавать великие полотна. Вот только магия крови — это живопись кистью, у которой вместо древка бритвенное лезвие, на боку разъярённого быка, стоя на канате, натянутом над пропастью, на одной ноге, в то время как на голову льётся огненный дождь… Тебе смешно, командир?

Я покачала головой, но не смогла прогнать предательскую улыбку.

— Ты просто удивительно точно описала начало моей карьеры как художника.

— Я не вижу в Каллисто того таланта, который позволил бы рисовать, стоя на канате, — заявила Рафаэль. — У неё есть некоторые знания, она кое-что умеет, и это, пожалуй, можно развить, но и только. Особых способностей, если хочешь, того огонька, который нужен, чтобы ежедневно бросать вызов мирозданию, у неё нет.

Она задумчиво посмотрела мимо моего лица, словно видела что-то у меня за спиной, и добавила:

— Хотя, кто знает, может, я и ошибаюсь.

Солнечные лучи едва пробивались в маяк сквозь толстую облачную пелену. Каллисто поправила лоскут шёлка у себя на коленях и посмотрела на меня.

— Мне сидеть неподвижно?

— Не обязательно. Достаточно, если ты просто не будешь бегать кругами по кабинету. Всё равно я рисую не то, что вижу, а то, что стоит у меня перед глазами.

Она задумчиво потеребила блестящий шёлк.

— Будем считать, что я поняла разницу.

— Она есть, — заверила я, наклоняясь к ящику за тонкой кистью.

— Если вы рисуете по памяти, то зачем я здесь сижу?

Я невольно улыбнулась.

— Для вдохновения. И чтобы тебя можно было посадить в требуемую позу, если понадобится. И нужно же мне с кем-то разговаривать.

Каллисто слегка повела обнажённым плечом. Волосы у неё отросли уже до середины лопаток, и она не торопилась обрезать их снова. Шёлк скрыл розоватый шрам на бедре, но другие, уже побелевшие от времени шрамы остались на виду. Два из них были особенно заметны — тонкие, но некогда глубокие косые разрезы вблизи лопаток. Как следы отрубленных крыльев.

— Вы рисуете прямо так? Без набросков, без эскизов?

Я кивнула.

— Почему?

— Мы ведь живём, летаем и дерёмся сразу на чистовик, верно? Я рисую так же. Мне кажется, так получается более жизненно.

— Вы никому не делаете поблажек, — заметила Каллисто. — Особенно себе.

Она закинула ногу на ногу. Шёлковый лоскут соскользнул в сторону, вновь открывая грубый рубец на бедре, оставшийся после рынка. Рафаэль тогда закрыла рану, но сказала, что прошло слишком много времени, чтобы пытаться сомкнуть её края.

— Так заметно? — спросила Каллисто, перехватив мой взгляд.

Я покачала головой.

— Не слишком. Но я могу не рисовать его, если ты не хочешь.

Девушка усмехнулась.

— Не вы ли только что сказали, что мы живём сразу на чистовик? Я тоже не хочу поблажек. Это моя ошибка, но я её не стыжусь.

— И в чём ты ошиблась?

Она задумчиво смотрела в одно из восточных окон, за которым медленно уплывали в сторону пушистые облака.

— Я поймала удар палки надсмотрщика, — она едва заметно поморщилась. Мы редко заговаривали о рынке, единогласно придя к решению, что это не лучшая тема для обсуждений. — Мне стоило увернуться, но за ящиками было слишком тесно. Я спряталась туда… До сих пор не знаю точно, зачем.

Она пожала плечами и посмотрела на меня почти растерянно, как ребёнок, потерявшийся в толпе.

— Там был человек, один из покупателей, а, может, и продавцов, не знаю. Он подошёл слишком близко, так что его от меня отделяла только ткань шатра, а потом вошёл внутрь. Не помню, почему, но я была уверена, что он не должен меня увидеть. Я спряталась за ящики. Надсмотрщик вытащил меня уже после того, как этот тип ушёл.

Я машинально прикусила кончик кисти. Каллисто усмехнулась.

— Можете назвать это трусостью, но, клянусь, я не боялась. Просто он не должен был увидеть меня.

— Ты помнишь, как он выглядел?

Она покачала головой.

— Я его не видела. Помню только запах. От него невыносимо воняло тухнущей кровью, как в последнем ряду рынка.

…— Она это всё-таки сделала.

Я опустила эспадрон и подняла маску. Ванда сделала то же самое. После мелкой сетки, закрывавшей лицо, яркий солнечный свет, отражаясь от свежего снега вокруг, резал глаза. Ледяной воздух обжигал горло, но в колете всё равно было жарко.

Астория стояла передо мной во весь немалый рост, невозмутимая, как всегда, только в голосе звенел гнев. На вытянутой руке, ведя на расстоянии от себя, она держала Каллисто. Причём держала за ухо.

Мне понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать происходящее. Судя по цвету, который приобрело ухо, Астория тащила свою жертву через добрую половину замка. А судя по лицу самой Каллисто, той это очень не нравилось.

— Сделала что?

Каллисто бросила на меня возмущённый взгляд и попыталась вырваться, но только вынудила Асторию сильнее сжать пальцы. Я почувствовала себя персонажем пьесы абсурда.

— Ради всех богов, прекратите немедленно! Тори, отпусти её. Лис, не дёргайся. Вы сейчас возьмёте себя в руки и подробно мне расскажете, что произошло. Словами, а не выразительными позами.

Астория выпустила свою жертву и скрестила руки на груди. Каллисто отшатнулась от неё, потеряв равновесие, но устояла. Снова покосившись на меня, она быстро сгребла снег, уцелевший близи протоптанной нами фехтовальной дорожки, и приложила к стремительно багровеющему уху.

— Итак? — поторопила я.

— Она связала себя с пегасом, — сообщила Астория своим традиционно спокойным, почти меланхоличным тоном. — Намертво.

Я вопросительно посмотрела на Каллисто.

— В самом деле?

— Командир, у меня нет привычки так бездарно шутить.

— Как будто привычка шутить менее бездарно у тебя есть, — огрызнулась Каллисто.

Ванда рассмеялась.

— Ничего смешного, — заметила Астория тоном, от которого могло замёрзнуть море.

В этом действительно не было ничего смешного, но сама ситуация, Каллисто, прижимающая горсть снега к оттянутому уху, возмущённая, но пытающаяся это скрыть Астория и нелепость происходящего показались мне до странности забавными. Я улыбнулась.

— Ты тоже находишь это смешным, командир? — Астория повернулась ко мне. — Это Эскара. Кобыле пятнадцать лет.

— И что? — с вызовом поинтересовалась Каллисто. — До скольких в среднем летают пегасы, лет до тридцати, или северные чуть дольше? Думаю, у меня ещё есть десятка полтора лет в запасе — вполне достаточно, чтобы героически сдохнуть во спасение мира. Ну а если не получится, разорву связь и заведу жеребёнка.

Астория покачала головой.

— Командир, она не знает…

— А откуда ей знать? — вздохнула посерьёзневшая Ванда.

Она подошла ближе, держа маску под мышкой. Опущенный эспадрон волочился по земле, оставляя на снегу тонкую полосу.

— Лис, — начала она и протянула руку, чтобы взять Каллисто за плечо, но в последний момент передумала, — разорвать связь с пегасом… Это тяжело.

Каллисто подняла на неё тяжёлый взгляд.

— Я справлюсь.

Ванда покачала головой.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. Это… Дело не в сложности. В связке, особенно прочной связке, души сплетаются между собой, как бы срастаются в единое целое. У кого-то больше, у кого-то меньше, но это всегда происходит. Разорвать связь — это как отсечь часть своей души.

— Или тела, — безжалостно добавила Астория. — Как тупым ножом отпиливать руку или ногу. Боль зачастую невыносимая. Ты к этому готова?

Каллисто усмехнулась, глядя ей в глаза.

— Готова? — повторила Астория. — Сможешь это сделать? Ты думала об этом, когда связывала себя с пегасом, сама? Можно было попросить хотя бы Рафаэль. Она умеет остановиться вовремя.

— Тихо, — скомандовала я. — Тори, не надо нагнетать обстановку. Что сделано, то сделано, теперь нужно думать о том, как быть дальше.

— Резать прямо сейчас? — предложила та. — Пока узы ещё не укрепились. Отделаемся малой кровью. Если блажь не пройдёт, в крайнем случае, свяжем потом заново — сами, соблюдая меры предосторожности.

— Нет! — отрезала Каллисто.

Астория бросила на неё ледяной взгляд.

— Откуда такая уверенность, что я спрашиваю тебя?..

— Нет, — повторила я за Каллисто. — Мы не можем так поступить. Это бесчеловечно по отношению к обоим.

— А сделать это лет через десять, выходит, человечно? — поинтересовалась Тори.

Я покачала головой.

— Не торопи события. В конце концов, за десять-пятнадцать лет многое может поменяться. Дай им шанс.

— У тебя слишком радикальные представления о гуманности, — поддержала меня Ванда. — Дай тебе волю, и ты перережешь всё население острова, чтобы избавить его от мук жизни на этих скалах.

Астория покачала головой. Тонкие губы сжались ещё сильнее, превратившись в нитку.

— Возможно, настанет день, когда вы все пожалеете о своём легкомыслии, — предрекла она. — Но будет уже слишком поздно.

Яркий свет как бритвой резанул по глазам, когда Цельс повернул к солнцу. Безоблачное южное небо было не голубым, а ослепительно-белым. Солнце стояло высоко, как умеет стоять только здесь, на южном краю Внешнего Кольца.

Я пригнулась к шее пегаса, уводя его на вираж.

В таком небе нельзя было летать без затемнённых очков, но в очках я не видела главной опасности, гораздо страшнее яркого света — множества тёмных точек вокруг. Точек, которые быстро обретали форму, превращаясь в тёмные силуэты. Уже можно было различить просвечивающие перепончатые крылья, вытянутые морды с зубастыми пастями и крупные задние лапы с длинными загнутыми когтями.

Серые фурии. Крылатые твари, слетающиеся к прорывам в Завесе, как мотыльки на к зажжённой свече. Агрессивные, ядовитые и опасные.

Здесь, в воздухе, у Цельса не было главного преимущества — возможности бить передними ногами. В небе от них мало толку. Он мог ударить сзади, но фурии предпочитали атаковать сверху и со стороны головы. По бокам их сносил воздушный поток от крыльев.

Это упрощало и одновременно усложняло мою задачу.

Я отклонилась назад, позволяя пегасу устремиться вверх, в белое небо, где воздух становится холодным и колючим. Фурии неотрывно следовали за нами, кружа вокруг пегаса, но пока не нападая.

Я знала, что, если попытаюсь продвинуться вглубь острова, они атакуют немедленно, бросившись на пегаса всей стаей, и тогда наши с Цельсом шансы выжить станут довольно призрачными. Охраняя своё место силы, фурии напрочь утрачивают инстинкт самосохранения. Они кидаются под крылья, рвут когтями оперение, падают на землю или в море, оглушённые ударом, и гибнут десятками, но выполняют общую цель — любой ценой защитить прорыв.

Их была целая стая, а нас — только четверо. Лобовая атака была бы обречена ещё до её начала.

Прорыв Завесы был уже в пределах видимости — чёрно-лиловое пламя лизало вершины деревьев. Фурии кружили вокруг, издавая высокие вопли, отдалённо напоминающие мяуканье. Вокруг, докуда хватало глаз, расстилался зелёный ковёр, сквозь который в некоторых местах проглядывал тёмный провал реки. Только далеко на горизонте поднималась массивная гора с плоской, словно обрезанной верхушкой.

Добрая четверть острова во время второго прилива скрывалась под водой, отчего существовать там могли только мангровые заросли. Но дальше, в тех местах, куда не доходила солёная морская вода, поднимались настоящие джунгли. Прорыв Завесы открылся прямо в них.

Нечего было и думать о том, чтобы попытаться сесть посреди проклятой сельвы — там не нашлось буквально и клочка свободной земли. Идею подойти к прорыву по земле, продираясь сквозь заросли, на поживу местным змеям и насекомым, мы отвергли сразу же. Оставалось подлететь сверху, но в небе безраздельно царили серые фурии.

Фурии, которые выжидали, когда Цельс подлетит слишком близко к их территории, чтобы атаковать его.

Никто из нас раньше не слышал, чтобы фурии встречались так далеко на юге, тем более в жарком тропическом лесу, но мы не так много знаем об этих тварях. Знаем, что они нападают стаей, что их клыки ядовиты, что они стараются нападать сверху, и что довольно слабы и легко умирают, но ничего не боятся и никогда не отступают. Но мы понятия не имеем, чем они питаются, как размножаются и зачем им вообще держаться вблизи прорывов. Никто не встречал фурий отдельно от брешей в ткани реальности, и чем больше разрыв, тем их больше и тем они злее.

Поднявшись достаточно высоко, я снова посмотрела на прорыв далеко внизу. Пламени в зарослях сельвы с такой высоты не было видно, но разрыв я чувствовала, словно камень в ботинке. Прикинув угол, под которым нужно было двигаться, я выровняла пегаса. Цельс, до этого поднимавшийся вверх по спирали, перестал кружить и направился прямо к месту, где пламя не-реальности вырывалось в мир.

Фурии среагировали мгновенно. Перед глазами мелькнула тень, и я в последний момент успела уклониться, чтобы острые когти не сняли с меня скальп. При желании твари двигались очень быстро.

Мне хотелось оглянуться, чтобы убедиться, что стая заглотила наживку, но времени на это не было. У меня оставалось несколько секунд, чтобы создать себе достаточно форы в этой гонке.

Цельс резко ушёл вниз, камнем падая на зелёный ковёр внизу. Лес мчался нам навстречу в сопровождении гула рассекаемого воздуха. От перепадов давления заложило уши.

Когда высота опасно уменьшилась, золотые крылья раскрылись, ударив по воздуху. Меня подбросило на седле на длину привязных ремней. Ощущение было как от падения на каменный пол с высоты нескольких метров. Я стиснула зубы.

Цельс выровнял полёт и помчался вперёд, ускоряясь с каждым взмахом. Как бы ни были быстры фурии, пегас превосходил их на разгоне по прямой. К тому же у него было преимущество — способность выдерживать большие перегрузки и перепады давления.

Сельва внизу сменилась прибрежными манграми, затем отступили и они. Мы очутились над белой отмелью, проступающей во время отлива, за которой простиралось море. Вдалеке виднелась серая дымка острова — одного из окружённого рифами архипелага Десять Колец.

Я сжала колени, заставляя пегаса замедлиться. Тот недовольно мотнул головой, вынуждая меня заодно натянуть и повод. Фурии были теперь совсем рядом.

Сразу несколько стрел просвистело у меня над головой. Теперь можно было оглянуться, и я оглянулась. Одна из фурий с пробитым крылом, тщетно пытаясь удержаться в воздухе, по спирали свалилась куда-то в мангры. Другая рухнула в море и забилась на мелководье — глубина здесь была от силы по колено.

Всадница на вороном пегасе, появившись из слепой зоны, где я не могла её видеть, снизилась и приземлилась в воду, чтобы подхватить за крыло бьющуюся тварь и выволочь на сушу.

На мгновение предоставленный самому себе Цельс стремительно развернулся в воздухе и крылом сбил ближайшую фурию, целившуюся ему в голову. Дезориентированная, та забилась в воздухе и свалилась в заросли. Остальная стая, оглашая окрестности противными воплями, поднялась выше и полетела обратно к прорыву. Отмель была слишком далеко от их территории.

Я опустила Цельса на белый песок там, куда накатывали слабые волны — первый отлив уже прошёл, но второй ещё только начинался.

Каллисто спешилась и брезгливо держала ещё подёргивающуюся фурию на вытянутой руке, не позволяя достать до себя когтями. Эскара с любопытством нюхала песок, запятнанный тёмной, почти чёрной кровью. Остальные выезжали верхом из-под тени прибрежной растительности. И Рафаэль, и Астория были пристёгнуты — даже с луками в руках они готовы были подняться в воздух и схлестнуться со стаей фурий, если бы что-то пошло не по плану.

— Я должна была полететь туда, командир, — угрюмо сообщила мне Каллисто вместо приветствия.

— У тебя ещё будет такая возможность, — заверила её Тори, отстёгивая ремни. — Кто-то должен будет отвлекать на себя тварей во второй фазе. Логично использовать для этого наименее ценного члена экспедиции.

— Если бы мы заранее знали, что здесь будет эта дрянь — прихватили бы побольше народу, — заявила Рафаэль, спрыгивая на песок. — Ну, что вы на неё уставились? Отрезайте голову!

— Подвиньтесь, — велела Каллисто.

Она размахнулась и как следует приложила фурию о землю. Тварь дёрнулась ещё раз, скребя когтями песок, и затихла. Астория, не меняясь в лице, схватила её за небольшой пучок длинной шерсти на серой голове и перерезала горло. Чёрная кровь хлынула, пузырясь вблизи рассечённой трахеи. Фурия беззвучно распахнула пасть, наполненную острыми зубами, отдалённо напоминающими волчьи. Вторым взмахом тесака Астория перерубила позвоночник, отделяя голову от тела.

— Обычно я это делаю за один раз, — поделилась она, подняв голову на уровень глаз, чтобы получше её рассмотреть.

— Можешь не включать этот череп в свою коллекцию, раз не получилось, — фыркнула Рафаэль.

Она подставила под поток крови из обезглавленного туловища чашу, не ту, из черепа, а просто деревянную чашу на низкой ножке.

— У тебя есть коллекция? — спросила я Асторию.

— Нет у меня никакой коллекции.

— Не верь ей, командир, — усмехнулась Рафаэль. — Она, конечно, никогда не лжёт, но не лжёт довольно-таки формально. Если она не называет эту выставку коллекцией, значит, у неё нет коллекции. И не поспоришь.

— Тори, — я покачала головой, — чего ещё я о тебе не знаю?

Ответный взгляд был красноречивее всяких слов. У Астории был сходный с Тристаном дар крайне выразительно молчать, но, если второй молчал в силу невозможности говорить, то в её случае это было дело сугубо добровольное.

— Мне долго ещё держать эту штуку? — подала голос Каллисто. — Она довольно тяжёлая, мерзкая и всё ещё дёргается. Они точно умирают, если им отрезать голову?

— Это остаточные импульсы в нервных окончаниях, они вызывают сокращение мышц даже без головы, — беззаботно отозвалась Рафаэль. — Эта штука точно мертва, не бойся.

— Я не боюсь. Мне просто не нравятся дохлые фурии.

— Поверь, живые на таком расстоянии от тебя ещё неприятнее, — Рафаэль быстро доставала что-то из сёдельных сумок. — Кстати, не напорись на клыки. Они ядовитые.

— Насколько?

— Достаточно, чтобы от глубокой раны умереть в течение суток, — она зубами вытащила пробку из флакона, поморщилась и сплюнула на песок. — С небольшой царапиной протянешь два-три дня. Известный мне рекорд — неделя, но тело к тому моменту уже всё было покрыто гематомами, как после драки в портовом кабаке, и местами слегка разлагалось. А легального противоядия нет.

— Серьёзно?

— Отчасти, — вклинилась я. — В принципе, оно существует. Хотя приятного мало, так что постарайся, чтобы ни тебя, ни Эскару не кусали.

— А труп лучше выбросить подальше, — заявила Астория, наблюдая за манипуляциями Рафаэль. — Эти твари быстро начинают вонять, особенно на такой жаре.

— Раз так, поторопись его разрезать, — отозвалась Раф. — Мне нужно сердце этой штуковины. И печень. Остальное можете хоть выбросить, хоть похоронить.

Астория пожала плечами.

— Как скажешь, — она повернулась к Каллисто. — Клади её.

— Ну наконец-то.

Они разложили безголовый труп по песку, причём Каллисто с преувеличенным вниманием расправила крылья. Мне показалось, что она внимательно изучает строение перепонок, чтобы понять, как лучше сбить тварь. Передние лапы фурии казались слабыми и неразвитыми в сравнении с мощными задними и средними конечностями — собственно большими кожистыми крыльями. Тело покрывал серый мех, на голове, шее и верхней части спины образуя нелепое подобие гривы. Длинный хвост заканчивался зазубриной и служил для уравновешивания тела в полёте. Бочкообразная, как у птицы, грудная клетка венчалась развитым килем, к которому крепились массивные мышцы, поднимающие крыло.

Астория рассекла труп от шеи до паха, надрезала грудную клетку сбоку, затем ударом топора сломала рёбра. Наступив одной ногой на тушу, она взялась за ребро и с силой дёрнула на себя, буквально разрывая труп пополам. Разворотив грудь, она спокойно вытащила наружу сердце вместе с лёгкими, держа всю конструкцию за обрубок трахеи.

— Мне нужно только сердце, — напомнила Рафаэль. — Остальное можешь себе оставить. И печень достань.

— У этой твари вообще есть печень? — задумчиво поинтересовалась Каллисто, разглядывая труп.

Там, в чёрной крови, пролившейся из разорванных сосудов, виднелась куча с трудом поддающейся опознанию тёмно-лиловой требухи.

— Если нет, то найдите что-то максимально похожее, — заявила Раф. — Что-нибудь, попадание во что будет смертельным. Ну же, шевелитесь, я не хочу заниматься этим до ночи! И давайте сюда стрелы. Все, что есть.

Я собрала с сёдел колчаны и передала ей. Астория, после минутного колебания, вытащила из трупа нечто максимально похожее на печень. Рафаэль опрокинула в чашу с быстро густеющей кровью содержимое пары флаконов, после чего кровь перестала свёртываться.

— Это сработает? — уточнила Каллисто, глядя, как она достаёт целые пучки стрел, макает их наконечниками в кровь и вкладывает в разрезанное пополам сердце. — Попахивает деревенским колдовством.

— Попахивает расчленённым мясом, — отозвалась Раф, ничуть не обидевшись на «деревенское колдовство». — Везде заговаривают стрелы на кровь, деревня не исключение.

Она подняла на нас весёлый взгляд. Глаза чуть светились, несмотря на яркий солнечный свет.

— Но не везде, — добавила она, — их лишают возможности промаха. Эти будут лететь, пока не пробьют сердце фурии. И они не заденут нас.

— Это вообще законно?

Рафаэль пожала плечами.

— А фурии руководствуются законами? Если что-то не так, пусть жалуются на меня кардиналу.

— План действий прежний, — сообщила я, глядя, как она складывает готовые стрелы в кучу. — Поднимаем фурий, выпускаем столько стрел, сколько сможем, оставшихся сбиваем в ближнем бою. Постарайтесь, чтобы этих оставшихся было как можно меньше.

— Есть, командир, — отозвалась Каллисто. — Ну что, можно мне теперь послужить приманкой?

Астория смерила её ледяным взглядом.

— Логично, что поднимает фурий самый быстрый пегас. И под «быстрым» я подразумеваю быстроту броска, — она перевела взгляд на меня, словно ища одобрения, которое ей было не нужно. — Эскара так не разгонится.

Каллисто скрестила руки на груди.

— Ей и не понадобится. Я в состоянии сбить фурию у себя с хвоста.

— У тебя на хвосте будет целая стая.

— Тем лучше, не промахнусь.

Я покачала головой.

— Довольно. Тяните жребий, если это вас больше устраивает.

— Без меня, — подала голос Рафаэль.

— Без тебя, так без тебя, — фыркнула Каллисто. — Кто вытащит короткую, тот летит впереди. Командир?

Разумеется, мы с Тори проиграли.

Мы поднялись в воздух над безопасной полосой песка, открывшейся со вторым отливом. Я задержала рвущегося вперёд Цельса рукой и коленями, направляя его на вираж вокруг остальных всадников. Каллисто оглянулась и помахала мне рукой. Я помахала в ответ.

Она развернула кобылу, по спирали поднимаясь выше, чтобы набрать скорость при снижении. Крупный вороной пегас превратился в кляксу в небесах.

Я сняла со спины блочный лук, заранее подготовленный для стрельбы ещё на земле. Сбоку мелькнуло белое крыло — Рафаэль уводила Тантала вниз. Мы построились пирамидой — два всадника снизу и один на три корпуса выше, в промежутке между ними.

Чёрное пятно сверху начало стремительно увеличиваться в размерах. Я выпустила Цельса, позволяя ему набрать скорость — нам нужна была свобода манёвра в этом бою.

Эскара рухнула с высоты, вытянувшись всем корпусом и согнув крылья, так что передние ноги, на которых лежала голова, как клинок рассекали воздушные массы. Далеко опередив наш строй, она спикировала прямо туда, где над верхушками деревьев едва заметно дрожала повреждённая ткань реальности.

Я защёлкнула карабин, пристёгнутый к поводу, на поясной обвязке, освобождая руки, и натянула лук.

Фурии поднялись в небо тёмной стаей, такой плотной, что издалека сложно было сразу рассмотреть отдельных тварей в общей куче. Эскара не спешила замедляться. Сначала Каллисто изменила угол падения, сделав его менее крутым, и кобыла протаранила нескольких фурий, прежде чем раскрыть крылья и с огромной перегрузкой выровнять полёт.

Я перевела дыхание. Мы всё ещё были слишком далеко для выстрела, и натянутая тетива жгла пальцы, как раскалённая проволока. Хотя блоки частично снимали нагрузку с плеч, рука всё равно начала затекать. Эскара заложила вираж и начала подниматься — медленно, слишком медленно. Перепончатые крылья фурий поднимались чаще, и стая стремительно набирала высоту.

Однако у фурий всё же не было главного преимущества пегаса — умения выполнять фигуры высшей школы.

Поднявшись на достаточную скорость и поймав ветер, кобыла опрокинулась назад, переворачиваясь в воздухе.

Исполнение мёртвой петли занимает секунды, но у меня успела промелькнуть мысль, что, возможно, однажды Эскара вернулась без всадника именно из-за неё. Но это было маловероятно. Невозможно, чтобы все страховочные ремни обвязки, удерживающей всадника в седле, лопнули одновременно даже при такой колоссальной нагрузке.

Я поймала в прицел ближайшую фурию и, сделав поправку на ветер, спустила тетиву.

Эскара, целая и невредимая, вышла из контролируемого падения на опасно небольшой высоте, оторвавшись при этом от фурий. Прежде чем стая успела осознать, куда делся враг, воздух наполнился стрелами. Рафаэль не преувеличивала, говоря, что лишает стрелы возможности промаха. Сбитые твари, вереща, падали в гущу леса и терялись в корнах деревьев.

Рафаэль и Астория синхронно развернули пегасов в стороны, окружая дезориентированную стаю. Нас было слишком мало для полноценного оцепления, но фуриям хватило и этого. Я заняла позицию чуть выше, Каллисто — чуть ниже, развернув кобылу на крутом вираже. Тварей убавилось в половину. Одну из фурий, подобравшихся слишком близко, Цельс сшиб ударом крыла.

Мы заняли позицию над прорывом на небольшой высоте, едва не цепляя копытами верхушки сельвы, и образовали карусель, постоянно двигаясь по кругу, носом в хвост. Где-то внизу, в глубинах многоярусного леса мелькнул сполох лилового пламени и погас, задавленный волной силы, спускавшейся к земле от образованной нами воронки. Что-то огромное, незримое, заметное только в уголке глаза, если смотреть в другую сторону, сгущалось в центре очерчиваемого пегасами круга. Не материя и не энергия, но нечто, что могло стать тем или другим в любой момент, спускалось вниз, подчиняясь нашей воле. И пламя внизу гасло, как свеча, потушенная латунным колпачком.

Я закинула лук за спину и сжала пальцами эфес шпаги, хотя в этом не было никакого смысла — то, что опускалось в прорыв, управлялось только нашей волей. Это нечто как заплата легло на рану в пространстве и времени, срастаясь с её краями, заставляя разорванную ткань Завесы прорасти вглубь. Тонкие нити потянулись от одного оплавленного края прорыва к другому, сплетаясь, соединяясь и стягивая рану, словно хирургическим швом.

Что-то огромное внизу, вверху и вокруг нас вздрогнуло и расслабилось, когда края разрыва соприкоснулись между собой. Я медленно выдохнула, чувствуя, как внутри всё вибрирует, словно перетянутая струна.

В наступившей тишине мы услышали пронзительный вопль.

Стая фурий, большая, чем та, что мы разогнали за минуты до этого, тёмной волной поднялась из сельвы. Быть может, они поджидали в листве, а, быть может, вырвались с той стороны за мгновение до того, как пламя не-реальности погасло, и Завеса восстановила свою целостность в этом месте.

Цельс прянул в сторону, разрушая идеальную карусель, и распрямился как пружина, ударяя фурию снизу задними ногами. Воздушный поток от крыла ударил мне в лицо. Я пригнулась к шее пегаса и сорвала со спины лук, одновременно выхватывая стрелу. Их осталось всего две. Я выпустила одну по ближайшей фурии, и вторую — в гущу стаи.

Пегас провалился в воздушную яму, уходя от мелькнувших перед мордой когтей. Когда он выровнял полёт, и небо и земля вернулись на положенное место, серых тварей вблизи уже не было. Я оглянулась, ища, с какой стороны приближается угроза, и нашла — плотную серую стаю, висящую на хвосте у вороного пегаса.

Каллисто гнала кобылу прочь, держась невысоко над сельвой, и все, абсолютно все фурии по пятам следовали за ней, не обращая на нас никакого внимания.

— Поднимайся! — крикнула я, выпуская Цельса следом, но крик утонул в рёве ветра. — Вверх! Лети вверх!

Фурии не могут набрать большую высоту, как пегасы. Перепад давления при быстром подъёме оставил бы их без сил. Каллисто могла спастись, просто направив кобылу вверх, но она предпочитала увести фурий от нас. А мы… Мы расстреляли весь боезапас и могли только сбивать тварей тараном.

— Идиотка! — донёсся до меня крик Рафаэль.

Цельс обогнал Тантала. Золотистая шея потемнела от пота, который не успел ещё высохнуть на ветру.

Несколько ярких, как молния, белых лучей промелькнули внизу, и пара фурий камнем свалилась вниз. Я узнала «солнечные копья» Рафаэль. От них было мало толку — слишком малый радиус поражения и слишком большой риск попасть в Эскару. Ветер донёс запах горелого мяса.

Цельс был достаточно близко, чтобы я заметила, как Каллисто разворачивается в седле и быстро выпускает одну за другой несколько стрел. В следующее мгновение фурии всё же догнали её.

У Эскары не было запаса высоты, чтобы выполнить спасительную фигуру высшей школы. Она начала подниматься вверх, но слишком поздно. Первая фурия вцепилась в круп и слетела от удара задом. Ещё две атаковали крылья, попадая под удар, но сбивая траекторию полёта. Кобыла провалилась в воздушную яму. Твари вцеплялись когтями и зубами в кобылу и всадницу, которая успела отбросить лук и схватиться за кинжал. Они повисали мёртвым грузом, рвали когтями шкуру, терзали крылья, разбрасывая по ветру чёрные перья. Участь Эскары была решена за секунды.

Она потеряла высоту и ушла в штопор, без возможности контролировать падение. Даже рёв ветра не мог заглушить хруста ломаемых деревьев, когда пегас, облепленный фуриями, рухнул сельву. Даже в падении, за мгновение до гибели, серая мерзость не отпустила свою жертву. Оставшиеся твари устремились вниз и скрылись во тьме нижних ярусов леса. Ни одна не поднялась обратно.

Когда спустя секунды Цельс оказался над тем местом, где ещё недавно была Эскара, в воздухе не осталось ничего, что напоминало бы о недавней схватке. Только чёрное перо, подхваченное ветром, медленно слетело вниз и потерялось из виду.

Я развернула пегаса и вернулась обратно, хотя потребовалось время, чтобы он сбросил набранную скорость. Ошеломлённый не меньше моего, он вытянул шею и закричал, пытаясь дозваться до потерявшейся подруги.

Ответом ему была тишина.

Я стиснула в пальцах шелковистую гриву, редкую и тонкую, как у всех уроженцев южных песков. Цельс закричал снова, не понимая, куда делась Эскара, и рванулся вперёд. Я не стала его удерживать. Он набрал высоту, как всегда делают пегасы, когда ищут потерявшегося сородича, потом резко рухнул вниз. Я даже не отстегнула повод от обвязки. Мне было всё равно.

Над самыми кронами деревьев мелькнуло что-то белое. Рафаэль подрезала нас на опасном расстоянии, заставляя Цельса отклониться в сторону, уходя от столкновения, и выровнять полёт.

— Даже не думай! — прокричала Раф, проносясь у меня над головой так низко, что я могла дотронуться рукой до копыт Тантала. — На берег! Возвращаемся на берег!

Как в тумане, я кивнула и подобрала повод, разворачивая пегаса к побережью.

— Мы должны найти их.

Астория наградила меня долгим взглядом. Повисло молчание.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — спросила она наконец. — Они упали в гущу леса. Мы не можем туда сесть.

— Пойдём пешком.

Она покачала головой.

— Это Инферно, командир. Непролазная чаща даже для нас, не то что для пегасов. Мы будем добираться туда с неделю — у нас просто нет припасов на эту экспедицию.

— И тем более на обратный путь с телами, по удушливой влажной жаре, — добила Рафаэль.

Она стояла чуть в отдалении, промывая пресной водой глубокую царапину на шее Мецената. Плечо и левый перед у того были в запекшейся крови. Тантал с располосованным крупом дождался своей очереди на краю мангровых зарослей, пытаясь грызть торчащие из песка воздушные корни.

Из всех пегасов только Цельсу, самому мелкому и вёрткому, удалось не попасть в когти серым тварям. Мы были не готовы к нападению. Никто и подумать не мог, что фурии вылетят из ниоткуда прямо на нас. Если бы Каллисто не увела их за собой, потери могли быть куда серьёзнее.

В следующий раз мы будем готовы, сказала я себе. Мы будем знать. Вот только Каллисто и Эскару это не спасёт.

— Они могут быть живы, — сказала я вслух.

Астория покачала головой.

— Нет, не могут. Они рухнули с огромной высоты.

— В лес.

— В многоярусный лес. Это не те деревья, которые могут смягчить падение. Даже если они каким-то чудом живы, яд фурий сделает своё дело раньше, чем мы их найдём. Они уже мертвы, командир. Просто прими это.

— Ты говоришь это как?..

Она вздохнула.

— Как член Дозора.

Я подняла взгляд и в упор посмотрела в серые глаза, подчёркнутые вытатуированными «стрелками».

— И только?

Тори покачала головой.

— Я могу заглянуть в книгу жизни, если тебе станет легче. Поискать их. Ты и правда этого хочешь?

Я твёрдо кивнула. Астория пожала плечами и уселась на песок, скрестив ноги.

— Ладно. Но, когда я закончу, надежды у тебя не останется.

— Я согласна.

Она наклонила голову и закрыла глаза. Всё произошло быстро — ещё мгновение назад мы разговаривали, а теперь передо мной сидела лишь телесная оболочка, отпустившая разум в путешествие по тропам, на которых нет места простым смертным.

Я поднялась на ноги и подошла к Цельсу. Тот ткнулся бархатным носом в ладонь и фыркнул, обнаружив, что мне нечего ему предложить. Я обняла его за шею одной рукой, другой скользнув под крыло. Пальцы пробрались под перья и зарылись в шелковистый пух.

Внутри осталась щемящая пустота. Не пронзительная боль потери, а пустое место, лишённое всяких чувств. Как будто сердце вынули из груди и забыли вставить на место. Слёз не находилось. Мне бы хотелось рыдать в крыло пегаса, кричать от боли, задыхаться от ярости, но ничего этого не было. И вот эта пустота оказалась страшнее всего.

Сзади послышались мягкие шаги, заглушённые песком.

— Дадим пегасам отдохнуть до начала второго прилива, — предложила Рафаэль. — Пока тут есть доступная для передвижения суша. Думаю, этот пляж пробудет над водой до утра. Потом переберёмся на Десять Колец и оттуда уже возьмём обратный курс. Что скажешь?

Я отпустила Цельса и повернулась к ней.

— Думаю, ты права. Так и сделаем.

Раф покачала головой.

— Не нравишься ты мне.

Мне удалось выдавить улыбку.

— Извини, других капитанов у вас нет.

— Не вообще, а только сейчас, — Рафаэль вздохнула. — Раны пегасам я закрою, оба смогут лететь без риска, что возобновится кровотечение. А с тобой мне что делать?

— Подождать? — предложила я.

Она посмотрела мне прямо в глаза.

— Это не первый потерянный всадник. И не последний. Мы переживали и худшие вещи. Ты можешь с этим справиться.

Я кивнула.

— Могу. Просто дай мне время, ладно?

— У тебя есть сколько угодно времени, но мы не можем задержаться на острове дольше, чем до подъёма воды. И тем более мы не можем лезть в сельву. Инферно покинут людьми века назад, остатки городов скрыты чащей, дороги давно растворились в лесу.

— Покинут… — повторила я. — Раф, ведь Инферно попадает на линию Фалесского разлома?

Она кивнула.

— Как и Десять Колец. Неудивительно, что местное население отсюда ушло.

— Или погибло.

— Или изменилось до неузнаваемости. Например, превратилось в фурий.

Я покачала головой.

— Нет, это уж слишком.

Рафаэль развела руками.

— Кто знает? До сего дня мы не знали, что они могут затаиться в чаще и выждать момент для нападения. И тем более не знали, что ни появляются так далеко к югу. Каждый день приносит новые открытия.

Я потрепала Цельса по шее.

— Давай обсудим это в Борее, хорошо?

Астория сидела неподвижно, кажется, почти не дыша, до наступления темноты. Лишь когда поднялась первая луна, а солнце начало своё стремительное в океан, она открыла глаза.

— Ну? — спросила я, уже заранее зная ответ.

Она покачала головой.

— Извини, командир. Я не вижу их среди живых.

Прилив начался после полуночи. Сидя у костра, я слышала, как волны с шелестом накатывают на берег. Горючий сланец ещё тлел, изредка выпуская на волю блёклые язычки пламени. Другое топливо, вроде сухого плавника и сомнительного хвороста давно прогорело.

— Ты напрасно не спишь, — сказала Тори, садясь рядом. Пламя бросало на её лицо зловещие отблески. — Обратный путь не будет лёгким.

Я оглянулась на Цельса, который дремал на песке, прикрыв морду крылом.

— Могу сказать тебе то же самое.

Астория покачала головой.

— Я могу не спать несколько суток.

— Зачем?

Она пожала плечами.

— Просто могу. Все Клинки, посвящённые Великой Матери, это могут.

— А я просто не могу спать, — в тон ей ответила я. — Не сегодня точно.

Тори вздохнула.

— Они ушли вместе, пегас и всадник, связанные прочными узами. Погибли в бою, исполняя свой долг. Это хорошая смерть, командир. Я думаю, лучшая из возможных.

Я промолчала.

— Если бы погибла только одна из них, вторая, скорее всего, не смола бы выжить, — добавила она. — Ты ведь знаешь. Каллисто в своей самонадеянности связала себя с пегасом слишком крепко. Этого нельзя допускать.

— Знаю.

— Однако ты ей это позволила.

Я промолчала снова. Что я могла сказать, кроме очевидного? Каллисто не была права, но я её понимала.

— Командир?

— Тори, могу я быть с тобой откровенна?

Она удивлённо кивнула.

— Конечно. А до этого момента ты не была?

Я усмехнулась.

— Знаешь, когда я записывала тебя в штат Дозора в качестве исповедника, я не рассчитывала, что ты действительно будешь исполнять его обязанности.

Астория помолчала немного, обдумывая услышанное.

— Ты намекаешь, что сейчас неподходящее время для таких бесед? — уточнила она спустя пару минут.

Несмотря на всю серьёзность ситуации, мне стало смешно. Порой казалось, что Астория читает мысли, стоит им зародиться в голове, а порой оказывалось, что она не может понять элементарных вещей, очевидных для простого смертного.

— Крайне неподходящее, — призналась я, сдерживая неуместную улыбку. — Сложно выбрать худшее.

Тори медленно кивнула.

— В таком случае, ты скажешь мне, когда настанет удачное время? Я запомню, на чём мы остановились.

Можно было не сомневаться, что запомнит.

— Конечно, — заверила я её. — Разумеется, я скажу.

Она кивнула и поднялась на ноги, готовая покинуть освещённый круг вблизи костра, но задержалась на мгновение.

— Последний неуместный вопрос, командир. Ты любила её?

Я вздохнула. Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки.

— Запомни и этот вопрос, хорошо? Я скажу, когда можно будет его задать.

Астория кивнула снова и скрылась в темноте.

Откуда-то сбоку донёсся плеск воды. Я оглянулась как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть в неверном свете убывающих лун человеческий силуэт, выбирающийся из мангровых зарослей.

Многолетняя выучка дозорного сработала раньше рассудка. Одной рукой я выхватила из ножен шпагу, другую поднесла к губам. Через мгновение лагерь огласил пронзительный тревожный свист.

Астория оказалась подле меня раньше, чем если бы я успела окликнуть её по имени. В руках она держала топор. Пегасы вскочили там, где только что мирно спали. Цельс от избытка чувств взвился на свечу, громким криком призывая к себе табун. Мгновенно проснувшаяся Рафаэль оказалась по другую руку от меня с моим же блочным луком в руках, натянув тетиву, на которой лежала последняя из оставшихся стрел.

Человек, выбравшийся из мангров, приблизился к костру. Белые волосы блестели в лунном свете.

— Кто ты? — спросила я, делая шаг вперёд.

Человек поднял голову. Тусклый свет пламени упал на его лицо, и я едва не отшатнулась назад.

Перед нами стояла Каллисто. Серый дозорный мундир на ней был разодран когтями и покрыт кровью и грязью. Куртки недоставало, а рубашка была исполосована в клочья, словно девушка пробивалась сквозь заросли терновника. Ниже пояса одежда промокла от солёной воды. Но всё это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что стало с ней самой.

Чёрные волосы побелели, как снег, словно она поседела за одну ночь. Синие глаза стали фиолетовыми, как аметистовая щётка, и в царящем вокруг полумраке мне почудился исходящий от них слабый свет. На мертвенно-бледном лице не было ни следа узнавания, ничего. Девушка смотрела на меня, словно видела впервые в жизни.

— Лис? — спросила я, опуская шпагу.

— Назад, командир, — отрывисто приказала Рафаэль. — Ты слишком близко.

Я до боли стиснула эфес. Этот проклятый день ещё не был кончен.

Существо, стоявшее передо мной, чуть склонило голову к плечу, и вдруг спросило — знакомым голосом с незнакомыми интонациями:

— Кто вы?

От неожиданности я действительно отступила на шаг.

Упыри, тронутые пламенем не-реальности, не разговаривают.

— Ты не помнишь?

Каллисто покачала головой. Она смотрела только на меня, игнорируя явную угрозу в виде Астории с топором наизготовку.

— Нет, — медленно произнесла она, словно вспоминая, как говорить на давно забытом языке. — Я вас знаю?.. Кто вы? — она помедлила, прикусив губу, прежде чем добавить: — Что это за место?

— Инферно, — машинально ответила я.

Девушка сделала шаг ко мне. Она двигалась плавно, не похоже на судорожные подёргивания переваливающихся с ноги на ногу упырей.

— Кто вы? — повторила она, вперив в меня пронзительный взгляд неестественных глаз. — И, что важнее… Кто я?

— Это не Каллисто, — сказала Тори, и это были первые слова, которые она произнесла с того момента, как взяла в руки топор.

Она так и не выпустила его из рук, продолжая стоять над стоять над спящей девушкой, словно кладбищенская статуя — бесстрастное и бессердечное воплощение воли Великой Матери.

— Быть может, — согласилась Рафаэль. — Тем не менее, Каллисто это или нет, но она жива. Пульс есть, дыхание тоже, все рефлексы сохранены. Мёртвым не нужны еда и сон, а она смела две галеты, выхлестала полную фляжку и теперь спит, как младенец.

Астория подняла на неё тяжёлый взгляд.

— А если притворяется?

— Движение глазных яблок, — отозвалась Раф. — Приглядись. Сложно это изобразить.

— Это не Каллисто, — повторила бывшая жрица.

— Вероятно, нет, если ты не увидела её среди живых. Потому что эта девочка, кто бы она ни была, живее нас с тобой, — Рафаэль зевнула. — К утру уж точно будет.

— Если это не Каллисто, — проговорила я медленно, обдумывая каждое слово, — то кто же она, по-твоему?

Тори пожала плечами.

— Тварь с той стороны, занявшая её тело. Это очевидно.

— Но мы закрыли прорыв к тому времени, когда Эскара упала.

— Возможно, был ещё один. Нужно вернуться с подкреплениями и осмотреть остров.

Я повертела в руках пустую фляжку.

— А твари с той стороны едят?

— Нет, — последовал ответ. — Им не нужна еда, но они могут притворяться живыми.

— Они разговаривают?

— Иногда, — взгляд серых глаз стал очень цепким. — Я.. Описаны случаи.

Астория повернулась ко мне, пальцем поглаживая насечку на рукояти топора.

— Когда в этот мир проходит нечто, более мощное, чем поток сырой энергии, случается… разное. Сущности, захватившие тела живых людей, могли разговаривать. Могли даже притворяться живыми. Но потом, под покровом ночи, когда все спят, они обычно сжирали свою семью.

Я усмехнулась.

— А нам, выходит, попалась сущность, предпочитающая галеты?

— Это не смешно, командир.

— Я знаю, Тори.

— Я понимаю, вам хочется, чтобы это была она, — жестко проговорила Астория, сверля меня взглядом. — Но это не так. Каллисто погибла вместе с пегасом, и, что бы это ни было, это не она. Ни личности, ни памяти. Только её тело.

— И, тем не менее, тело живое и в сознании, если разбудить, — напомнила Рафаэль. — Даже больше, чем живое — на ней кровь и грязь, но нет ни одной раны. Как будто её не исполосовали фурии, и она не падала с пегасом.

— Нет не только ран, — тихо сказала я. — Не осталось даже шрамов, ни одного.

Рафаэль подняла на Асторию пронзительный взгляд. Глаза светились в темноте.

— Ну, как ты это мне объяснишь, Клинок Матери Снов?

Судя по затяжному молчанию, объяснений у Тори было не больше нашего.

— Я видела живые души в мёртвых телах, — произнесла она наконец. — Но не наоборот.

— И какие у нас варианты?

Астория молча показала топор.

— Нет, — ответила я.

Она пожала плечами, показывая, что не удивлена такому ответу.

— Но лучше сделать это сейчас, — добавила она. — Пока спит. Не дожидаясь, пока это существо попытается нас сожрать.

Я посмотрела на Цельса, спокойно дремавшего на песке.

— Пегасы чувствуют тварей из небытия. Но они на неё не отреагировали.

— Ну почему же? — возразила Рафаэль. — Отреагировали. Они ей были рады. Тантал вполне ясно дал понять, что не видит, из-за чего тут разводить сыр-бор. Вернулась и вернулась, нечего гудеть.

— Пегасы могут ошибаться, — упрямо сказала Астория.

Раф развела руками.

— Один голос за, один против. Извини, командир, но тебе решать. Что мы будем делать?

Но я уже приняла решение.

— Мы подождём.

— Пока нас сожрут? — уточнила Астория без тени иронии.

— Просто подождём. Заберём её с собой, будем передавать с седла в седло на остановках.

— Я не возьму это в седло, — тут же ответила Тори.

— Возьмёшь! — отрезала Рафаэль. — В таком случае, командир, думаю, тебе стоит пока сочинить, в каких выражениях ты расскажешь ей, кто она такая и как очутилась в Дозоре.

Я покачала головой.

— Не думаю, что ей стоит это помнить.

Рафаэль нахмурилась.

— В самом деле? Это на тебя не похоже. И что ты ей соврёшь?

— Ничего. Скажу правду — что мы нашли её на острове, и что не знаем, что она такое.

— Интересное у тебя представление о правде.

Я вздохнула. Это сложно было объяснить.

— Раф, её жизнь, вернее, жизнь Каллисто, раз уж это не она — череда кошмаров, после которых не каждый сможет сохранить рассудок. Убитые пегасы, сожжённый орден, рабство, боль, насилие, теперь погибшая кобыла — подумай, если бы ты была на её месте, ты хотела бы это помнить? Если бы у тебя появилась возможность забыть обо всём и начать жизнь с чистого листа — без боли, без потерь, без воспоминаний… Что бы выбрала ты?

— А ты?

Я опустила взгляд на свои руки. Вопрос прозвучал почти риторически.

— Я бы предпочла забыть.

— Я тоже, — неожиданно добавила Астория.

Рафаэль оглянулась на неё и не сдержала усмешки.

— Ну, конечно. Ладно, будь по-вашему — значит, мы ничего ей не рассказываем о её прошлой жизни.

— Не её жизни, — возразила я. — Как справедливо заметила Тори, Каллисто мертва. А ей понадобится новое имя.

— И как ты её назовёшь?

Я пожала плечами.

— Так, как она выберет сама.

* * *

Я открыла глаза.

Мы стояли на холме, поросшем жухлой травой. Северный ветер с моря трепал распущенные волосы Те’Ами, стоящей напротив. Она улыбнулась, встретившись со мной взглядом.

— Время на исходе, — сказала она негромко, но голос эхом разнёсся по всему холму, бухте внизу, серому небу над головой и волнам цвета стали, кидавшимся на берег. — Это становится слишком опасно.

— Для нас или для тебя? — спросила Итана.

Она стояла рядом со мной, плечом к плечу, в одной рубашке, несмотря на ледяной ветер, расстёгнутой у ворота.

— Для всех нас, — ответила Ами.

Итана взяла меня за руку. Я не попыталась освободиться.

— Ники…

Я кивнула.

— Я видела достаточно. Эта девочка, Каллисто… Она действительно не была мной.

— Ты меня прощаешь?

Я не ответила. Дыхание перехватило, хотя здесь, в пространстве, существующем только в слиянии наших разумов, не нужно было дышать.

Мне было стыдно. Это Итану следовало спросить, простит ли она меня. Именно ей я была обязана тем, что вообще существую на свете. Астория не стала бы долго церемониться, держа в руках ритуальный топор.

— Я могу показать только ещё одно воспоминание, — сказала Те’Ами. — Любое, на ваш выбор. Даже то, которое скрыто в тёмной части сознания.

— А потом? — спросила Итана.

Ами улыбнулась и развела руками.

— Я буду молчать, капитан. Как всегда.

— Ники, — Итана взяла меня за плечо, улыбаясь, — теперь твоя очередь выбирать.

Я ещё колебалась.

— Действительно любое?

Ами уверенно кивнула.

— Мы разделяем общее сознание, все трое. Я могу дотянуться до любого уголка твоей памяти.

Что ж, этим стоило воспользоваться.

— Тогда покажи нам… — попросила я.

Те’Ами загадочно улыбнулась напоследок. А потом показала.


	6. Chapter 6

Мы были правы и мы не падём.   
Истина льётся кровавым дождём.  
Алым окрасился кончик пера,  
Башни Зефира сгорят до утра.

_«Падение Зефира», неизвестный автор_

Из серой мглы впереди вынырнула стена. Я отклонилась в сторону, корпусом уводя пегаса на вираж. Огромные крылья лениво колыхнулись, выравнивая полёт. Сквозь облака впереди пробился жёлтый огонёк, потом другой — как светлячки в тумане посреди болота. Ещё дважды отвернув в сторону в опасной близости от воздушного моста, мы наконец вынырнули из облаков.

Внизу был побелевший от инея внутренний двор, над головой — ледяной туман, затянувший добрую половину замка.

Я выбрала повод, зажимая пегаса коленями. Плавно снижаясь, он тяжело приземлился на одеревеневший грунт и поскакал дальше по земле, на ходу складывая крылья. Через несколько темпов, основательно вломившись в руку, которой я держала повод, он перешёл на размашистую рысь. Таким манером он добрался до подножия донжона, где остановился, недовольно фырча.

Меня потряхивало в седле — не то от холода, не то от злости.

— Вы больные? — осведомилась я у собравшихся. — Почему не горят сигнальные огни на башне? Кому-то хочется, чтобы его соскребали с зубца?!

Пегас согласно тряхнул длинной серебристой гривой. Я распиналась ещё минут пять, прежде чем запас злости временно иссяк.

— Я пойду фонари зажгу, — сказал Амори, воспользовавшись паузой.

— Только по земле, — предупредила я, спрыгивая на обледеневшую траву. — Или тебя первого мы и будем отскабливать от камней.

Он кивнул и помчался к башне. Я погладила пегаса и вручила повод Ирме.

— Ну? — спросила та.

— Нет никакого крена, — я развела руками. — Проверяла и на прямой, и на фигурах. С крылом всё в порядке, со спиной тоже. Попроси Рафаэль посмотреть, или попробуй летать с брошенным поводом. Хотя, если честно, перетянуть этого красавца едва ли возможно.

— Кто это? — спросила Хельга, наблюдавшая за пегасом с почтительного расстояния.

— Аякс, — отозвалась я машинально.

Светлые брови чуть вздрогнули.

— Я думала, Аякс — игреневый, и у Ванды, — заметила Хельга.

— Этот тоже Аякс.

— Их двое?

Я вздохнула.

— Да. Не спрашивай.

Она усмехнулась.

— А различаете вы их как?

— По фамилии, — серьёзно ответила я. — Пойдём, нас наверняка уже ждут.

Мы двинулись ко входу в главную башню Борея, широко шагая по мёрзлой земле.

— Ты каждое утро начинаешь с облёта замка? — спросила Хельга.

Я пожала плечами.

— Сегодня низкая облачность и ледяной туман. В такую погоду должны гореть сигналы взлёта и посадки на площадках, чтобы не было столкновений. Проверять их — обязанность старшего берейтора.

— Это в уставе такая обязанность?

— Я старший берейтор, и я могу сама придумывать себе обязанности.

Хельга выразительно хмыкнула.

— Почему-то я не удивлена. Может быть, привыкаю?

Рафаэль встретила нас у неприметной двери под лестницей, при взгляде на которую казалось, что вести она может разве что в чулан для веников. Даже массивный замок, водружённый на тяжёлые кованые петли, не портил впечатления — мало ли, какие в Борее могли быть веники.

Теперь замок был снят, дверь — гостеприимно распахнута, а на губах Рафаэль играла такая искренняя улыбка, что каждый, кто знал её достаточно давно, мог увидеть в этом повод развернуться и бежать как можно дальше. Желательно, в океан, и лучше — во Внешний. Увы, у нас с Хельгой такой возможности не было.

— Идёмте! — пригласила Рафаэль. В полумраке под лестницей свечение её голубых глаз показалось мне особенно ярким. — Ник, ты вперёд.

Я вздохнула. Ну, конечно.

— Ты знаешь, что там? — спросила меня Хельга, выразительно косясь на мрачную темноту под лестницей.

Я пожала плечами. Этот жест можно было расценить и как «да», и как «нет», и как «возможно».

Там, где должно было находиться основание лестницы, простиралась пустота — лестничный пролёт лежал на массивной каменной арке, вытесанной, кажется, из цельного куска серой скалы. Здесь царили тьма и прохлада. Сырости и затхлости не было — подвалы Борея хорошо вентилировались.

Я протянула руку, и желтоватый огонёк, сорвавшийся с кончиков пальцев, поплыл на шаг впереди нас, освещая вырубленные в камне ступеньки. Спуск был крутой, хотя и не круче выщербленных лестницы в башне Маяка. Когда колени уже начали ныть от бесконечных ступеней, закручивавшихся в тугую спираль, лестница вдруг закончилась.

Мы стояли в подземелье, от которого в разные стороны тянулось несколько коридоров. Желтый огонёк кружил над нашими головами, выхватывая то очертания стрельчатой арки, то резную колонну. Хельга за моим плечом присвистнула.

— Добро пожаловать в Лабиринт, — произнесла Рафаэль у нас за спиной. — Второй коридор, Ник.

Хельга слегка толкнула меня в бок.

— Ты бывала здесь раньше?

— В некоторых местах, — не стала я отпираться. — Не беспокойся. Это просто подвалы Борея. В них много входов, но от этого ближе всего идти. Лабиринтом мы их называем просто так, любя.

— Надеюсь, — вздохнула Хельга. — Я как-то не подумала, что надо брать с собой клубок ниток.

— Ты без проблем найдёшь дорогу обратно просто по следам в пыли на полу, — усмехнулась Рафаэль. — Идёмте. Нас ждут.

У нужного поворота кто-то заботливо зажёг сигнальный факел. Желтоватое пламя плясало в чугунной чаше на длинном древке. Я хмыкнула и погасила нематериальный огонёк, прежде чем толкнуть тяжёлую дверь.

В подземелье, похожем на рукотворную пещеру, от стены до стены тянулись огромные, в потолок, шкафы, плотно уставленные книгами и забитые тубусами для свитков. В проход между ними пробивался луч света. В центре библиотеки, между рядами шкафов, поместились четыре длинных стола, составленных вместе. Лампы, расставленные на них, ярко горели на чистом масле, не дававшем копоти.

Итана, сидевшая на краю стола, поднялась нам навстречу.

— Ну и библиотека у вас, — констатировала Хельга, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Астория, стоявшая, скрестив руки на груди, через стол от нас, лишь выразительно подняла бровь. Я отметила, что Итана пригласила на брифинг не только её и Те’Ами, но ещё Реми и Ванду.

— Это так называемая Тёмная библиотека Борея, — пояснила Итана. — Она была запечатана со времени падения Дозора, как и некоторые другие комнаты.

— Запечатана — в смысле, заперта? — предусмотрительно уточнила Хельга. — На ключ?

— На ключ тоже, — уклончиво ответила Итана. Я усмехнулась. — Нам с Рафаэль удалось открыть её несколько лет назад, когда мы составляли карту Фалесского разлома.

Она взяла одну из ламп и подошла к стене, где не было шкафов. Добрую половину свободного пространства занимала карта, на которой воткнутыми в холст иглами с разноцветными флажками отмечались подозрительные прорывы Завесы. По иглам можно было провести неровную линию с северо-востока на юго-запад, чуть отклонявшуюся к западу в районе южной оконечности материка.

— И вы её составили, — констатировала Хельга. — Проклятие! Вы это действительно сделали!

— Мы же Дозор, — развела руками Ванда. — Мы помешаны на картографии.

— Я вижу. У меня когда-то тоже были хорошие карты.

— Что с ними стало? — наивно поинтересовался Реми.

Хельга мрачно усмехнулась.

— Остались на «Венце Севера».

Она покосилась на Рафаэль, но та сделала вид, что поглощена изучением каменных плит у себя под ногами.

— Мы сочувствуем твоей потере, — мягко произнесла Итана. — И понимаем твою скорбь. Но страховую премию за корабль ты всё-таки получила.

— И за груз, — дотошно уточнила Хельга. — И спасибо, что поручились за меня, потому что иначе ничего бы у меня не вышло. И, кстати, я думала, здесь будет Роджер.

— Он на боевом дежурстве, — пояснила Ванда. — И у него не тот уровень допуска.

Хельга чуть наклонила голову к плечу.

— А у меня, стало быть, тот?

Я встретила выразительный взгляд Итаны и пояснила:

— По сути — да, потому что ты, фактически, побывала на той стороне бытия. Руны на бортах «Венца» могли сдерживать напирающее пламя очень недолго. И всё это время ты смотрела в бездну.

— В некотором смысле, ты считаешься посвящённой Дозора, — добавила Ванда. — Так что садись с нами. У тебя есть право присутствовать на этом совете. А у нас — необходимость тебя пригласить.

Мы расселись за столом, не считая Итаны, которая предпочла ходить вдоль стены от одного книжного шкафа до другого, сцепив руки за спиной. Она могла собрать нас в своём кабинете, пусть даже напоминающем аквариум, или у камина, или в комнате брифингов, но выбрала мрачное подземелье, в котором века назад была похоронена часть истории Дозора.

Теперь история восставала из пепла, выходя на новый виток, так что в собрании было даже что-то символичное. На горизонте, затянутый неясной дымкой будущего, маячил призрак второго Салерно. Пожар Салерно стал в своё время началом возвышения Дозора. Второй такой пожар мог с равным успехом как возвысить его снова, так и уничтожить окончательно.

— Двенадцать дней назад, — начала Итана, — мы получили косвенные улики, дающие основания полагать, что на территории Тальбрэ, закрытой для полётов, существует контролируемый разрыв Завесы.

— Как на Салерно, — добавила я.

Итана кивнула.

— Как на Салерно, с той только разницей, что Салерно был островом. Когда прорыв вышел из-под контроля, эфирное пламя охватило землю, но было задержано морской водой. Как мы знаем, морская соль может сдержать пламя не-реальности, в разумных пределах.

— Что-то не очень она помогла тем, кто прыгал с борта «Венца», — скептически заметила Хельга.

— Ты свои борта видела? — фыркнула Рафаэль. — Вы шли с половинной загрузкой. Бедняги просто не успевали долететь до воды.

— И даже там и пришлось бы нырять и плыть подальше от разрыва, а красный туман простирался на мили, — вклинилась я. — Если б не Роджер, мы бы вас вообще не нашли.

Хельга вздохнула и потёрла шрам на щеке.

— Иногда я хочу обратно в нормальный мир, — призналась она. — Тот, где вода жидкая, земля — твёрдая, а в море можно выйти, не расписывая корабль рунами со всех сторон.

— Не выйдет, — произнесла Астория.

— Я знаю.

— Итак, Салерно спасло море, — продолжала Итана так, словно её не перебивали. — Оно кипело, но держалось, и дало достаточно времени, чтобы дозорные успели принять меры. На континенте такой удачи не будет. Эфирное пламя рванёт дальше по линии разлома и расколет континент пополам, и тогда мы его уже никогда не погасим. С такой раной Завеса будет обречена, а с её падением погибнет и всё живое. Я, разумеется, имею в виду живое в привычном нам смысле.

— Отличный сценарий конца времён, — заметил Реми. — Кто-нибудь может положить это на стихи, а стихи на музыку?

— Я помогу тебе с музыкой, если мы до этого доживём, — заверила его Итана. — Итак, двенадцать дней назад мы предположили, что Тальбрэ располагает контролируемым, до поры до времени, прорывом. Сейчас у нас есть доказательства.

— Тогда чего вы ждёте? — удивилась Хельга. — Их нужно предъявить государствам, граничащим с Тальбрэ. И церкви.

Итана покачала головой.

— Если бы всё было так просто.

— Предъявив обвинения от имени Дозора, мы развяжем войну, — заявила Астория. — Это множество жертв, огласка и время. Времени у нас нет — выйти из-под контроля разрыв может в любую минуту.

— И желания ввергать в хаос половину континента, в том числе мирное население Тальбрэ, где не так давно отгремела гражданская война, у нас тоже нет, — добавила Итана. — Во всяком случае, у меня. Кто-то может сказать, что цель оправдывает средства, но я в этом не уверена. А вы?

— Я настаиваю на посвящении в это дело церкви Единства, — сообщила Ванда. — Пусть исполняют божественное предназначение, защищая людей от ужасов с той стороны. Не дадут Бездне прорваться в мир.

— Я уже сообщила, — отозвалась Итана. — Нескольким кардиналам, не связанным между собой, чтобы убрать их всех сразу было непростой задачей. Но это не меняет сути: если мы не хотим войны, действовать придётся самостоятельно. Нас никто не поддержит.

— А координаты прорыва мы знаем? — уточнил Реми.

Она кивнула.

— С точностью до пары километров.

— Но мы не можем туда подлететь, — добавила Рафаэль. — Один-два всадника ещё проберутся на окраину Тальбрэ незамеченными, но целый табун не пролетит через половину страны так, чтобы его не успели обнаружить. Даже при низкой облачности эта облачность не будет сплошной. Из облаков придётся спускаться, искать ориентиры — отряд засекут. А на закрытие прорыва может понадобиться больше половины всадников, которыми мы в принципе располагаем.

— Звучит паршиво, — заметила Хельга. — А в сценарии конца времён кто умрёт быстрее всех?

— Те, кто положит голову на плаху, — хмуро отозвалась Астория. — Смерть в эфирном пламени довольно мучительна в любом случае.

— А ты умеешь обнадёжить.

Итана вздохнула.

— А самое неприятное в этом, — сообщила она, на время переставая мерить шагами библиотеку, — то, что все проблемы контролируемым прорывом пока что всего лишь следствие другой проблемы. Более серьёзной и опасной.

— Более опасной, чем конец мира? — уточнила Хельга. — Ну, спасибо.

— Конец мира с особым цинизмом, — фыркнула я. — Контролируемые прорывы не возникают на пустом месте — нужен тот, кто примет меры для их контроля.

— А также продавит запрет на полёты и разрешение на отстрел пегасов, — добавила Ванда.

Хельга зажала уши ладонями.

— Вы можете объяснить с начала?..

— Ники, — попросила Итана.

Я тяжело вздохнула и пустилась в объяснения. По их окончании в библиотеке с минуту царила тишина.

— Вернуть Горгону? — спросила Хельга таким тоном, словно речь шла, по меньшей мере, о буксировки островов Внешнего Кольца к центру. — Это возможно?

— С некоторой долей вероятности, — уклончиво ответила я.

— Это теоретически возможно, — добавила Итана, — если принять легенды, которыми мы располагаем, за факты. Горгона погибла тысячи лет назад, но в отношении существа с той стороны смерть — понятие остаточно условное.

Рафаэль откашлялась.

— С вашего позволения, я тут немного объясню. По легенде, Горгона дала жизнь пегасам и покинула этот мир — в нашем понимании, умерла, — но вернётся, когда погибнет последний пегас, чтобы снов дать им жизнь и снова погибнуть. Бесконечный цикл. Возможно, уже не первый.

— То есть, этот ваш Отто собирается убить всех пегасов?

Рафаэль пожала плечами.

— Это одно из толкований пророчества о возвращении Горгоны. Самое популярное.

— А другие?

Ответ пришёл не сразу. Рафаэль поднялась со стула и медленно потянулась, как просыпающаяся кошка.

— Дословно пророчество, записанное, кстати, на северном диалекте, звучит: «Кровь последней из дочерей Горгоны растопит чёрный лёд на забытом алтаре, и Горгона вернётся в мир».

— То есть, это жертвоприношение?

— Причём где-то на севере, видимо, раз алтарь подо льдом, — заметила Ванда. — Тем более чёрным.

— Это можно понимать по-разному, — медленно произнесла Итана. — И как то, что на алтарь должна пролиться кровь последнего из пегасов, и как то, что это будет последняя кобыла — значит, истребить нужно только кобыл.

— Или как если нужна кровь последней дочери Горгоны, — добавила Рафаэль. — А кровью может быть и потомок. Что? — поинтересовалась она, встретив наши вопросительные взгляды. — Это легенда о происхождении пород. Древняя, как эти стены.

— И такая же популярная? — не удержалась я.

— Нет, здесь несколько проще. По легенде, Горгона успела родить от земных жеребцов девять пегасов. И все почему-то были кобылами, никакого разнообразия.

— Я знаю эту сказку, — неожиданно заявил Реми. — Девять дочерей Горгоны. Первая родилась от огромного жеребца из Ганолы, и от неё пошли крупные гнедые пегасы с запада. О второй ничего не известно. От третьей родились исчезнувшие пегасы южного полуострова, как Цельс. От четвёртой — лиарцы, от пятой — изящные пегасы Озёрного Края, от шестой — кусачие рыжие монстры с Амарока.

— От седьмой — белые крылья Аланка, от восьмой — горные дикари с Чёрных Скал, — добавила Рафаэль. — Кажется, Горгону с каждым годом уносило всё дальше на север, потому что последняя кобыла, родившаяся незадолго до её смерти, появилась на свет на островах Внешнего Кольца.

— Минутку, — вклинилась Хельга. — Но там же нет лошадей.

Астория пожала плечами.

— Когда легенды обращали на это внимание?

Рафаэль усмехнулась.

— Может быть, Горгона практиковала партеногенез? Как ящерица. И поэтому девятая дочь получилась её копией, и до начала работы над лётными качествами пород только северные пегасы могли нормально летать над океаном. У всех остальных крылья были слишком слабы.

— Откуда они вообще взялись, если там не было лошадей? — гнула свою линию Хельга.

Рафаэль развела руками.

— Если мы допускаем, что девятую дочь Горгона зачала от себя самой, как это обычно бывает в легендах, то логично, что та была её полной копией. И тоже могла зачать от самой себя. Так и размножались, пока под влиянием каких-то факторов на островах не появились жеребцы.

Хельга смотрела на неё во все глаза.

— Ты ведь это сейчас не всерьёз, я надеюсь?

— Напрасно надеешься. Так или иначе, пегасы — существа двойственной природы. Их прамать — чудовище, невосприимчивое к пламени не-реальности, если вообще не порождение той стороны, а праотцы — обычные лошади нашего мира. Это даёт им небывалые преимущества.

— Порождения не-реальности не могут существовать здесь, — добавила Итана. — Мир по эту сторону Завесы для них так же губителен, как для нас та сторона бытия. Их единственная возможность здесь удержаться — использовать тела некогда живых существ нашего мира, и то недолго — вскоре энергия той стороны сжигает эти тела изнутри. И такие захваты очень редки.

— Пегасы же под воздействием чужеродной энергии не горят, — продолжала Рафаэль. — Захватить их тела невозможно. Вместе с тем, они живые существа из плоти и крови, которые рождаются, умирают и повторяют цикл перерождений, как и всё живое.

Хельга подняла руку, прося слова.

— Погоди-погоди, если наш мир и Бездна настолько между собой несовместимы, как Горгона вообще могла здесь существовать?

Итана усмехнулась.

— Мы бы с радостью дали тебе ответ на одну из главных загадок вселенной, если бы только знали, клянусь.

Хельга вздохнула. Рафаэль развернула стул, на котором недавно сидела, и уселась на него верхом, опираясь локтями на спинку.

— Существует теория, — сообщила она, обращаясь не только к Хельге, но и ко всем нам. — Одна из теорий, такая же безумная, как все прочие, но, по крайней мере, без всяких изначальных богов первых дней творения, борьбы добра со злом, света с тьмой, ума с глупостью и прочих неразрешимых конфликтов бытия.

Она выдержала театральную паузу, испорченную фырканьем Астории, прозвучавшим в наступившей тишине как раскат грома.

— Теория магов крови, — пояснила та своё веселье.

— Тори, — укоризненно заметила Итана.

— Магия — всего лишь наука, — отозвалась Рафаэль без тени смущения. — Любая наука выдвигает гипотезы и подтверждает их. Или опровергает. Одна из гипотез состоит в том, что материя реальности и энергия не-реальности по ту сторону — одно и то же, просто в разных формах и состояниях.

Пауза, на этот раз уже не театральная, повисла и плавно обернулась тягостным молчанием. Первым не выдержал Реми.

— Что? — поинтересовался он, подавшись вперёд так, что едва не лёг на стол. — Можно пояснить для непосвящённых как-то попроще?

Рафаэль развела руками.

— На пальцах подойдёт?

— Сделай одолжение, — вклинилась Хельга. — У меня полное ощущение, что вы говорите на каком-то альтернативном диалекте всеобщего.

Рафаэль побарабанила пальцами по столу.

— Представь, что ты живёшь в мире льда. Всё вокруг тебя — это лёд. Небо, земля, море, воздух — всё ледяное. А за тонкой стенкой — мир пара. По сути, того же льда, но утратившего форму, когда его растопили, сделав водой, а потом нагрели так, что он испарился. Одна суть, разная форма. И вот в тонкой стенке появляется трещина. И в твой мир вырывается облако пара. Что будет со льдом?

— Он растает, очевидно.

Рафаэль щёлкнула пальцами.

— Именно! И вот вокруг трещины лёд, среди которого ты живёшь, начинает таять, обращаться в воду, обретать новые формы и застывать в них, чудовищно искажаясь. Но ты сама тоже состоишь изо льда, и, если окажешься слишком близко, тоже утратишь форму. Превратишься во что-то другое. Ну как, похоже на действие эфирного пламени?

Я поморщилась. Ванда передёрнула плечами.

— Даже слишком сильно.

— Но, — продолжала Рафаэль, — если использовать энергию той стороны осторожно, с умом, ты сможешь совершать чудеса. Нагрей немного лёд с помощью пара с той стороны — он станет водой, примет нужную тебе форму и застынет снова. Чем больше энергии ты можешь собрать и использовать без вреда для себя, и чем лучше ты её направляешь — тем ты сильнее, тем больше можешь сделать. Ну как, магия — наука?

Если бы скептицизм Астории имел вес, под ним сейчас начала бы ломаться мебель.

— Мы можем черпать энергию не только с той стороны, — Рафаэль бросила на меня выразительный взгляд. — Её можно найти прямо здесь. Хотя способы добычи этой энергии многим не нравятся… Но там, по ту сторону Завесы, сырая энергия определяет саму суть бытия. Маг, оказавшийся там, был бы всесилен — и вместе с тем беспомощен, потому что существовать в этом котле его тело не может. Поэтому, закрывая прорыв Завесы с изнанки, мы используем пузырь реальности вокруг себя. Но эта реальность вокруг ограничивает наши возможности.

— Однако есть и другие способы защититься от разрушительного действия той стороны, — на этот раз она смотрела на Итану. — И самый простой — заручиться помощью неких сил оттуда. Сил, к которым уже очень давно не взывают, потому что они непредсказуемы и опасны, а плата за их помощь всегда непомерно высока. Но тот, у кого хватит слабоумия и отваги сделать это, в случае успеха обретёт огромную власть. Например, покровитель может скрыть его от взора Матери Снов.

На этом месте железное терпение Астории дало трещину. Она медленно поднялась со своего места.

— Никто и ничто, — она особенно выделила это «ничто», — не укроется от Великой Матери. Если же он попытается, его настигнет третья ветвь культа — правосудие.

Рафаэль подалась вперёд, обняв спинку стула.

— А теперь представь, что кому-то это удалось. И всё. Для Матери Снов его как будто нет. Для её Клинков он сливается с толпой. Он не может умереть, потому что смерти для него не существует, но он и не жив — потому что без смерти нет жизни. Нет перерождения, нет движения, он завис в одном состоянии на всю грядущую вечность.

— Это попирает все законы природы, — хрипло произнесла Астория.

Я не рискнула смотреть ей в лицо. Кажется, никто не рискнул.

— Ты очень ёмко описала один из аспектов нашей большой проблемы, — сказала Итана. — Спасибо, Тори.

— Я думаю, самые проницательные уже поняли, зачем в таком контексте нашему оппоненту нужна Горгона, — заявила Рафаэль. — Причём нужна настолько, что он готов перерезать всех пегасов, хотя, на мой вкус, следовало попробовать сперва принести в жертву кого-то из чистых диких линий с Внешнего Кольца, вдруг бы сработало.

Хельга повернулась ко мне.

— Тебе сейчас тоже хочется её чем-нибудь стукнуть?

— Да, — призналась я.

Хотя, в отличие от большинства собравшихся, я догадывалась. Догадывалась с той самой минуты, когда соотнесла в голове некоторые гипотезы и факты.

— Говори уже, — выдохнула Ванда.

Рафаэль пощёлкала пальцами снова.

— Что есть Горгона, если не отделившийся, обретший форму аспект Великой Матери? — произнесла она. Слова эхом отразились от каменного свода, хотя ещё мгновение назад эха в библиотеке не было. — Она даёт жизнь и умирает, чтобы возродиться и дать жизнь снова. Бесконечный цикл смерти и перерождения. Каждый пегас — искра от её пламени, перо с её крыла, все они — кровь от её крови, жизнь одного может быть спасена, если поделятся другие. И никто, никакое другое живое существо не способно образовать такую связь со своим всадником. Не так ли, Ами?

Те’Ами уверенно кивнула.

«Связанный с пегасом [всадник] становится с ним одним целым», — показала она.

— Порой на связывание идут сознательно, — продолжала Рафаэль. — Порой связь устанавливается сама по себе, случайно. Она может быть зыбкой, как паутинка на ладони, а может — прочной, как корабельный вант, но всегда даёт известные преимущества.

— Да. Пегас не сваливает, — заявил Реми.

В сгустившемся воздухе библиотеки словно лопнула туго натянутая струна. Мы засмеялись, хотя положение было печальней некуда. Всё же у Реми был определённый талант вовремя разрядить обстановку.

— Между прочим, это ценное преимущество, — заметила Итана, отсмеявшись. — Особенно с кобылами в охоте. Стоит пойти на связывание хотя бы ради этого.

— Ничего не говорите, — вздохнула Ванда. — Я сегодня утром полчаса выгоняла Муэтту из Гнезда. Она висит на Аяксе как приклеенная. Чем ей так мерины нравятся?

— Он большой и красивый, — предположила Рафаэль. — И кобылу зовут Серебристая Чайка.

— Она Муэтта! — рявкнула я. — Ради неба, я тебя полгода прошу поменять ей имя в списках Дозора!

Рафаэль подняла руки с раскрытыми ладонями, показывая, что сдаётся.

— Ладно, ладно, я поменяю сегодня же. Но до вечера она Чайка.

— Муэтта!

— Думаю, мы можем вернуться к обсуждению Отто и Горгоны, — заметила Итана, не повышая голоса, но в библиотеке разом стало очень тихо. — Пожалуйста.

Я поднялась с места.

— Связь с пегасом позволяет всаднику выжить и не сойти с ума вблизи той стороны. Как во время Возрождения, когда несколько пегасов отдают свою энергию умирающему, он через связь делится своими силами со всадником. Совсем немного, но этого достаточно. Горгона — хтонический монстр, но в то же время она ещё и пегас, как её дети. Какую силу она может дать тому, кто станет её всадником?

Воцарившуюся тишину, казалось, можно было потрогать руками. Никто больше не смеялся. Итана медленно повернулась ко мне, взгляд её стал задумчивым.

— И как ты думаешь, смогла бы такая связь вернуть его к жизни?

Я пожала плечами.

— Вернуть? Думаю, всё гораздо хуже. Мы видели, что может сделать удачно направленная сила даже слабого божества. Горгона не просто сделает его вновь живым, неподвластным Матери Снов ублюдком — она сделает его живым богом.

— Громко сказано, — поморщилась Астория.

— Исхожу из худшего сценария.

— Звучит как полное дерьмо, — заключила Хельга. — Хорошо, что вернуть в мир Горгону, с учётом численности пегасов, будет сложно.

Итана наградила её задумчивым взглядом.

— Ты полагаешь?.. Мало невозможного есть для того, в чьём распоряжении вечное существование, даже если это не полноценная жизнь.

— Как ему вообще это удалось?

Я напряглась, чувствуя, что мы ступаем на тонкий лёд. Но Итана только пожала плечами.

— Он заплатил высокую цену, очень высокую, и ему помогли.

Хельга прищурилась.

— Не подумайте, что у меня личный интерес, но какие ценности в чести на этом рынке? Думаю, золото, драгоценные камни и ценные бумаги там не популярны.

Итана улыбнулась так, что я почувствовала холодок внутри.

— Он отдал ребёнка, — пояснила она. — Своего ребёнка. И за это был убит, но смог вернуться обратно, избегнув и смерти, и нового рождения. Поэтому к мерам, которые мы применим к этому существу, следует отнестись со всей серьёзностью, потому что второго шанса у него быть не должно.

* * *

Налетевший ветер унёс ледяную дымку прочь от стен Борея и теперь рвал сигнальные флаги. Прочные, прочнее парусины цветные полотна, не набирающие влагу и не ломающиеся в мороз, держались стойко. Пегасы играли на ветру, гоняясь друг за другом. Ветер доносил до меня их возбуждённые крики.

Смещённый воздух ударил сбоку, потом до моего слуха донеслось хлопанье крыльев. Я знала этот звук и уникальный ритм движений крыла, когда пегас камнем падает вниз и замедляет полёт у самой земли. Только один пегас во всём Борее выполнял этот опасный трюк так легко и естественно, словно умел делать его от природы. Возможно, в действительности так и было.

Я обернулась. Серый камень башни вздрогнул у меня под ногами, когда его коснулись копыта.

— Цельс тебя нашёл, — сообщила Итана, соскакивая с седла.

— Я не пряталась, командир.

— Скажи это обыскавшейся тебя Рафаэль, — она усмехнулась и потрепала пегаса по изогнутой шее. — Думаю, нет смысла спрашивать, где ты была последние четыре часа.

Я пожала плечами.

— Летала.

— На Селебрити?

— Иногда.

Итана улыбнулась и подняла взгляд к холодному небу. Тот же ветер, что давал опору крыльям играющих пегасов, трепал теперь её волосы.

— Мне легче думается в полёте, когда ничто не отвлекает от цели, — пояснила я. — Есть только небо, ветер и пегас.

— И к чему тебя привели размышления?

Я вздохнула.

— Всё плохо, но у меня есть пара идей. Довольно безумных и с малыми шансами на успех. Это раздражает — не люблю, когда от меня мало толку.

Итана мягко взяла меня за плечо.

— Ты не виновата. Мы перерыли всю библиотеку Борея в своё время, когда искали информацию о создании контролируемого прорыва на Салерно — толку ноль. Эти записи уничтожены. Может быть, в тёмной части и есть ответ, но у нас нет времени, чтобы его найти — там полный хаос, а некоторые языки, на которых написаны книги, знаю только я или Рафаэль. Придётся импровизировать.

Я кивнула.

— Контролируемый прорыв ведь потому и контролируемый, что не только не расширяется, верно? Он и не закрывается. Мы не сможем его сомкнуть.

— До тех пор, пока контроль сохраняется, — согласилась Итана.

— Значит, точки контроля придётся уничтожить, — продолжала я. — И закрыть прорыв сразу же, пока он не пополз по контурам разлома. Вопрос в том, чем он удерживается.

Я посмотрела на Цельса, который задумчиво ощупывал губами серый камень.

— Что стало причиной катастрофы Салерно, командир?

Итана слегка улыбнулась.

— Людская самонадеянность.

— А поводом?

— Версии разнятся, — она пожала плечами. — Большая часть архивных данных была уничтожена — часть после катастрофы, часть — при падении Дозора. Не специально, просто основной архив был в Зефире, и оттуда мало что успели вывезти. Африк же сгорел полностью.

— Но должны были сохраниться предания, — возразила я. — Легенды. Поэмы, песни, в конце концов. У нас есть «Падение Зефира», хотя архивы эти события тоже не жалуют. Почему не осталось ничего о пожаре Салерно?

Итана развела руками.

— Прошли века, Ники. Много веков. Сменилось много поколений. Во главе Дозора стояли очень разные люди, некоторые из которых вообще слабо представляли, зачем нужны архивы, книги, учения… Это теория нашей работы, на которой строится практика. Если завтра весь личный состав Дозора погибнет, пытаясь закрыть прорыв в Тальбрэ, его можно будет возродить, опираясь на учебники и схемы, хотя это будет тяжело. Так что весь Дозор мы туда не возьмём.

Мне не понравилось, как прозвучала последняя фраза.

— В конце концов, — продолжала Итана, — прошлый капитан вообще не был дозорным, и в первый месяц своего командования пытался организовать на террасах строительство левад. Для пегасов.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы не шатались повсюду, — в голосе Итаны звучало искреннее веселье. — Ему не нравилось поутру выходить на балкон и обнаруживать там пегаса, объедающего герань в ящике. Вообрази, сколько ушло денег, и сколько слов было сказано рабочими, затаскивавшими брёвна и доски туда, куда обычно добираются только по воздуху. А пегасы улетели из этих загородок через пару минут.

Я приподняла бровь.

— И что сказал тогдашний капитан?

— Был расстроен, что неудивительно. А потом приказал убрать ящики с геранью подальше. Хотя её это всё равно не спасло.

Налетевший порыв ветра наполнил воздух рёвом, на несколько секунд заглушив все прочие звуки. Мы стояли на башне, подставляя воздушному потоку спины, косились друг на друга и смеялись, как будто ничего не произошло. Как будто той сцены, разыгравшейся двенадцать дней назад, никогда не было, я не испытывала сомнений, обвинения не сотрясали воздух, а Те’Ами не объединяла три сознания в одно.

И всё же что-то осталось. Какая-то едва заметная неловкость. Тень сомнения, крупица горечи, которая портит идеальный вкус. Маленький, едва тлеющий уголёк подозрения, который может стать причиной пожара, если раздуть его.

Итана позволяла мне многое, возможно, слишком многое, и я уже не в первый раз задумалась, почему. Видела ли она в такие моменты меня или ту девочку с синими глазами, которую выкупила на невольничьем рынке?

Однако я гнала эти мысли прочь, не позволяя этой тени омрачать своё восприятие. Никто не идеален. Правда была проста и неприглядна: независимо от того, была Итана честна со мной до конца или нет, я бы любила её всё равно.

— У меня есть для тебя подарок, — сказала она, когда ветер утих. — Запрещённая литература из анналов Тёмной библиотеки. Никому не показывай.

— Пособие по договору с силами по ту сторону? — не удержалась я.

Итана покачала головой и поманила Цельса.

— Хуже, — сообщила она, расстёгивая пряжки на сёдельной сумке. — Или лучше. С какой стороны посмотреть.

Толстая книга, переплетённая в чёрную кожу, была лишена надписей на обложке или корешке. Единственным украшением была пряжка на ремне, запиравшем её, и вытисненный над ней символ Дозора — крылатая звезда.

— «Тактика свободного падения», — сообщила Итана, вручая мне фолиант. — Копия с первого тиража. Точнее, с одной из четырёх книг первого тиража.

Я взяла книгу обеими руками. Большой и тяжёлый том был шершавым на ощупь, словно кожу, в которую он был переплетён, изваляли в песке. Пальцы сами расстегнули резную пряжку. От книги веяло запахом пыли, старых чернил и выцветшей краски, но страницы не пожелтели, оставшись белыми и гладкими, как будто том только что вышел из-под пресса.

— Шёлковая бумага, — пояснила Итана, наблюдая за моей реакцией. — Полная копия первой книги, напечатанной для Борея.

Я перевернула страницы, открывая титульный лист. Там, под эмблемой дозора и гравюрой, изображавшей взлетающего пегаса, стояло имя автора. Я кивнула в такт своим мыслям.

— Анакси.

— Первое руководство, написанное для Дозора, — подтвердила Итана. — Точнее, первое, дошедшее до наших дней. Фигуры пилотажа, схемы построений и то, за что эту книгу запретили.

Гладкие страницы заскользили под моими пальцами, открывая оглавление. Введение. Обращение автора. Клятва Дозора. Снаряжение, посадка, техника полёта, полёт в неблагоприятных условиях, посадка на воду. Базовые фигуры, основные фигуры, фигуры высшего пилотажа. Бочка. Мёртвая петля. Свободное падение. Ястреб. Базовые построения, построения звена, клин для дальних перелётов, перестроение в воздухе. Разворот по ведущему пегасу, разворот все вдруг, разворот через петлю. Атакующее звено. Двойное атакующее звено. Бой с наземной целью. Бой над водой. Тактика воздушного боя, уклонение, столкновение, сшибка в воздухе. Тренировка пегасов для сшибки в воздухе. Стрельба с воздуха, стрельба с воздуха по наземным целям. Удар с неба…

Анакси писала учебник для Дозора — того Дозора, который существовал в её времена. Военной организации. Не пожарной команды, а летающей армии. Теперь Дозор не имел права вмешиваться в военные конфликты — ни на стороне одного из участников конфликта, ни от своего имени.

Полный нейтралитет. Формально мы даже не имели права сейчас прорваться в Тальбрэ с боем, чтобы закрыть прорыв, угрожающий самому существованию реальности, потому что это означало нарушение запрета на полёты и эскалацию конфликта. Во времена Анакси было иначе.

— Звезда на обложке означает, что этот том предназначался для Борея, — добавила Итана. — Для Зефира между крыльев был бы меч, для Эвра — лира, для Африка — кубок. Сейчас пособие Анакси запрещено для использования в Дозоре, так что, формально, книгу я тебе даю с ознакомительной целью.

Я пожала плечами.

— В чём смысл запрета? С тем же успехом можно запретить вилки, потому что ими удобно тыкать в глаз. Мы всё равно выполняем эти фигуры, строимся по этим схемам и стреляем с седла. Ничего не изменилось. Просто мы стреляем не по людям, ну, по большей части.

Итана опустила руку мне на плечо.

— Именно поэтому я и даю тебе книгу, не опасаясь, что ты завтра начитаешься статей по тактике и устроишь бойню. Там красивые гравюры. Уже ради этого стоило вытащить её из пыльного подвала.

Я усмехнулась.

— Мне не нужен учебник, чтобы устроить побоище.

— Я знаю. Но всегда приятно открыть старую книгу и увидеть, что великих людей прошлого заботили те же вещи, что и тебя.

Кивнув, я захлопнула фолиант и застегнула пряжку. Если Итане хотелось, чтобы я это прочла — что ж, это было не трудно и не заняло бы много времени.

Сигнал тревоги прозвучал как гром среди ясного неба. Ветер не мог унести его прочь или заглушить. Резкая, рвущая барабанные перепонки трель пронеслась над замком, заставляя играющих в небе пегасов резко сменить курс.

Цельс поднял голову и напряг крылья, готовый в любой момент прыгнуть в небо. Изящные уши встали торчком, направленные точно вперёд. Он пронзительно закричал, и ему тут же ответили другие пегасы. Я быстрым взглядом окинула небо. Причины тревоги с нашей позиции не было видно, но сигнал сделал своё дело — повсеместно пегасы поднимались в воздух и принимались кружить над стенами замка, всматриваясь в человеческие фигуры внизу. Заметив своего всадника или услышав сигнал, они спускались. Остальные продолжали держаться над стенами, двигаясь друг за другом, словно гигантская небесная карусель.

— Нарушение периметра, — озвучила Итана нашу общую мысль. Она удерживала Цельса на месте, не торопясь рвануть в небо.

Чёрная тень спикировала прямо на нас, приземлившись за моей спиной. Не оглядываясь, я потянула руку назад. Пальцы обдало горячим влажным воздухом, и в ладонь ткнулся бархатный нос.

— Молодец, — сказала я кобыле.

— Даже не буду спрашивать, когда ты успела объяснить ей, что по сигналу тревоги нужно искать всадника, — заметила Итана.

— Я не успела.

— А.

Трель повторилась, подтверждая сигнал тревоги. Цельс закричал снова, перекличка прокатилась по табуну, повторяясь на множество разных голосов. Селебрити над моим ухом тоже подняла голову и отозвалась высоким гортанным криком в небо.

— Пятиминутная готовность, — сказала Итана, оглядываясь. — Садись. Посмотрим, кто явился к нам в гости.

Цельс прыгнул в небо, едва она застегнула привязные ремни. Я сунула книгу под мышку и вскочила на спину Селебрити без седла, сжав ногами гладкие чёрные бока. Кобыла фыркнула, вытянула шею и перемахнула через зубец, в прыжке раскрывая крылья. Боковой порыв ветра подхватил её и понёс в сторону от башни вслед за Цельсом. Заняв позицию сбоку-сзади ведущего, кобыла выровняла полёт.

Итана направила жеребца вверх, выше бесконечной карусели пегасов Борея, чтобы лучше видеть нарушителя. Искать пришлось недолго. Серый пегас, двигавшийся под углом к основному потоку, сразу бросался в глаза. Между белых крыльев, контуром напоминавших орлиные, темнел силуэт всадника.

Нарушителя вели трое — двое по бокам, взяв его в тесные клещи, так что у пегаса не оставалось никакого безопасного манёвра, кроме движения прямо, и один сверху, одновременно следивший за манёврами чужака и не позволявший набрать высоту. Сопровождаемому таким образом гостю ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться воле ведущих. Или камнем упасть вниз, но это сложный и опасный трюк, требующий большого мастерства и уверенности в себе и своём пегасе.

Наш эскорт уводил нарушителя на крышу донжона. Я склонна была согласиться с их выбором — такому строю сложно сесть во внутренний двор. Итана, похоже, разделяла моё мнение. Убедившись, что пегасы следуют к главной башне, она повернула Цельса за ними.

Мы приземлились почти одновременно с эскортом. Серый пегас нарушителя нервно топтался по крыше, чутко насторожив уши и оглядываясь по сторонам. Он шумно дышал, шея потемнела от пота, и всё же он не сложил крылья до конца, готовый в любой момент взмыть в небо. Несмотря на это, всадник, пренебрегая техникой безопасности, отстегнул ремни и спрыгнул на крышу.

Напуганный пегас дёрнулся, раскрывая крылья, и едва не сбил его с ног. Что-то в силуэте всадника показалось мне знакомым — осанка, собранные в короткий хвост волосы, покрой мундира… Бело-синего мундира.

У меня не было седла, поэтому я оказалась стоящей на крыше раньше Итаны. Тело действовало вперёд разума, не особенно с ним советуясь. Одной рукой прижимая к груди книгу, я выбросила другую вперёд. Человек передо мной рухнул на спину, словно ударившись с разбегу о невидимую стену, и замер, неспособный пошевелиться. Каждая скелетная мышца в его теле теперь была напряжена до предела. Скрюченные пальцы мелко дрожали. Он завыл бы от боли сквозь судорожно сжатые челюсти, если бы только мог вздохнуть.

Серый пегас осадил на пару шагов и сложил крылья на спине. Дозорные, составившие эскорт, переводили любопытные взгляды с меня на человека, бившегося на крыше в мелких конвульсиях сведённых судорогой мышц.

— Ники, отпусти его, — велела Итана, неторопливо спешиваясь.

— Простите, командир? — переспросила я, оглядываясь.

Она нахмурилась.

— Ты меня расслышала.

Генерал Вего, бывший командир Второго Атраксианского экспедиционного корпуса, всё ещё лежал на крыше, удерживаемый в таком положении моей волей и злостью. Его лицо, ставшее багровым от прилива крови, начало приобретать синюшный оттенок.

— В самом деле, командир? — дотошно уточнила я. — Этот человек пытался нас убить. Не его вина, что не вышло.

— И за это ты задушишь его? — бесстрастно осведомилась Итана, подходя ближе.

— Хотелось бы.

Она покачала головой.

— Он лишь исполнитель. Отпусти его.

Я пожала плечами и опустила руку. Вего с хрипом выдохнул и забился, как выброшенная на берег рыба, судорожно хватая ртом прохладный воздух. Я поморщилась и отвернулась от него.

— Правильно ли я понимаю, командир, что сбросить его с башни тоже нельзя?

— Абсолютно, — кивнула Итана.

Она размеренным шагом подошла к лежащему на спине генералу и протянула руку. Вего ухватился за неё и сел, опираясь другой рукой на серый камень. Он переводил дикий взгляд с Итаны на меня и обратно. Широко раскрытые глаза были красны от лопнувших сосудов, лицо покрыли тёмные точки мелких кровоизлияний из повреждённых капилляров.

Итана бросила на меня выразительный взгляд и улыбнулась нашему несостоявшемуся убийце.

— Всё в порядке, генерал, — произнесла она мягко. Кого-то, кто знал её достаточно плохо, такой тон вполне мог обмануть. — Вы в безопасности. Можете встать?

Вего с некоторым трудом поднялся на ноги, опираясь на её руку. Его всё ещё потряхивало.

— Простите нашего старшего берейтора за излишнюю горячность, — продолжала Итана тем же нежным голосом, от которого у знающих её людей кровь стыла в жилах. — Никта постарается больше не причинять вам вреда, если вы её не спровоцируете, конечно.

Я фыркнула. Итана повернулась ко мне, продолжая мягко улыбаться, но в зелёных глазах горели злые огоньки.

— Ники, найди, пожалуйста, Рафаэль. Возможно, нашему гостю понадобится помощь после твоего тёплого приветствия.

Я постаралась сдержать ухмылку.

— Есть, командир. Должна ли я найти также Асторию — на случай, если нашему гостю понадобится, гм, иная помощь?

Итана медленно кивнула.

— Да, хорошая мысль. Приведи и её тоже. Через полчаса в моём кабинете. Пойдёмте, — обратилась она к генералу, которого продолжала придерживать за руку. — Нам предстоит долгий спуск.

Я обернулась к эскорту.

— Ребята, вы молодцы. Чистая работа. Думаю, тревогу можно отменить.

Мой взгляд задержался на сером пегасе. Более прямой профиль, чем у лиарца, орлиный контур крыльев, округлый, подставленный под корпус круп, но более лёгкий перед и длинный затылок…

Я протянула руку и придержала повод. Пегас потянулся ко мне, раздувая чёрные ноздри. Я пощекотала вытянутую верхнюю губу и посмотрела на эскорт.

— Кто здесь умеет гарантированно отличать лиарца от аланканца?

Молчание было мне ответом. Я вздохнула.

— Нашим пегасам едва ли что-то грозит, но рисковать жеребятами мы не можем. В карантин его. Немедленно.

Итана расположилась по ту сторону своего стола, как всегда делала, когда хотела добавить беседе официоза. Астория заняла стратегическую позицию возле ширмы, скрывающей мольберт. Рафаэль уселась верхом на отдельно стоящий стул и слегка покачивалась на нём, пристально глядя на нашего гостя. Поскольку глаза у неё при этом слегка светились, Вего старался не встречаться с ней взглядом.

Я стояла за плечом Итаны, скрестив руки на груди.

— Вы проделали долгий путь, генерал, — тихий, мягкий, почти вкрадчивый голос Итаны выражал большую угрозу, чем самые воинственные вопли.

Вего позволил себе нервный смешок.

— Да, хоть и вполовину не такой долгий, как подъём в эту башню. Вы ходите по этой лестнице каждый день?

— Почти.

— Впечатляет.

— Благодарю, — Итана чуть склонила голову к плечу. — Вы проделали долгий путь, чтобы предстать перед теми, кому угрожали и кого приказали убить. Это храбрый поступок, но недальновидный.

Генерал ответил ей спокойным взглядом.

— Едва ли вы причините мне вред, капитан.

— Спорное утверждение, — Итана пожала плечами. — Я всего лишь человек, мне не чужды мелкие слабости. Сейчас осень, сезон неспокойного моря и переменчивых ветров. Пегас мог заблудиться над водой и долететь до Борея слишком поздно, когда всаднику уже нельзя было помочь… Трагическая гибель, тяжёлая утрата. Мы будем скорбеть вместе с Тальбрэ, разумеется.

— Тальбрэ не будет скорбеть, — отрезал Вего. — Даже не справит похоронных обрядов. Я отлучён от света Единства кардиналом Тальбрэ.

Рафаэль заинтересованно подняла голову.

— Ого.

— Вы не причините мне вреда, капитан, — повторил Вего. — Я пришёл просить о помощи. Дозор не убивает просителей.

— Едва ли мне по силам вернуть вас в лоно церкви, — отозвалась Итана. — Сожалею. Чем вы так не угодили Генеральным Штатам?

— Генеральные Штаты распущены.

Теперь заинтересованной выглядела даже Астория.

— А Триумвират? — спокойно осведомилась Итана.

— Упразднён, — Вего поднял на неё жёсткий взгляд, наполненный мрачной решимостью.

Он не боялся. Он пришёл добиться своего или умереть.

— Всё, за что мы боролись все эти годы, отныне лишено смысла, — продолжал он. — Ни свободы, ни равенства не будет. Власть вновь сосредоточена в руках одного человека, и никто не отважится бросить ему вызов.

— Вероятно, раз вы здесь, — не удержалась я.

— Я не трус, но и не глупец. Моя бессмысленная смерть может спасти мою гордость, но не страну.

— Грамотное стратегическое обоснование побега, — заметила Рафаэль. — Вам бы философские трактаты писать.

— Как давно всё это случилось? — перебила её Итана раньше, чем она успела развернуться в полную силу.

— Два… Три дня назад.

— Быстро, — Итана подалась вперёд, облокотившись на стол. — Что же произошло?.. Говорите, прошу вас, если хотите получить помощь.

Вего тяжело вздохнул.

— Катастрофа на каскаде Великих Озёр, — произнёс он. — Огромное количество воды было сброшено в считанные дни. Уровень воды в Торне упал так низко, что местами показалось дно. Баржи с зерном, поднимающиеся вверх по течению, теперь не смогут пройти пороги. Цены на хлеб взлетели до небес. И не только на хлеб — почти всё продовольствие доставляется на север по реке. Вернее, доставлялось. Назревает инфляция, капитан. Цены и сейчас растут.

Я пожалела, что не могу видеть лицо Итаны.

— Соболезную, — произнесла она тоном, в котором было мало сочувствия. — Вдвойне соболезную тому, что ваша страна в этой печальной ситуации реализовала, кажется, единый на все случаи жизни сценарий. В любой непонятной ситуации устраивай переворот.

Генерал нервно усмехнулся. Я заметила, что он судорожно теребит запачканную манжету своего рукава.

— Мы не совершали переворота, капитан. Я говорю «мы», имея в виду армию и народ Тальбрэ. Но человек, сделавший это, захватил власть почти бескровно. Люди идут за ним добровольно. Он обещает остановить рост цен, возобновить поставки, спасти торговлю. Обещает вернуть воду в русло Торна — и ему верят. Потому что он действительно может это сделать.

— Вы тоже верите? — ровно осведомилась Итана.

— Да, — ответил Вего после секундного колебания.

— И всё же вы здесь.

— Да.

Итана отодвинула стул и медленно поднялась со своего места. Официальная часть беседы была окончена, настало время откровенной.

— Так чего же вы хотите от Дозора, генерал-майор? Мы не в силах поднять уровень воды в Торне и не можем подарить вам годовой запас хлеба. Поэтому хорошо, что у вас есть тот, кто сделает это, пусть даже ценой возвращения автократии. Как говорится, лучше быть живым рабом, чем свободным трупом, хоть и говорят это рабовладельцы.

— Этому человеку нельзя доверить власть, — отозвался генерал.

Итана принялась мерить шагами кабинет.

— Всё это ваши внутренние идеологические разногласия, которые не имеют никакого отношения к Дозору, — сообщила она размеренным тоном, словно зачитывала вслух очень скучную книгу. — Политика невмешательства запрещает нам вмешиваться во внутренние и внешние конфликты государств, даже когда нам этого хочется.

— Я не прошу вас вмешиваться, — произнёс Вего. — Я прошу вас исполнить свой долг. Закройте прорыв.

Итана остановилась и обернулась к нему, изображая изумление так искренне, что я готова была ей поверить.

— Какой прорыв?

— Контролируемый прорыв Завесы, которым располагает Тальбрэ, — отчеканил Вего. — Вы спрашивали, чего мы боимся, капитан. Вы получили ответ.

— Знаете, — заметила Итана, — наша беседа протекала бы приятнее, если бы в промежутке между вопросом и ответом на него вы не предпринимали попыток нас убить.

Повисла секундная пауза.

— Я сожалею об этом, — произнёс генерал. Он вдруг показался мне бесконечно усталым, апломб, с которым он держался до этого, куда-то пропал. — Я сожалел, отдавая этот приказ, и сожалею до сих пор. Мне не хотелось этого делать.

— И всё же вы сделали.

Вего тяжело вздохнул.

— У вас был выбор. Если бы вы приняли условия, вас оставили бы в живых.

Итана покачала головой.

— Вы знаете человека, инициировавшего эту операцию, и я тоже знаю. Нет. Нас бы не оставили в живых.

— Я приложил бы все усилия, чтобы это случилось. Поверьте мне, капитан.

— Видят боги, я изо всех сил стараюсь это сделать.

Генерал вздохнул снова.

— Вы сознаётесь в преступлении своего народа против безопасности Завесы, — продолжала Итана. — Похвально, что вы это делаете, менее похвально, что не сразу. Однако не мне вас судить. Но что подвигло вас на этот шаг?

— Власть и сила этого человека держатся на прорыве, — убеждённо произнёс Вего. — Уничтожьте прорыв — и его автократии придёт конец.

Итана покачала головой снова.

— Власть — быть может, но его сила держится на вещах куда как более отвратительных. Закрытие прорыва его этой силы не лишит.

— Достаточно будет и власти.

— Нет, генерал. Быть может, это причина вашего визита, но не повод. До сих пор вы как-то мирились с тем, что разлом даёт ему власть. Вы не помчались сюда немедленно, как только были низложены Генеральные Штаты, хоть это и шло вразрез с вашим мироощущением. Вы успели заработать отлучение от света Единства, что вы сделали для этого? Что стало поводом для бегства? Что заставило вас просить о помощи?

Вего молчал, упрямо глядя перед собой. Итана приблизилась к нему почти вплотную.

— Прорыв расширяется, — тихо сказала она. — Верно?

Генерал медленно кивнул.

— Да, — подтвердил он.

— Значит, контроль утрачен.

— Не до конца, — уточнил Вего. — Но будет утрачен, если расширение продолжится. Я видел защитный контур, когда вернулся из Сангины. Он истончился вчетверо в сравнении с тем, что было месяц назад.

Итана отступила на шаг и посмотрела на меня.

— Как и следовало ожидать.

— Этого не должно было произойти, — тихо произнёс Вего. — Прорыв Салерно держался веками и оставался стабилен.

Повисла пауза. Итана слегка улыбнулась.

— Видите этот алтарь, генерал? — поинтересовалась она. — Тот, на котором лежит столешница? Негасимое пламя на нём тоже горело веками.

— Но его погасили, — возразил генерал. — Оно не погасло само по себе.

— Его погасили, — согласилась Итана. Она снова принялась мерить шагами кабинет. — Некоторые даже задаются вопросом, как именно. Но никто почему-то не задумывается о том, каким образом его поддерживали. Оно ведь было ярким, очень ярким. Его видели на горизонте в ясный день. Ночью на Борее было светло, как днём. Знаете, что горит ярче всего, генерал?

— Смесь белого порошка с серебром?

Итана покачала головой.

— Души, — пояснила она. — Ничто не горит так ярко, как душа. Подумайте об этом в следующий раз, когда зададитесь вопросом, что сжигали в негасимом пламени Аквилона, чтобы осветить север.

Вего передёрнул плечами.

— Какое отношение это имеет к контролю над прорывом?

— В основном косвенное, — признала Итана. — Или опосредованное, если угодно. Контур истончается, потому что прорыв становится шире. Это естественный процесс. Когда он расширится настолько, что толщины контура не хватит для удержания расползающейся, как тюль, ткани вселенной, защита лопнет. И — добро пожаловать на новый Салерно.

— Я это понимаю.

— Тогда вы должны понимать также, что сейчас есть два способа решить эту проблему, — Итана сцепила руки за спиной. — Решение первое, устраивающее нас — закрыть прорыв. Решение второе — создать второй контур поверх истончившегося.

Тишина, установившаяся в кабинете, казалась почти материальной. Раздался глухой стук, когда стул, на котором качалась Рафаэль, приземлился на все четыре ножки.

— Вы знаете, как это сделать? — спросил Итану генерал, но в этих словах было больше утверждения, чем вопроса.

Итана бросила на меня короткий взгляд. Я вопросительно приподняла бровь. Она кивнула.

— Я не знаю, — спокойно произнесла она. — Но догадываюсь. Раф?

Рафаэль перекинула ногу через спину стула и встала. В её движениях было что-то от вышедшей на охоту гигантской кошки.

— Что сковывает надёжней цепей, генерал? — спросила она, обходя растерянного Вего по широкой дуге. — Какая связь прочнее любых пут, существующих на свете? Подсказываю на первый раз: это не связь заёмщика с банком.

— Кто вы? — хрипло спросил генерал.

Рафаэль растянула губы в широкой улыбке, но взгляд остался ледяным.

— Женщина, которой вы боитесь смотреть в глаза. Так какая связь прочнее других, генерал? Какие долги всегда отдаются?

— Кровь, — выдохнул Вего.

— Браво! — заявила Рафаэль таким тоном, словно хвалила пегаса, хорошо выполнившего команду. — Сразу видно уроженца Тальбрэ.

Я задумалась на мгновение, как это ей удаётся делать комплименты так, чтобы они звучали как оскорбления.

— На чьей крови построен нынешний контур, контролирующий прорыв? — поинтересовалась Итана. — Вы это знаете?

— Человеческой, полагаю, — отозвался генерал.

— Это слишком широкое понятие. Человеческий род велик, я имею в виду количество, разумеется. Чью именно кровь использовали в ритуале?

Вего стиснул кулаки с такой силой, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

— Я не знаю.

— Нет, не думаю, — протянула Итана. — Но, если угодно, могу поверить. Давайте же пойдём длинным путём. Мы знаем место открытия прорыва — не удивляйтесь, генерал, у меня тоже есть разведка и я тоже слежу за манёврами потенциального противника. Мы знаем, что контур становится всё тоньше, а значит, его не поддерживают. Значит, крови, на которой он держится, не осталось, либо добыть её слишком сложно. Мы знаем также человека, который это сделал — едва ли он использовал кровь случайной крестьянской семьи, попавшейся под руку. Слишком просто, слишком мало блеска и пафоса. Он бы так не поступил, — она слегка поморщилась. — Я бы так не поступила.

Вего бросил на неё быстрый взгляд. На лбу у него блестели мелкие бисеринки пота.

— Это лишь ваше предположение, — пробормотал он.

Итана кивнула.

— Но правдоподобное, верно? До боли правдоподобное.

— Меня там не было! — отрезал генерал. — Я не знаю. Я бы не допустил…

— Ну и умерли бы за отечество, — бросила вдруг Рафаэль. — Во славу нового режима. Читай, бессмысленно.

Генерал опустил взгляд.

— Ники, — произнесла Итана будничным тоном, словно ничего не произошло, — впусти сюда Тристана, пожалуйста. Пусть нальёт нам всем вина.

Я кивнула. Замки, которые удерживали на месте механизм, закрывающий люк, щёлкнули, повинуясь моей воле. Закрутился ворот, поворачивая лепестки диафрагмы, которые втянулись в пазы где-то в глубине пола.

Тристан появился в фонаре, как обычно, безмолвный и невозмутимый, неся на подносе праздничные кубки и две заросшие пылью глиняные бутылки.

— Может, поясните, в чём, собственно, драма? — спросила я Итану. — А то я чувствую себя слушателем оперы — вроде бы происходит что-то важное, но понять, отчего все так надрывно поют, совершенно невозможно.

Та усмехнулась, но в усмешке было мало веселья.

— Место и предположительное время создания прорыва, Ники, — пояснила она, — совпадают с местом и временем казни королевской семьи.

Я прикусила язык.

— Если контур стоит на королевской крови, то неудивительно, что с его поддержанием возникли некоторые трудности, — продолжала Итана. — С другой стороны, это удобно — родословные хорошо известны, и найти новые жертвы не составит труда. Проблема лишь в том, чтобы до них добраться.

Я поморщилась.

— А не проще было взять какой-нибудь большой знатный род и насобирать бастардов?

Итана покачала головой.

— Жертвы королевской крови ценнее в глазах общества, а значит, и с точки зрения богов. Так было во все времена. Даже…

Она запнулась. Тристан протянул ей наполненный вином кубок, украшенный крыльями и звездой.

— Отто уже имел возможность убедиться в том, насколько действенны подобные жертвы, — закончила она, задумчиво рассматривая рубиновую жидкость в кубке. — И вот такая возможность… Нет, он бы её не упустил.

— Откуда вы знаете этого человека? — резко спросил Вего.

Итана подняла на него тяжёлый взгляд.

— Это слишком долгая история, генерал. Некоторых жизней не хватает, чтобы дослушать её до конца.

Вего слегка вздрогнул, когда соткавшийся рядом Тристан протянул ему кубок. Старик наградил его взглядом, в котором было мало смирения, и двинулся дальше, скользя по кабинету бесшумной тенью.

— Дозор готов откликнуться на ваш призыв о помощи, генерал, — задумчиво произнесла Итана, покачивая вино в кубке, чтобы оно стекало со стенок, оставляя за собой длинные «ножки». — Но у нас будут условия.

— Я сделаю то, что в моих силах.

— Уж постарайтесь, — Итана подняла на него взгляд и неожиданно улыбнулась. — Я верю в вас, а вы верите в идеалы революции. У нас должно получиться.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Я присела на край стола, следя взглядом за обоими игроками в этой странной партии. Рафаэль усмехнулась и пригубила вино, не дожидаясь тоста. Она, похоже, откровенно наслаждалась зрелищем. Астория продолжала безмолвно подпирать ширму.

— Сейчас вся власть фактически сосредоточена в руках одного человека, — пояснила Итана. — Его исчезновение посеет хаос, а затем раздор, когда начнётся борьба за его место. В нынешней ситуации это может обернуться катастрофой. Поэтому кто-то должен заменить его — сразу же, не давая остальным претендентам времени опомниться. Я хочу, чтобы человеком, который придёт ему на смену, стали вы.

— Я? — изумлённо переспросил Вего.

Итана спокойно кивнула.

— Именно вы.

Я с интересом наблюдала за калейдоскопом эмоций на лице нашего гостя. За пару секунд там промелькнуло всё — удивление, недоверие, гордость, подозрение и даже, кажется, смущение. Впрочем, генерал быстро совладал с собой.

— Вы полагаете, — осторожно начал он, — я… достоин этой чести? Мои способности достаточны?..

— Я полагаю, что мне абсолютно всё равно, достойны вы или нет, — пояснила Итана. — И что любой, кто выжил на посту выше полковника в Западной армии, как-нибудь справится с ролью тирана Тальбрэ. Но вы обладаете одной важной особенностью, которая выгодно отличает вас от всех остальных кандидатов на этот пост.

— Какой?

Итана тонко улыбнулась.

— Вы будете передо мной в долгу, — сообщила она. — А значит, и перед Дозором.

Повисла пауза. Вего сверлил моего командира тяжёлым взглядом.

— А если я откажусь? — спросил он.

Итана пожала плечами.

— Генерал, мы это уже проходили, так что давайте не будем возвращаться к началу нашего разговора. Вам удалось заслужить моё уважение, прошу, не надо портить то хорошее мнение, которое я успела сформировать о вас.

Вего задумчиво посмотрел в свой бокал.

— Я всего лишь военный, — заметил он. — Я не политик.

Итана поморщилась.

— Все мы здесь политики, в той или иной степени.

— У вас нет власти на континенте. Кто поддержит меня?

— Церковь.

Вего посмотрел на Итану. Та пожала плечами снова.

— Церковь Единства в вашей прекрасной стране подчиняется светской власти. Будьте мудры, станьте той светской властью, которой кардиналам будет приятно подчиняться, и достигнете гармонии.

— И на этих условиях вы сделаете то, о чём я прошу?

Итана кивнула.

— Мы закроем прорыв, угрожающий гибелью континенту, а вы закроете дыру во власти и сезон охоты на пегасов. И, что главное — закроете глаза на то, какие меры мы примем для закрытия прорыва. Согласны?

— Вы не оставляете мне выбора.

— Вы не в лавке, чтобы выбирать. Не я загнала вас в эту ловушку, генерал.

Вего тяжело вздохнул. Он поднялся на ноги и встал перед Итаной, слегка наклонив голову.

— Я согласен. От имени… а, впрочем, всё равно. Я соглашаюсь, как частное лицо, на любые ваши условия. Спасите мою страну.

— Вы поклянётесь? — ровно отозвалась Итана.

— Если это необходимо.

Она кивнула.

— Необходимо. Рафаэль?

Та с готовностью приблизилась, держа в одной руке кубок, а в другой — свой ритуальный нож. Я пропустила момент, когда он оказался у неё в руке. Не исключено, что она сжимала его в кулаке с того момента, как вошла в кабинет. Астория подошла с другой стороны, оказавшись со мной плечом к плечу.

— И пусть кровь его до последней капли прольётся в море, если давший эту клятву нарушит её, — произнесла Рафаэль, касаясь остриём клинка раскрытой ладони Вего.

— Кубки! — скомандовала Итана.

Мы одновременно протянули кубки с вином, чтобы в каждый упало по одной рубиновой капле.

— Кровь пролита, и да будет так, — тихо закончила Рафаэль.

Рана от ножа на ладони генерала перестала кровоточить и закрылась. Но тот, кажется, даже не успел этого заметить.

— Пейте, — велела Итана. — За нашу победу и за то, чтобы все наши планы осуществились.

Привкус крови не чувствовался в старом вине, но я знала, что она там есть. И от этого знания, а, может быть, от времени выдержки, в терпком букете напитка чувствовалась едва заметная горечь.

* * *

Чаша весов качнулась, когда я положила на неё перо. Я опустила на другую чашу камешек, похожий на кусок зелёного стекла, отполированного морским прибоем. Маленькие латунные весы снова закачались, стрелка заколебалась, пока чаши наконец не пришли в равновесие.

Перо перевесило камушек.

— С этими весами что-то не так, — сказала Хельга, внимательно следившая за моими манипуляциями.

— Это призрачный агат, — отозвалась со своего места Рафаэль, даже не подняв головы. — Он весит столько же, сколько воздух. Может даже над столом зависнуть. Положи на место.

— Как может камень весить меньше воздуха?

— Не меньше, а столько же. Ник, положи вещь на место.

Я пожала плечами и вернула камешек туда, откуда взяла — в костяную шкатулку с вырезанным на крышке осьминогом. Щёлкнул замок, и крышка словно слилась со стенками шкатулки — не было видно даже щели.

Рафаэль сидела на другом конце L-образного стола, заставленного, если не сказать «заваленного» огромным количеством странных вещей. Весы, перья, кривой нож и кинжал с посеребрённым клинком, шкатулки и коробки, засушенная ветка остролиста, компас, подзорная труба вроде моей, флаконы, склянки и книги. Книги окружали нас со всех сторон — книжные шкафы подпирали потолок, стопки пыльных томов высились на стульях, табуретах, иногда даже прямо на полу, в углу примостился огромный ящик, из которого торчали кожаные тубы и просто перевязанные свитки.

На углу стола, в «пятке» буквы L, гордо стояла чаша из черепа. Внутри лежал салернский кристалл, который мы привезли из Сангины. Багровый клинок поместился рядом с чашей, тускло поблёскивая в свете ламп.

— Я нашла подходящее судно, — сообщила Хельга, усаживаясь за стол. — Оно не северной постройки, но владелец — северянин, и он мне должен.

— Много?

— Прилично, — она усмехнулась. — Я предупредила, что посудину мы можем не вернуть, и он не отказался. Судно старое, но прочное и вместительное. И, что главное, это корыто сможет пройти по рекам. Выше Тобольда открывают шлюзы на канале Ревью и сбрасывают воду — пытаются поднять уровень в Торне. Нам это на руку, сможем быстро пройти канал и попасть на остров. Ну а дальше вы как-нибудь своим ходом.

— Не обольщайся, — подала голос Рафаэль. — Судно нам тоже понадобится. Скажи Итане, сколько владелец тебе задолжал, она готова выкупить долг.

Хельга задумчиво облокотилась на стол.

— Я отчаялась понять ваш замысел, так что просто скажи: будет бойня?

Рафаэль на мгновение оторвалась от своего занятия.

— Мы тут собираемся выпустить из-под контроля самый большой прорыв Завесы со времён Салерно, — заметила она как бы между прочим. — Что угодно может быть.

— А как вы нарушите контур?

— У Итаны есть одна идея. Так, держи.

Она бросила через стол кожаный ремешок, который Хельга ловко поймала. На широком ремне с V-образным выступом посередине алел отполированный красный камень, похожий на каплю свежей крови. Его окружало несколько более тёмных бусин граната.

— Надень на шею, — велела Рафаэль тоном, не допускающим возражений. — Считай ожерельем и не думай о том, что это выглядит как рабский ошейник. Собирать то же самое на металлической цепочке было бы слишком долго. Если стесняешься, замотай шарфом.

— Почему именно на шею? — уточнила Хельга, рассматривая «ожерелье».

— Потому что камень должен находиться вблизи крупных сосудов. И под «вблизи» я подразумеваю «как можно ближе», — отозвалась Рафаэль. — Здесь, конечно, могут быть варианты, но поверь: носить его на шее куда удобнее, чем на внутренней поверхности бедра.

— Ага, — кивнула Хельга. — А что это за штука?

— Та штука, которая защитит тебя от посягающих на твою кровь, не важно, упыри это или заговоренные стрелы.

— С таким амулетом летает Тантал, — добавила я.

— Да. Так что надевай, это работает.

Хельга пожала плечами и застегнула ремень на шее. Алый камень вспыхнул на мгновение и снова погас.

— Что я должна буду тебе за эту вещь?

Рафаэль усмехнулась.

— Своё хорошее поведение. Торговать этими штуками незаконно.

Хельга склонила голову к плечу.

— Магия крови?

— Магия крови, — подтвердила Рафаэль. — Техника, которая здесь использована, называется «Чаша сия», с моим доработками. Ты не хочешь знать, для чего она придумана изначально.

Хельга коснулась пальцами алого камня.

— А ты умеешь разжечь интерес.

Рафаэль откинулась на спинку стула и потянулась, разминая плечи.

— Ты сделаешь такие же для всего отряда? — спросила я тихо.

Она кивнула.

— Для пегасов. И для всадников, если успею. Всё будет зависеть от того, сколько у нас осталось времени, прежде чем мы реализуем свой безумный план.

Хельга обошла стол и протянула руку к багровому клинку, не решаясь, впрочем, его коснуться.

— Это и есть то самое?..

— Ага, — кивнула я. — Можешь взять посмотреть, только осторожно, не проткни дырку в реальности.

Она тут же воспользовалась приглашением, взяв клинок в руки и уложив на два пальца вблизи центра тяжести, чтобы рассмотреть со всех сторон.

— Кривоват. И разбалансирован, к тому же.

— Им не предполагалось фехтовать, у него несколько иное назначение, — усмехнулась Рафаэль. — Что не отменяет криворукости автора.

— Меня, как дочь оружейника, оскорбляет кривизна таких поделок.

— Не советую пытаться его поправить, — заметила я. — Если верить легендам, при нагреве эта сталь может полыхнуть.

— Не буду, — Хельга аккуратно вернула клинок на место. — Вы собираетесь его использовать?

— И его, и кристалл, и рюмку, — подтвердила Рафаэль. — Пустим в дело всё, что у нас есть. И будем надеяться, что не придётся повторять опыт Салерно. Хотя тут у нас есть преимущество…

Она выразительно посмотрела на меня. Я пожала плечами.

— Если понадобится, я спущусь в прорыв и закрою его с той стороны.

— Тебя одной для этого не хватит, — отозвалась Рафаэль.

— Не доказано.

— Итана не захочет проверять.

На это мне нечем было ответить. Идти на открытый спор с Итаной, доказывая своё право в одиночку ринуться в прорыв, чтобы закрыть его изнутри, я была пока не готова.

Рафаэль неторопливо отодвинула массивный стул и поднялась на ноги, окидывая нас с Хельгой оценивающим взглядом.

— Ну, вы готовы? Общий сбор через двадцать минут, а до каминного зала ещё надо дотопать. Если, конечно, никто не хочет прокатиться на крупе Тантала.

— Спасибо, я пешком, — отозвалась Хельга. — Ник, ты же с нами, да?

Я с тоской покосилась на небольшое окно, которое можно было спутать с бойницей. Узкая полоска серого неба напоминала, на какой высоте расположился кабинет, больше похожий на библиотеку. Перед глазами встали во всю длину и крутизну лестницы, переходы и воздушные мосты по дороге к донжону. Будь цел горбатый мост, путь был бы короче втрое.

— Извини, но нет.

— Оставь её, — усмехнулась Рафаэль. — Пусть идёт своей дорогой.

Они ушли через дверь, а я повернула за угол и вышла на балкон, такой узкий, что на нём было тесно даже птицам. Серое небо подступало к краю балконных перил. Облака, которые ветер гнал с севера, норовили прилечь на крыши башен, подсвеченные сигнальными огнями взлёта и посадки. Я сделала глубокий вдох и решительно перекинула через перила одну ногу, затем другую, усаживаясь на выщербленный от времени резной камень. Внутренний двор с такой высоты казался не больше письменного стола.

Я отпустила руки и соскользнула вниз, навстречу ледяному ветру.

Инстинктивно раскрывшиеся за спиной крылья резко остановили падение. Удар вышиб воздух из груди, заставляя сделать резкий выдох. Я поймала ветер, как пловец у берега ловит волну. Свободное падение превратилось сначала в планирование, а потом в горизонтальный полёт. Воздушный поток понёс меня под мост, уводя по широкой дуге вокруг донжона.

У меня было двадцать минут на то, чтобы полетать и подумать о предстоящей операции, но мысли упрямо текли в другом направлении. Я думала не о прорыве, но о том, кто его создал.

И о том, что Итана, вероятно, приложит все усилия, чтобы убить его.

Будут ли нас ждать? Несомненно. Глупо было даже надеяться на обратное. Полагаться на внезапность и быстроту мы не могли. О скрытности нечего было и думать. Нашим единственным шансом была стремительная лобовая атака, достаточно быстрая, чтобы противник не успел опомниться, и достаточно мощная, чтобы затем опомниться стало некому.

Человеку в капюшоне теперь не нужно было искать нас, чтобы свети счёты. Мы сами пришли бы к нему в любом случае. Я понимала, что Итана не остановится ни перед чем, пока есть хоть какая-то надежда покончить с ним раз и навсегда. А надежда была весьма призрачной.

«Нельзя убить того, кто не живёт», — сказала Астория. И ещё добавила, что полетит с нами.

Итана встретила это заявление резким протестом. Кто-то из командования должен был остаться в Борее, и это не могла быть Рафаэль. Но Астория была непреклонна, и командиру наконец пришлось уступить.

Мог ли её топор восстановить нарушенные законы бытия, вернув мертвеца в царство снов? Нельзя было утверждать наверняка, только надеяться.

«Надежда — недоступная роскошь для Дозора, — всплыли в моей памяти слова Анакси, записанные сотни лет назад. — Мы несём надежду, но не имеем права воспользоваться ею сами. Пока другие надеются на спасение, мы приходим и спасаем их. Наш удел — не мечты, но действия».

Я взмахнула крыльями, сотканными из теней, поднимаясь выше. Ещё выше, прочь от пронзающих небеса башен Борея, туда, где можно закрыть глаза и парить на ледяном ветру.

«Тактика свободного падения» лежала в моей комнате, раскрытая на предисловии автора. Анакси жила во времена расцвета Дозора, мы — во времена упадка, и всё же кое-что осталось неизменным.

«Вся наша жизнь — бесконечное свободное падение. Только крылья пегаса позволяют контролировать его хоть немного, создавая видимость управляемого полёта» — писала Анакси. Я задумалась тогда, не написала ли она ещё пару учебников — «Тактику горизонтального планирования», например, для высшего командного состава. Мне не верилось, что такой человек, как Анакси, может всерьёз предлагать покориться судьбе — а высказывание насчёт свободного падения выглядело именно так.

А ведь это было ещё во времена до падения Дозора. До того, как был разрушен Эвр, и небо над Зефиром потемнело от сотен крыльев. По легенде, их было так много, что они заслонили солнце, и на крепость средь бела дня опустилась кромешная ночь…

На лицо мне упала тень. Я открыла глаза, всматриваясь в небо. Четыре пегаса, построившись заполненным клином — трое за одним, — пронеслись мимо. Обычное развлечение слётанных звеньев. Пегасы стремятся держать выгодный для полёта строй даже без всадников — так легче и удобнее пересекать большие воздушные пространства. Особенно над морем, где нет наземных ориентиров. Только над сушей, на крупных островах и на континенте, табун норовит сбиться в кучу на малой высоте, так что действительно может заслонить солнце.

Мысль, пришедшая вслед за этим, показалась мне сперва абсурдной, потом — жестокой, но в конце концов логичной. Я удивилась, как не додумалась до этого раньше.

История повторяется дважды: первый раз как трагедия, второй — как комедия, по крайней мере, так утверждает Рафаэль. И если уж нас ожидал второй Салерно, почему бы не устроить второй Зефир?


	7. Chapter 7

По кровавому пути дальше всех я смог пройти.  
Я не видел, как сменялась болью ночи ярость дня.  
Я кричал, срывая голос — это всё, что мне осталось,  
Если даже вестник смерти отвернулся от меня.

_«Война в Небесах»_

Небо раскололось надвое.

Солнце ухнуло в образовавшийся разлом и погасло. Две луны, по одной на каждый осколок неба, ярко вспыхнули серебристым ледяным светом.

Море вскипело, остервенело бросаясь на берега. Огромная волна перехлестнула небольшой остров на юге. Ветер с рёвом рвал паруса застигнутых врасплох судов, опрокидывая их и выбрасывая на скалы.

Грохот тысячи крыльев в небе заглушил шум прибоя. Сотни пегасов заслонили собой свет лун, погружая мир во тьму.

На каменном алтаре Маяка вспыхнуло белое пламя, пожирая кедровую доску и кипы бумаг. Оно разгоралось всё ярче, заполняя собой весь фонарь. Ослепительный свет залил всё небо, разгоняя сгустившийся сумрак.

Сотни пегасов в небе оказались табуном чёрных теней. Яркий свет разорвал их в клочья и развеял по ветру. Тот же ветер поднял со скал белоснежный табун, взявший курс на восток. Серые пегасы возвращались домой.

Рыжая кобыла пронеслась над волнами, почти касаясь копытами пенных гребней, и опустилась на пустынный пляж. Всадница посмотрела на меня в упор.

«Всё вернётся», — сказала она.

Глаза у неё были цвета гранатовых зёрен, такие же тёмные и блестящие, словно капли густеющей крови.

Она спрыгнула с пегаса, перемахнув через рыжее крыло, на ходу выхватывая из ножен полуторный меч.

«Не подведи меня».

Длинный клинок вонзился в замшелый камень на берегу, как в масло. Из гарды выросли и развернулись два белых крыла.

— Ты — Анакси? — спросила я.

Она не ответила. Рыжая кобыла вскинула голову и закричала в небо.

Кровь пропитала раскалённый песок. Пыльная буря сделала небо багровым. Солнце светило с севера, едва приподнявшись над горизонтом. Ледяной ветер налетел с юга, вымораживая всё на своём пути.

«Всё вернётся, — повторила Анакси. — Но ничто не будет прежним».

Я открыла глаза.

Кромешный мрак в комнате едва разгоняла узкая полоска лунного света, пробивавшегося в окно. Холодный ветер из сна был настоящим — это ледяной сквозняк просочился в приоткрывшуюся дверь.

Итана безмятежно спала рядом, обняв подушку, как человек с кристально чистой совестью — или начисто её лишённый. Золотые волосы, подсеребрённые белым лунным светом, разметались по постели.

Я бесшумно соскользнула с кровати на деревянный настил, закрывавший две трети каменного пола в башне. Натянула штаны и босиком, чтобы не было слышно шагов, поднялась в фонарь.

Стол был на месте, кедровая доска — в целости, и завал бумаг на ней, к сожалению, тоже. Негасимое пламя не вспыхнуло снова, а вторая луна продолжала светить высоко в небе, хотя первая уже приготовилась опуститься за горизонт.

Я подошла к юго-восточному окну и уселась на пол, глядя в небо. Время до рассвета таяло, утекало сквозь пальцы, но мне не было его жаль.

Утром Итана спросит меня, почему я не сплю, и я не смогу ответить честно. Опять. Может быть, в последний раз.

— Почему ты не спишь? — спросил тихий голос за моей спиной. — Только честно. Может быть, я задаю этот вопрос в последний раз.

Я медленно обернулась. Итана стояла посреди фонаря, скрестив руки на груди.

— Насколько честно, командир?

— Полностью, по возможности, — ответила она, подходя ближе.

Я снова уставилась в усыпанное звёздами небо.

— Мне приснилось, что на алтаре опять вспыхнуло негасимое пламя.

— И ты пошла проверить?

Я кивнула.

— А вдруг?

Она подошла и села рядом, прислонившись плечом к моему плечу.

— Раньше ты говорила, что не помнишь снов.

— И теперь не помню, в основном. Но этот отличался от других.

— Что-то, что касается предстоящей операции?

Я неопределённо мотнула головой.

— Нет, не думаю. Всё слишком сумбурно. Хотя…

Повисла пауза. Итана не торопилась нарушать установившуюся тишину.

— Командир, — сказала я наконец, понимая, что должна задать этот вопрос, — вы убьёте его?

Итана медленно кивнула.

— Даже если это будет стоить вам жизни?

— Особенно в этом случае, — подтвердила она. — Ты справишься, Ники. Я уверена, что справишься.

— А я вот нет.

Она тихо рассмеялась.

— Не люблю этот аргумент, но моя жизнь длится дольше, так что, думаю, у меня больше опыта в таких вещах. Ты должна справиться.

— И у меня нет выбора?

— Ни малейшего.

Снова повисла звенящая тишина. Тёмный бархат неба за окнами фонаря озарила яркая вспышка — одинокая звезда сорвалась и упала в море, оставляя за собой ослепительный след.

— Вы поклялись, что убьёте его? — спросила я.

Итана обняла меня за плечи.

— Я поклялась, что сделаю для этого всё, — медленно произнесла она. — Если понадобится отдать жизнь, то я это сделаю. Но, если этого будет недостаточно…

— Я закончу за вас. Обещаю.

— Я знаю, Ники, — тихо сказала Итана. — Я знаю.

* * *

Для жителей предгорий Аланка рассвет запоздал на пару часов. Для нескольких деревушек на горных склонах рассвет не настал совсем, и, когда солнце вернулось в мир, оно стояло уже высоко. В Торнхольде перепуганные жители высыпали на улицы, когда посреди солнечного осеннего дня огромная тень закрыла небо и город погрузился во тьму. Громко звонили все колокола, но они едва ли могли заглушить хлопанье тысяч огромных крыльев в небе.

Это время пришло. Серые пегасы отправлялись в последний полёт домой, чтобы расквитаться с тем, кто заставил их покинуть родные края. Высоко в небе над атраксианскими равнинами несколько табунов объединились в один и взяли курс вверх по течению Торна.

Самое время было исполнить опрометчивую угрозу генерала Вего и сбивать пегасов, нагло вторгшихся на территорию Тальбрэ, но табун был слишком высоко, а ужас, который вызывала надвигающаяся тень, оказался слишком силён. На континенте очень давно не видели, как перегоняют с места на место табуны свыше нескольких десятков голов. А за хвостом Селебрити, вытянувшейся в чёрную стрелу, летели сотни.

Так живут пегасы на севере. Когда пастбища очередного острова истощаются, табун снимается с места и летит прочь. Не все дикие пегасы добираются до нового дома. Кто-то устанет и отобьётся в полёте, кто-то не сможет бороться с ветром и погибнет в море, кобылы со слабыми жеребятами опустятся на безжизненные скалы посреди моря и не всегда смогут потом догнать табун. Кто-то станет добычей хищников, иных хищников, чем звери с островов и континента. Но это приемлемая цена за спасение табуна. Единицы гибнут, чтобы большинство добрались до острова и смогли жить.

Когда ветер с края мира приносит холод и вьюги, пегасы спускаются к югу, где острова огибает тёплое течение. Когда настаёт летняя жара, они поднимаются далеко на север, так далеко, что даже у браконьеров не хватает безумия гнаться за ними. Можно истребить пегасов на земле, но небо будет принадлежать им всегда.

Рёв ветра и грохот крыльев позади заглушили все прочие звуки. Остались только я, Селебрити и пегасы, которые следовали за её зовом. Табуны с континента приучены лететь за альфой. Крупная, сильная и уверенно лавирующая в небе Селебрити была для серых пегасов безусловным авторитетом.

День перевалил за середину, когда огромный табун приблизился к точке сбора над островом Разлук.

Я почувствовала прорыв раньше, чем увидела его. Что-то изменилось. В ледяном воздухе поселился чужеродный запах. Ветер обрёл привкус крови и гари.

— Тоже это слышишь? — спросила я кобылу, наклоняясь к вытянутой вперёд шее.

Та ответила тихим фырканьем, которое тут же унёс ветер, и начала снижаться.

Внизу полыхнула лиловая вспышка. Что-то тяжёлое, опасное, несущее смерть устремилось с земли вверх, стараясь достать снижающихся пегасов.

Я резко выпрямилась в седле, выравнивая полёт. Снизу с запозданием донёсся гром, словно мы летели над грозой, и внизу распустилось сизым цветком облачко дыма.

Одного грохота и вспышки было вполне достаточно, чтобы испугать непривычных пегасов, но табун был слишком велик. Он не разлетелся и не сбился в кучу, опасно сокращая боковые интервалы. Селебрити закричала, призывая сородичей следовать за ней, и стала подниматься. Следующий выстрел прогремел уже слишком далеко.

Что бы это ни было, угроза сбивать пегасов в полёте была вполне реальной. Тем хуже для того, кто это задумал.

Остров виднелся впереди, окутанный сизой дымкой, издали напоминающей туман. Я отдала повод кобыле и закрыла глаза, глядя на мир внизу иным зрением.

Это был не туман.

Под серой вуалью, сделавшейся почти прозрачной, не было ничего. Ничего от привычного нам реального мира, где есть земля, вода и воздух, имеющие плотность, цвет и запах. Посреди острова зияла пустота. Огромная прореха в ткани реальности, разрубившая клочок суши пополам, как удар топора, вела в пугающее никуда.

Иным взглядом, который не ограничивали материальные условности нашего мира, я видела истончённую Завесу, похожую на умирающий мыльный пузырь. Пузырь, который уже утратил радужные краски, растянулся, стал почти прозрачным, но всё же каким-то чудом ещё держится — за мгновение до того как натяжение станет слишком велико, и он всё-таки лопнет.

Там, где образовался разрыв, края Завесы были вывернуты наружу и растянуты, так что пространство в этом месте оказалось искривлено. Вся материя, пространство и время, привычные нашему восприятию, уже сгорели в эфирном пламени. Прорыв не пылал — он слабо тлел по краям, языки синего, голубого и лилового пламени лизали тонкую алую черту. Та удерживала прорыв в установленных границах, словно нитка, которой обметали осыпающийся край ткани.

Я присмотрелась внимательнее. Алая нить была не толще паутинки. Тонкий красный контур очертил края прорыва. Снаружи он держался на восьми опорных точках. Глядя с высоты, я видела очертания огромной октаграммы. Часть вершин лежала на берегах Торна, два — прямо посреди реки на буях или подводных камнях.

Зная размеры острова, я могла рассчитать нынешние габариты прорыва и прикинуть, каким он станет, как только контур падёт — а, судя по его толщине, до падения оставалось мало времени. С падением уровня воды остров увеличился раза в два от своего обычного состояния — теперь в нём было километра полтора самой широкой части.

Вот только в длину он был километров пять.

Я почувствовала что-то вроде восхищения. Контролируемый прорыв был конструкцией грандиозной по своим размерам и идиотизму. Кажется, в салернском, пока он не рванул, было метров триста.

Чем больше разрыв, тем ярче пламя, тем напряжённее вблизи него ткань вселенной, и тем быстрее он расползётся, как только лопнет защитный контур. Алые линии внизу пульсировали, словно наполненные кровью артерии.

Когда горел Салерно, морская вода задержала эфирное пламя на берегах острова. Пресная вода Торна не вскипит, а загорится.

Мы были теперь прямо над островом. Селебрити начала снижаться. Кинетический щит окружил её снизу защитным куполом, но меры предосторожности были излишни — никто не стрелял в спускающегося пегаса.

Я смотрела вниз. Длинное речное судно с косыми парусами на двух мачтах медленно двигалось вниз по течению, приближаясь к острову. Селебрити спустилась ниже, двигаясь по широкой спирали. Под её копытами промелькнул песчаный берег с широким пляжем.

Высокий человек в тяжёлом плаще с низко надвинутым капюшоном шагал по берегу.

Я почувствовала знакомый холодок внутри. От человека пахло кровью. Старой гниющей кровью в щелях между камней мостовой, над которой вьются толпы мясных мух. Так пахнут последние ряды невольничьего рынка в Пьезо, где товар продают по частям. Так пахнет на следующее утро эшафот, на котором вчера рубили головы обвинённым в государственной измене. Так пахнут трюмы на корабле, куда тесно, как сельдей в бочку, набивают приговорённых к публичной казни в столице, когда отправляют их из разорённой колонии.

Внезапно человек остановился и посмотрел вверх.

И увидел меня.

И я увидела его лицо под капюшоном.

Передо мной было лицо мёртвого человека, который руководил расправой над сёстрами и послушницами еретического ордена. Человека, который единственный заметил, что среди прочих выпущенных пегасов последний взлетел не один. И который без тени сомнения сбил этого пегаса над морем.

Могло ли ему прийти в голову, что пегас погибнет, но всадница уцелеет? Что ей удастся добраться до берега незамеченной и влезть на борт корабля, уходившего на континент? Что, наконец, хватит смелости убить своих сестёр до того, как они окажутся на костре?

Девочка, сделавшая это, умерла, но её тело осталось. Оно помнило, что человек в капюшоне не должен был увидеть её на спине улетающего пегаса.

Вот только я не была испуганной девочкой, чью жизнь только что изрубили на куски и бросили в пламя. И, когда человек в капюшоне увидел меня, я рассмеялась и открыла глаза.

Вокруг был туман, но не такой густой, каким он казался со стороны. Пегасы кружили над островом, наполняя воздух гулом хлопающих крыльев и пронзительными криками. Внизу было темно, как будто солнце уже опустилось за горы.

Человек в капюшоне не двинулся с места, когда копыта Селебрити коснулись земли.

— Ты всё же пришла, — заметил он, откидывая капюшон. — И захватила массовку.

Он показал вверх, туда, где за туманной дымкой носились в небе пегасы.

— Это дипломатический визит, в некотором роде, — я пожала плечами. — Прилетела, чтобы предложить тебе решить дело миром. Вроде как я должна дать тебе шанс.

Он откинул капюшон. Мёртвые глаза уставились на меня, не мигая.

— Миром?

— Ага. Ты сейчас убираешь все свои нагромождения, закрываешь прорыв и отправляешься восвояси, ну а я делаю вид, что ничего не было, и знать тебя не знаю. Давай, отказывайся быстрее, чтобы я наконец могла перейти к активным действиям.

Однако человек в капюшоне медлил. Он смотрел на меня с неподдельным интересом.

— Ты всерьёз собираешься меня отпустить? После всего?

Я поморщилась.

— Ну разумеется, собираюсь. Я всегда держу слово, когда выступаю от имени Дозора. Ликвидируй этот бардак и убирайся хоть за край мира, я не буду тебя держать. Кто уж там потом разберёт тебя на куски, будет уже не моё дело. Но не вижу смысла обсуждать такой исход, ты же всё равно откажешься.

— Верно, — медленно кивнул человек в капюшоне. — Откажусь. Закрыть прорыв уже невозможно. Ты должна это понимать.

— Хочешь совет? Предоставь решать такие вещи профессионалам.

Он рассмеялся хриплым лающим смехом.

— Ты и в самом деле не понимаешь? Это не Салерно. Если защитный контур лопнет, пламя поглотит континент.

— Продолжай, у тебя почти получилось сделать такое лицо, словно тебя это беспокоит.

— Ты не возьмёшь под контроль такой пожар, — спокойно отозвался мой собеседник. — Ты здесь одна.

Я показала вверх.

— Они считают иначе.

Он рассмеялся снова.

— Не держи меня за идиота. Твоя поддержка с воздуха — всего лишь неосёдланный табун. Он тебе ничем не поможет.

— Спорное утверждение, — заметила я. — Но ты как-то забываешь, что кроме табуна есть ещё и Дозор.

— Да? — человек в капюшоне изобразил удивление. — И где же он?

— Не торопи события. Если я скажу, никакого сюрприза не получится. Тебя что, мать в детстве не била по рукам, когда ты лез открывать подарки на Новый Круг раньше полуночи?

В мёртвых глазах промелькнуло подозрение.

— У меня не было матери.

Я подняла бровь.

— А жена тебя таким простым вещам не научила?.. А, извини, я забыла, она же сама всегда первая кидается открывать. Ваша семейка просто ходячий кошмар.

— Ты с ней всё же спишь, — констатировал он с какой-то мрачной удовлетворённостью.

— Она официально вдова, так что это не измена, — я развела руками, бросив повод на шею Селебрити. — А у тебя, интересно, какой статус? Хотя нет, погоди, у ходячих мертвецов не бывает семейного положения. Они просто трупы.

Кажется, удар попал в цель. Человек в капюшоне слегка вздрогнул, едва заметно, но всё же достаточно, чтобы Селебрити повернула уши в его сторону. Я ощутила что-то вроде внутреннего торжества.

— О, извини, не хотела тебя обидеть. Это, наверное, неприятно — быть ходячим куском дохлятины, когда тебе на плите праха прогулы ставят? Или у вас тут в Тальбрэ не принято сжигать трупы, вы их целиком закапываете?

В мёртвом взгляде мелькнуло нечто, очень похожее на ненависть.

— Чего ты добиваешься? — бросил он.

Я пожала плечами.

— А как ты думаешь? Раз уж убить тебя невозможно, планирую хотя бы поглумиться.

— Это принесёт тебе удовлетворение?

— Уже приносит. Кстати, об удовлетворении, всё хотела спросить — как у тебя с этим? Не сочти за грубость, мне правда интересно — тело же мертво, а душа вроде нет, как ты решаешь это противоречие? Обещаю не рассказывать твоей вдове.

— Заткнись, — посоветовал мне мертвец.

Я выразительно хмыкнула.

— А, значит, никак. Мои соболезнования. И как, стоило условное бессмертие этой потери?

Где-то вдалеке посреди реки, узкое судно под косыми парусами поравнялось с островом.

— Что ты можешь знать о подлинном бессмертии? — мрачно поинтересовался человек в капюшоне. — О настоящей власти и могуществе?

Я справилась с искушением бросить ещё один взгляд в сторону корабля на реке.

— О настоящем могуществе? Ничего, наверное. Ты, смотрю, тоже в этом не особо преуспел.

На мгновение мне показалось, что мой противник наконец-то не выдержит и пойдёт в атаку. Однако он хорошо владел собой.

— Ты ведь совсем ещё дитя… — протянул он так, словно только что об этом вспомнил. — Ты подумала над моим предложением? У тебя было время, чтобы поразмыслить. Присоединишься ко мне, чтобы узнать свою истинную природу?

— Предложение заманчивое, — призналась я. — Пожалуй, я бы даже согласилась, если б не одно маленькое «но».

— Какое же?

— Ты опоздал, — сообщила я, подбирая брошенный повод. Кобыла подо мной напряглась, готовая в любой момент прыгнуть в небо. — Причём опоздал по нескольким направлениям сразу. Я уже знаю свою природу.

Скупые на движение мимические мышцы на мёртвом лице странно дёрнулись — не то судорога, не то тик.

— И ещё, — добавила я, показывая взглядом на реку за спиной человека в капюшоне, — ты прозевал прибытие Дозора.

Он стремительно обернулся — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как последний пегас прыгает с кормы одинокого судна и быстро набирает высоту. Ветер донёс до меня боевой клич Цельса. Высоко в небе ему ответили сотни серых пегасов. На несколько минут воздух наполнился их режущей слух перекличкой.

Наш отряд, предварительно погруженный на зафрахтованное судно, чтобы появление возле острова прошло незамеченным, скрылся в тени кружащих над островом пегасов. Я не могла этого видеть с земли, но знала, что они поднимутся выше, над табуном, туда, где светло и холодно. Я почти видела, как двадцать шесть пегасов строятся в большую карусель, нос за хвостом, и выравнивают свой полёт, выверяя дистанцию и подстраиваясь под скорость друг друга. Как они кружат над островом, принуждая хаотичный серый табун внизу делать то же самое — выстраиваться друг за другом и выравниваться в гигантское кольцо над островом.

Стадный инстинкт пегасов, принуждающий их следовать за вожаком, сыграл нам на руку дважды. Сперва когда мне верхом на Селебрити удалось собрать воедино несколько табунов и заставить их следовать за собой. Теперь — когда табун инстинктивно копировал поведение осёдланных пегасов, действующих спокойно и уверенно. И он поможет нам снова. Должен помочь.

В просвет, образовавшийся в центре табуна, словно сквозь тучи пробилось солнце. Кольцо расходилось, приобретая задуманную форму.

Два всадника отделились от тёмной массы и ринулись вниз, прямо ко мне. Цельс приземлился первым, рухнув в точку, и замер, изогнув шею и широко раздувая ноздри. Задранный от возбуждения хвост торчал почти вертикально, заваливаясь на круп, наполовину раскрытые крылья казались вдвое больше из-за поднятых дыбом кроющих перьев. Если Итана в седле казалась спокойной, едва ли не отстранённой, то поза жеребца выдавала его намерения с головой.

Тантал опустился рядом, сложив крылья на спине. Рафаэль повернулась ко мне и подмигнула.

— Ого, вижу, случилась незапланированная, но весьма приятная встреча с автором безобразия. Ники, может, представишь нас? А то командир, кажется, не в духе, и представлять этого господина желает только в петле… — тут она снова обернулась к человеку в капюшоне. — Прошу прощения, мы не были уверены, что вас встретим, так что не захватили в подарок сувениров.

Такой напор мог кого угодно выбить из колеи.

— Кто ты? — почти выплюнул человек в капюшоне, уставившись на Рафаэль так, словно на её месте стояло хтоническое чудовище.

Или не словно, мелькнула у меня шальная мысль. Что если для него Рафаэль и в самом деле была чудовищем?..

Мертвецы не любят магов крови. Никто не любит магов крови, если уж на то пошло, но кровь — это жизнь, тепло, пламя в груди, пульсация в артериях. Даже если это незаконно, противно воле богов и неправильно. Человек в капюшоне столкнулся с полной своей противоположностью. Две формы богомерзкого зла встретились, чтобы выяснить, какая злее. И, похоже, одну сторону конфликта это здорово забавляло.

— Я та, кто сделает из твоего черепа подсвечник, — ухмыльнулась Рафаэль.

— Маг крови, — выплюнул её собеседник с таким выражением лица, словно наступил в навоз.

— Ты так говоришь, будто это что-то плохое.

Я не удержалась от нервного смешка.

— Вы ещё существуете? — поинтересовался человек в капюшоне.

Рафаэль покачала головой.

— Друг мой, ты отстал от жизни. Наверное, потому что умер. «Мы» в моём лице не только существуем, но и ведём агрессивную полемику с различными извращениями древнейшего искусства. И я сейчас не проституцию имею в виду.

По губам мертвеца скользнула неестественная усмешка.

— Ты ничего не сможешь мне сделать.

— Возможно, — отозвалась Рафаэль. — Ты благоразумно покинул область моих познаний. А вот с твоим нагромождением, — она обвела широким жестом остров, реку и даже небо над нашими головами, — смогу.

Мне показалось, что на миг в мёртвом взгляде человека в капюшоне мелькнуло сомнение. Но только на миг.

— Сделай это, — любезно разрешил он. — И мир сгорит.

— Это уж мы посмотрим.

Человек в капюшоне ухмыльнулся и щёлкнул пальцами.

Я не видела, откуда стреляли. Однако в то же мгновение множество болтов устремилось в тёмное небо. Не нужно было целиться, чтобы попасть — пегасов было слишком много, и любая стрела, пущенная с достаточно мощного рычага, рано или поздно угодила бы в цель.

Секундой позже небо озарила алая вспышка. Двадцать шесть амулетов среагировали на угрозу одновременно и образовали своеобразный щит. Задержись он в небе чуть дольше, я уверена, внимательный зритель смог бы прочесть в узорных силовых линиях руны крови, войны и ненависти — особенно последнего.

Однако щит не был совершенен. Он сбил с курса и рассеял большую часть болтов, однако некоторые всё же попали в цель. Воздух прорезал пронзительный крик боли. Селебрити вскинула голову, вглядываясь в небо. Я последовала её примеру и успела заметить, как несколько сбитых пегасов падают в реку. Ещё два или три силуэта начали контролируемый спуск.

Второй залп был успешнее. Снизившиеся пегасы, очутившись за пределами действия щита, рухнули на землю, собрав значительную часть болтов — стрелам всё равно, куда попасть, лишь бы там была кровь. Ещё один рухнул в воду.

Я стиснула зубы и крепче сжала повод в кулаке. Все инстинкты требовали сорваться в небо и оттуда, с высоты, ударить в ответ. Разум предписывал терпеть.

— Не останавливайся, — флегматично посоветовала Рафаэль, разглядывая свои ногти. Она даже не подняла головы, когда небеса засверкали алым.

Почуяв подвох, человек в капюшоне поднял руку, и обстрел прекратился. Но было уже поздно. По воде и по земле, там, куда упали сбитые пегасы, расползались алые линии. Закрыв глаза, я иным зрением, не привязанным к телу, видела, как они растекаются в стороны, словно акварель по мокрой бумаге. Следуя заранее начертанным курсом, они образовывали поверх октаграммы другой рисунок, более сложный. Толстые извитые линии легли поверх тонких прямых, искажая восьмиконечную звезду.

— Мы тут внесли некоторые коррективы в твоё построение, — сообщила Рафаэль таким тоном, словно речь шла о погоде. — Надеюсь, ты не в обиде. Продолжай сбивать пегасов, если хочешь упростить нам задачу.

Ещё один раненый пегас опустился на землю, добавляя свою кровь к пролитой ранее. Язычки алого пламени рванулись от него во все стороны, испепеляя стрелков, притаившихся в засаде поблизости.

— Удивительно, как тебе удалось собрать здесь столько народу для обороны острова, — заметила Рафаэль. — Расход большой? В такой близости от прорыва люди быстро начинают разговаривать с деревьями.

Человек в капюшоне презрительно усмехнулся.

— Это место не для живых.

Логично, подумалось мне. Мертвецы не спятят вблизи прорыва, не изменятся непредсказуемым образом, и не будут противиться приказам.

— Мудрый ход, — заметила Рафаэль. — Я имею в виду, для сушёных мозгов, не обижайся. Если с обстрелом пегасов мы всё решили, предлагаю приступить наконец к делу.

Человек в капюшоне не ответил. Он ударил молча.

Замешкайся Селебрити хоть на мгновение — и её постигла бы та же участь, что меня в посольстве, когда я самонадеянно вышла вперёд с наконечниками для стрел. Но кобыла оказалась быстрее. Она взвилась в небо, позволяя потоку чужеродной энергии оставить рытвину на том месте, где её ноги только что касались земли.

Что-то ослепительно белое мелькнуло на краю моего зрения, но пегасы лучше видят то, что происходит сбоку. Кобыла уклонилась, проваливаясь в воздушную яму. Следующий разряд почти угодил мне в плечо. Я бросила повод, управляя пегасом только ногами, и раскинула руки, поднимая куполообразный щит. Две молнии ударили в него снизу. Я чувствовала покалывание в кончиках пальцев и солёный привкус на языке.

«Твои силы не действуют на меня», — вспомнила я предупреждение человека в капюшоне. Зато, как оказалось, отлично действуют тяжёлые люстры. Здесь, на берегу Торна, не было подходящего потолка, который можно обрушить, зато было кое-что получше.

Селебрити немного упиралась, не желая разворачиваться, когда я направила её вверх. Все выше и выше, туда, где шумели сотни огромных крыльев. Она поняла смысл манёвра в тот момент, когда я выровняла полёт, подбирая повод, и задержала на мгновение, вынуждая кобылу почти зависнуть в воздухе.

Она замерла, сердце пропустило удар между двумя взмахами крыльев. А потом пегас опрокинулся вниз, словно падающие качели, и помчался к земле, вытянув передние ноги.

Человек в капюшоне определённо был не из тех, кто не учится на своих ошибках. У него была доля секунды, чтобы осознать опасность и принять меры. Он сделал это — направил в пегаса заряд кинетической энергии, достаточный, чтобы опрокинуть на землю лошадь. Но набранная скорость была уже слишком велика. Заряд столкнулся со щитом и замедлил падение, но не остановил и не отклонил в сторону. Секундой позже передние копыта Селебрити сшибли врага на землю.

Кому-то другому они бы, пожалуй, снесли череп или хотя бы переломили позвоночник, оставив голову болтаться за плечами, как походный мешок. Человек в капюшоне только рухнул назад и не сразу поднялся.

Селебрити взмахнула крыльями, с огромной перегрузкой выравнивая полёт, и оттолкнулась от земли задними ногами, снова взмывая вверх. Человек в капюшоне медленно поднимался на ноги. Я знала, что ещё мгновение он будет дезориентирован, а потом его внимание сосредоточится на мне. И он упустил главное.

Итана уже спешилась и стояла на самом краю уцелевшей реальности, в опасной близости от рваного края Завесы. Тонкая алая нить внутреннего контура октаграммы проходила у самых её ног. Дальше, за тлеющим краем ткани мироздания, зияла брешь. Кажется, только при виде прорыва таких масштабов, не объятого эфирным пламенем, я начала понимать, почему ту сторону называют Бездной.

Изнутри она выглядит не так. Со дна ущелья скалы тоже выглядят не такими, как с его края за миг до падения.

Итана подняла левую руку с закатанным до локтя рукавом. В правой тускло сверкнул багровый клинок. Я так и не услышала, что она сказала, сжимая острые грани в ладони.

Человек в капюшоне резко обернулся, забыв обо мне. Итана стояла на краю Бездны, держа оружие за клинок левой рукой. На багровой стали краснела настоящая кровь.

— Ты?..

— А я говорила тебе, Отто, — строго произнесла мой командир. — Нужно учить генеалогию.

— Не делай этого! — потребовал человек в капюшоне, и впервые в его голосе звучал искренний страх.

Итана разжала пальцы, роняя багровый клинок на тонкую алую черту.

Оружие вспыхнуло ослепительно ярким светом, но ещё ярче горела кровь и линии, начертанные этой кровью. На мгновение вспышка ослепила всех нас, а, когда зрение вернулось, тонкий барьер, отделяющий прорыв от материального мира, перестал существовать.

Остров охватило эфирное пламя.

Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что, не будь с нами Итаны, мы едва ли пережили бы этот день.

В первые минуты после падения контрольного контура ориентиров не существовало. Мир вокруг нас вернулся к первозданному хаосу, существовавшему, согласно мифам, до рождения первых звёзд. В нём были свет и тьма, пылающее пламя и ледяной холод, что-то тяжёлое и плотное и нечто лёгкое и проницаемое, но не было земли и неба, воды и воздуха. Откровенно говоря, я не уверена, что было даже время.

Селебрити пронзительно закричала, но некому было ей ответить. Звуки тонули в рёве эфирного пламени, рвущегося в небеса, прорезая ткань вселенной острыми языками всех цветов радуги. Мы потерялись в творящемся безумии.

Когда проведённая кровью черта исчезла, Итана была ближе всех к прорыву. Именно к ней первым делом устремилось пламя, и она смогла навязать бушующему пожару свои правила игры.

Иным зрением, поскольку физическое было затуманено водоворотом взбесившихся красок, я увидела столп света впереди и направила пегаса к нему.

Итана стояла у края прорыва, где тонкая ткань Завесы разошлась в стороны, как края воспалённой раны. В руке у неё был клинок — не багровая поделка, сгоревшая на линии контроля, а шпага, которую она и раньше использовала в таких операциях. Повернувшись боком к прорыву в классической фехтовальной стойке, она удерживала рвущееся в наш мир пламя, отбивая длинные языки, словно вражеские атаки. Касаясь эфирного огня не-реальности, шпага создавала яркую вспышку. Этот свет мне и удалось разглядеть в царящем вокруг хаосе.

И этот край прорыва держался, не расширяясь. Вокруг искажалось и плавилось пространство и время, цвета перемешивались, звуки затухали и усиливались снова, но занятая Итаной позиция не поддавалась.

Иным зрением я видела порванный край Завесы в этом месте. Слишком тонкий и хрупкий, как осыпающаяся ткань на срезе. Если бы я сейчас попыталась, как обычно, соединить края, они разошлись бы снова. Если бы попыталась стянуть их ближе друг к другу, тонкая вуаль, в которую превратилась здесь Завеса, не выдержала бы. Оставалось одно.

— Командир! — крикнула я, направляя Селебрити вниз.

На миг Итана подняла голову. В свете иного зрения она выглядела иначе. Многие выглядят иначе, в этом нет ничего удивительного, но мне почудились контуры странных линий, уходящих куда-то вверх за её спиной. Однако времени, чтобы подумать об этом, не осталось.

Я бросила ей конец тонкой нити реальности, и она поймала его свободной рукой. После этого я открыла глаза.

Мне нужно было закрепить нить за ближайший островок материи на краю прорыва, чтобы создать якорь. Материальные объекты нашего мира не могут рассечь Завесу, и закреплённая за такой якорь нить удержит её, но не прорежет. Ствол дерева, вынесенный рекой на пляж, показался мне подходящим вариантом.

Итана закрепила нить со своей стороны. Натянутая как струна, та слабо гудела от напряжения, но держалась. Первая стяжка была установлена.

После этого Итана вскочила в седло Цельса, и мы направились вверх. Туда, где пламя не-реальности билось в тёмную преграду из кружащих в небе пегасов. Оно рвалось в небо, стремилось проложить себе путь наверх, расширяя прорыв. Но не могло. Длинные языки зелёного, жёлтого и синего цветов съёживались и гасли, касаясь копыт.

Крылья пегасов не рвут Завесу и не могут её залатать. Но в конечном итоге, неспособные гореть, они гасили эфирное пламя, став живой преградой на его пути. В этом отношении наш безумный план сработал.

Мы поднялись выше, пробиваясь сквозь живой заслон. Вой ветра, разреженный воздух, хлопанье крыльев и возбуждённые крики пегасов лишили нас слуха. Осталась только дальняя система сигналов Дозора.

Тем не менее, Итана собрала воедино рассеявшийся над островом отряд и уверенно вела нас следующие несколько минут, часов или дней — невозможно было понять это, когда само время горело и плавилось вокруг.

Табун пегасов отрезал эфирное пламя от неба, не давая порыву распространяться вверх. Он не мог расползтись вглубь земли, потому что почва плохо горит. Теперь мы должны были взять под контроль расширяющиеся края.

Мы разделились на четыре группы и разлетелись по розе ветров вокруг острова, устанавливая стяжки наподобие той, которую мы с Итаной поставили на земле.

Со мной были Ванда, Реми, Те’Ами, Роджер, Ирма и Амори. Два Аякса разлетелись по флангам. Чёрные крылья Данталиона мелькали то с одной, то с другой стороны. Шира, Радуга и Безупречная стали моим ударным клином, храбро таранившим наступающее эфирное пламя под прикрытием серебристого щита.

Мы не чувствовали ни усталости, ни страха, когда крылья пегасов в последний момент закрывали нас от бросающихся в лицо языков пламени, ни боли от врезавшихся в тело ремней обвязки, когда выполняли крутые виражи. Чувства притупились, поблекли и стали не важны. Важно было только удержать щит перед сбивающими пламя всадниками. Разглядеть обтрепанный край истончившейся Завесы. Найти точку в реальном мире, чтобы закрепить очередную нить.

Множество тонких, но прочных нитей стянули края прорыва, не давая ему бесконтрольно расширяться. Беснующееся пламя не-реальности утихло и осело, как огонёк свечи под стеклянным колпаком, но не погасло. Мы взяли прорыв под контроль, своей волей удерживая его в прежних границах. Но это было всё, что мы могли сделать. Соединить края огромной бреши в Завесе тем же способом было невозможно. Нити не выдержали бы напряжения. Сама истончённая Завеса не выдержала бы, риск ещё одного прорыва поблизости возрастал с каждой минутой.

У нас было мало времени, да и то, что было, уже существенно исказилось. Я не бралась с уверенностью предположить, что происходит сейчас за пределами скорёженного пространства вблизи прорыва. День или ночь? Шторм или штиль? Время утратило линейность, и наши грубые стяжки не делали его ровнее.

Окрестности прорыва не были спокойны. Несмотря на контроль, барьера, отделявшего его от мира вокруг, больше не существовало. Странные существа, затронутые эфирным пламенем, иногда поднимались в небо. Некоторые выходили из леса, скаля окровавленные пасти и растопыривая гротескно увеличившиеся когти. Они противно выли и ревели в небо, наполненное такой желанной, но недосягаемой добычей. Те, что могли летать, временами кидались на нас, вынуждая отвлечься, чтобы дать им достойный отпор.

Селебрити сбила тараном четырёхкрылую тварь с вытянутой клыкастой мордой, которая внезапно кинулась на наш отряд сбоку. Реми пустил стрелу в другое существо, напоминавшее зелёную осу-переростка, у которой на брюшке угадывались очертания человеческого лица. Тварь противно заверещала и свалилась вниз, в прорыв, чтобы догореть там окончательно.

Я понимала, что должна сделать то, что неминуемо сделаю. Иного пути не могло быть. Во время пожара Салерно его тоже не было, и с тех пор никто не придумал ничего лучше.

Мы приземлились на узкой полосе песка между пылающей раной на ткани вселенной и мутной речной водой. Четыре пегаса молчали, не приветствуя друг друга, только Цельс раздувал ноздри. Мы тоже смотрели друг на друга молча. Каждая знала, что придётся сделать.

Итана заговорила первой.

— Я беру на себя Отто, — сказала она. — Простите. Это мой долг, и я должна его вернуть.

— Тебе не убить его, — спокойно отозвалась Астория.

— Ты не сказала «не победить». Это вселяет надежду.

На мгновение повисла пауза. Астория буравила командира взглядом, но та лишь усмехнулась в ответ. Я поняла, что время пришло.

— Я пойду на ту сторону, — сообщила я, стискивая в пальцах прядь гривы Селебрити. — И закрою прорыв изнутри.

— Ты не сможешь этого сделать в одиночку, — тут же среагировала Астория.

— Посмотрим.

— Не сможешь, — повторила она.

— Наша пессимистка права, — вдруг заявила Рафаэль. — Не сможешь. Поэтому ты не пойдёшь одна.

Я покачала головой.

— Не обсуждается. Я не смогу держать за щитом двух всадников и закрывать при этом гигантскую дыру в Завесе, даже изнутри.

Рафаэль покачала головой.

— Кто-то должен прикрыть тебе спину. Пусть это буду я. Если… — она запнулась. — Если мои усилия будут чрезмерны, просто оставь меня на той стороне. Тори, будь добра, помолчи.

Она была спокойна, но мне показалось, что в глазах Астории мелькнул ужас.

— Ты не можешь… — произнесла она очень тихо. Это было совсем на неё не похоже — смотреть на что-то с ужасом, сознавая своё бессилие.

— Могу. За этим я здесь, — Рафаэль усмехнулась. — Помни о своём долге. Ник, и ты помни. Итана, если кто-то из нас не вернётся — было честью служить с тобой все эти годы.

Та улыбнулась.

— Взаимно, Раф. Я счастлива, что знала тебя.

Вновь установилось молчание. Мы смотрели друг на друга, мгновения растягивались в вечность, вечность сжималась в доли секунды. Время истекало. Мы все чувствовали это и всё же медлили, как человек на краю проруби оттягивает момент прыжка, до бесконечности собираясь с силами, чтобы погрузиться в освобождённую ото льда полынью.

— Идёмте, — сказала я наконец, спустя долгие несколько секунд. — Времени осталось мало. Командир…

Я поняла, что не могу произнести это вслух. Итана кивнула.

— Я тебя тоже.

Она подобрала повод, и Цельс прыгнул вверх, расправляя крылья. Мгновением позже Астория последовала за ней. Усилием воли заставив себя не провожать взглядом улетающих пегасов, я повернулась к Рафаэль.

— И что ты будешь делать?

Она пожала плечами и спешилась, на ходу оглаживая крутую шею Тантала.

— То, чего делать нельзя, как всегда. Пообещай мне одну вещь, хорошо, Ник?

Я почувствовал острый укол тревоги. Это было непохоже на Рафаэль. В её голосе не было обычной уверенности, граничащей с безрассудством. Страха, впрочем, не было тоже. Скорее сомнение.

— Что пообещать?

Рафаэль вдруг широко улыбнулась, как ребёнок, которому вручили обещанный подарок. Голубые глаза слабо засветились.

— Обещай, что убьёшь меня, если у тебя возникнут сомнения.

— Ты имеешь в виду — большие, чем обычно?

Она покачала головой.

— Ты меня поняла. Если я утрачу человеческий облик, речь, душу; если нападу на тебя или пегаса — ты должна прикончить меня без тени сомнений, сколь угодно жестоко, но надёжно. Так, чтобы я не поднялась на ноги за твоей спиной, как только ты отвернёшься.

— А иначе что?

Рафаэль ласково погладила шею своего пегаса. Тот слегка толкнул её мордой.

— А иначе я тебя убью.

Затем она подняла свой нож и приставила его к шее ласкающегося пегаса.

— Не дёргай головой минуту, а?

Тантал замер, едва вздрогнув, когда острый кончик клинка проткнул ярёмную вену, как хорошо поставленный ланцет. Белую шкуру запятнала тёмная кровь. Рафаэль бросила нож и припала губами к ране на шее пегаса.

Будто заворожённая, я наблюдала, как она с упоением пьёт льющуюся из пробитой вены кровь. Это длилось долго, достаточно долго, чтобы пегас начал нетерпеливо переступать передними ногами. Но едва ли такая потеря крови вообще была для него заметна.

Когда Рафаэль оторвалась от ярёмного жёлоба на шее мерина и повернулась ко мне, раны уже не было. Не было даже прорехи в шерсти. Тантал казался совершенно спокойным, словно даже не заметил кровопускания.

Но вот в лице Рафаэль кое-что переменилось. На щеках красными пятнами проступил лихорадочный румянец. Радужку прежде голубых глаз затянуло алым. Когда она заговорила, я заметила, как удлинились ясно видимые теперь клыки.

— Пойдём, — сказала она. — Нужно торопиться.

— Мне ещё не следует тебя убить? — уточнила я.

Она рассмеялась чужим, но всё ещё таким же звонким смехом.

— Пока ещё нет. Ты поймёшь, если это будет необходимо. Давай, пошевеливайся.

Я пожала плечам и толкнула Селебрити, направляя её в бездну.

Привычный мир, где есть запахи и звуки, а пространство вокруг можно постичь с помощью зрения, остался позади. Два пегаса, вороной и серый, расправили крылья, хотя по ту сторону не было неба, чтобы лететь, и земли, чтобы упасть. Сырая энергия лизала возведённый мною купол, словно ласкаясь, чтобы её впустили внутрь. Пустили в себя. Наполнились ею, погрузились в неё, растворились в безумном водовороте звука цветов и вкуса запахов.

Рафаэль не использовала щитов. Они с Танталом свободно парили в потоках не-реальности. Если я отгораживалась от энергии той стороны бытия щитом, противопоставляя себя ей, то Рафаэль словно купалась в бешеном вихре, губительном для всего живого и материального. Энергия текла сквозь неё, не причиняя ей вреда.

Та сторона небезопасна для пегасов, однако они не горят в эфирном пламени. Говорят, что маги крови способны на время усвоить способности того, чью кровь они пьют, чтобы наполнить себя силой. Это всегда казалось мне преувеличением, но, как выяснилось, я была не права.

«Готова?» — спросила меня Рафаэль. Вопрос не прозвучал вслух, здесь не было ничего, что могло бы передавать звуковые колебания, но я всё же слышала его.

«Да».

«Тогда сбрось щит».

Я изумлённо обернулась к ней, хотя в этом не было необходимости. Здесь, вне пространства и времени, Рафаэль была позади и впереди меня, сверху и снизу, рядом и бесконечно далеко одновременно.

«Сбрось щит», — повторила она.

Я колебалась. Фонтаны сырой энергии снаружи бились о серебристую преграду. Сбрось щит, слышала я со всех сторон, видела, осязала, могла попробовать на вкус. Брось, он будет мешать тебе, тебе это не нужно, сбрось щит и освободись.

Я решила, что в Рафаэль говорит безумие. Она пьяна от крови и едва ли может адекватно оценивать свои поступки. Если послушаться её, это погубит нас всех.

Но Тантал был рядом. Он не напивался крови, и всё же потоки энергии вокруг не причиняли ему вреда. Быть может…

Вспомни, кто ты, звучало со всех сторон. Вспомни, почувствуй, пойми, обрети свободу.

Я покачала головой, хотя это движение здесь не имело никакого смысла. Нет.

Рафаэль поняла мой отказ и приняла его.

Прорыв Завесы был перед нами, позади и вокруг нас. Огромная прореха в ткани вселенной, словно дыра в мешке, наполненном бесконечным пылающим ничем. Я видела тонкие серебристые нити, стягивающие края Завесы. Они гудели от напряжения. Некоторые готовы были лопнуть.

И всё же с этой стороны прорыв казался пугающе маленьким посреди бескрайнего океана не-реальности.

Медленно, а, может быть, быстро, ведь здесь не было времени, мы начали соединять края прорехи. Сырая энергия, та её часть, что мог пропустить щит, текла сквозь меня, направляясь к границам прорыва. Больше нитей протянулись от одного края прорехи к другому.

Я почувствовала что-то вроде боли. То ли жар, то ли холод начал покалывать кончики пальцев. Острые щупальца протянулись дальше, до локтей, потом до подмышек, пока боль не угнездилась где-то глубоко в груди. Страшно заныла спина вблизи лопаток.

Ледяной страх поднялся откуда-то снизу, не давая вздохнуть, хотя здесь не нужно было дышать. Что, если я погибну, не успев закончить? Что, если Рафаэль не справится одна?

Спокойно, сказала я себе. Это всего лишь инстинкты. Я не ранена, и у меня нет причин умирать. Усталость не в счёт. Я справлюсь.

Мы справимся, поправила меня Селебрити.

Да. Мы.

Другие нити, более грубые и прочные, протянулись под углом к нитям основы. Это походило на гигантский ткацкий станок. Не рискуя соединить края огромного прорыва напрямую, словно хирургическим швом, мы вынуждены были штопать его, как порванный чулок. По краям, от нити до нити, сотканная основа заполнялась рубцовой тканью, формируя грубый шрам на Завесе.

Он будет заметен ещё долго, если вообще сгладится когда-нибудь. Пространство и время здесь уже никогда не станут прежними. Водовороты вблизи складок на ткани мироздания будут уносить кружить суда страшнее любых порогов. В сети рыбаков будут попадаться странные существа, непохожие на речных рыб. Птицы будут огибать остров во время перелётов. Люди будут теряться в лесу из пары деревьев. Но Завеса останется цела, а мир не сгорит в одночасье.

Нам удалось заполнить прорыв до половины, когда что-то огромное поднялось из глубин небытия, чтобы всё разрушить.

Неведомая сила, напоминающая порыв штормового ветра, гигантскую волну или столп пламени до небес разорвала натянутые нити. Что-то ударило Селебрити под крыло, отбрасывая пегаса в сторону, как котёнка, и рванулось к Рафаэль.

Я действовала инстинктивно, не задумываясь о последствиях. Меня затопила ненависть, граничащая с яростью. Что бы ни представляло собой это существо, оно не имело права нам мешать. Оно должно было быть уничтожено.

Рафаэль развернула пегаса. Алая вспышка на миг ослепила меня, когда атаковавшая нас тварь столкнулась с ней.

Селебрити уже разворачивалась, бросаясь в погоню.

«Закрой прорыв!» — крикнула я Рафаэль, кидаясь вперёд, туда, где зияла самая крупная прореха в натянутой нами сетке основы.

По ту сторону было небо. Холодное, колючее, наполненное рёвом ветра и криками пегасов небо.

Мы с тварью столкнулись на границе миров, на стыке энергии и материи. Здесь ещё не было пространства и времени, но уже существовало какое-то подобие порядка. Я впервые увидела, как эфирное пламя рвётся наружу, жадно поглощая всё, из чего состоит привычный нам мир. Но другой поток, ничуть не уступающий ему, рвался на ту сторону.

Там, где проходила Завеса, они сталкивались и смешивались, образуя пылающий хаос.

Впервые мне пришло в голову, что, возможно, упорядоченный холод нашего мира способен нанести той стороне не меньший вред, чем причиняет нам эфирное пламя. Быть может, для обитателей не-реальности мы, очутившиеся на другой стороне бытия, казались такими же пугающими монстрами, как они для нас?..

Развить эту мысль я не успела.

На стыке реальности с не-реальностью тварь приняла форму. Она была размером с небольшой дом. Шесть лап с острыми когтями протянулись в нашу сторону. Кожистые крылья били по воздуху, образуя два мощных потока. Голова, увенчанная длинными, загнутыми назад рогами склонилась ко мне, открывая зубастую пасть, и спросила:

— Ты боишься смерти?

Голос походил на скрежет камня по стеклу и шипение раскалённой стали в воде. Я поморщилась, чувствуя, что должна ответить, хотя интуиция подсказывала — продуктивного диалога у нас не выйдет.

— Я уже умерла однажды, и ничего не боюсь.

— Врёшь!.. — с удовлетворением констатировала тварь. — Ты боишься. Боятся все.

Я вдруг поняла, что это за существо и почему оно явилось ко мне. Это не было чудесным озарением, скорее, сумрачной догадкой, но почему-то я была уверена, что права.

— Кроме тех, кто приносит тебе жертвы, верно?

Тварь наклонила голову к плечу, где начиналась верхняя из шести лап.

— Ты понимаешь. Что ты можешь мне предложить?

— О, у меня очень редкое предложение. Думаю, таких тебе никто ещё не делал.

Существо облизнуло ноздри раздвоенным языком. С торчащих из пасти клыков капала слюна.

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— Предлагаю тебе заткнуться.

Тварь помедлила, не то размышляя, не то оценивая мой не слишком изящный каламбур.

— Ты — существо из этого мира, и не можешь появиться в нашем, не так ли? — продолжала я. — Но он манит тебя как источник силы, которую может дать. Если ты вырвешься туда, то обретёшь огромную власть — и перестанешь существовать, ведь ты всего лишь сгусток энергии. Чтобы присутствовать там, хотя бы частично, тебе нужно тело, верно? Но его нет.

Я усмехнулась и покачала головой, недоумевая, как не поняла этого раньше.

— Вот, на чём строится ваш договор с человеком в капюшоне. Он даёт тебе тела, чтобы часть тебя могла находиться по нашу сторону Завесы — а ты даёшь ему возможность существовать в своём теле после смерти и скрываешь его от Матери Снов.

Зубастая пасть оскалилась.

— Выгодная сделка.

— Нет, не особенно. У меня для тебя паршивые новости — твой компаньон предатель.

Существо посмотрело на меня с недоумением.

— Он задумал сменить тебя на Горгону, — продолжала я. — Извини, если сейчас разбила тебе сердце, или что у тебя там есть. У нас, людей, сложные внутривидовые отношения. Как видишь, даже то, что мужчина пожертвовал тебе собственного первенца, не означает, что он не переметнётся к другой, как только появится шанс.

Тварь взревела, разинув пасть на добрых сто восемьдесят градусов, как могут только змеи.

— Ложь!

— Я тебя умоляю, зачем бы мне врать? Тебя ещё не бросили, но уже кинули, выражаясь языком торговли. Сочувствую.

На этом наша беседа естественным образом прервалась, поскольку тварь бросилась в прорыв Завесы, натягивая неплотно сплетённые нити. Я не могла допустить, чтобы она выбралась наружу, только не сейчас, когда рана в ткани вселенной почти закрылась.

Селебрити отреагировала не на команду повода, а на напряжение тела, готового к рывку. Огромные крылья ударили по тому, что заменяло здесь воздух. Тварь была намного крупнее пегаса, но на такой дистанции у нас не было другого оружия кроме тарана всем корпусом.

Копыта врезались в странной формы череп. Тварь мотнула головой, едва не подняв нас на рога, но кобыла в последний момент ушла вниз. Здесь не было силы тяжести в привычном нам смысле и не было свободного падения. Чтобы лететь вниз, Селебрити приходилось прилагать такие же усилия, как при подъёме.

Серебристое копьё отделилось от щита и пробило крыло твари, после чего растворилось в пространстве. Брызнула чёрная жидкость, больше напоминающая грязное масло, чем кровь. Существо взревело и обернулось ко мне. Жёлтые глаза пылали яростью.

Мы схватились в призрачном небе на границе между реальностью и не-реальностью, сцепившись в рукопашной. Ноги и крылья молотили во все стороны, благо конечностей было немало. Острые когти вспороли шкуру на шее и боку Селебрити, рассекли мне куртку на спине и сорвали один из ремней обвязки. Тварь лишилась глаза, из ноздрей текла чёрная кровь. Энергетическое копьё, пущенное мной, отсекло ей одну из когтистых лап. Когти другой скользнули по моему бедру, оставляя две глубокие раны до самого колена. Ногу обдало жаром, боль на мгновение затуманила зрение.

Ледяные язычки пламени облизнули кровоточащие раны на бедре.

Только теперь, достаточно поздно, я осознала, что щит уже давно разлетелся на куски, и пузырь реальности больше не отделяет нас с кобылой от пылающего вокруг небытия. Но мне было всё равно.

Энергия неслась сквозь моё тело бешеным вихрем, не сдерживаемая больше ничем. Раны на бедре затянулись. Глубокие царапины на шее Селебрити закрылись и больше не кровоточили. Освобождённая и доступная теперь сила была со всех сторон, наполняла меня изнутри, бесновалась снаружи. Преград больше не существовало.

Вспомни, шептали голоса вокруг. Вспомни, кто ты.

Раскрывай крылья, сказал другой голос. Расправь крылья и лети.

Ещё одно сверкающее копьё, похожее на молнию, сорвалось с моих пальцев и устремилось в грудь зубастой твари. Другой рукой я расстегнула карабины на оставшихся ремнях обвязки. Ветер на границе миров напружинил перья на моих крыльях, ставших вдруг из полупрозрачных жёсткими, материальными и невероятно реальными посреди зыбкого небытия.

Я оттолкнулась от спины пегаса и взмахнула крыльями, отправляясь в самостоятельный полёт.

Селебрити заходила сверху, метя в голову твари, а я очутилась внизу. Сразу три пылающих копья вонзились в то, что заменяло существу плоть. Оно яростно закричало и забило крыльями, когда копыта пегаса врезались в оскаленную морду, пробивая переносицу.

От воплей существа заложило уши. С неожиданной ясностью я вдруг поняла, что его атака — свидетельство не вспыльчивости, а страха. Оно атаковало, потому что боялось меня. Боялось нас, непонятных существ из другого мира, для чего-то сцепленных воедино. Оно сознавало, что я сильнее. Оно не могло победить в этой драке.

Я понимала также, что не могу убить его сейчас. Могу изгнать в глубины его мира, изгнать надолго, так что оно ещё не скоро выползет в надежде на новые жертвы. Но не убить. Я вообще не была уверена, существует ли по ту сторону само понятие смерти.

Алый клинок, напоминающий формой шпагу Итаны, появился в моей руке, повинуясь даже не мысли, а смутному желанию. Крылья поднесли меня ближе. Пульсирующий сгусток света, принявший форму оружия, рассёк тварь от горла до того места, откуда росла нижняя пара лап. Бесплотный клинок легко пробил выпуклую грудь вблизи киля, скользнул ниже и рассёк брюшину, выпуская наружу сизые петли кишок. Зашипела, испаряясь, брызнувшая из раны кровь. Однако существо это не убило.

После этого оно обратилось в бегство, стремительно удаляясь от прорыва, где мир казался почти материальным. Крылья, только что с шумом молотившие по воздуху, рассекали теперь потоки сырой энергии.

Мне стоило оставить его и вернуться к Рафаэль, но к своему стыду, я последовала за ним. Вернее, мы с Селебрити последовали за ним вместе, равно одержимые жаждой уничтожить тварь, разорвать на куски, распылить на мельчайшие частицы, лишь бы она никогда больше не запятнала своим присутствием наш мир.

Когда в голове прояснилось, и я остановилась, оглядываясь, ни вдалеке, ни поблизости, ни в любом другом измерении, доступном нашему восприятию, не было ни следа прорыва. И ни следа Тантала и Рафаэль.

После закрытия прорыва у меня не осталось ориентиров. Мы с Селебрити блуждали вблизи Завесы, прощупывая её в поисках безопасного места для выхода. Чутьё пегаса и иное зрение, которым я пользовалась, показывали подходящие места, но все они были слишком далеко от острова. Опасно далеко. Я не успела бы вернуться в нужную точку пространства и времени.

О том, где Рафаэль и что с ней произошло, я старалась не думать. Я понимала, что нам повезёт, если мы не встретим её изменившуюся версию по ту сторону и не будем вынуждены её убить.

Если вообще выберемся, конечно.

Черные перья Селебрити создавали вблизи Завесы завихрения цветов и звуков, кисло-сладкие на ощупь и мягкие на вкус. Я поймала себя на том, что слышу шорох оперения, хотя здесь, в небытии, не может быть привычных нам звуков.

Значит, мы были близко.

Мы прорывались дальше сквозь бушующую бездну, ориентируясь на реальность звуков, запахов и тактильных ощущений. Повеяло речной прохладой. Зашипели залитые водой головёшки в кострище. Мелькнул солнечный луч.

Завеса в этом месте была тонкой, почти совершенно прозрачной. Я видела речной пляж по ту сторону, слышала отдалённые крики пегасов в небе, чувствовала прохладное дуновение осеннего ветра. Видела, как сверкнули в одиноком солнечном луче золотые волосы Итаны.

— Вот мы и встретились, Отто, — сказала она.

Человек в капюшоне смотрел на неё мёртвыми глазами. Она подходила спокойно, без тени волнения. Шпага, убранная в ножны, была отведена назад.

— Не такой уж долгой была разлука, — отозвался человек в капюшоне.

Итана покачала головой.

— Ты мало изменился. Я имею в виду, с того момента, когда умер.

Её собеседник рассмеялся.

— Мёртвые не меняются. Зато ты постарела. И серый мундир тебе не идёт.

Она пожала плечами.

— А мне нравится. А ещё у меня есть пегас, какого мне всегда хотелось — из южных линий, как в сгоревшем Африке. И я могу рисовать, когда захочу, а не когда никто не видит. У серого мундира есть свои плюсы.

— И ещё ты умрёшь сегодня.

— Это да. Но после тебя.

Несколько минут они молчали, сверля друг друга тяжёлыми взглядами.

— Иногда я думаю, — произнесла наконец Итана. — Ты помнишь, как его звали?

— Его?

— Моего сына, — она грустно улыбнулась. — Твоего сына. Которого, ты не задумываясь, отдал тварям по ту сторону.

— Ты ошибаешься.

— В чём?

— Я задумывался.

Взгляд Итаны стал очень холодным, хотя, казалось, дальше уже некуда.

— Как его звали? — повторила она. — Ты помнишь, Отто?

— Ты назвала его в честь короля, — произнёс человек в капюшоне с некоторым усилием. — его величества Рауля II, идиота и сибарита.

— А ты меня отговаривал, считая, что король не оценит эту выходку. Но он оценил и даже прислал подарок.

— Это была коробка кальдорской пастели. А король издевался.

— Это была коробка прекрасной пастели, которой я нарисовала его портрет и отправила обратно. Мы с тобой поспорили, получу я ответным подарком собственный портрет в каком-нибудь неподобающем виде, или мне просто запретят являться ко двору. А на другой день ты принёс нашего сына в жертву. Скажи мне, как?

— Как именно я это сделал? — уточнил человек в капюшоне.

Итана покачала головой.

— Как тебе удалось, Отто? Как ты мог вечером смеяться вместе со мной и сочинять письмо королю, а на утро убить нашего ребёнка? Вот, чего я не могу понять.

— И никогда не сможешь. Всё на свете имеет цену.

— Такую?

— Порой и такую. Тебе ли не знать? Ты же никогда не торгуешься.

— Я торгуюсь, но только когда торг стоит потраченного времени. Мне жаль, что ты не научился у меня чему-то получше, чем платить, не глядя в счёт.

Губы человека в капюшоне как-то странно дрогнули.

— Я не ослышался? — уточнил он. — Тебе меня жаль?

Итана усмехнулась.

— Не тебя, а лишь того, кем ты мог стать, но уже никогда не станешь.

Она опустила руку на эфес шпаги.

— Только ты и я, Отто. Как в старые добрые времена. Только кровь омоет шпагу, только смерть омоет честь.

— Только кровь напомнит черни, кто, зачем и где мы есть, — закончил человек в капюшоне сангинскую форму вызова на дуэль до смерти.

Куртка Итаны упала на песок. С тихим звоном крестились клинки.

«Нет!» — закричала я по ту сторону Завесы, но меня никто не слышал.

Они двигались быстро. Пугающе быстро. Сталкивающиеся клинки казались размытыми тенями.

Я понимала, что должна найти выход. Должна вернуться в материальный мир, вырваться на ту сторону, немедленно. Но не могла. Тонкая, прозрачная Завеса превратилась вдруг в стеклянную стену.

Наверное, так и остаются по ту сторону бытия навсегда. Я ничего не могла сделать, только смотреть, как две стремительные фигуры на берегу реки танцуют великолепный танец смерти с клинками в руках.

Оба были выпускниками лучших фехтовальных залов Сангины. Оба двигались технически безупречно. Вот только один был мёртв, а другая — измотана борьбой с эфирным пламенем прорыва. Нетрудно было сказать, на чьей стороне преимущество.

Итана рассекла плечо своему противнику. Тот даже не вздрогнул. Его атака оставила глубокий порез у неё на бедре, заставляя замедлиться. Технически совершенный танец превратился в грубую схватку бретёров, плевавших на дуэльный кодекс. Вместо финтов в ход пошли пинки. Человек в капюшоне ударил Итану рукоятью в лицо. Та в ответ врезала ему под колено. Шпаги скрестились у самых эфесов, и противники на мгновение замерли, сверля друг друга яростными взглядами. Лицо Итаны было в крови.

Я закричала и направила Селебрити в прозрачную преграду между мирами. Кобыла рванулась вперёд и словно ударилась о стену, но не остановилась, а продолжила давить. Завеса медленно, нехотя поддавалась. И вдруг резко уступила, подчиняясь наконец моей воле. Рассечённая ткань вселенной раздалась в стороны, пропуская нас обратно в реальный мир.

…Небо раскололось пополам. Я была везде и одновременно нигде, бесконечно падая в пустоту меж звёзд. Селебрити падала вместе со мной. Рядом со мной. Внутри и вокруг меня.

Мы были единым целым.

Что-то огромное шевельнулось впереди, поворачивая чёрную голову, чтобы взглянуть на меня через плечо.

«Лети, — сказало оно. — Расправляй крылья и лети».

Мы раскрыли крылья и падение остановилось.

Водоворот звуков, цветов и запахов, ставший вдруг таким близким и настоящим, на мгновение ослепил меня. Когда способность воспринимать происходящее вернулась, всё уже было кончено.

Человек в капюшоне лежал на песке. Шпага Итаны торчала у него из груди, вонзённая между рёбер по самую рукоять. Из раны не текла кровь, но это было и не нужно. Восковая бледность мёртвого лица стала очевидна как никогда. Черты заострились. Носогубный треугольник отдавал в синеву.

— Вот и всё, Отто, — сказала Итана, стоя над ним неестественно прямо, расправив плечи. — Ты проиграл.

Её противник рассмеялся.

— Я вернусь, — хрипло ответил он. На губах пузырилась кровавая пена. Надо же, оказывается, он всё-таки дышал, и какая-то кровь по его жилам текла.

Я подошла к Итане. Та тепло улыбнулась мне и снова повернулась к своему поверженному врагу.

— Я хочу кое-что тебе рассказать, Отто. Прежде, чем всё закончится. Ты искал Горгону, верно? Даже пытался призвать, там, на Плато Морганы. Ты решил, что у тебя ничего не вышло. Но это было не так.

Она покачала головой.

— Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. Тебе удалось. На твой зов ответили. Просто ты этого не понял.

Итана выдержала небольшую паузу. Она часто и тяжело дышала, на бледном лице блестели капли пота.

— Ты не сможешь вернуть Горгону в мир. Даже если уничтожишь всех пегасов. А знаешь, почему? Потому что она уже здесь. Вернулась четыре года назад.

Человек в капюшоне смотрел на нас снизу вверх широко распахнутыми глазами. Итана показала на меня.

— Познакомься с её дочерью, Отто. Вернее, с дочерями. Селебрити?

Услышав, что речь идёт о ней, кобыла насторожила уши и повернула голову на звук.

— Нет, — произнёс человек в капюшоне. — Никогда. Пророчество…

Итана покачала головой.

— Пророчество гласит не о том. Там не говорится о смерти пегасов. И уж тем более всех пегасов. Там сказано «кровь последней из дочерей Горгоны». И «растопит чёрный лёд» Но пророчество написано на северном диалекте. Там многие слова составлены из двух-трёх. А все существительные пишут с заглавных букв. Порой трудно бывает понять, где имя собственное. Черным льдом на севере называют обсидиан. А дочь Горгоны — не пегас.

Она снова показала на меня.

— Помнишь девочку, Отто? Послушницу из колонии. Помнишь, как назывался орден? Ведь ты сжёг его.

В широко раскрытых глазах человека на песке мелькнуло понимание. Итана улыбнулась.

— Дочери Горгоны. Не кровь дочерей Горгоны, Отто. А кровь Дочерей Горгоны.

Тот смотрел на меня. Я пожала плечами — этот взгляд нервировал.

— Она была последней, — продолжала Итана. Теперь она говорила быстро, почти без пауз. — Сбитый серыми фуриями пегас рухнул в сельву, прямиком на заброшенный алтарь. Покинувший Инферно народ поклонялся Горгоне как божеству. Дочери Горгоны поклонялись ей как форме Единства и посвящали себя ей. Человек и пегас, связанные души, сцепленные тела. Обе были упрямы, обе шли до конца и обе были смертельно ранены. Изувеченные тела при падении раскололи плиту из вулканического стекла. Кровь пегаса смешалась с кровью девушки. Обе были сильны. Обе готовы были отдать жизнь друг за друга. Их готовность стала жертвоприношением, а отчаянная борьба за жизнь — их мольбой божеству.

— Они умерли, обе, — Итана положила руку мне на плечо. — Но их смерть пробудила Горгону. Той давно не приносили жертв, и уж тем более таких роскошных. Она не могла не откликнуться. Но вот беда, переломанные тела на алтаре лежали бесформенной кучей, кровь смешалась, а души были связаны так тесно, что нельзя было понять, где кончается одна и начинается другая. Эскара и Каллисто умерли. Родилось новое существо. Слившиеся воедино души очутились в менее повреждённом теле. А Горгона обрела свободу.

— Ты не можешь этого знать, — произнёс человек в капюшоне.

— Не могу, — подтвердила Итана. — Но я видела первое воспоминание Никты, так что могу догадаться.

Я усмехнулась. Перед глазами снова, как в первый раз, поднялись картины прошлого: влажная тьма нижних уровней леса, липкая кровь на руках, на лице, на чёрном камне, гладком как шёлк и остром как стекло. Воздушные корни огромных деревьев, пробившиеся сквозь остатки крыши и стены храма, кроша и раскалывая старинную кладку. Лианы, похожие на огромных змей, оплетающие расколотый алтарь. Пегас, распростёртый на чёрной плите, широко раскинув переломанные крылья. И что-то ещё, нездешнее, чуждое и одновременно родное, незримо ступившее обратно в реальный мир…

С гулким стуком копыт по базальту под ногами.

На ходу расправляя иссиня-чёрное крыло.

Склонив изящную шею и повернув голову, чтобы взглянуть на меня через плечо.

— Первым пегасом, явившимся на свет после освобождения Горгоны, стала перерождённая Эскара, — голос Итаны вырвал меня из воспоминаний. — Селебрити немного похожа на неё, хоть и меньше, чем на свою хтоническую мать.

Кобыла фыркнула, услышав своё имя.

— Ты проиграл, Отто, — повторила Итана. — И ты мёртв.

— Я вернусь.

— Нет, не вернёшься, — услышала я собственный голос. — Твой покровитель тебя оставил. Ревнивая оказалась тварь.

Лучи заходящего солнца вырвались из-под тени кружащих в небе пегасов, подсвечивая одного, спускавшегося широкими кругами. В красноватом закатном свете он казался розовато-рыжим.

— За тобой пришли, — сообщила Итана.

Меценат приземлился в паре шагов от нас, в грудь мне ударил поток смещённого воздуха. Селебрити гортанно вскрикнула, приветствуя мерина. Астория спрыгнула с седла и приблизилась, на ходу поднимая свой топор с рукоятью в виде позвоночника.

— Пора? — спросила она Итану. Потом кивнула мне.

— Полагаю, да, — отозвалась наш командир. — Прощай, Отто. Больше ты не найдёшь дорогу в этот мир.

— Некому будет искать, — бросила Астория, поднимая топор. — Великая Мать! Твой заблудший сын долго шёл по неверному пути, но правосудие настигло его. Я приношу его голову Тебе как дар и трофей. Я не прошу простить его, он не заслужил прощения. Властью, данной мне Тобой, я исключаю его душу из круга перерождения. Пусть она навеки останется в Царстве Снов, вечно блуждая в кошмарах бесконечной ночи. Прими своего сына, Великая Мать!

Лезвие топора сверкнуло алым в закатном свете и опустилось. Астории никогда не требовалось больше одного удара.

Она подняла голову мертвеца за волосы, не обращая внимания, что с обрубка шеи ещё капает кровь. Закатившиеся бледно-голубые глаза были широко раскрыты. Челюсть отвисла, так что язык вывалился из открывшегося рта.

— Тебе это нужно? — спокойно поинтересовалась Астория у Итаны, как будто речь шла о предмете повседневного обихода.

— Нет, — отозвалась та.

Она убрала руку с моего плеча и отошла на пару шагов, прежде чем медленно опуститься на песок. Я почувствовала нехороший холодок внутри.

— Командир?..

— Всё в порядке, Ники, — тихо произнесла Итана. — Всё так, как должно быть.

Но я уже перевела взгляд на шпагу, оставшуюся в руке обезглавленного тела. Клинок на треть был обагрён кровью. Откуда взялась эта кровь?

Я медленно повернулась к Итане. Та смотрела на меня в ответ, опираясь рукой на песок. На чёрной рубашке, справа, на уровне ложного ребра зияла небольшая прореха. Чёрный шёлк оставался чёрным, пропитываясь кровью. Кровь виднелась по краю коричневых ремней обвязки. Тёмное пятно расползлось вниз, пятная ткань бриджей, до голенища сапога. Теперь она пропитывала песок.

Крик, который должен был прозвучать, застыл у меня в горле. Ужас осознания происходящего казался далёким и как будто чужим. В голове щёлкали костяшками невидимые счёты, соотнося время кровотечения с объёмом потерянной крови и областью ранения.

Я подошла и опустилась на колени рядом с Итаной. Наши лица были теперь на одном уровне. Я видела, как тускнеют её глаза, а кожа приобретает серый оттенок.

— Прости, Ники, — тихо сказала она. — Так вышло.

— Молчите! — отрезала я, силой заставляя её лечь на песок.

Ставшие вдруг непослушными пальцы разорвали чёрный шёлк, открывая рану. Небольшой, безобидный с виду укол. Раны от шпаги всегда выглядят безобидными, опасность в их глубине. Чёрная кровь почти не вытекала наружу, но иным зрением я видела, что кровотечение продолжается и не слабеет. Слишком сильное, чтобы я могла его остановить.

Но я обязана была попытаться.

Тёмная кровь лилась из перерезанных сосудов сплошным потоком, заливая мне руки. Я ничего не видела в ране, руководствуясь только ощущениями. Повреждённые вены казались запутанным клубком пряжи. Все мои попытки соединить или хотя бы пережать их на время заканчивались провалом. Слишком много. Слишком поздно. Слишком большая потеря крови…

— Где Рафаэль, когда она нужна?! — выкрикнула я, и тут же вспомнила, что Рафаэль не вернулась с той стороны.

Шум крыльев над головой стал невероятно далёким. На мир опустилась глухая завеса тишины. Итана смотрела на меня с бесконечной усталостью.

— Не надо, — сказала она тихо. — Я знаю, тут ничего не поделаешь. Она бы тоже не смогла.

Я убрала руки от раны. Ладони были в крови.

— Простите.

Итана протянула руку, слабые пальцы сжали моё запястье.

— Ты не виновата. Просто так было нужно.

Я смотрела на неё, сознавая собственное бессилие как никогда раньше. На посеревшем лбу блестела испарина. Черты лица заострились, как у покойника.

— Я сделала, что должна была, — Итана упрямо продолжала говорить, хотя голос звучал всё тише. — Теперь твоя очередь.

— Нет, — произнесла я. — Я не смогу вас заменить.

— Придётся, Ники.

Я упрямо покачала головой.

— Нет. Перестаньте. Пожалуйста! Вы не можете сейчас умереть. Я не могу возглавить Дозор. Мы ведь даже…

В уголках глаз щипало, мир подёрнулся мутной пеленой, что-то горячее обожгло щёку. Я с удивлением поняла, что плачу. Возможно, впервые в своей недолгой жизни.

Итана слабо улыбнулась.

— Ты справишься, — сказала она. — Я знаю.

— Командир…

Веки медленно опустились, скрывая потухший взгляд.

— Останься со мной, — попросила Итана. — До конца, ладно?

Астория приблизилась и опустилась на песок рядом с нами.

— Тебе страшно, командир? — спросила она спокойно.

Голос звучал бесстрастно, как всегда. Но я видела, что на щеках поверх следов татуировок блестят слёзы.

— Немного, — отозвалась Итана. — Но я рада, что вы здесь.

Она открыла глаза.

— Было честью служить с вами.

— Так точно, командир, — прошептала Астория.

Я молчала.

Цельс подошёл медленно, словно переставлять ноги было для него пыткой. Он улёгся на землю рядом с Итаной, вытянув ноги, словно крепко спал. Шея и плечи пегаса были в мыле. Он тяжело дышал, раздувая тонкие ноздри. Однако на нём не было ни единой раны. Он казался загнанным.

Я закрыла глаза и взглянула на пегаса иным зрением. Раньше мне никогда не приходило в голову пристально рассмотреть таким образом Итану или её пегаса. Осознание пришло слишком поздно.

Я должна была догадаться раньше.

Я должна была понять это ещё в посольстве.

Алые линии, которые я мельком заметила за спиной Итаны, тянулись к Цельсу. Связь, куда более крепкая, чем любая из виденных мной до этого, соединяла их между собой. Вот только это была не цепь, протянутая от всадника к пегасу, не лоза, оплетающая их, и не тонкая леска. Связь походила на толстую пуповину, интенсивно пульсирующую и живую.

Вот почему Итана была до сих пор в сознании. Ей давала силы связь с пегасом — слишком прочная, чтобы её можно было разорвать, слишком давняя, чтобы кто-то из них этого захотел. Цельс отдавал всаднице всего себя без остатка. Будь рана менее серьёзной, как в посольстве, это сработало бы. Но не теперь.

Связь нужно разорвать, поняла я. Или одна рана убьёт обоих.

Но одновременно я знала, что сделать это невозможно. Узы были слишком старыми и прочными. Едва ли их создавали искусственно в ходе ритуала, скорее, они возникли сами — со временем или в результате какого-то происшествия, а Итана не пожелала их разрывать. Теперь, если обрезать пуповину, соединяющую пегаса и всадника, от шока погибнут оба.

Глухая волна отчаяния накатила на грудь, мешая дышать, и захлестнула меня с головой. Ничего нельзя было поделать. Они в любом случае умерли бы теперь, вместе, неспособные отпустить друг друга.

Теперь я понимала, почему Итана позволила Каллисто сохранить связь с кобылой. Она знала, каково это.

Я взяла холодеющее запястье обеими руками и поднесла к губам.

— Простите, командир. Я не могу вас отпустить. Не сейчас.

После этого я поднялась на ноги. Астория смотрела на меня с изумлением.

— Что ты собираешься сделать? Не можешь подождать пять минут?

— Через пять минут будет поздно, — ответила я, отстранённо думая о том, что же случилось с Рафаэль. И что бы она сейчас сделала со мной, если бы не случилось. План, соткавшийся в моей голове, был совершенным безумием.

Жаль, что для человека нельзя провести ритуал Возрождения.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — повторила Астория с нажимом.

На человека нельзя. А вот для пегаса — можно.

— То, чего нельзя, — повторила я слова Рафаэль. — Мне понадобится Меценат.

— Ты свихнулась? — поинтересовалась Астория, но мне было уже всё равно.

Я засвистела, подзывая кружащих в небе пегасов. Некоторые послушались, некоторые — нет, но мне не нужно было много. Хватило бы десятка. Или лучше взять двадцать? Сколько нужно пегасов для исцеления смертельной раны?

Почему-то мне захотелось остановиться на шестнадцати. Селебрити, Меценат и четырнадцать серых пегасов образовали круг. Я оттеснила в сторону Асторию, слишком изумлённую происходящим, чтобы пытаться отговорить меня от безумной попытки.

— Даже не пытайся помешать, — предупредила я её, и она, к моему удивлению, промолчала.

Шестнадцатиконечная звезда была вычерчена на песке рукоятью ножа. Острием этого ножа я проткнула ярёмные вены пегасам. Те не сопротивлялись, подставляя шеи безропотно, как готовые к закланию овечки.

У меня был только один шанс, и при этом не было ни опыта Рафаэль, ни её знаний. Я почти жалела, что сознательно отказалась стать её ученицей. Теперь опираться приходилось на собственное чутьё, голые инстинкты вместо выверенных данных.

Как, впрочем, и всегда.

— Кровью твоей они рождены.

Тёмные капли заскользили вниз по контуру ярёмного желоба на шее Мецената.

— Кровью твоей они связаны.

Что-то огромное, горячее, напоминающее штормовую волну, поднималось вокруг, наполняя силой звезду на песке.

— Кровью твоей они возродятся.

От кончиков лучей кровавый поток устремился к центру. Тёмная волна сжималась вокруг меня. Я опустилась на колени и крепко ухватила одной рукой пясть Цельса, а другой сжала безвольную ладонь Итаны.

— Кровью твоей, да будет так. Горгона! Защити своих детей!

Звезда вспыхнула алым светом. Поток энергии ударил со всех сторон одновременно, словно я очутилась между молотом и наковальней. Спустя мгновение явилась боль. Слишком сильная, чтобы можно было кричать.

Пройдя сквозь меня, как через собирающую линзу, поток энергии хлынул в обессиленное тело Цельса, наполняя его, словно пустой сосуд. Энергия толчками, словно кровь из порванной артерии, уходила через пульсирующую связь между пегасом и всадником. Однако поток не ослабевал. В конце концов сработал накопительный эффект.

Итана подняла голову, с изумлением глядя на меня. В водовороте багряного света видно было, как рана под рёбрами постепенно затягивается. Медленно. Гораздо медленнее, чем заживали бы раны на теле пегаса.

Я стиснула зубы, мысленно считая от десяти до одного. Сколько я продержусь? Сколько будет достаточно? И, главное, что будет, если я не выдержу?..

Несфокусированный поток мог прорвать Завесу снова. Отдача могла убить всех пегасов, задействованных в ритуале, и нас заодно. У меня не было права ошибиться, только не сейчас.

Досчитав до трёх, я оборвала связь.

Остаточная энергия рванулась в небо, врезавшись в парящих на ветру пегасов, и растворилась в них без остатка.

Цельс резко поднял голову. Потом вскочил на ноги и закричал, дико тараща выпуклые глаза так, что видны были белки. Пегасы вокруг ответили ему нестройным хором. Порезы на их шеях затягивались. На песке чернела выжженная звезда.

Итана медленно села, не сводя с меня глаз.

— Ники?

Я улыбнулась онемевшими губами. Всё тело ныло так, словно я угодила под кузнечный пресс.

— Простите. Я пока не готова вас потерять.

— Что ты сделала?

Я отвела глаза.

— Ритуал Возрождения. Я не Рафаэль, к сожалению, но, вроде бы, получилось.

— А, — странным тоном произнесла Итана. — Да. Определённо…

Она смотрела не на меня. На что-то за моей спиной.

Я оглянулась.

Она стояла там, в десятке шагов позади. Ветер с реки ерошил иссиня-чёрные перья. Чуткие уши, изогнутые, как маленькие рожки, стояли торчком.

Она была похожа на существо из моих снов и не похожа одновременно. Каждое маховое перо заканчивалось «глазом». Длинный хвост с зазубриной на конце хлестал по бокам. В остальном же здесь, в материальном мире, она имела облик простого вороного пегаса, разве что на пару ладоней выше аланканцев вокруг.

Горгона.

Все пегасы смотрели на неё, а она смотрела на нас.

Итана поднялась на ноги и медленно пошла вперёд. Я протянула руку, чтобы остановить её, но передумала.

Она остановилась перед Горгоной, глядя ей прямо в глаза. Хтоническое чудовище повернуло голову и расправило крылья. Множество глаз на кончиках маховых перьев раскрылось, глядя на Итану. Та поклонилась.

— Спасибо, — сказала она.

А потом сделала то, чего никто не мог ожидать — шагнула вперёд и обняла Горгону за шею, как своего пегаса.

— Спасибо, — повторила Итана, зарываясь лицом в чёрную гриву, но я всё равно расслышала это.

Горгона наклонила голову и тронула Итану верхней губой, словно собиралась обшарить её карманы в поисках сухарей. Мне подумалось вдруг, что хтоническому монстру, которого то обвиняют во всех бедах, то почитают как божество, должно быть, тоже хочется порой быть чьим-то любимым пегасом.

Итана отпустила шею Горгоны и отступила на шаг. Та повернулась и посмотрела на меня.

— Спасибо, — сказала я.

Она согласно качнула головой, шагнула в сторону и скрылась прорехе Завесы, открывшейся за мгновение до этого.

Я ожидала, что свежий порез в ткани реальности закроется сам собой, но этого не произошло. Осознав, что придётся снова латать Завесу вручную, я поднялась на ноги и приготовилась к очередному витку привычной работы.

Прореха расширилась. Что-то появилось с той стороны. Пегас, некогда белый, но теперь покрытый кровью и копотью, осторожно шагнул в реальный мир.

Наши пегасы закричали, увидев его. Астория, мгновение назад наблюдавшая за происходящим со стороны, молча бросилась вперёд. Через мгновение, поняв, что случилось, я присоединилась к ней.

Тантал был цел, не считая нескольких потерянных перьев и ссадин на крупе, где была содрана шерсть, но не повреждена кожа. Камни в его ошейнике оплавились и почернели, но сам ошейник не разомкнулся. Обвязка тоже уцелела, удержав всадницу в седле.

В шесть рук, толкаясь и мешая друг другу, мы освободили Рафаэль от ремней и карабинов и сняли со спины пегаса. Она была без сознания, но на теле не нашлось ни единой раны.

— Не радуйтесь, — предупредила Астория, к которой вернулись её мрачное выражение лица и пессимистичный настрой. — Ещё неизвестно, очнётся ли она, и, если очнётся — то она ли.

Но мы, разумеется, радовались всё равно.


	8. Эпилог

На улицах Сангины цвела весна. Ветер нёс над крышами лиловый пух с цветущих деревьев из Аптекарского сада. Золотой купол Церкви Обета полыхал в розоватом утреннем свете, резко контрастируя с расположившейся напротив чёрной громадой храма Матери Снов, чьи острые шпили вонзались в небо.

Итана поправила шёлковую ленту на рукаве и едва заметно поморщилась. Она уже успела окрестить орденский знак «бесполезным нарукавником» и другими, ещё менее лестными прозвищами, пока пыталась завязать концы ленты одной рукой. К ленте полагалась ещё звезда, украшенная неприличным количеством огранённого под бриллиант горного хрусталя, но надевать ещё и звезду Итана отказалась наотрез.

«Это годится только для официальных приёмов, — пояснила она свою позицию. — Мы хорошо относимся к кардиналу, но для него будет слишком много чести».

Я усмехнулась. Звезда Вечности — одна из высших государственных наград Тальбрэ, и случаи, когда её давали посторонним, считаются по пальцам одной руки. Вего сдержал слово, показывая миру, что все действия Дозора на злосчастном острове были законны и одобряемы. Дозорные не врывались с боем и не нарушали границ, нас позвали — и мы откликнулись на зов. Слухи о применении запрещённых техник, включая магию крови, развенчала церковь, заявив, что не видит в действиях Дозора на Торне ничего, что было бы противно сонму богов. В довершение всего к ней вдруг присоединился обычно немногословный храм Матери Снов, сообщив, что их жрица присутствовала в рядах Дозора, и, появись на Торне маг крови, она бы немедленно приняла меры.

Это была неожиданная, по крайней мере, для меня, но приятная поддержка. Астория, впрочем, немного убавила нам веселья, сообщив, что её бывшие братья не лгут — следовательно, они действительно так думают. Поэтому нам стоит хотя бы временно проявить осторожность, не делать глупостей и снять с пегасов амулеты.

Здесь вступила Рафаэль, заявившая, что Конклав запретил применение магии крови и торговлю артефактами, которых она коснулась. Следовательно, амулеты нельзя изготавливать и продавать, а пользоваться — можно. Дискуссия проходила на повышенных тонах и длилась часа полтора, пока явившаяся на шум Итана не пообещала закрыть обеих в подвале, если они немедленно не прекратят.

Потом была зима, бой с упырями на борту «Последнего Рубежа», севшего на мель возле Фиделиса; огромный шторм, на добрых десять дней прервавший любое сообщение между материком и северо-западным сектором; извержение вулканов на юге, где облака пепла на месяц закрыли небо над Инферно. События на Торне стали понемногу уходить в историю.

— Нужно где-то сесть и обмыть это событие, — заявила Итана, оставив в покое ленту. — Только пусть это будет не на мосту.

— «Чёрный кролик»? — предложила я, не задумываясь. — Там достаточно грабительские цены для такого случая.

Итана улыбнулась.

— Я заплачу.

Мы расположились на веранде, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на старый город, без особых церемоний заняв стол, рассчитанный на четверых. Впрочем, мы всё равно были единственными гостями «Кролика» в этот час, мягкие диваны, обитые кожей и бархатом, пустовали, над курительными агрегатами на столах не поднимался ароматный дым.

В ведерке со льдом купалась бутылка неприлично дорогого вина, бокал из тонкого хрусталя мгновенно запотел у меня в руках. Итана положила на стол кожаный тубус для длинных официальных бумаг, которые помещаются куда-то только в свёрнутом виде, и посмотрела на меня.

— Мы это сделали, Ники.

— Вы это сделали, — поправила я.

Она покачала головой.

— Не пытайся уклониться от ответственности. Мы этого добились вчетвером, вот и разгребать последствия будем вместе, — Итана подняла бокал. — За возрождение Дозора!

Я последовала её примеру.

— За возрождение и за новое место сбыта ненужных пегасов Лётной Школы.

Хрусталь соприкоснулся с тихим мелодичным звоном.

В тубусе вместе с картой Фалесского разлома лежал аккуратно свёрнутый приказ об основании трёх новых баз Небесного Дозора. Не там, где располагались прежние. Итана не желала тревожить руины Зефира и пепел Африка. Базы планировалось расположить вблизи линии разлома.

«Всё вернётся, — вспомнились мне слова Анакси из странного сна полгода назад. — Но ничто не будет прежним».

До падения Дозора четыре крепости были автономными базами, различавшимися по размеру, но равными по статусу. Больше такого не повторится. Новые отделения Дозора будут подчиняться Борею.

Быть может, когда-нибудь на каждом острове или хотя бы группе островов будет своё.

— Где мы возьмём такое количество рекрутов? — спросила я, глядя на мир сквозь золотистое вино в бокале.

— Объявим набор, — отозвалась Итана. — Мы так уже делали после Фиделиса, когда от Дозора осталось полтора инвалида. Сделаем снова.

Она налила себе ещё вина.

— Сейчас подходящий момент, Ники. У нас есть силы, авторитет и поддержка. Завеса во многих местах опасно тонка, люди знают это и боятся. Нужно действовать, пока бездны по ту сторону они боятся сильнее, чем дозорных.

Я опустила бокал и посмотрела на своего командира. На первый взгляд происшествие на острове не изменило Итану. Те же золотые волосы, которые она небрежно собирала сзади, та же пластика движений от лучших фехтовальных школ Сангины, та же манера улыбаться порой одними глазами.

Но что-то было не так. Зелёные глаза блестели по-другому. Морщинки вокруг них и в уголках губ разгладились. Исчез старый шрам на ухе, где была разорвана и зашита мочка. Мелкие, незаметные на первый взгляд, вроде бы ничего не значащие изменения. То же самое происходило и с Цельсом.

Быть может, я перестаралась, собирая для ритуала Возрождения шестнадцать пегасов. Быть может, разорвала связь слишком поздно или поток оказался слишком мощным. Но, что бы ни послужило причиной этих изменений, они были. И о них не следовало знать посторонним.

— Кого вы назначите командовать новыми базами? — спросила я Итану в упор.

Вопрос зрел давно, витал в воздухе, то становясь почти осязаемым, то временно отступая на второй план. Но задала я его только сейчас. Итана покачала головой.

— Не торопись, — предупредила она. — Сначала надо набрать людей, подготовить пегасов, определиться с расположением… Всё это случится нескоро.

— И всё же?

Она посмотрела на меня со странной улыбкой.

— Тех, кому могу доверять.

Личные отношения не должны мешать службе, пронеслось у меня в голове. Никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Сначала — долг, остальное потом. Если не закрыть прорыв Завесы сегодня, завтра строить эти отношения может быть уже не с кем, и так во всём.

И всё же в этот момент мне мучительно хотелось как-то продемонстрировать, что именно я в первую очередь недостойна доверия.

Хлопнула дверь, и на веранду вышли двое, ради которых мы и заняли стол побольше.

— Сладкое вино здесь подают? — поинтересовалась Рафаэль с порога. — Мне нужно чем-то запить эту кислую мину.

Она показала на Асторию. Та ответила взглядом, от которого мог замёрзнуть спирт.

— Мне не нравится этот город, — произнесла она.

— Это Сангина, — отозвалась Рафаэль, падая на диван по другую сторону стола. — Город, основанный магами крови и возведённый при помощи их искусства. У неблагодарных потомков в твоём лице есть полное право его не любить.

— Дело не в этом, — Астория так и осталась стоять, прислонившись бедром к перилам веранды. — Здесь что-то не так, и мне это не нравится.

— Местные цены, — предположила я. — Кобылий хвост ставлю, что дело в них. С ними определённо что-то не в порядке.

Все рассмеялись, только выражение лица Астории так и осталось мрачным. Но к этому мы давно привыкли.

— Показывайте, — велела Рафаэль, перегибаясь через стол. — Где эта волшебная бумажка, с которой мы начнём экспансию на континент?

Хотя вопрос был обращён скорее к Итане, она смотрела прямо на меня. На мгновение мне почудилось во взгляде голубых глаз что-то неправильное. Что-то чужеродное, как будто бы алая волна поднялась в глубине зрачка и затопила всё вокруг. Но это длилось лишь долю секунды.

Я моргнула, и видение пропало. На меня снова смотрела Рафаэль, и даже глаза у неё почти не светились.

— Держи, — Итана подвинула ей тубус. — Где вас обеих носило столько времени?

— А, — Рафаэль неопределённо махнула рукой. — Гуляли по Старому Городу в таких кварталах, куда благовоспитанные люди только ночью ходят. И ещё по набережной. За Мостом Чудес опять плавучий рынок…

Она ещё расстёгивала тубус, чтобы взглянуть на документы, когда мрачные пророчества Астории начали сбываться. Веранда содрогнулась. Посреди ясного весеннего неба прогремел гром.

От Церкви Обета до чёрных шпилей храма Матери Снов небо прочертила пылающая багровая полоса.


End file.
